Difficult Choices
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Its not always easy to make decisions but for one person at least the most important decision was taken years ago. Jasper has no idea where that choice will lead him, he can do nothing but move ahead and hope. As the Cullens leave Forks after the disastrous birthday party the cracks begin to appear and more choices must be made but who will pay the biggest price? J/B RAPE MENTIONED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jasper

Things were going wrong and I didn't know how to fix them, I knew Nathan was looking to take my place but he didn't stand an earthly. I was faster, stronger, and more intelligent than him. Maria needed me to win her war against Pedro and the others, I was her only hope. As I walked into her room I found her in bed with Nathan and saw red, Maria was mine not his and I grabbed a hold of him and pulled him naked out into the compound slamming the door behind me and quite literally tore him to pieces before kicking the door to her cabin in and taking what was mine. When I finally calmed down I could see the destruction I had caused. All the furniture in the room was smashed to matchwood and Maria lay naked on the floor among the debris nursing several fresh bites and looking furious.

As soon as she saw I was back she started screaming at me in rapid Spanish.

"How dare you do this to me? Who do you think you are Major Whitlock? I decide what happens here in my compound not you, I decide who I sleep with and who leads my army so be careful."

"Are you threatening me Maria?"

I felt my rage growing once more as I stood over her, enjoying the sight of her naked and battered body at my feet.

"It looks to me like I'm the one in control and remember this, without me you are nothing"

Dragging her to her feet I kissed her savagely then threw her back down striding out and across the compound where several of the captains were helping Nathan to piece himself together. They shrank back as my eyes raked over them but I just spat in the dirt and carried on to the stables where I took my stallion and rode out of camp. Riding was the only way to calm myself when one of these rages was upon me and I headed south towards Pedro's territory, looking for more destruction.

I found it in a small village inside his boundaries where I allowed the monster in me full rein and by the time I was finished not a single thing still lived. There were bodies scattered all around but I didn't feel a thing for any of the broken humans only a few of which I'd drained. The rest died purely as a way of dissipating my rage. I waited some time hoping Pedro would hear of my deeds and come looking for revenge but he never did and eventually I became bored and rode back towards Maria's, the only home I had. As I rode I thought about Peter, the captain I had allowed to escape with his mate before she was culled. That had cost me dear but I thought they deserved a chance, Peter was the only one who had ever shown me any true friendship and I missed him and the way he could calm my temper with a few sharp words. He had come back once at great personal risk to try to persuade me to join him. I hoped by threatening to take him back to Maria I had persuaded him to stay away but the thought he might return again made me uneasy.

Aro

When we heard of the problems in Mexico I decided the Volturi needed to act and rang Maria personally. Not before sending Felix and a group of the guard of course but she didn't need to know that.

"Aro, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We hear disturbing rumours that you have lost control of your men Maria"

"No, I have control of all my newborns, we do only what we are permitted to do."

"Really? Then perhaps you could explain the attack on the village of Santa Miguel?"

"That wasn't my men Aro."

"Then who was responsible?"

She didn't want to answer that question but she had no choice,

"I understand The Major had a...loss of control."

"The Major? I find it disturbing that such a dangerous warrior could lose control. Was there a particular reason for his outburst?"

Of course I already knew but I wanted to see how much she would be willing to tell me.

"It was a pure misunderstanding, it wont happen again."

"I'm pleased to hear that Maria because if it does then the Volturi will be forced to act and I'm sure you would prefer that not to happen."

"Don't worry Aro, the situation is in hand I promise."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it Maria"

I would tell Felix to hold off for now, it would be a pity to destroy The Major, we all had a lot of respect for him but a rogue warrior could not be tolerated.

Jasper

I rode back into camp to find a subdued Nathan in the barracks with the latest batch of newborns and smiled as I understood he was serving his punishment, not for riling me but for losing the fight.

"So, found your level at last have you? Stay away from Maria Nathan or next time I'll kill you"

He didn't answer me and the newborns turned away unwilling to catch my eye. Feeling I'd made my point for now, I went back outside and saw Maria arguing with one of the Captains so went to help her, or save him possibly, arguing with her wasn't safe at all as I knew to my own cost. I rubbed absently at the scar just under my jaw where she had shown her displeasure the last time I criticised her even though she had to acknowledge later that I'd been correct. She glanced at me but didn't smile,

"So you decided to return? I didn't give you a leave of absence, where have you been?"

"Scouting"

"Scouting? Did that involve an attack on a village on Pedro's territory?"

So she knew!

"It may have done, why is he complaining?"

The captain she had been talking to tried to interrupt and I lost my temper again picking him up and throwing him out of the compound into the river beyond.

"Well did he?"

Maria flew at me but I held her off smiling,

"So my little hell cat you want some more?"

I dragged her into her cabin and took her on the floor without hesitation although she fought me all the way.

Before I left her an hour later she had calmed down enough to tell me we were headed out to attack one of Pedro's supporters who had a camp across the river, right on the boundary line.

"I want the camp destroyed and the newborns he has there brought back. Do you understand me Major?"

"Of course."

"And leave no trace, I don't want any trouble with the humans."

"To hell with the humans, I'll kill any I see"

"No, we don't want problems with the humans Major. Just attack the camp and bring the newborns back. Take Nathan with you. He needs some experience"

"Wrong, Nathan needs a brain transplant. I'm not taking that idiot with me"

She grabbed me by the throat and pulled me close hissing in my face,

"Do as you are bidden Major"

I smiled and kissed her angry lips,

"Just let me do my work Maria"

I called together a group of men I trusted, I'd trained them myself and ignored Nathan who went running to Maria like a spoilt child to its mother and she came storming out of her cabin to confront me. Did she really think I would allow her to beat me in front of my men? Bad move on her part if she did!

"Major I ordered you to take Nathan with you."

"And I decided he was too much of a liability."

"You will take him"

Her eyes flashed dangerously and the group of men I'd assembled backed away fearfully but I just laughed,

"No"

Then I turned to my men, ordered them out of camp, and we left watched by a now seething Maria. By the time I got back she would be ready for me to show her what a real man could do for a woman. If she went to bed with Nathan in the meantime to console him so much the better. She'd just see how much more a man I was in comparison.

We attacked the camp at dusk and soon killed the inhabitants, all except the newborns who we herded into a group, they weren't the best specimens I'd ever seen, in fact I wouldn't have entertained them and I decided the hell with it.

"Kill them. They aren't worth our trouble to take back"

I knew some of my men thought this was foolish but they obeyed my orders just as they'd been trained to do. There was movement at the edge of the camp and I saw two white figures run for the trees so leaving the carnage behind I chased after them only to find two young women wrapped in rags hiding in the lower branches of a tree. Seeing me they began to scream and one grabbed a dead branch and smashed me across the face with it. In my anger at her presumption I knocked her from the tree and she fell to the earth with a dull thud, her head lolling to one side, her neck quite obviously broken. The other tried to fight me off but she stood no chance, why did she think she could win against a vampire? I pulled her from her perch and threw her to the ground falling on top of her and taking her as a punishment for her actions against me. When the red mist cleared again and I stood up she too was dead, her throat torn out and her eyes staring glassily at me in accusation. Her look of terror and pain rocked me back on my heels. I'd seen that look before, young women taken prisoner and violated by soldiers for no reason except that they could. I truly was the God of War with no way back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Aro

When Felix reported in with the news that The Major was dangerously out of control I knew we would have to act.

"Where is he now?"

"Back at Maria's with his men. They destroyed and burned everything in the other camp except for two human women's bodies."

"Humans?"

"Yes they had been imprisoned in the camp and tried to run. We were ready to act but The Major got there first. He killed them both but didn't destroy the bodies, he left them hanging in a tree, a message perhaps to other humans to stay away from the area? Or a message for Pedro."

"The next time he leaves the camp you kill him Felix then bring the guard home with you. I want it done quietly though, no fuss."

"Very well. You don't want him for the guard?"

"No, he's too much of a liability."

"Very well. He'll disappear."

"Good."

Felix

I had watched the proceedings at the other camp with a certain curiosity, at first things went pretty much as I expected but then The Major chased down the two human women. What he did didn't shock me but what happened afterwards did. For the first time since I'd heard of The Major, Maria's find or creation, perhaps I saw the man he once had been. His regret and self loathing when he looked at the bodies was almost palpable and I recognised there was still a spark of humanity within that monstrous shell. It fought with his vampire nature and lost but only just and I knew if he had stayed longer the bodies would have been cut down and buried. Did he have a death wish? Had being the God of War finally broken him? I instructed two of the guard to bury the women then join us outside Maria's camp.

Her behaviour when she learned he'd killed the newborns she had ordered be brought back to her was amusing to say the least. She screamed and shouted insults at the men only letting them go to their cabin when she had beaten each one to the ground and then it was The Majors turn. He stood up to her arrogant and proud and I thought she would do our job for us but despite her blows and oaths he continued to stand proud, defying her. Only when Nathan with a group of newborns twenty strong ambushed him did he finally hit the ground but even then he fought on until he lay a wreckage of body parts in a pool of venom.

I waited until Maria calmed down and led out a huge hunting party to look for new recruits leaving a skeleton force behind including a slowly healing Major before deciding on my strategy. I told the rest of the guard to follow Maria and see what she did and once they had left I made my way into the almost deserted camp and sat down beside him.

"So Major, how much longer do you think she'll let you live? Or perhaps more importantly how long before you lose the final vestige of the man you once were?"

He looked at me and I saw him figuring out who I was,

"Volturi? Come to kill me?"

"I have orders but like you I have a will of my own. Unlike you I've kept mine and I'd like to exercise it right now. You are within seconds of a death sentence Major but I know there's more to you than this animal. I want to give you the chance that was offered me many millennia ago by someone who saw the same potential as I see in you. Don't go over to the dark side Major, you are better than that and your actions still hurt you at least a little."

"I wont join the Volturi."

"They wouldn't have you, too much of a liability or so I was told. No, I'd like to give you a chance, if you take it or not is for you to decide."

"What is it?"

I could see the interest in his pain dulled eyes as he flexed newly healing biceps,

"Leave now. No one will know you are alive, bury The Major and start over again".

"Why would you take a risk for me? If the Volturi find out you let me go you put yourself in danger."

"Major, my whole existence is dangerous, I'm not afraid of death. So, go now and find a new way to live or die tonight."

"Where would I go?"

I shrugged then had a thought,

"There's a man I know, Carlisle Cullen. He has a coven that lives a little differently and a reputation for helping those in need."

"In need? Is that what I am?"

"I'd say so Major yes. Its your only alternative so what do you say?"

He dragged himself to his feet and looked around,

"Maybe its too late my friend."

"Hey, its never too late until you give up. Has The Major given up or will the man assert himself again? I have to go now but if you're still here when Maria gets back I can't help you any more, you're a dead man."

I went back the way I'd come keeping hunched over so any guards she had left around would mistake me for one of their own in the compound. Once back in the trees I found a vantage point and waited. It wasn't often I felt sorry for another of my kind, I'd been a vampire far too long for such emotions to struggle their way to the surface often but I saw myself in The Major and sometimes when I sat alone in the peace and quiet I wished someone had been there to offer me a choice, a choice other than the Volturi. Life in the guard had been good to me and I had very few rivals, only the gifted ones and even they gave me a wide berth, having a patron was a convenience and Caius was a good patron. Very few saw the man behind the mask, I guess it took one to see one, so when he asked me to speak to The Major I was surprised, he'd never shown an interest in anyone before. But then men like The Major were rare, very rare indeed.

It was only a few minutes before I saw The Major again and this time he was leading his horse out of the stables. It was a magnificent beast and reminded me of one I had owned while still a human warrior, mine had been brown and slightly shorter than his but they both had that sense of majesty, that confident way of moving. As he rode out of the gates the guards stood back, he may be in disgrace with his sire but he was still their commander and the most dangerous man they would ever know. So, he had made his choice, now all that was left to me was to tidy up the loose ends and cover our tracks. It was a shame about the horse but sacrifices had to be made and when I caught up with him he understood, taking the beasts life as quickly and painlessly as he could then turning away and striding into the night while I set about dragging the horse back a way towards the camp then setting a fire, a few dead branches well burned would supply the ashes for my guard to see and after all no one was going to test them. Who would imagine I would fake a death, Felix the most trusted of all the Volturi guard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jasper

I had been given another chance and I knew it was a choice, take it or die. When I realised I wanted to live it was almost a surprise, even more so than the huge man's offer. I hated the thought of killing Zeus but I understood the necessity and I vowed his death would not be in vain. I would make a new life, be a new person. The Major was dead and a new man stood in his place although how I would survive I had no idea. My first inclination was to find Peter and his mate but then I had second thoughts. It would be too reminiscent of my old life, Peter knew me only as The Major and there was no Major any longer, besides which it was just too dangerous. If I were seen or Peter said anything then both Maria and the Volturi would know I had survived and then it would be a fight to the death, my death. I needed to find this Carlisle Cullen, if he was as the Volturi guard had told me then perhaps he could help me but where would I find him?

I lived a solitary life, hiding from humans and vampires alike and hunting only when the thirst was making me crazy. I feared The Major might take over again if I became too thirsty so I forced myself to hunt taking only those I deemed worthy to lose their lives, thieves, drug dealers, those who preyed on their fellow man became in turn my prey. Something drew me on, as if I were iron feeling the draw of a strong magnet and although I had no way of knowing if the pull were good or evil I felt I had to follow and that was how I met Alice Brandon, a nomad also looking for a new way to live. A pretty pixie like female with her own tragic history although she claimed she remembered nothing before waking as a vampire.

She too had heard of Carlisle Cullen and she'd seen me coming. Alice's gift was that of a seer, she saw the future as it was but as she warned me, "things change and so does the future so don't rely on my visions Jasper". She knew who I was but she only ever called me Jasper and we agreed to keep my past a secret unless it was absolutely necessary to tell anyone. We moved slowly northwards until we reached Boston, taking our time and talking, always talking. She never asked me about my past, she'd seen enough of it in her visions, even my escape, but we came to an understanding. Carlisle Cullen was bound to ask about our past and it was Alice who suggested we appear a couple, at least for a while. This concerned me, I had no wish for a relationship with any female, I knew only too well what I was capable of and the thought of The Major taking over if I lost control scared me. Alice seemed to understand and with gentle coaxing she schooled me into trusting myself as far as necessary to convince him we were indeed together but we never made love or anything even close. I didn't trust myself that far, nowhere near that far.

Carlisle Cullen turned out to be the strangest vampire I had ever met, his compassion hit me in waves unnerving me for a while. He already had a coven of his own although he called it his family. There was his wife Esme who was also kind and so full of love that again it staggered me. There was a daughter Rosalie, a girl Carlisle had saved from the kind of fate I knew only too well and ashamed I tried to keep my distance but she seemed to understand my reluctance to speak and went out of her way to befriend me. Her mate Emmett reminded me of the huge vampire who had confronted me in the compound but this giant wasn't dangerous, in fact he was a friendly and amiable guy who also welcomed Alice and myself.

The other son Edward was a little different from the others, he had been Carlisle's first transformation, a companion, and I could see the two of them had a close bond, very much like real father and son but for one thing. Carlisle was too easy on this son of his, Edward was the epitome of the spoilt brat and it seemed I wasn't alone in thinking that. Everyone rolled their eyes when Edward started making his demands while I just held my peace, it was none of my business and he kept his distance. When I discovered he read minds I knew he was aware of my past which sickened him but I had news for him, it sickened me even more. It did mean I was forced to tell Carlisle my real background and I waited to be asked to leave the family but again he surprised me.

"Son, we al have our guilty secrets, every one of us and that's what they remain. Secret, unless you choose to share them. No one here will speak about it, the past is gone. You are Jasper Hale, twin brother to Rosalie as you look so alike, foster children to Esme and myself. If you have any problems you come to us and we will attempt to help you. No one here will ever throw anything, any mistake, in your face. Not if they wish to remain here, the Cullen family stands together."

Everyone, even Edward, nodded and I finally felt safe, I had found my new beginning here, just as the Volturi guard had said I might.

I slipped, many times over the first few years. Learning to hunt animals instead of humans was a two-edged sword, I no longer felt the pain and fear of my prey but animal blood never satisfied like human blood had. Every time I cursed my own weakness and went to Carlisle and each time I received understanding and support. Emmett told me of his slip ups and that's when I heard of singers, those humans whose blood calls to you like a drug. Edward too had left Carlisle for some years to live on humans only to return when he realised he was becoming a monster. His words bit into me deeply and I think he understood because he came to speak to me later the same day and apologised,

"I don't know all your history Jasper and believe me when I say I don't want to, I've seen enough as it is. All I can say is that any man who can recover from the kind of horrors you've seen and reinvent himself as you've done deserves respect."

I thanked him and he knew he had surprised me because he grinned,

"I know what you all think of me, the pompous all-knowing self-centred idiot but that doesn't mean I don't see the truth in things. Sometimes I just enjoy winding everyone up, besides I like getting my own way but if you tell the others I'll deny it."

So I had a new life and a new diet was that it or could there be more waiting for me? Could I ever trust myself enough to interact with humans on a daily basis? Go to school like the others? Or work like Carlisle? Would there ever come a time when I might feel I could look for a mate like Rose had or Carlisle? I thought that was possibly a step too far, the memories of the past were always there haunting me but I wouldn't give up hope, not yet anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jasper

Eventually I felt I had enough control to chance a human school and joined my "siblings" and I found to my delight that I enjoyed it. The temptation I had to control was vastly outweighed by the education I received. My only concern was the amount of teenage girls who seemed only too willing to throw themselves at me. Alice continued her act as my girlfriend to run interference for me, although it was less of an act these days. I could be myself with her and she knew my limitations.

"Don't worry Jasper you wont hurt anyone, I promise I'll watch out for you."

"I don't want this Alice. I don't want a girl or a woman in my life you know that"

"I understand Jasper but its in our nature to draw the opposite sex to us, you have to remember that. To these girls you are very sexy, desirable, just relax, flirt a little."

I shook my head, she just didn't understand. I knew what I was capable of, I knew what I could and would do to one of these soft sweet-smelling bodies if I got my hands on them. She had no idea of the terrible memories that flashed through my mind when I thought of a woman that way. I had escaped my torment but only partially, I could never allow myself to lose control enough to make love to a woman, human or vampire, the results would be deadly. Maria had started the ruination of my soul and The Major had completed it. I couldn't allow him the faintest chink of light or he might smash through my iron control and then? Well it was all over, I had to be satisfied with the life I now had.

Neither Edward nor Emmett understood my aversion to the female sex but for different reasons, Emmett loved girls, all girls, but Rose owned him body and soul. He worshipped her and they were always hungry for each other. Sometimes I left the house for weeks at a time to get away from the sounds coming from their room. Sounds that reminded me what I was missing, what I would always miss. Edward on the other hand had never found a girl that called to him. They were all interested in him, each new school he was fighting them off, but he held himself aloof, waiting for that one special woman who Alice had told him would appear one day.

"They are so infantile and be honest, doesn't all that groaning and grunting get on your nerves? Rose and Emmett sound like a pair of wild animals."

I just shook my head, the noises reminded me of far worse things, things I wanted to keep out of my mind.

Then came the move to Forks, a place the others had lived once before. A place they had a treaty with the local guardian tribe. The town was fine, plenty of woodland and mountains for hunting and plenty of clouds so we would not be forced to hide away too much. Emmett and I took to camping trips in the mountains, hunting bear and mountain lion but when Rose joined us I would get away, far enough to hear only the wind in the trees, the odd call of an owl and the scurrying of nocturnal creatures. I didn't begrudge them their time together I just felt less of a man when I heard them because I knew I didn't have the kind of control Emmett had, to enjoy a woman without harming or in the case of a human killing her. Frustration sometimes grew to such a pitch that I would go off alone only to return guiltily some hours later, sure that everyone knew what I'd been doing alone and hating myself for my weakness.

There was a knock on my door and Alice popped her head round, only hours after I came back from one of my solitary expeditions.

"Can we talk?"

I nodded, looking at her warily,

"I need your help Jazz"

I relaxed at her words,

"OK What's the matter?"

"It's really difficult to explain but Edward's going to meet a girl, his singer."

"Oh, right and you want me to do what exactly?"

"I need you to wait and watch and keep her safe."

"Keep her safe? You mean he's going to try to kill her?"

"Not exactly no, but you are the only one who can keep her safe"

"Why? Because of my past Alice? Because I'm a violent bloodthirsty vampire warrior? Shouldn't you be asking the others to keep her safe from me?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Jazz. You're always in a bad mood when you've been off on your own and don't think I don't know what you do."

I closed my eyes in humiliation,

"You need to find a way to trust yourself Jazz."

"Sure. So this girl?"

I tried to change the subject but she shook her head and came over to kneel before me putting both hands on my thighs and leaning close.

"Don't Alice."

"You wont hurt me Jazz"

She stroked my thigh with her right hand, higher and higher until I put my own over the top of it,

"Alice"

"Jazz, you need to loosen up. You aren't the monster you think you are. Let me help you."

Her other hand touched my crotch and I jumped to my feet grabbing her by the arms and threw her on the bed, my teeth grazing the skin on her throat.

"I warned you Alice."

My hands found her breasts and crushed them feeling the tender flesh beneath my fingers and pressed my erection against her thigh fighting the demons within and winning but only just. Jumping up again I went back to my chair my fists clenched and breathing fast as she got up and rubbed her throat.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled a little timidly,

"Me too Jazz but I still need your help."

What could I do? I'd almost assaulted her, the least I could do was to agree to help her although I understood little of what she said. In my mind I kept reliving the feel of her breasts and her thigh against my throbbing dick. Trying not to let those thoughts morph into other more bloody and violent memories and only partially successful.

When she finally finished I looked at her perplexed,

"Let me get this straight. You want me to keep Edwards human singer safe but not for him? And you want me to marry you?"

"Well I'm keeping her safe for someone else and you need to feel settled, maybe you'll allow yourself to let go then. I know your limitations and I wont ask you for more than you care to give."

"What's in it for you Alice?"

"Someone of my own, someone who will look after me unconditionally, we could be so good for each other. What do you think?"

"Shouldn't you marry for love not convenience?"

"Or both. I do love you Jazz, surely you can feel that."

My head was whirling with so many emotions at the moment I couldn't answer her,

"And you love me because you know I wont put any pressure on you. You can be the saintly Jasper and I'll be with someone who makes me feel safe and happy. What more could you want? I do love you Jazz."

I looked into her eyes and saw something there but whether it was love I couldn't say. All I knew was that I owed her, she'd done a lot for me and she wouldn't try anything again, a platonic marriage? Well it could be worse although I knew none of the others would understand why, they knew we didn't have a sexual relationship so why would we want to make it permanent. There was one thing I wanted to know although I couldn't be sure Alice would tell me the truth,

"What do you see in my future Alice?"

"Peace and happiness, that's what you want isn't it?"

I couldn't argue with that so I agreed, we were married weeks later much to the surprise of the others, and that's how it all started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Carlisle

I suppose I should have known that things wouldn't run smoothly when Edward fell for Isabella Swan, her blood and her body. I had been very proud of him when he overcame the call of her blood enough to return to school and then fell in love with her. Rose had put up the most opposition but then she was always the most cautious of us, terrified of being revealed to the humans while I was much more sanguine. Bella was a nice enough girl and when Edward brought her to the house she seemed unconcerned that she was among vampires. In fact she had shown no fear of us from the first, an unusual human all round. For a long time things went very well with the exception of Rose's hostility which Bella ignored for the most part. We had all been a little nervous about Jasper but Alice was quite sure that he wouldn't be a threat to Bella and in fact he had kept his distance, being polite but no more.

Then the nomads appeared and Bella was suddenly in serious danger from James. We had put Bella in this situation so we had a responsibility to save her from the hunter. Edward had been unhappy about Alice and Jasper taking responsibility for her safety while we hunted James and of course everything went wrong, Bella decided to become a hero and save her mother by delivering herself to James. Luckily we were in time to save her although badly injured and bitten. Why Edward refused to let her change I didn't understand but he was adamant and sucked the venom out himself, something I wouldn't have thought he was capable of, especially with his singer. Edward was even more protective of Bella after this and I could see it was beginning to irk her but he refused to listen to me or anyone else and that was the problem. As he crushed her individuality she began to push against him, refusing to give up her Quileute friends entirely, whatever he said. Then came the night of her birthday party, a party she hadn't wanted but Alice refused be reined in, and of course it led to disaster.

Jasper

As soon as I met Bella Swan I could see she and Edward were badly matched but no one else seemed to notice. I kept my distance although Alice kept reassuring me I wouldn't hurt the girl. Was this the human I was supposed to keep safe for someone? Why her? For who? And why me? Four questions I asked Alice repeatedly but of course all I got for an answer was an enigmatic smile. Alice seemed to have grown closer since we married and sure enough I had begun to relax a little more with her, baby steps was all I'd taken but anything was better than no hope at all. When Alice volunteered us to run Bella south away from James I was surprised, surely it would have been better for Edward to take her away while we hunted James? I was a fighter by trade and I could have found and killed James easily but the others preferred to listen to her. I was tense thinking of the long car journey in such close proximity with a human and especially a female human but I actually found I had a purpose. Bella was very nervous and worried and I was able to calm her down which she even thanked me for.

When she ran out on us I was afraid we would lose her but we got there just in time, she was actually prepared to give her life for her mother, a very courageous human indeed. I did wonder why Alice hadn't seen her give us the slip but she wasn't answering any of my questions now! Once back in Forks I could feel things starting to go bad. Edward just didn't understand Bella was an independent girl who needed space. I realised he was concerned for her safety but even so, he was starting to stifle her and it wouldn't lead anywhere he wanted to go. I told Alice but she forbade me from telling him.

"Its none of our business Jazz. Let Edward and Bella sort this out for themselves. I've already told you things will work out in the end and be fair you aren't the best person to be giving advice on affairs of the heart"

Of course Alice was right, even if her words cut me, so that was it, I kept my peace but I watched and noted as she pulled away from him.

Alice seemed very excited, well more than usual as Bella's birthday got closer, like the energiser bunny in fact. She rushed around organising surprise presents, decorations, a cake, I thought she'd gone overboard but that was Alice. Bella was ready to bail on the party but she wouldn't hurt Alice's feelings so she agreed to attend. I was tasked with picking up the cake and by the time I got back the place looked like a mad party fiend had been let loose. There were streamers, flowers, balloons, and twinkle lights every where.

"Where do you want this cake Alice?"

She dragged me through to the sitting room,

"There please Jazz"

I looked at the table frowning

"Alice why all the glasses and plates? Have you invited some of Bella's friends from school?"

"No, Of course not Jazz don't be silly. It just looked better than one plate and glass, besides we can at least toast Bella, a sip of champagne wont kill anybody"

"Well you can forget me. I'm not sipping anything especially not for Bella Swan."

Alice turned with a broad smile,

"Rose it's so good to see you're in the party spirit"

She snorted looking at the cake,

"For God's sake Alice, that's big enough for the whole school."

"Then Bella can take some in for her friends if she wants can't she Rose?"

I found out that Alice expected me to do just as she said now we were married and I could hardly believe my ears. I'd already helped save Bella once although Alice refused to tell me who we were saving her for and now I had to do it again. I didn't mind, I liked Bella, she was by far the best human female I had ever met, There was just something about her, maybe my feelings were coloured by the fact she didn't treat us like monsters once she knew what we were. I just didn't like the secrets.

"Alice I don't understand."

"Jazz you don't have to understand, you just have to be ready when things go wrong which they will."

"Why don't you just cancel the party? I don't know why you're so set on having one anyway. Bella hates a fuss and that's exactly what you are doing, making a fuss. Just give her a present and wish her Happy Birthday."

"I can't explain Jasper, just do as you promised and keep her safe. Once you've done that I'll find you and explain more. OK?"

What could I do but agree?

I thought that just for once perhaps Alice's gift had let her down, she had been so sure Bella was going to do something that would put her in danger. She just told me to be ready to help.

"When Alice? What do I have to do?"

"You'll know when its time don't worry Jasper."

Bella arrived with Edward at her elbow and as she started receiving her presents everyone relaxed, except dear Rose of course. I looked over at Alice but she was busy watching Bella open the empty box from the radio Emmett and I had bought her under Alice's direction and Emmett had already fitted in her truck, Then as she passed over the next present I saw her tense and she shot me a look, ready? I watched more closely and saw Bella slip her finger under the edge of the paper and smelled the blood as she sliced her finger open.

I stopped breathing straight away, not because I would be overwhelmed by such a small amount of human blood these days but because if Alice was right I would need to absorb thirst from the others and she was right. I felt the thirst of everyone and stepped forward as I absorbed it all then I saw Edward and I knew what he was going to do before he did it but I wasn't quick enough and as he threw her backwards ostensibly from the danger he thought I posed she landed against the table which broke and the glass plates and goblets shattered on the tiled floor just as Bella hit it. The scent of blood was much worse now and I ran forward to protect her from the others as I couldn't absorb all their thirst but everyone thought I was attacking her, Emmett grabbed me from behind along with Edward and although I could have shrugged them off I stopped myself.

Carlisle

At first although she was uncomfortable Bella played along but then she had the accident. A paper cut wasn't exactly a terrible thing in normal circumstances but these weren't normal circumstances and spilled blood in a room full of vampires was a road to destruction. Everyone with the exception of myself felt the thirst but I was only interested in one, Jasper. He had stopped breathing immediately and looked around at the others who tensed to spring but then something changed. The tension and hunger in the room subsided as Jasper's eyes went black with thirst but he hesitated. I thought perhaps the danger had faded but then Edward over reacted and made things infinitely worse by pushing Bella into the table creaking under the load of crystal glasses and plates Alice had placed around the birthday cake. The scent of blood increased one hundred fold and Jasper moved forward towards Bella, or was it Edward? I was never quite sure. Emmett and I grabbed hold of him and Emmett wrestled him out of the room while I went to Bella's aid. Edward stood regarding his girlfriend sadly and I knew it was over from the look on his face even before he took Bella home and despite her insistence that the accident was all her fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

I waited outside until Edward drove Bella home and Alice came outside to sit with me on the garden swing,

"Well you were right as always Alice. Is that it now? Or do I have more daring deeds to perform?"

She smiled little wryly and shook her head,

"I'm really sorry Jazz but things are going to get worse. We have to leave"

"Leave? Why?"

"Edward will insist on leaving."

"So all this was to keep Bella safe? I don't understand Alice"

"Edward will never stay with Bella now, he thinks its far too dangerous. He thinks you tried to kill Bella tonight, they all do."

I looked into her eyes but I didn't recognise the look I saw there, this wasn't my Alice,

"I don't understand, you told me you were saving her for someone other than Edward. Why don't you just tell them you asked me to watch out for her? That I was trying to save her not kill her?"

"It wont work that way Jazz. We have to leave Forks. Edward had to know that although he thought he loved Bella he wouldn't change her and there is no other way to keep her safe in our world. He had to see that before he would accept it."

"Didn't you tell anyone what was going to happen? What you'd asked me to do?"

"Only you"

"And did you see what the outcome would be Alice? Is that what this was all about? Are you trying to destroy my relationship with the others? Edward is going to hate me now."

"You don't trust me do you Jazz?"

"You haven't given me much reason to have you Alice?"

"I promise you it will all work out but we have to leave the family for a while. Until Edward understands what really happened. Then everything will be fine again. The others don't blame you."

"You set me up Alice. There isn't anyone else is there? This was all for Edwards benefit wasn't it?"

"Do you really believe that? Do you think I would set you up just to show Edward what an idiot he was being?"

I didn't know how to answer her, I could feel hurt in her but a certain excitement too and I didn't understand any of it. But to lose the only family I had ever really known was a blow and could I believe it wasn't permanent? Could I trust Alice? Could I trust my wife?

"It's the only way, you have to trust me Jazz, I'm your wife remember? I will look after your interests, you just have to trust me"

Carlisle

Esme went to find Jasper when Alice came back but couldn't persuade him to return. He wouldn't talk to her either so when she got back I went out to find him, sitting on the river bank throwing stones into the water. He didn't even look up when I sat beside him,

"Don't bother Carlisle."

"Son, you didn't hurt her and that's the important thing."

"No, I didn't. She was going to die in there Carlisle."

"But she didn't. You couldn't help your reaction to the smell of blood spilled so close to you. I understand Jasper we all understand and no one blames you son."

He looked at me and laughed harshly,

"No you don't understand Carlisle. You have no idea. I have to go and I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again."

"Jasper you can fight this, you did son, I'm proud of you, we all are"

"Except Edward."

"He'll come round eventually. I'll speak to him."

He got up and looked back towards the house,

"Speak to Alice, she'll explain...maybe."

I walked back slowly to the house confused by the conversation but knowing he meant it when he said he was leaving. What did he mean by ask Alice? I looked around for her but she had disappeared and when I asked Esme she didn't know what had happened to her,

"She was here a little while ago and she never said anything. Where is Jasper?"

"He's leaving Esme."

"Leaving? But it was an accident Carlisle surely you explained that to him. We don't blame him".

"Yes we do. What would we have done if he'd killed her? How would we have got out of that one? We should leave now before one of us does kill her."

Rose stood there her words a hiss, her eyes blazing, and Emmett touched her arm but she shrugged it off with a snarl,

"Don't, Emmett. You know I'm right, why don't you see it? Has she blinded all of you as well as Edward? Jasper is the only one with any sense, he said we should have left before there was an accident."

"Rose, she's Edwards mate."

"No she isn't. She's his singer, it's not the same thing at all. Why can't you see that? You're all blind to the danger. Well I'm not and if she comes back then I'm leaving, I'm not remaining here to be discovered."

When Edward came back we were all sitting together but there was an uncomfortable silence in the room, we were all argued out. He sat beside me looking round coldly,

"No Jasper?"

"He's gone Edward."

Edward looked at Alice who had appeared moments earlier and saying nothing had sat beside Esme.

"Gone? Now its too late? Great move."

"Edward please..."

He cut Esme's plea short,

"We're leaving tonight, all of us."

"Leaving Edward?"

"Yes Carlisle leaving. It's the only way to keep Bella safe, I see that now."

"But surely we should at least tell her why."

"No Carlisle, the only way is to go now, away from Forks, away from her, before something else happens and Bella gets harmed again or killed. I'm not Jaspers greatest fan but he was right when he said we should have left before Bella and I became involved"

"Or kill her I seem to remember"

Edward gave Rose a contemptuous look and stood as Esme started to protest but I shook my head remembering Jasper's words by the river,

"It's Edwards decision to make and we must abide by it even if we find it hard to understand. I take it Edward that you will explain to her why before you leave?"

"Yes. I'm going to meet her after school and I'll tell her then."

We went upstairs to pack and once in our room Esme turned to me,

"This is all wrong Carlisle, giving Edward all this power. We should at least tell Bella why we are leaving and say goodbye. I don't think that leaving will be the best thing for her or Edward. He should finish this properly and what about Jasper? Surely we should try to stop him leaving. He needs us Carlisle, more than ever now"

"Esme, Edward knows what's best for him and I spoke to Jasper but I can't force him to stay. He knows he'll always be welcome back."

"Well I hope so, I'd hate to think of Jasper out there all alone and feeling guilty. As for Edward, does he Carlisle? Does he really know what's best? I doubt that very much. You give him too much power in this family, more than is good for him."

"Esme I think you're overwrought. Finish packing your personal things and we'll get the rest picked up later."

"You don't take any notice of what I say Carlisle do you? Only Edward"

I patted her cheek,

"You're just upset Esme. Why don't you think of somewhere you'd like to live, that will make you feel better I'm sure."

"Oh really? Don't you think perhaps Edward should decide?"

"Why? Do you think he might want to? I hadn't thought of that but its a good idea Esme, it might cheer him up."

Esme

I watched Carlisle go out in astonishment, he really thought I meant it! There was no sign he'd heard the sarcasm in my statement. For some time now I had been unhappy with our relationship. I didn't like being an also ran behind my "son". I know Edward was here before me but Carlisle had changed me as his mate, did that count for nothing? Was I really so insignificant that my feelings and thoughts were less important than our "son's"?

I went to Alice's door and tapped,

"Come in Esme"

Alice was sitting in Jasper's recliner holding one of his books in her hand while on the bed sat her case half packed.

"Alice, are you packing Jasper's things too? That means he isn't coming back doesn't it?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. I'll catch up with him soon enough. I'm sorry Esme"

"Sorry? What for?"

"This, the end. That's why you're here isn't it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Edward. Do you think its right that we should do what he wants all the time?"

"What I think isn't important, it's just the way things are and you'll never change them."

With a sigh I realised she was right, I couldn't change it because I wasn't important enough in Carlisle's life, I never had been. Now I had faced the terrible truth I had to decide what I was going to do about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

I knew something was wrong, this was the first night Edward hadn't returned. I guessed perhaps he wanted to talk to the family, explain to Jasper that I didn't blame him for what happened. It had been my own fault for being so clumsy not his, and I was sure once he knew that he would feel better himself. I slept badly, tossing and turning in my lonely bed and watching the clock hands move slowly from hour to hour. I was up and having breakfast really early and relieved that Charlie was on the night shift, he wouldn't be home until after I left for school. I waited for the silver Volvo to pull up but it never came and eventually realising Edward wasn't going to pick me up I took my trusty old truck to school for the first time in a long while. Everyone noticed I was alone and I heard whispers as I walked into class. I sat alone when Edward should be sitting beside me, Alice was missing from classes too, and at lunch time I almost ran into the cafeteria only to find the Cullen table empty. Angela sat with me and tried to chat but I couldn't find words, my brain felt numb. Had my accident upset the family so much they couldn't come to school?

I would ring the Cullen house when I got home and if I didn't get any reply I'd drive over. After school I drove home too fast and my relief at seeing Edwards car parked up outside was overwhelming. I rushed from my truck but the closer I got to him the slower my steps became. There was a strange expression on his face, one I'd never seen before and when he asked me to go for a walk with him I just put my books down and followed him into the trees. We didn't go very far before he turned to me and dropped the bombshell,

"We're leaving Bella"

"Leaving? You mean leaving Forks? Why?"

"Its time, we've been here too long as it is."

"But I thought you were staying until graduation, you never said anything about leaving until now. Is it because of the party?"

"No, it's just time."

"I'll come with you then."

"No Bella."

"No? Why not? I want to. If this is about my party it was an accident, my accident, my fault."

"Bella my world isn't right for you. Its too dangerous."

"Its not. I had an accident Edward that's all. I didn't get hurt."

"No but you could have and another time you might well have. You'll find your place in your world when we're gone."

"I love you. Take me with you please Edward."

"No Bella. I don't want you to come with me. Its over, I let it go on far too long. It's been a distraction that I let go too far. You'll forget me Bella as I'll forget you, vampires have short attention spans, we're easily bored."

"Please..."

"I'm leaving Bella and I promise you'll never see me again. It will be as if I never existed."

I closed my eyes as the tears begin and felt his cool lips on my forehead but when I opened my eyes again he was gone.

Edward

It hurt walking away from Bella but it was for the best, I tried to convince myself I had told the truth, that I was getting bored with her, that she had been merely a distraction. Bella literally worshipped me and that was a wonderful feeling. Then I started to see how dangerous my world was for her, for any human. I had almost decided that if she wouldn't work with me to keep her safe then the only thing I could do was to set her free so Jasper's little escapade at her party had been a gift to me. It was the opportunity I had needed although I hated it at the same time. Bella made it easy for me, taking the blame on herself and Carlisle was happy to go along. Esme had argued against our leaving but I had won in the end and the rest of the family had already left, gone to Boston for now where Carlisle had contacts so a job wouldn't be a problem. We wouldn't stay there for long, Esme hated Boston, she had wanted to come back to Forks for ages because she loved the area so I could expect a cold reception from her. Rose on the other hand would be happy, she'd never liked Bella in the first place.

I drove back to the house to pick up my things, every fibre of my body crying out for me to go back to the Swan house and tell her everything was fine, that I hadn't meant a word I'd said but I didn't, I couldn't. As I was about to leave I heard noises upstairs. Going up I opened the door of Alice and Jaspers room expecting he had come back now we had left but it was Alice I found packing the last of their things.

"Hi Edward, I knew you'd be back. How was Bella?"

"Upset of course but she'll recover eventually."

"Oh I don't doubt that."

I didn't like her tone of voice but I ignored it for now.

"Where are you taking that stuff?"

"To Jasper of course, where did you think I was going with it?"

"Why don't you just burn it, that's all its worth."

"Its not mine to burn Edward. So you think its been worth it?"

"What Bella? Of course, it proved I could control my thirst. That I could find a girl to love. One who loved me, just not her. Bella is far too fragile for our world Alice"

"And Bella?"

"She'll find someone else I'm sure, someone in her own world. Someone who wont be putting her life in danger every time he kisses her"

"You could have changed her if you loved her so much Edward"

"I told you all I wouldn't do that, she deserves better than to become one of us."

"Even if its what she wanted?"

"She's a child Alice, she doesn't know what she wants yet"

"Such arrogance Edward, maybe you're right and she's better off without you. And Esme?"

"Esme? What's this got to do with her?"

"Edward you may think you are clever and that no one knows what you are doing but I do. I think you're going to tear this family apart and that's a shame when there are real relationships here."

"Alice you could do so much better than Jasper. Try looking for someone more in your own league."

"I wasn't thinking of Jasper and I."

"Really? I thought you two were mismatched from the very start."

"And you'd know all about that wouldn't you? Go away Edward, you make me sick."

Alice

I watched as Edward scowled at me and backed out, he was such an idiot but I knew Bella was far better off without him even if she didn't feel that way at the moment. I considered calling on her but then shook my head, no, we would meet again one day, for now I had other things to do. I heard Edward leave slamming the door behind him. Oh dear I'd upset the poor spoilt child! I could see nothing but trouble in the family as a result of Edward's actions and it saddened me although I knew it had been coming and was necessary. There were too many secrets and lies in the Cullen family, skeletons hidden for too long in closets but they would soon be seeing the light of day. Relationships would be breaking but new ones forming, some more healthy than others and all I had to do was watch over it all, especially the most fragile of us all and make sure things went as smoothly as possible although there were very rough times ahead for some of us before the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

How I made it back to the house I had no idea but I did and I ran straight upstairs to my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed as the tears really started. I couldn't believe that Edward was really gone, that I would never see him again and for what? The accident at the party wasn't a good enough reason to leave, did he just use it as a convenient excuse to break up with me? He'd said he didn't love me any longer and I had to believe that, it was the only possible reason for him to just walk away and stupid little me had begged. I wish I'd never met him, I wish I'd never come to Forks, what would I do now? My friends at school would have plenty to talk about, Lauren and Jessica would revel in my misery while Angela would feel sorry for me. What should I say? What could I say? I wondered if Edward had told the truth about the whole family just going like that, would they leave without even saying goodbye? After all they'd said about me being a part of the family? Could they just do that? Just walk away as if I didn't matter? I guess they didn't need to worry about me telling anyone their secret, after all who'd believe little old me? They'd think I was just being spiteful or stupid. I could feel the depression waiting to crush me but I wouldn't let it, there was no way Edward Cullen was going to ruin my life. I'd managed perfectly well before I met the Cullens and I would do it again. I would hold my head up and brave it out, hide my broken heart and finish school then I'd get as far away from this place and the memory of the Cullens as I could. With luck I'd never see another vampire as long as I lived. Did I miss them? Hell, yes. Would I let that sorrow ruin my life? Hell, no.

Charlie

I'd heard about the Cullens leaving Forks in a hurry at work, apparently there was a family crisis and they all moved together. It sounded a bit strange to me but then the Cullens themselves were a little eccentric so what did I expect? I wondered what I'd find when I got home, how would Bella take their leaving? The closer I got to the house the more worried I became and when I pulled up and saw Bella's truck parked out front I heaved a sigh of relief, then realized I'd been worried she might have run away with them or gone off somewhere upset. I went inside and called her name. At first there was no reply then Bella came down the stairs and I could see she'd been crying but she smiled at me,

"Dad I need to talk to you".

"Sure honey come on"

We sat opposite each other at the dining table and I took Bella's hand in mine,

"I already heard about the Cullen family leaving."

"Right, good. Listen dad. Its over, Edwards left and he wont be coming back. Now I know you didn't like him and I accept that. I just want to ask that you don't mention them dad. I don't want to talk about them, I don't want to think about them in fact I'd like to pretend they never existed. Can we do that dad?"

"You don't want to tell me why? What happened?"

"No, not really unless you insist."

"There's nothing I should know is there? No problem you should be discussing with me?"

"Problem?"

She looked mystified by my question then I saw understanding flicker in her eyes and she coloured,

"No dad, I'm not pregnant if that what you're asking."

I nodded,

"Fair enough then OK. The Cullens were never here."

Bella

After a few weeks even Lauren and Jessica gave up asking about the Cullens, I ignored their questions and acted as if I were without a care in the world. Angela and I had a few private conversations about Edward and as we talked I realized something very strange. I had thought I was in love with him but as his attitude had changed I began to feel more like a pet than a girlfriend and his possessive ways had grated on my nerves. I decided I was better off without him and the rest if his "Oh so perfect" family. Alice I genuinely missed and her abandonment hurt most of all although the face I saw most often when I thought about the Cullens, which got less and less frequent, was Jasper's as he looked on the night of my party. His black eyes and set jaw, more and more I doubted that he would have hurt me. Not that it matter any longer, I was free of any danger now, at least from the supernatural.

Jake moved in the minute he found out Edward was gone but he had no better luck than before. I tried to let him down gently at first but he was stubborn and thick headed and aided by Charlie who liked him far more than he ever had Edward.

"Dad I'm not interested in Jake, or anyone else for that matter."

"Its not natural Bella. You need a social life, meet boys, go and enjoy yourself."

"I'm happy as I am and we agreed you wouldn't bully me about Jake."

"OK, its your life, I was just trying to help."

Even he gave up in the end and I was left in peace, well almost. Renee was a little more stubborn and thick skinned, unfortunately she too had met Edward and was more favourably impressed than Charlie.

"He was such a nice boy and his father was so handsome. Did you do something to upset him? Why don't you try writing to him, apologise."

"Mum, I don't know where they are and I have nothing to apologise for. Please just let it drop."

She carried on like a dripping tap for a while longer but in the end even she got tired of talking to a brick wall and the Cullens were forgotten by everyone bar me in the still darkness of the night.

I really thought I was over the Cullens and for some time, apart from the sleepless nights, perhaps I was but then things changed. Jake became more pushy and nervous which only reminded me of Jaspers attitude at my party, the nerves that is, he was never pushy. Whatever I said seemed to bounce off Jakes leathery hide.

"Jake please go away. I don't know how else to tell you I'm not interested."

"Bella you don't understand. I'm just protecting you."

"From what Jake? The big bad Cullens have left and taken their coffins with them so you don't need to be my shadow. Every time I turn round these days I fall over you."

"Bella please. Just ignore me if you like but don't send me away."

I tried ignoring him but of course that was pretty difficult as he was now well over six foot and built like a weight lifter. Everyone began to comment on my shadow.

"Got yourself a new pet Bella? Is he house trained?"

"I'll bet he looks cute with a collar and leash."

"Trying something different Bella? You've tasted the white meat now you're going for the red?"

The catty remarks from some of my "friends" really annoyed me but I tried to ignore those too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Esme

I stuck it out in Boston for a few months but I hated the place and although Carlisle knew how unhappy I was he chose to ignore it. When he wasn't at work at the hospital he was out with Edward at concerts and galleries. I was asked along but only as an afterthought and often if I went I was treated as an inconvenience. I missed Alice's company, Rose and Emmett had left us for another European vacation and I felt so lonely. I started going to shows alone and then Alistair visited bringing with him a friend, Rick. I made them welcome and once Carlisle knew they were here he immediately made arrangements for them to tour the sights. Rick had never been to Boston before, he lived in England and this was his first visit to the United States.

"Have you done any travelling Rick?"

Before our guest could answer for himself Edward cut in,

"There are so many wonderful things to see here in Boston but if you like to stay on we could go to New York, Washington,, Chicago"

I smiled as Rick ignored Edward and answered me,

"No Esme I'm not a great traveller but I like people watching. I find humans fascinating. But perhaps you would show me some of the interesting places one day while your husband is at work. If that's OK with you Carlisle of course."

Carlisle who was deep in conversation with Alistair merely nodded vaguely and it was arranged I would take Rick sightseeing while he was in town, I knew Alistair wasn't interested, he'd spend his time closeted with Carlisle and Edward. When I found out Rick also had a passion for historical homes and furnishings I knew exactly where to take him, the Gibson House Museum, and he in turn invited me to accompany him to the theatre.

Edward

Alistair's friend Rick was a godsend, he kept Esme amused and out of our hair for two weeks. I had found him rude in the extreme, preferring to spend all his time talking to her and refusing my offer of a night at the Boston Opera House or ballet, a philistine apparently! It came as something of a surprise when Alistair left to find that his friend didn't accompany him. It seemed he was having too much fun with Esme! Carlisle didn't seem to worry about it, it just meant we had more time to follow our pursuits without his feeling guilty at ignoring her. At last he and I had the time to really spend together as we had before he turned Esme, the way it should have been.

I suppose it shouldn't have come as too much of a shock when we got home one day to find Esme gone. She had packed her things and left with Rick, a short note telling us of her decision laying on one of the side tables along with her wedding band and her set of keys to the house. Carlisle took it hard, more savaged pride than anything I think but I sat him down and explained that she had never been good enough for him in any case, that we were better off without her. As he bowed his head in pain I put a hand on his arm,

"Don't worry Carlisle, I'll never leave you"

He looked up smiling a little weakly,

"I know Edward and I've treated you so badly over the years but I really thought I could fight this".

"Fight what?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I'm just upset."

And his thoughts were indeed very jumbled, so much so that I couldn't read any of them clearly. I felt slightly guilty because Carlisle was the one person whose thoughts I rarely invaded.

"Esme didn't deserve you, she never appreciated the work you did or the passions you have."

"Not like you do Edward."

I nodded and he smiled but I could see it was an effort.

"I understand Carlisle. I know what its like to lose something you value. Something you thought was really yours."

"You mean Bella?"

"Yes, I know its not the same. I chose to leave her, you didn't choose to leave Esme but were both in the same situation now. We're both alone and hurting. Let me help you Carlisle, we coped well enough together before the others came into our lives and I'm sure we can do it again."

"You know Edward when I first saw you laying there so sick and tragic, a young man whose life was being snatched from him I knew I had to save you any way that I could. The first years together were wonderful but then I started to feel guilty. Guilty that I was denying you a mother figure and I wanted a mate of my own and that's when I saw Esme. She was so young, so tragic, and I wanted to save her too. I thought I loved her but it was a lie. I tried to love her, to give her everything a man should give a woman, a home, love, and a family but it never felt right. I tried so hard Edward but she felt like an encumbrance."

Rose

I knew from her tone of voice that Esme had exciting news for is but even I couldn't guess how exciting.

"Rose I want you and Emmett to be the first to know. Carlisle and I are getting divorced and I'm marrying again"

"Sorry?"

"I couldn't take any more of being the third wheel. I've left Carlisle and we're getting divorced. I just hope he and Edward will be happy together after all they seem so wrapped up in each other. I've met a wonderful man and he and I are getting married. I hope you'll come."

"Whoa slow down Esme. Tell me all about him. Of course we'll come. I can't wait to meet your new beau."

When I told Emmett his jaw dropped in shock,

"Carlisle and Esme divorced?"

"Why should that be such a shock Emmett? Even you must have seen how Esme was always being pushed aside for whatever Edward wanted. I swear they were more like a couple than he and Esme. Anyway I'm glad she's found someone new and I hope they'll be very happy."

"Well I guess so, you're right although I don't think there's anything...well you know...between Edward and Carlisle. He's still too wrapped up in Bella."

"He left her."

"I know but that doesn't mean he's forgotten about her does it?"

"I guess not besides I didn't mean he and Edward were a couple or anything, just that Edward always came first and that was wrong."

I rang Alice with the news and she was happy too although not surprised of course.

"We'll come to the wedding. I hope Esme asks me to help her plan it, I've seen just how it should be"

"Alice, is any of this a shock to you? No, silly question of course not. How's Jazz?"

We hadn't seen or heard from him since they left Forks although Alice always said he was fine when we spoke.

"He's fine, working on a doctorate in psychology at the moment and writing his book on the Civil War."

"He will come to the wedding with you wont he? Its been too long since we saw him."

"I hope so but it depends on his schedule, he takes his work very seriously."

I did wonder if Alice were deliberately keeping him away from us but I couldn't see why she would.

"Well tell him we miss him and if he doesn't come I'll be looking for him."

"I will. I must ring Esme now before she starts making her own arrangements, that would be a disaster."

I felt sorry for Esme, she was about to be subjected to the full force of Alice's enthusiasm!

Alice

I told Jazz the news but he didn't have much to say, he seemed so different away from the family and I knew he thought he was missing them. I could have told him different but it wasn't yet time, soon but not yet. He still looked at me sometimes as if unsure of my feelings and sincerity but I couldn't explain, not yet. I was watching things carefully, I'd seen my mate getting closer and I needed to time things just right but then everything went to hell in an instant and I knew I'd have to scramble about to put my plans back together again under the new circumstances. That was all I needed with a wedding to arrange as well. Still I worked best under pressure and there was plenty of that to go around. It was my own fault, I shouldn't have assumed Bella would be fine for a while just because we'd left but I had and now I was left to pick up the pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jasper

I was shocked to hear that Carlisle and Esme were divorced although seeing the way he and Edward had always treated her I guess I shouldn't have been.

"So we're invited to the wedding and I'm going to arrange it all. Won't that be wonderful?"

"Will it? I seem to remember what happened the last time you arranged a party"

She scowled,

"That was a birthday party not a wedding. Anyway make sure you keep the date free."

"I'll try."

"Jazz you owe me this. Have I tried to force myself on you?"

"No."

"And you know I'm crazy about you. I put up with all your academic work, I even go with you when you do research so please, for me?"

She looked at me so beseechingly I couldn't refuse her, I just smiled and pulled her in to my arms. I truly believed she loved me and I in return loved her. I wished I could return the desire she felt, God knows it was there inside me! I had tried but each time a paralysing fear came over me, I just couldn't do it and I knew Alice was frustrated although I also knew she understood. So of course I would attend the wedding and I wondered how the others would greet me after being away from them so long. Had Rose forgiven me for forcing them out of Forks and making Esme unhappy? Would Emmett greet me the way he used to? I wondered if Edward would turn up, if he did he would be in for a rough ride from all of us.

Alice dragged me to Paris, Rome, and Geneva sourcing just the right things for the wedding but in all fairness to her I enjoyed myself. It was fun just relaxing between manic shopping trips and I felt more at ease than I had ever done in her presence. Our last night in Paris she wanted to stroll along the Seine by moonlight and I was happy to oblige, I enjoyed the envious looks I got from men we passed, Alice was indeed very beautiful. She held my arm tightly and chattered away gaily as always but I could feel the sexual tension building up between us once more. I wanted to make love to this beautiful creature but I didn't know how.

"Jazz, you know what the problem is?"

She woke me from my reverie,

"Sorry Alice?"

"You think too much. You should let your emotions lead you."

"Alice I wish I could but its my emotions that scare me the most. I know what I'm capable of."

"Then show me and if it gets too much I'll calm you. You know I can do that."

She was right, when I started to get angry which wasn't often any longer, she would come to me and soon I was awash with her calming influence but could she do enough to calm The Major if he broke loose?

"If you don't try you'll never know and that would be a tragedy."

Again she was right and as we walked back to our hotel room I determined to try. To see if I could but if so would she still love me afterwards? I knew we weren't mates but I doubted I could ever reach that degree of trust with another woman. Alice was willing to give me a chance and I should grasp it with both hands.

Alice

I understood Jaspers reluctance, truly I did but I knew if I couldn't break down this barrier of fear that he would never be able to find his true mate. I hadn't lied to him, I did find him desirable so this wasn't an altruistic act on my behalf and I admit I was curious to see just perhaps a glimpse of The Major in the flesh. I knew it was courting danger but sometimes I liked a little spice in the mix. Things had gone decidedly pear shaped in his future but I was sure it would untangle itself eventually although the way I had seen him meeting his mate was completely out of the question so I would have to find another way. For now though I would concentrate on myself and enjoying whatever he was willing or able to give. Once we got back he went through to shower closing the door as always but this time I followed him in and he hesitated then continued to undress slowly. I was naked and under the water before he finished and waited impatiently for him to join me. I knew if I tried to rush him he would just freeze so I waited and eventually he joined me, his eyes dark with the desire that his body was showing he felt only too apparently. I pulled him into my arms and as our bodies touched I heard his gasp of pleasure.

"See Jazz, it's not so hard after all"

He chuckled at my puny joke and kissed the top of my head, his hands stroking my back as he did so. I had hoped the rest of the night would progress equally as well but once I led him to the bed and pulled him down with me I saw a strange red glint in his eye and his hands became rougher, more urgent.

"Its OK Jazz, take your time, we have all the time in the world remember."

He stopped the flow of my words with his hungry mouth and it took some time to calm him, then he rolled away from me his fists clenched in anger at himself.

"I can't do this Alice, I'm so sorry."

I tried to pull him close to comfort him but he stiffened and refused to allow me,

"It's no good Alice, why don't you just find yourself someone else, someone who can appreciate you and give you what you so desperately want."

"What if its you I want? Would you let me go?"

I waited as the silence dragged out and he leaned up on one elbow looking at me,

"No"

"And that shocks you?"

"Yes, we're not mates so why should I feel so possessive?"

"Because you love me at least a little and because you are a man with a man's desires and needs."

"Then why can't I show you? Why can't I make love to you?"

"It will come, I promise you I've seen a time when everything will come right, just the way its supposed to."

"And in the meantime?"

"We wait"

I leaned over and kissed him gently then lay my head on his chest and felt as his body slowly relaxed, this was going to be more difficult than I thought!

The next day he was awkward and stilted with me then took himself off to hunt and I noticed the red glint flash in his eye a couple of times. That worried me because I knew it was a sign that The Major was closer to the surface than I liked. I knew I'd have to back off a little, give him space and I hoped he was able to find enough prey outside the city or he might be tempted to feed on a human and that wouldn't be helpful at all, not now.

I packed our things and when he got back he looked more relaxed. Seeing my searching glances he smiled,

"Don't worry Alice, I found enough prey. That is what was worrying you isn't it?"

I nodded a little ashamed of myself and he put his arms around me,

"I'm sorry I can't be the man you want me to be Alice but I did warn you."

If I couldn't break through his barriers then would his mate be able to? Or would it prove just too dangerous? I needed to see their future but frustratingly I couldn't, there were just too many variables.

"Yes but don't make it a self fulfilling prophecy Jazz."


	11. Chapter 11

**To say thanks for all the great reviews I thought I'd post an extra chapter today, although I'm not sure you're going to like it. Thanks anyway, Jules xx**

Chapter Eleven

Bella

I tried really hard to get on with my life but Jacob after disappearing for a while suddenly appeared again and this time nothing I did or said made any difference and while the comments from some of the girls at school had ceased Lauren and a couple of the others couldn't resist a few rather nasty digs so in the end it was a toss up whether I blew my top at them or Jake. He got in the way at the wrong time so he got both barrels.

"Jake, get the hell away from me. Why can't you just accept that I don't love you, in fact I don't even like you any more. You follow me round like a bad smell and its driving me crazy. If you don't leave me alone I'm going to swear out a formal complaint."

"Don't do that Bella. Its dangerous"

"Are you threatening me Jacob Black?"

I couldn't believe my ears and I saw red, picking up a can of tomatoes from the groceries I was unpacking and lobbing it at him.

For the first time in my life I hit my intended target and the resulting mess made me equal parts happy and embarrassed. He stood there dripping tomato juice with a cut above his right eye and he looked sad not angry. What was it with Jake?

"Here"

I threw him a tea towel and he wiped the juice from his face although it continued to drip down his shorts, he'd seemingly given up wearing tops altogether! I grabbed a dish cloth and dabbed at the cut but he snatched it from me then sat me down in the chair hurting my wrist as he did so.

"Bella, I'm here for your safety, not because I want you. You've made it abundantly clear that you aren't interested in me. I feel about as welcome as a maggot on meat."

"Stop with the "You're in danger Bella" routine, its boring and I've been there and done that remember? Now just get the hell away from me".

I could hear my voice raising to the level of hysteria and I turned and ran out of the house towards the trees. I just wanted to get away from him before he made me crazy too.

Jake

How could I tell Bella I turned into a wolf and I was just trying to do my job as a guardian and protect her from the red headed vampire who still watched and waited her opportunity. We knew she wanted Bella because she spent her time getting as close to the house as she could before being run off by the pack. I wanted to explain to Bella what I was and what I was doing but Sam refused me permission and as my Alpha I had no choice but to obey him. The cut above my eye healed almost instantly and running into the trees I shrugged off my tomato stained shorts and phased, running after Bella as fast as I could. I was so close to her because we'd come across the leech's trail again only this morning close to town and I was on guard duty. Up ahead I saw a flash of red, the leech was between me and Bella, headed up hill towards the waterfall less than quarter of a mile ahead. I poured on the gas and came upon the two of them at the head of the water fall. Bella stood wide eyed and white with fear balancing on the edge of the rocks while the leech taunted her. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't act quickly, Bella couldn't move fast enough to escape so I launched myself at the leech and we rolled over but as we did Bella fell and I could do nothing to save her.

Bella

They say its not the fall that kills you but hitting the ground and I guess there's some truth in that. It wasn't the fall that did it but the rocks under the water. The rock I hit my head on, the one that changed my life for ever. As I fell I seemed to see my life flash before my eyes, Renee, Charlie, Edward, Jake, there were lots more flashes but I don't remember them all. The only thing I did remember thinking was, this is going to hurt and I was right. If I'd hit the centre of the pool at the base of the waterfall I might have avoided serious injury because it was fairly deep with a smooth bottom but Bella's luck kicked in and I bounced off a protruding ledge and then hit the water at the edge of the pool where there were several wickedly sharp rocks and I didn't remember anything else after that for some weeks.

Jake

I killed the red headed leech as quickly as I could then jumped in after Bella. I couldn't get to her in time to stop her hitting the water but I could and did dive in to save her from drowning. I succeeded in that but not before she sustained some serious injuries. Not only had she damaged her spine and broken several ribs plus her left arm and leg but she also hit her head fracturing her skull and by the time the medics got to us she had already sustained some brain damage. I rode with her to the hospital and found Charlie already there waiting. He'd been advised by the emergency operator and as she was wheeled in to the emergency room he grabbed my arm,

"What the hell happened Jacob? What was she doing in the woods?"

"We had an argument and she stormed out. Something frightened her and she ran. I tried to catch up but I was too late. I don't think she saw the edge Chief. I'm so sorry."

"I know Jake, I'm just...its been one hell of a shock."

We sat together in the reception area watching as people arrived and left and praying she would make it. If not then the leeches had been the death of her just as I'd always feared. I excused myself to ring Billy and tell him what had happened and he promised to send the pack to make sure the red head didn't have enough time to heal herself, I'd scattered the pieces as best I could under the circumstances but I had no way of setting her on fire to make sure she was destroyed, my matches were soaked once I went in after Bella.

It more than an hour before anyone gave us any news and by that time Billy had arrived to wait with Charlie. The doctor looked very grave and I knew the news wasn't going to be good. He asked Charlie to go with him, leaving dad and I to wait it out.

"Did they find the leech?"

"Yes and destroyed her. What was Bella doing in the woods? Didn't you keep her out? You knew the leech was back just waiting for an opportunity to kill her?"

"We had a fight and she ran, by the time I caught up it was too late. I daren't phase in front of Bella in case I frightened her more. Its all my fault dad, I know that but she's got to make it."

"We can only hope Jake."

When Charlie motioned for us to follow him through the doors to a private waiting area he was white.

"How is she?"

"They're operating now but its touch and go. The head injury is worrying them most and they wont be able to tell anything until the swelling goes down. For now they're going to keep her in a medically induced coma to give her brain a chance. As soon as she's out of surgery they'll let me see her but the next few days are going to be critical. I guess I'd better ring Renee"

Dad put up a hand,

"I'll do that Charlie. You stay here in case they come for you"

I went with dad to the public payphones and he took the piece of paper Charlie had scribbled Renee's number on and dialled Bella's mum.

"Hello?"

"Is that Mrs Dwyer?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Billy Black, I don't know if you remember me."

"Oh yes, Charlie's friend from the res, has something happened to him? Please tell me he hasn't been shot or something"

"No, its not Charlie. 'I'm afraid Bella's had a serious accident. She's in hospital here in Port Angeles."

"Is it bad? It must be or Charlie would be ringing me, she's not... dead is she?"

"No, but she is in Intensive Care. I don't know a lot of details but she had a bad fall."

"I'll get a flight to Seattle Billy. Thanks for ringing."

"I'll meet you at the airport if you let Charlie know your flight details later."

"Thank you Billy."

Now all we could do was wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jake

Two hours later Bella got out of surgery and Charlie was allowed to see her for a couple of minutes. Billy told Charlie he'd spoken to Renee and she was flying up so he and Sue had arranged to collect her from Seattle so Charlie could stay with their daughter. I wasn't allowed in and eventually I went home to let the others know the state of play. None of the pack blamed me but I blamed myself and when I went to bed eventually I couldn't sleep. All I kept seeing was Bella's face as she fell off the edge of the waterfall. I could still hear her scream and the horrible sickening thud as she hit the edge of the pool. What would I do if she died? I would never forgive myself, I prayed that she would make it, even offering a trade, her life for mine but it was a week before the doctors were willing to give her more than even odds. Charlie, Renee, and Phil, spent weeks by her bedside as she fought for her life, then came the blow, she'd sustained life changing injuries to her spine and brain. The new Bella would have to learn to walk and talk again and she had almost certainly lost her sight. I couldn't begin to imagine how frightening this must be for her although I thought I knew her well enough to expect her to give it a good shot. Billy, Harry, and myself, were frequent visitors once she was out of danger but she seemed to have shut herself off from everything.

I came to visit one day to find Renee in tears, Phil comforting her as best he could and my heart was in my mouth, had something gone wrong? Had she deteriorated? Charlie came out as I stopped unsure what to do. He put a hand on my arm,

"Lets get some coffee Jake. I could do with someone to talk to."

Phil looked over Renee's head,

"We'll join you as soon as Renee pulls herself together."

As we walked down the corridor I couldn't help myself,

"It's not more bad news is it Chief?"

He shook his head sighing loudly,

"Not in the way you mean Jake no. There's nothing serious happened health wise, Bella is still recovering slowly, no its her decisions that have upset us."

"Decisions?"

"She wants us to leave her alone. Today for the first time she managed a few slurred words and that's all she could say, leave me alone. She doesn't want any visitors, not even her mother or me"

"Did she say why?"

He shook his head as we went into the restaurant and grabbed some coffee,

"The doctor says it could be due to the brain damage but they have to respect her wishes, and they don't want her upset so it seems we can't visit our daughter any longer."

"She'll miss you soon enough Chief, it's probably the shock of her injuries."

"I sure hope so Jake but she seemed adamant enough."

Renee and Phil appeared soon after and I could see how hurt Renee was by Bella's words. I still thought she'd change her mind soon enough but I was wrong, very wrong. After delivering her message she stopped reacting if anyone visited. She would lay perfectly still in her bed until whoever it was left, not speaking or even seeming to hear what was said to her. Phil had to fly back and insisted on taking Renee with him, she was just too upset to stay, which left just Charlie and he nearly went crazy until the hospital arranged for her to go to a rehabilitation facility in Seattle.

Charlie

Once Renee had got over the initial shock she stopped blaming me for Bella's accident, instead blaming Jake which was a little unfair I thought but hey at least she'd stopped shouting at me! What neither of us could understand was Bella's refusal to talk to any of us as she started to make some progress. Her mind was hurting and in shock but she just cut us off, it was as if we didn't exist in her new world. I offered her a place back with me and Renee did the same but she just ignored us preferring to communicate with the doctor or the speech therapist as she struggled to learn to talk again. When he suggested a place in Seattle she agreed reluctantly to go. I don't think she wanted to be anywhere, she blamed Jake for saving her. My precious Bella wanted to be dead, that's what it boiled down to.

She had finally given up and after pulling herself from the depression of Edward Cullen leaving, it didn't seem fair. Now she was cutting herself off from everyone she knew, preferring a new existence with people who didn't know anything about her. I offered to take her to the rehabilitation centre but she refused me and the hospital arranged an ambulance to take her. I rang the centre the day after she got there to arrange a visit but they said she had requested no visitors and they couldn't act contrary to her wishes, she was now over 18. Jake went to the clinic in person and he was told the same thing and so was Renee when she rang ever hopeful of a change. She had cut herself off from everyone and all we could do was to wait until such time as she decided to contact us again, if she ever did.

Bella

They just didn't understand my attitude and I couldn't explain, words were so difficult for me now. I was alive and they thought I should be glad about that. Glad? I was in a world of almost complete darkness, relying on my ears for any contact with the world, I struggled to speak a coherent sentence and I could barely walk from the door to the bathroom. What was there to be glad about? I hadn't remembered what had happened at first but I slowly put it all together from the things I heard, Jake told me about the race to save me from Victoria and I wished he had let me drown or let Victoria kill me.

My new world consisted of four rooms, my room, the speech therapy room, the gym, and the restaurant where the therapist insisted I went to play with my food. I had no appetite, no wish to rejoin the world. What was a world without Edward? I had waited for him to visit me until they told me of the terrible truth, he had left, abandoned me months ago. If I couldn't see him any longer why would I want to carry on? I only ate because I knew if I didn't they would try to get a court order to section me and forcibly feed me but I ate as little as I could get away with, I did my exercises only because they wouldn't discharge me until I attained my goals. I had to be able to walk and talk before I could cope in the "real" world again.

What they couldn't give me back though was my sight. I was completely blind in one eye and had severely limited sight in the other, just enough to recognise when there was something in my way. So no more reading, no more walks, no more anything, why wouldn't they just let me end it? I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be encouraged to make a new life, in short I wanted to die. With limited and slurred speech and no sight what was I going to do with my life? I knew I was depressed and this was normal for someone who had a life altering accident but what they failed to realise was that I was already depressed beforehand, this just added to it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

When I was able to walk with a crutch and make myself understood in a shop or café I was allowed outside but only to the clinic dealing with blindness. They taught me to read Braille and write it too using a Perkins machine but who was I supposed to write too? Blind pen pals? About what? The stories I liked to read needed a circus strongman to carry them in Braille form so I was supplied with a CD player and books on CD to listen to but it wasn't the same, the voices were all wrong to me, I wanted to use my imagination not be told what people sounded like.

They had all the gadgets to help me be independent, alarms to tell me I was overfilling a coffee mug, Braille labels for cans and packets of food, even a walking form of GPS to find my way along with a long cane. They offered me a Seeing Eye dog but I didn't want anything reliant on me. Eventually I was behaving well enough to get sheltered accommodation, meaning I had my own flat but someone on call if I got into difficulties, which effectively meant someone to keep an eye on me. Still it was better than the hospital or rehab centre so I agreed but stipulated that neither of my parents or anyone else was to be told where I had gone. This caused a terrible row with my social worker but it was my choice and she knew if she broke her word I would have her hauled up and probably lose her job. I meant what I'd said.

She came up with a job for me too, great, more people to push away! It was a call centre for insurance, health insurance claims, whoopy doo! It passed the hours and I found after a while that I enjoyed the impersonal nature of the social interaction. The person on the end of the phone didn't know me or anything about me while I just had to deal with their problem. Some were abusive but I soon developed a tough skin, there was nothing they could throw at me to hurt more than I'd already been through. My shift was a late one which meant I left the centre at midnight but it made no difference to me, my world was almost black even in daylight. It was a ten minute walk to my rooms through quiet almost deserted streets so I didn't have to fight my way through crowds, that always exhausted me. I liked the peace of the night, the feeling of space and peace, it was how I thought death might feel. I was never lonely because I avoided friendship or human contact other than on the phone at work, all my time was spent alone.

As Christmas raised its ugly head the people at work arranged a meal out for all the staff followed by a play, and they insisted I join them. The dinner I could probably suffer my way through but a play? I tried to explain I couldn't see the damn thing but they had thought of that, audio description for me, why wouldn't people take a hint and just leave me alone? My social worker told me she'd had a message from my parents, they'd asked her to pass on cards and presents for me but I just refused them, Bella Swan was dead, the shade who lived on wanted nothing to do with any of her contacts. They needed to let me go so she was forced to pass the message and the gifts back. I knew it would upset Charlie and Renee but I was thinking of me. I couldn't do the Merry Christmas, family together for the holidays thing.

My life was full of frustration, all I could think about was all the things I couldn't do. All the places I could no longer go and enjoy, like book stores and the cinema. I found myself standing on the edge of a deep dark hole full of despair and depression and knew one more step would see me falling, a long fall that would finish only upon my death. I had thought I was ready to take that step but something inside me screamed its defiance. I survived Edward leaving and I could survive this too. I was strong, I wasn't a quitter, and I wasn't giving up, not on any account. I may be less of a person than I had been but the little I had left I valued so I had to pull myself together. I almost weakened and visited Forks for Christmas but in the event I didn't have to worry about that or the meal and play either because I fell down the stairs over a bag of refuse someone had dropped going down to the basement and broke my arm. That hurt like a bitch but I was more interested in another side effect of the fall. While I was still in darkness on one side, the sight in the other eye had cleared somewhat, it wasn't brilliant but I could make out and identify shapes and movement so I could walk without using a stick to aid me in finding hazards.

I didn't say anything, this was my little secret and it might just be my way out of the trap I was in. If it continued to clear I might be able to manage alone, then I could leave the sheltered accommodation and move away on my own. Start a new life well away from my old one, the one that had got me into this mess in the first place. I continued my job and my life just as before the fall and sure enough my sight in that eye continued to recover. I saved every penny I could knowing I had just about enough in my college fund to pay the deposit on a rental room if not an apartment somewhere.

My biggest problem was transport, I couldn't drive so I'd have to use public transport. I studied the timetables trying to decide where to go, Florida was out, too close to Renee and Phil, Washington was out too close to Charlie and he had lots of friends in the police force of surrounding states so I needed mid or south western areas. I didn't want to go back to Phoenix because I might be recognised so that cut my choices down. In the end I decided to hell with it I'd go somewhere no one would think of looking for me, somewhere cold and snowy, not a place for a sun bird like me, I went to Up-state New York, Buffalo. I could fly there direct from Seattle and using my spare time at work and their phones saving me a fortune I found a small rooming house with a vacancy and booked it for myself from the following month giving me three weeks to organise myself. I packed all my stuff which wasn't much, mainly pants and sweatshirts and my teddy who had remained faithful through everything and kept them in my closet so the warden wouldn't see it on one of her "friendly" visits. I withdrew my money in small amounts over the next three weeks and paid cash at a travel agents for my flight, I'd wanted to do it on the net but I needed to use my card to do that and that was too easily traceable.

As the day came nearer I felt a spark of excitement, the first since before Edward had left me. I hadn't thought of him in months I suddenly realized with a wrench. Was I finally over him? I could think of him without the terrible ache in my chest, the ragged hole had almost healed without my even noticing. It had been a long time coming but my memory had finally resurfaced except for a few blanks that I could live with. I sat thinking about the Cullen family. I missed Emmett's sunny smile and casual friendship most, Alice's bubbly personality too although it had annoyed me when she tried to take over my life. Esme's warmth and motherly attitude and Carlisle's compassion and understanding had been nice too but it was all long gone and I had to forget it.

The one person I hadn't thought about since I came round to find Edward had left, until now, was Jasper. Although it had been his action that triggered Edwards leaving or so he claimed I thought that was an excuse, nothing more. I had never felt threatened or endangered by Jasper, in fact he had been a quiet peaceful presence in the background and we had exchanged only a handful of words in all the time I had known him. As their faces swam before me it was his with the faintest of smiles that lingered the longest and I wondered why. After all he was the one Cullen I knew least of all. Rosalie was the only one I didn't miss, not because I didn't like her but because she hated me so much and I had no idea what I had done to earn her enmity. She had disliked me from the moment we met and hated the fact that Emmett and I got on so well. Thinking about them only unsettled me so I pushed them firmly into the furthest reaches of my memory and slammed the door shut, that was another Bella, another lifetime.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Alice

Jasper was trying so hard it just made things worse, he couldn't relax enough to get over this fear of making love. I knew his past had been brutal and bloody but I really didn't expect it to be so difficult. The crazy thing was I wasn't even doing this for myself but another although I had to admit it wasn't exactly a repulsive task. I'd seen so many different versions of the future now that they made my head spin. Every time she changed her mind or someone else changed theirs everything would go foggy and then I'd have to wait until it cleared again to see where we needed to be. I'd tried very hard not to watch constantly and that's why I missed the terrible day everything came crashing down in flames and it was our fault.

I wanted to blame the wolves but they'd done all they could to keep Bella safe. We should have stayed or at least realised that Victoria would go looking for revenge but we didn't. Edward was so wrapped up in what he wanted and of course Carlisle backed him all the way without taking everything into consideration although he wasn't the only one at fault, I too should have looked more closely. If things had gone according to plan I would have sent Jazz to watch over Bella as she recovered from our leaving. As soon as he got close enough and free of Edwards influence over the human girl he would have felt the pull and recognised Bella for his mate.

Instead the family made it impossible to control the situation properly and knowing how hard everything was going to be for Jazz I tried to help by getting him over his hang ups but it wasn't working. Instead he now thought he loved me and of course I encouraged it because I'd seen it working as a way of freeing him but as always where he and Bella were concerned things were too fluid. Only his true mate would give him the confidence to take that final step so it was up to me to make sure they got together.

Then Bella had the accident, an accident I didn't foresee because she was with the wolf boy at the time it happened. Only afterwards as she lay in the hospital hovering between life and death did I see what had happened and I dare not tell Jazz then. I was afraid what his reaction might be, fury at me, a mad dash to steal her away from the hospital which would only cause problems in the future, a fight between Edward and Jazz or Carlisle and Jazz that would lead to a death. I didn't like any of the futures I saw so I decided to wait for one I was happy with even if it meant Jasper having to wait and Bella suffer longer.

Everyone was happy to see him at the wedding and it was good to see him relax a little. Rick was a really nice guy who obviously adored Esme and when we found out he had a large house on Lake Huron and were all invited whenever we wanted he had won Emmett straight away. Rose as always was a little reserved but she and Jazz spent time together and I knew that would help to relax him further. None of us could believe it when Edward appeared at the ceremony and we were even more amazed when he came to the reception with a gift from himself and Carlisle. If I'd been Esme I'd probably have rammed it down his throat but she was so happy she just took it graciously and thanked him. That was the warmest reception he got that day, Jasper and Rose refused point-blank to have any truck with him and even Emmett did no more than acknowledge his presence.

He made a bee line for me and took my arm,

"I want a word Alice"

"Really? How about selfish bastard, there's two for you."

"I know what you all think of me, and I don't need to be a mind reader for that either. I'm not responsible for breaking Carlisle and Esme up. You should be glaring at Rick, not me."

"If Carlisle wasn't so far up your ass perhaps he would have seen how unhappy Esme really was."

"Yes well its got me thinking."

"That must be novel for you."

"Catty Alice, even by your standards. I've been thinking about Bella, and I've come to the conclusion I was too hasty. I didn't give her a proper chance and I still love her."

"Edward you don't know the meaning of the word."

"I want you to look for her future Alice."

I shook my head and thought about the wedding preparations and all the shopping we'd done until he scowled.

"Thank you Alice. It's nice to know you're so keen to have your best friend happy again. You know she loves me."

"Loved Edward, I think that's the word you were looking for."

His frown turned his angels face to that of a devil, Edward could be very nasty if he wanted to be.

"OK I'll go back to Forks and find her myself."

"You wont find her, she's left."

I could see him trying to read my thoughts, to find out exactly what I did know but that just wasn't going to happen. I'd had plenty of practise keeping him out.

"Not a chance Edward, why don't you just go. Leave the past in the past and move forward. Bella's not your future Edward."

"You're wrong Alice, I just need to apologise"

"And you think that will make everything OK again? You're even more deluded than I thought dear brother."

He left then, still looking like thunder, and Esme came over to see me,

"What did you say to him? He looks like he's been drinking acid!"

"Not a lot but he still thinks he's Gods gift."

"Oh no, he's not still thinking about Bella is he? I thought he'd got past that at last."

"Apparently not."

"You know something don't you Alice?"

I nodded although there was no way I was willing to tell anyone what I did know and seeing that she sighed heavily,

"There's going to be trouble again isn't there?"

"Yes I think so."

"Then I'm glad I'm out of it and if you have any sense you'll stay away too."

She looked over at Jasper who stood talking to Rick,

"He looks so unhappy Alice, are things OK between the two of you?"

"We're fine Esme, things will work themselves out soon."

"I hope so, he's been through far too much Alice. Jasper needs to settle down, why don't you come back and live with Rick and myself? They get on well enough."

"We have some things to attend to before he settles down but thanks for the offer. I'll come and see your new home soon, I'm glad you finally found the right man."

"So am I Alice, so am I"

As she walked back to Rick's side I couldn't help smiling but then the room began to swim and fade from view and I groaned, now I had no choice but to act, damn my brother to hell. I blinked a few times and plastered a smile back on my face as I walked over to Jasper's side and took his arm.

"We need to talk Jazz"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

The day my adventure started I got up early and ordered a taxi to take me to the airport, public transport with my case and a crutch was just too much. When the driver dropped me off a porter helped me with my case and I booked in knowing I was really early but deciding as a treat I would eat breakfast at the airport and people watch, something I enjoyed doing now the sight in my one eye was returning with a vengeance. I stayed away from other people because I still found talking an effort, sometimes words came easily but other times I struggled and this only made other people as well as myself embarrassed. Besides if you couldn't speak fluently people assumed you were mentally defective and that really pissed me off.

When my flight was called I made my way slowly to the departure gate hoping I wouldn't be seen by anyone who knew me and only relaxed once I'd taken my seat. I was lucky because the woman who sat next to me put her headphones on as soon as we'd taken off and closed her eyes so I didn't have to try to make conversation. Instead I closed my eyes and thought about my future, something I'd avoided since I came too. I'd got a second chance at life with the return of my sight in one eye and I knew I needed to make something of it. What I needed to do was find myself a job earning enough money to get out of the rooming house and into a little place of my own. Somewhere I could make a home, Bella Swan mark 2, no, make that mark 3. I didn't want to think about mark 2, the self-destructive phase of my life.

Once we landed I caught a taxi to my lodgings which were brilliantly placed close to the centre of Buffalo. The air was cold and crisp but the room I had was warm and cosy and the lady who ran it was only too helpful when she saw me.

"I made sure to keep a ground floor room for you my dear and I've just made tea so come through and I'll introduce you to your house mates."

I followed her reluctantly, I didn't want to meet and greet but I didn't want to upset her either. It wasn't as bad as I'd imagined, there were only three other lodgers, two elderly ladies who were on a trip around the United States but were staying here for a few months because the air was good for their health or so they decided. The other lodger was an elderly gentleman who had just retired and taken up photography. He was taking photographs of America's cities for a coffee table book his son was going to publish.

After the meal which I was grateful for I shut myself in my room with a local paper I'd picked up and read through the employment ads. My choices were very limited but there were call centre jobs so I decided to start with these. Deciding to play down my disabilities I put the crutch away in favour of a cane which was ample as long as I didn't have a lot of walking to do and I spoke slowly which gave time for my brain to compute easier. With sight in one eye I could just about get away as sighted so I kept quiet about that too. Over the next week I put a dozen applications in and familiarized myself with the city and the public transport system.

The first few rejection letters hurt but I decided something would come up soon and it did, the landlady's daughter worked in a publishing house and they were looking for a receptionist so she mentioned me and I got an interview. I was very nervous but she was very kind and soon saw that I was quite capable of running the reception desk and I got the job which was much better paid than the call centre jobs I had applied for, so after a few months I was able to find a small flat closer to work. It was only a studio with a kitchenette but it was my own private space and that felt good. Teddy got pride of place on the bed and I soon got a few bits and pieces to make it more homely. In fact it worked out well for me because everything was to hand. I kept up my exercises and my mobility was improving. I even joined the gym nearby so I could use the pool, swimming was really good for rebuilding my wasted muscles and easing the rigidity in my leg. I was going to win this fight, depression hadn't killed me, my accident hadn't killed me and I was damned if I was going to give up now!

The people I worked with were very friendly and after a while I was invited out with them for their Friday night visit to the bar nearby. The three secretaries were about my age and on the look out for young men while the two guys were looking for girls, I'd already shown I wasn't interested in any complications like relationships and they accepted this, just teasing me occasionally. The bar was reasonably quiet early in the evening and I never stayed very late because as I got tired my speech became more difficult and I got embarrassed but the others always filled me in on the Monday about anything interesting I'd missed.

Usually there wasn't much, the odd good looking newcomer to town but that was an unusual occurrence. Although I lived in a city the area I lived and worked had a small town feel and I knew most of my neighbours to nod hello to. I saw the same faces at the gym each week and soon found a couple of girls who went regularly, the same time I did, to chat too as we swam. In the water I felt on a level with everyone else. I had no limp and my arms were now much stronger. With sight in one eye which was almost as clear as before my accident I didn't feel as if I were trapped inside a useless carcass any longer. This Bella had taken control of her life and made a success of it, I was finally proud of myself. I had considered visiting my dad but taking that first step still scared me, I didn't want to be his little girl any longer, the poor pathetic girl who had made a mess of her life, physically and emotionally and I was afraid he might try to persuade me to return with him. This Bella coped better on her own but I should have known it was all too good to last.

I went into work one Monday morning after a particularly bad weekend for headaches and not feeling my best only to hear bad news. The conversation started off as always with a resume of the weekends adventures.

"So, did I miss anything?"

My two friends looked at each other with a conspiratorial grin,

"As a matter of fact you did, some rather special eye candy on Friday."

"OK I'm in, tell me all about him."

The girls exchanged another look and I started to feel uneasy,

"Seriously Bella, this guy was drop dead gorgeous. Built like Hercules with dark hair and the most beautiful dark eyes. He's new in the area, looking for a friend as it turned out."

"Oh really? So he wasn't interested in you two then?"

"Well he flirted with us but it was a bit awkward when he showed us a photo of the girl he was looking for"

"Oh why?"

"It was you Bella. The guy was looking for you"

My stomach tied in a knot and I felt sick,

"Did he give you a name? What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. We looked and said we'd never seen you. Luckily the guys were occupied and the few people he spoke too all shook their heads. I think he intimidated everyone a bit"

"His name?"

I prompted them,

"Oh, Jake"

"Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, who is he?"

"A friend, well he was. Did he say why he was looking for me?"

"Just that he was looking for you, that he was concerned about you. He traced you to Buffalo and decided to come find you. Did you run away from him or something Bella?"

"No, he was just a friend but we had a difference of opinion"

"Well, he's staying in the city centre at a hotel for a few days but I don't think he'll cover the same ground twice so you should be safe enough."

My weekend might have been bad but the headaches were preferable to Jake's company! The trouble was he was incredibly stubborn and if he had traced me here, how I couldn't imagine, then he wouldn't leave until he found me.

"Did he say which hotel?"

During my lunch break I rang the hotel and left him a message to meet me at the bar after work that evening, I wasn't going to run and hide any more, I was going to tell him straight. I wanted to know how he'd found me and if I discovered my dad had been the one to trace me then I would ring Charlie and tell him too. I just wanted to be left alone to run my own life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Alice

We left the party and walked around the grounds of the hotel arm in arm. Jazz was waiting for me to explain why I'd dragged him out of the hotel but I hesitated to speak. This would be it, he didn't know it but I knew we wouldn't meet again and he would hate me when he found out what I'd done but it had been necessary and for now he only needed a few of the facts.

"I need your help again Jazz"

He stopped dead and looked into my face,

"The last time you said that I lost my family, what are you going to take from me this time Alice because there's precious little left."

"Don't be so bitter Jazz, the family welcomed you warmly enough today."

"Yes but they aren't family any longer are they Alice? We left because you said we needed to. Has this got anything to do with Edwards appearance?"

"Yes in a way."

"What's he done now?"

"Nothing yet, but he will. I need to tell you something but I want your word that you will hear

me out and not get angry with me. And that you will help."

"I'm not going to like this and I'll probably regret these words but OK I promise."

"It's Bella."

He groaned,

"Again? She needs a full-time Super Hero to keep her safe Alice. Is he going back to her? Maybe she'll be happy."

"No she wont. Bella isn't in Forks any longer, she's moved away."

"Then maybe he wont find her...unless of course you told him."

"No I didn't Jazz. You remember James and Victoria?"

"Of course, its how you got me into trouble the first time."

"Well, they were mates and Victoria went looking for revenge."

He stopped suddenly and pulled me round to look in my face,

"Victoria went looking for Bella? When?"

"A while back"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't see until it was too late."

"Too late? Meaning what?"

"Bella had a fall...from the top of a waterfall. It was serious, it almost killed her. But the wolves, well Jacob Black saved her and he killed Victoria."

"So what are you saying? She's with Jacob now? No, if she was you wouldn't need my help, she wouldn't need my help."

"No, Bella's alone and I mean totally alone. She was in hospital for a long time. She has brain damage and she's blind, well almost."

His face was like stone,

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"I didn't see it until it was too late. Besides why are you so worried that I didn't tell you?"

"So why now?"

"She's made a new life for herself away from everyone, including her parents. But she wont be alone long. Both Jacob and Edward will trace her and try to bully her into going with them. She needs you to watch out for her again Jazz"

"No, I did it before Alice and it got me nowhere. You and I have a life together. It's not perfect I know but it's as good as I could ever hope for. I love you Alice and I'm not leaving you to babysit Bella Swan."

"Please Jazz, its our fault she's in the position she's in now. We left her to Victoria's mercy."

"Then let Edward pick up the pieces, she's in love with him anyway."

"No she isn't... not any longer and if you don't help her then either Jacob or Edward will send her crazy."

Jasper

I couldn't believe Alice was asking me to do this again. Was I to spend her whole life dragging Bella Swan out of impossible situations? All I wanted was a life with Alice my wife, I wanted to be the man she craved and I couldn't do that watching over the human girl.

"Alice please, don't do this to me. Let's just go away somewhere, somewhere far from any responsibilities and try to make our relationship complete. I want you... not to be a body-guard for a girl who probably hates me, with good reason."

I took her in my arms holding her close but I could feel her disappointment and frustration so I let my arms fall and stood back.

"Why does this mean so much to you? If you were so worried about Bella why didn't you keep in touch? Why didn't you go to see her in hospital? Why didn't you send Carlisle to look after her?"

Alice shook her head looking at the ground.

"Alice what aren't you telling me?"

She looked up with a weary sigh,

"We are responsible for what's happened to Bella Swan whether we like it or not. She's alone and she's hurting. Soon she's going to be terrified because she can't fight Edward and Jake off without help. We owe her Jazz."

"No, we don't, Edward owes her, he's the one who dragged her into our world. He's the one who overreacted at the baseball game, he's the one who decided to leave her for her own safety, she is his responsibility not ours."

Alice stopped and put her hands on my cheeks peering into my eyes,

"Do you really believe that Jazz? Don't you care what happens to her at all?"

She sounded deadly serious and I knew my answer was important. I was about to nod my head when a picture of Bella's face appeared before me. The way she had looked at me when I "attacked" at her party. There was no fear, only a kind of understanding there and I remembered her words,

"Its my fault no one else's. I caused the trouble, I don't blame Jasper, tell him that."

The one woman who had seen inside me and I was refusing her my help. I tried to push the vision away but it lingered, a ghost of a memory that had touched a chord deep within me.

"Where is she and what do I need to do?"

Alice heaved a sigh of relief and smiled, kissing me and then stepping backwards

"You know Jazz, you had me worried there for a moment."

"Worried? Afraid you wouldn't get your own way Alice? When does that ever happen? When do we leave?"

"You not we."

"I go alone? Wouldn't she be more at ease if you were there?"

"I can't Jazz, I have something important I need to do first."

"Like what?"

"Its complicated but she needs your help soon."

"Complicated? It's always complicated where you're concerned Alice. You will join me though?"

"I have things to do Jazz and Bella needs help quickly."

She was being evasive and I didn't like it but I'd agreed to help so I was left with no choice but to listen to Alice's words and accept that I had to go alone.

"How long is this going on for?"

"I'm not sure, a little while"

"So, a week, a month, longer?"

"I don't know Jazz, stop pressuring me"

For the first time I saw Alice truly upset so I backed off but it left me feeling very unsettled and she hadn't helped to rid me of the feeling when she dropped me off at the airport the next day. I watched as she drove away in her little yellow sports car and I felt very isolated, as if she had somehow removed herself from my life but I thought I was just being over sensitive. After all it was the first time we'd ever been apart and I remembered Emmett telling me how he'd felt when Rose went with Alice and Esme on a week's shopping trip to New York without him. The difference was they were mates, Alice and I were not.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

Leaving work I steeled myself for the encounter with Jake, luckily I'd been on a day shift for the past couple of weeks while another girl was on vacation so I didn't have to arrange to see him late at night which was a relief. As I walked into the bar I saw him sitting alone in a booth facing the door, he hadn't changed much, the smile was just as bright, the eyes as soft and gentle, it was me who'd changed. He rose and came over as soon as he saw me.

"Bella"

I felt his arms round me and tensed,

"Jake, let go."

He stepped back at my tone of voice,

"Can I get you a drink Bella?"

"Yeah I'll have a cola thanks."

"Shall I guide you to our booth?"

"No it's OK I'll find it."

I felt his eyes on me as I walked slowly to the booth and slid in, coming over a few minutes later with a soda for me.

"So Bella how much can you see now?"

"A little, enough to get around. Why are you here Jake, looking for me like I'm a runaway?"

"Well that's what you are. You disappeared from Seattle without a word and we are all worried about you, Charlie especially."

"Well as you can see I'm fine and I'm managing so please pass the good news back."

"Won't you come back with me?"

"Why Jake?"

"Why not? Its your home, among your family and friends, people who care."

"No Jake. I have a home here and I'm coping fine. I need my space, I have to make my own way."

"Bella come back with me, let me take care of you."

"No Jake. I don't want to be looked after. I'm really grateful for all you did but I'm a different person now."

He took a sip of his drink and put it down slowly as if deliberating,

"Is it because of Cullen?"

"Cullen? No idea who you are talking about."

"He's back you know. He was looking for you but Charlie warned him off."

"Edward came back? Why? He left me, it was over. Did he think I'd rush back into his arms?"

Jake scowled,

"He thought you'd still be waiting for him I guess. He was really shocked when Charlie told him about your accident. He's been trying to trace you. That's the other reason I came, to warn you."

"Thank you Jake but if he came in now I'd tell him the same thing I just told you. Go home and leave me alone. Forks is in the past and everything that happened there. I just want to forget it all."

"And you think he'll take no for an answer?"

"Will you Jake?"

He looked at the door thoughtfully,

"Not until he does, no I guess not."

"Well I'm tired and I'm going home. If you see Edward tell him I'm not interested. By the way how did you trace me here?"

"I didn't, your dad did and I volunteered to come talk to you. I thought you'd rather I came than him."

"Did you? Well you were wrong Jake. Please just go back to Forks and get on with your life, the way I'm getting on with mine."

I got up and pulled my jacket around me,

"Can I at least walk you home?"

"No Jake. Its my refuge from everyone and everything, I don't let anyone in there. Goodbye Jake and please don't follow me."

I got up and walked out slowly. I knew I couldn't stop Jake from following me if he wanted to but I'd told him the truth, he wouldn't get inside.

Once I got home I picked up the phone and rang Charlie, hoping he was home. He was relieved to hear from me but sad I wouldn't come "home" as he put it.

"Dad, I've made a new life for myself here and I want you to call Jake off."

"Bella we were worrieed the way you took off, especially with your...problems. Jake was just checking up on you for me and your mum. We're your parents we can't help worrying. We just thought you wouldn't be so hostile at seeing Jake. We didn't want to crowd you or embarrass you."

"Well he did, asking around and flashing my photograph. I've told him to go home. I'm OK."

"Did he tell you about the Cullens?"

"He told me Edward came back and that he was looking for me."

" I don't think Edward will stop until he's found you, he seemed very resolute"

"Well he'll get the same message I gave Jake. Go away and leave me alone."

"Will you at least stay in touch honey? I worry about you."

"OK I'll ring you sometimes, mum too, but you don't need to worry dad I'm fine really. I have a job and a place of my own."

When I rang off I put the kettle on and sat at the table while I waited for it to boil, my leg was tired and shaking a little. I thought of how the tables had turned, once I'd have given anything to find Edward and now he was looking for me! My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and sighing I struggled upright. Looking through the spyhole I saw a golden eye staring back and my mouth went dry. He'd found me, maybe he'd followed Jake, I had no idea but he wasn't getting an invitation to come in. I ignored the continued knocking and made myself a strong coffee then sat down with a book as the knocking got louder and then I heard his voice.

"Bella please talk to me. Open the door, I know you're in there."

I sighed and using my cane for support limped back to the door opening it on the security chain with my cell phone in my hand.

"Yes?"

"Bella I am so sorry. I only heard what happened a few weeks ago when I came back to Forks looking for you and I've been hunting for you ever since."

"Why?"

"Why? To apologise, to tell you I can help. I was stupid to leave the way I did. I want to do the right thing, we could start over"

"Well let me save you any more soul-searching Edward, you're too late. I'm not interested any longer, I've moved on with my life."

"But you love me, you told me so. You begged me to take you with me."

"Wrong tense Edward, loved not love. You had your chance and you blew it. Now please, I'm tired and I want to go to bed so go home Edward".

"Bella please let me in, at least let me talk to you."

"No Edward. Jake's not coming in and neither are you, now please go away."

I tried to shut my door but he put his hand in to stop me, his fingers curling around the security chain.

"Edward if you attempt to get in or break that chain I will ring 911 and make a complaint against you. It's your choice."

He looked so hurt it was almost funny, then withdrew his hand and I shut the door with trembling hands but I didn't put my phone down, I didn't imagine for one second that he'd finished. Within seconds I heard a tap at the window and remembered I'd left it on the latch but before I could get to it he was inside, a huge smile on his face,

"Bella, I know you're angry with me but please let me apologise, give me a second chance. I can cure you Bella. Wouldn't you like that? To be whole again?"

"Edward get the hell out, you weren't invited in and if I have to, I'll ring the Police."

He scowled and reached over grabbing my phone and throwing it out of my reach on the bed.

"Bella I came willing to beg you to take me back. Please don't make this any more difficult for me."

"For you? Edward I told you I'm not interested. I have a new life now and you don't figure in it so get out"

I tried to push him backwards but it was like trying to shift a mountain. He grabbed me, pulling me close and resting his head on mine. Once upon a time I would have melted, now I was just mad, how dare he. I struggled free with difficulty and stepped back careful not to show my limp.

"Edward enough. I'd...will you...I want... you to leave now."

I struggled to get the words out now, I was so mad and scared,

"Bella I can't live without you, that's what I've realized. I was so unhappy, so lost without you, I came back to ask you to marry me. I'll change you just like you wanted and you'll be free of crutches or glasses or whatever you need now."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I wont marry you..."

I took a deep breath and hurried the words out before I locked up again,

"When you left you killed the love I had for you. You broke my heart and dangling a cure over my head doesn't make any difference to the way I feel, sorry."

"I'm so sorry love but I'll make it up to you."

"No... you wont because yyyy...ou can't Edward, it's over, there's no...nothing there any longer. Now pl...please go."

He grabbed me again and tried to kiss me and I decided that was it, I struggled in vain then swung my cane and hit him on the side of the face. I had hoped that might register with him but no, so I did the only thing left to me. He was just too strong to break free so I stopped reacting at all. At first he thought he'd won me over but as he continued to kiss me and got no response he pulled back still holding my arms.

"Bella don't do this to me. I need you"

"And I needed you Edward bbbbb...but you weren't there, you diddd...n't come back and guess what, I found I cccccccould survive without you. It took time but I finally fffffffigured that out, now you have to do the sssame."

"I can't Bella, I can't imagine my life without you in it. It's too bleak and cold"

"Try."

He pulled me close again but his touch just made me feel sick, how was I going to get out of this?


	18. Chapter 18

**OK folks, the one you've all been patiently waiting for so enjoy. Jules x**

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

I started to struggle once more with no hope of winning when suddenly Edward was pulled away from me violently. I expected to see Jake behind him, not the person who actually stood there,

"Jasper?"

He nodded at me with that hint of a smile and turned to Edward still holding him by the collar,

"Bella asked you politely to go now I'm telling you. Get the hell out of here Edward."

Edward snarled and for a second I thought there was going to be a fight but he turned suddenly and went out the way he'd come in while Jasper helped me to a chair and got me a glass of water,

"Are you OK Bella? Can I get you something? Pain killers maybe?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you for rescuing me"

"Edward always had a problem with the word no, he doesn't hear it often enough."

He looked at me shaking and moved forward to put his arms around me in a comforting embrace which I melted into thankfully.

"How did you know?"

"Alice, she saw Edward decide to find you and she saw you trying to send him away unsuccessfully so she sent me to help you"

"Why didn't she come herself?"

"She's busy with another matter just now"

"Oh, Charlie warned me Edward was looking for me, are the others going back to Forks?"

"No, things have changed Bella and I don't think the Cullens will ever go back to Forks again."

"It was Victoria, you know that? She's dead, Jake killed her when I had my accident."

"Yes Alice told me but only a few days ago. I'm just glad I could help this evening"

"I want to thank you for that again Jasper."

It seemed strange to be sitting here with Jasper Hale, his arm around me, talking as if we hadn't parted so abruptly before. Then he spoke a little uncertainly,

"Could I ask you something Bella?"

"Sure. I think you earned that much"

"I was under the impression you had lost your sight"

"I did but I got another knock on the head and its back in one eye"

"Oh right, sorry if that question upset you. I know its none of my business and I told Alice you'd probably want to see me even less than Edward but she was quite insistent and you know Alice"

I laughed still feeling the safety his arms provided and slightly disappointed when he let me go.

"Why?"

"Why was Alice so insistent?"

"No, why did you think I'd rather see Edward than you?"

"Well I was the reason for all your problems and heart aches"

I looked at his face, he really meant what he said so I shook my head,

"No you weren't, you aren't. Edward is responsible for his own words, his own actions, not you."

"I meant my actions..."

"I know what you meant but you're still wrong. Don't beat yourself up over me, I don't blame you. I blame your brother for being too much of a coward to stay and work things out. Would you have left like he did?"

He hesitated,

"Well?"

"No, I'd have done whatever it took to keep you safe whether that was to change you or kill the person threatening you."

"See, that's the difference between a man and a coward".

He smiled again, his face lighting up like I'd never seen before.

"Thank you for the compliment. I rather assumed you saw me as a monster."

"No, never a monster. A man who felt every vampires thirst that night and still tried to resist."

It was obvious he'd never thought of it in quite that light by his expression.

"Well, I'd like to say you are safe from Edward now but he's pretty stubborn so I think we can safely assume he'll try to see you again. I'll be around just in case, goodbye Bella and thank you."

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Where will you be?"

"Around. I'll try to find him and have a friendly word, not that I think he'll listen but I like to try diplomacy before I start dismembering"

I laughed at his words but he raised an eyebrow and I remembered he was a vampire, quite capable of taking another man to pieces. He walked to the door and stood one hand on the doorknob

"Lock this after me and keep your windows shut. I'll hang around a while just in case so you can sleep easy"

"Jasper I haven't slept easy in about two years so I doubt I will now but thank you."

He opened the door but leaned back to kiss me on the cheek,

"I promise you an easy sleep tonight Bella"

Then he was gone and I locked the door putting the chain back on and checking the windows before sitting down with the glass of water Jasper had poured for me. It had been a shock to see him but unlike Edward I hadn't felt sick or annoyed to see him.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door banged once again and I got up looking through the spyhole again. It was getting like Grand Central Station here tonight! It was Jake this time and he looked thunderous,

"What Jake?"

"It's OK to let leeches in but not me?"

"What?"

"I saw that leech leave".

"Oh right. Edward got in through the window and Jasper booted him out"

"Oh really? Well he stayed on"

"Jake I'm not going to defend my actions to you. I told you what happened, take it or leave it but you aren't coming in."

"Once a leech lover always one I guess."

Grow up Jake."

I ignored his continued presence outside my door and went to shower then got ready for bed taking a couple of painkillers for the headache that had started over my bad eye. It always hurt when I was stressed out and I knew I was in for a bad night despite Jasper's words. I climbed into bed and picked up my teddy.

"Its just you and me Max".

Laying down and closing my eyes I waited for the nightmares to start so I was surprised when I opened them again to daylight. I'd slept through the night and I remembered Jasper's words, he'd been close by and given me that night of refreshing sleep. I whispered my thanks,

"Thank you Jasper, wherever you are."

I had breakfast and left for work almost forgetting about the night before and relieved there was no one camped outside my door but I'd breathed a sigh of relief too soon. I walked into Jake on the street outside,

"Bella"

"Go to hell Jake"

"Look I'm, sorry for what I said last night, I was upset"

"Really? So was I"

"Yeah I know. Look I'm sorry, please talk to me"

"Why Jake? Like Edward you never listen. I want you to leave me alone"

"What about him?"

"I told you I've told Edward to go away too"

"I mean him, the other one"

"Jasper? He's watching Edward not me. As soon as Edward goes he will too. He has a wife already Jake"

"Oh really? Then why is he hanging around here?"

I limped into work and he stood out in the street still scowling, God I was already tired of the hassle and grief. Work dragged today and I stayed in for lunch afraid to face whoever might be waiting for me outside but when I finally steeled myself to leave the coast was clear and I heaved a sigh of relief, had they all finally gone home? Somehow got the message at last? I could only hope that was the case but I looked round, just in case Jasper was still watching out for me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

It turned out to be wishful thinking on my part, as I turned the corner to my building I saw Edwards familiar face waiting outside my building and was about to turn away when a hand took my elbow,

"Keep walking I'll stop him following you up."

Jasper's voice so close to my ear gave me goosebumps but unwilling to be driven away from my home I did as he said and walked straight past Edward hearing raised voices behind me as I went in, and locked the door. My phone was ringing and I answered thinking it might be Charlie just to polish the day off nicely but it was a voice I hadn't heard in a long while.

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

"Yes. I'm not going to apologise for what happened, you wouldn't believe me anyway"

"Well you got that right. What do you want?"

"Is Jasper looking after you?"

"Why? You can see what he's doing, you don't need to ask me. What do you really want?"

"That's not very friendly Bella, especially as I sent my husband to watch over you."

"Alice what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you but Jasper honestly believes what I asked him to do is right. Edward wont give up until he sees its too late and you need help keeping him at bay, Jake too it seems. Still it will all work out in the end, I just wanted to touch base as they say."

"Alice speak English please."

"Just don't tell Jasper I rang please and don't believe what you hear, if you hear, about me."

"Alice, I'm tired and I'm hungry so I'm going now... unless you can talk plain English."

"Well it's not easy because I don't know if anyone will find out and tell you or Jazz...its complicated"

"Yeah life with the Cullens usually is, that much I worked out for myself. Bye Alice"

"If you do hear anything please don't tell Jazz, its important he doesn't know for just a little while or he'll get the wrong idea"

I was about to put the phone down, I'd had it with the cryptic comments and word puzzles that were a daily occurrence with Alice.

"There's a right one?"

"Believe it or not yes there is."

"Alice I don't like secrets and I'm beginning not to like you even more."

"I can live with that, he wont like me much longer either but I do have a good reason for what I'm doing Bella even if you don't believe me"

"Alice I've come to the conclusion I can't believe anyone any longer."

"You can believe Jasper, he wont lie to you and he will keep you safe if you let him."

"Alice I can't go on relying on others to keep me safe, one day soon he'll be gone and then what do I do? Hope another Superhero comes along? No Alice I need to look after myself. Call Jasper back and tell him whatever is going on."

"I can't Bella"

"Yes you can, if there's something going on then he has a right to know."

"It may be the right thing but its the wrong time, that's all I can say"

"Right well I'm going now Alice and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't contact me again. I'm sick and tired of the Cullens and their games. That's all this is to you, my life, this little drama, it's just a game, but its all I have and I want to do something with it. Goodbye Alice".

I put the phone down furious with her for playing with Jasper and myself although I didn't really understand why it should bother me so much. As for me, well it seemed to go with the territory but Jasper, I guess I thought he'd been through enough during his life and Alice wasn't being honest or fair with him.

I peered through the blinds to see Edward pacing the street below but not approaching my building so whatever Jasper had said to him had worked in the short term at least. I was going out to do some shopping but I didn't fancy running the gauntlet so I made do with cereal, a couple of left over Pop Tarts, and a mug of coffee. I did some chores, cleaning, all the things I'd left after finding out Jake was looking for me and after that I sat down with a book.

I couldn't read for long, my eye got tired very quickly but a half hour reading always soothed me and it was a luxury I thought I'd lost for ever after my accident. I was reading Jane Eyre, not my favourite story but it made a change. After half an hour I put the book down, the headache I expected just starting so I decided to have a shower and an early night, perhaps Edward would be gone in the morning. I'd told him how I felt, I had nothing else to say and I didn't relish the idea of seeing him waiting for me every time I left my home. If I'd known where Carlisle was I could have rung and asked him to have a word but Edward was his favourite so I might as well hit my head against a brick wall there!

Jasper

I watched Edward from the rooftop opposite Bella's apartment, I'd warned him away from her but I knew he wasn't finished yet. I could feel his frustration and hurt, he still loved her but I also felt her hurt and anger. It was over, he just hadn't accepted it yet. The feelings I couldn't seem to get a fix on were my own. Why had I leaned back and kissed Bella before I left the night before? Why was it so important to me that she slept well? Bella was nothing to me, just a human who had stumbled accidentally into our world and been tossed out again with little thought although she had taken the rejection hard as I thought she would. I had agreed to leave the family to allow Edward to stay with the girl he loved or had I been manipulated into it by Alice? The longer I was away from her the more I questioned her motives and the more I wanted to see her again and get some answers.

It seemed to me that the only person who really saw and understood me was Bella herself. I felt I owed her something but that didn't seem to answer the burning question, why was I here on this roof in the rain watching over her when I should be with Alice? She had sent me true enough but she hadn't explained why nor had she offered to come with me or even contacted me since I left. Something was very wrong between us and I wasn't sure it was all my fault after all. I had loved her from the first time she accepted the crippled and tormented soul that lived inside me. I thought she felt the same but her emotions were often coloured by what she was seeing in her visions and I could never really pin her down, I heard her words but now suddenly they were no longer enough. I'd leaned heavily on her to keep me on the straight and narrow, drinking only animal blood. Its what I wanted but it wasn't easy for me having known the satisfaction of living on human blood for so long. Animal blood never satisfied like human blood but the peace I received from no longer feeling the pain and fear of my victims was far more important to me. I had slipped over the years and Alice was always there to pick me back up. What would I do if she were no longer there? Could I cope on my own? Why was I thinking like this? Alice would be there when I got back, just as she always had been. I was just unsettled being away from her...wasn't I?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

The trouble with this task was that it gave me far too much time to think and all I could think about was Alice and our relationship. Since my last failure to make love to her I had felt she was growing away from me, slowly fading away leaving me alone once more to face a world I found increasingly difficult to find meaning in. When she had asked me to watch out for Bella and explained what had happened I was shocked. How had she not seen or not cared about what happened to her friend Bella Swan? And why suddenly was she caring again? None of it made sense to me and she would give me no answers except that Bella needed help and I owed her. That much was true, I would always owe her, especially finding what had happened after my actions had led the family to desert her without a word.

As I watched I saw her peep through the blinds to see Edward still waiting outside and I felt her impatience with him, your luck is out Edward, she's over you. Why that thought should please me I didn't know. Bella was an unknown quantity to me, a human girl not afraid of vampires who had the misfortune to fall in love with one of us and be betrayed and abandoned. She puzzled me, made me curious, but she wasn't my problem, I was doing this as a favour for Alice but I wanted to go back, to see she was still there waiting for me and watching over us. I wanted to hold her once more, even though I knew she was slipping away. Yet I didn't want to leave this vulnerable human who seemed to attract danger like flowers did bees. I wanted to see what she would do with the life she had left, how she would deal with her ex love and the wolf boy who was also still hanging around her. Vampires and Shape Shifters, she could hardly have found two more dangerous species to ally herself with. What was there about this girl that fascinated the creatures of the night?

As the light went off in her apartment I saw Edward go and felt his thirst, he was going hunting so she was safe for a few hours at least. I cast around but there was no scent of wolf either which meant I could leave too but an hour later I was still sitting here and resisting the urge to get closer. I could and no one would ever know. I moved uneasily and finally made my way to the fire escape beside her window. I could hear her breathing and knew she wasn't asleep yet so sitting myself on the iron steps I listened, trying to work out what she was doing. Then I heard her voice, she was talking yet I knew there was no one else in the room with her, no other voice, no other heartbeat, no other scent, just hers.

"Well Max it seems my luck is running about true to form".

Max?

"Just when I start to get my life together again Edward has to stroll back expecting me to fall over myself getting into his arms. Not only that but Jake hunts me down too and now he's angry because the leeches as he puts it are back. If only I'd never moved to Forks... but do I really mean that? I guess you know the answer as well as I do. But with all that's happened the only man from my past who has never asked anything of me is back too. He's a mystery Max. He intrigues me, he's spent his whole life fighting for his existence yet he's here trying to help me and I don't understand why, or why Alice sent him. But let me tell you a little secret, just between us... I feel safer knowing he's out there somewhere watching over me. The safest I've felt in so long Max."

As the silence stretched and her breathing evened out I knew she had fallen asleep and I pondered her words, a human who felt safer knowing I was out here, that was a novel thought. I was curious as to who Max was. Perhaps she'd been on the phone although I never heard another voice and she didn't speak as if someone was answering her. Taking a deep breath I swung myself over the metal stairs and on to her window ledge silently and looked through a tiny gap in the blinds. Smiling I saw she had fallen asleep clutching an old beat up bear. Sad to think such a pretty and interesting woman should have to find comfort in a toy rather than a man's arms. I imagined her in my arms then stopped myself.

What the hell was I thinking? The last place she would want to find herself was in the arms of yet another of my kind. I shook my head and made my way back to my perch across the street trying desperately to visualize Alice's pretty face on my pillow but it kept melting and when it reformed it was always Bella's face I saw.

I called Alice and it rang a long time before she answered,

"Hi Jazz"

"Alice, how long is Edward going to stay around Bella?"

"A while why?"

"I miss you and I want to come home"

"Bella needs you Jazz"

And I need you Alice"

"Do you Jazz? Really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look into your heart and answer the question for yourself. I have to go, Esme and I are off on a shopping trip. I'm helping her redecorate Rick's place. You wouldn't believe the state its in, it hasn't seen a womans influence in years."

I interrupted her unending stream of words,

"Don't you miss me Alice?"

"I really have to go Jazz, take care and watch out for Bella. There's someone else coming to upset her world."

"Who?"

"I have to go. Bye Jazz"

"Bye Alice, I love you."

I waited but the phone went dead with nothing more from her and it was then I knew I had lost her, that she had stopped loving me. Was there someone else? Was it my fault? Had she finally given up on me and found someone who could give her what she really needed, physical as well as emotional satisfaction? Had I lost her so completely that she didn't want me home? My world was crumbling around me but at least I had a job to keep me occupied, as Alice said Bella still needed my help. I thought back to the sight of Bella with her arms around the old battered teddy, another woman without the comfort of a man but at least Bella didn't expect more from her bed companion, Alice had every right to expect more from hers. I was a failure when it came to the most basic of expectations and perhaps was all I was fit for, sitting outside the bedroom window and watching.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

The next morning was Saturday so I had no need to go out early. I looked through the blinds and sighed heavily, Edward was back at his post on the corner of the street, just visible through the drizzle. If only the sun would come out I would at least be free of him. I wondered where Jake was, I doubted very much that he had given up and gone home. I did my housework over again although the place was already spotless and took a load of washing to the laundry room using the elevator, I couldn't carry a washing hamper and use my stick at the same time. Heaving a sigh of relief I saw the laundry was empty so putting my clothes in one of the machines I sat and waited for it to wash taking a paperback out of my pocket. I'd shoved it in there just in case of such an eventuality. Apart from the swishing of the machine it was peaceful down here and I was soon engrossed in my book so I missed the door opening and jumped when I heard a familiar voice.

I looked round startled to see Jake standing in the doorway and he wasn't alone, standing beside him was Charlie.

"Dad"

"Bella, Jake said he'd found you, your eyesight has improved."

"Yes in one eye. Why are you here?"

"Why? When Jake told me he'd found you living in this tiny place and with Edward Cullen stalking you I thought you might need some help. Anyway I wanted to see my daughter, that's not a crime is it?"

I glared at Jake then stood up,

"I suppose you want to come up".

They followed me back to my apartment and I went to the kitchenette to make coffee for myself and Charlie.

"What about Jake?"

"He knows he's here under sufferance, I'm not making him welcome."

"Bella, Jake is your friend. You should be thankful he cares enough to track you down"

"I don't need looking after, I told Jake to leave me alone, that he wasn't welcome and I'm not being stalked by Edward any more than I am by him."

"I'm not stalking you Bella"

"Well it sure feels that way."

"So its OK for Edward and his freak of a brother to follow you round like puppies but not a friend"

"A friend would respect my decision and Jasper isn't a freak."

"Oh first name terms? How cosy"

"Grow up Jake."

Charlie intervened,

"Hey kids enough. If Bella told you she didn't want to see you any more then I guess you have to respect that but Edward Cullen? Bella remember what he did to you last time."

"I'm not doing anything with Edward dad. He got the same message Jake did but he seems to be taking a little more notice."

I looked round the tiny flat,

"At least I don't see him forcing his way in with help, do you?"

"So he's not bothering you?"

"No dad. If he wants to waste his time skulking around Buffalo that's fine by me. If Jake wants to join him that's fine too"

I glared at Jake.

"But I don't appreciate you using my dad to get in here."

"Be fair Bella, Jake told me he'd found you and I asked him to bring me."

"Well he's showed you dad so his task is done. Bye Jake."

I opened the door and waited eyebrow raised but Jake continued to sit beside Charlie on the couch.

"See, he never takes the hint. I'm sorry you were worried about me dad but I did ring to tell you I was fine and settled. I rang mum too and that's all I can do. I need to make my own way."

Charlie nodded his head and finished his coffee putting the mug down on the table.

"Its a nice little place you have. Is there anything you need? Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is, call the dogs off"

Jake scowled behind Charlie's back but I ignored him.

"I promise I'll ring more regularly dad but its my life and I have to live it the best way I can, that means a clean slate, a new start. No one here knew me before, when I was the old Bella. They accept the stick and the slow speech, the fact I don't see too well. Its best for me."

As Charlie got up I saw him take his wallet out and shook my head,

"I don't need money dad, I have a job and I keep myself."

He took out a card and handed it to me.

"If you get any trouble from Edward or his brother or Jake here ring this number. It's a friend of mine on the force here."

I took the card reluctantly,

"I wont need to if Jake does as he's asked. Edward will soon get fed up and when he does his brother will too."

"So why is his brother here?"

"He's keeping an eye on Edward so he doesn't make a nuisance of himself."

"OK fair enough but don't push us all away Bella, Jake cares the same as I do."

"Thanks but please take him back to Forks with you."

They were about to leave when the door bell rang, Grand Central all over again! I opened the door and standing there looking rather embarrassed was Carlisle, Edward behind him a look of surprise and anger on his face when he saw Jake and Charlie standing in the middle of my apartment.

"Come in. Lets get this over with in one go shall we only I'm getting very tired of repeating myself."

"Bella, its good to see you looking so well after what happened. Chief Swan good to see you too"

Dad nodded in answer but I could see the look that passed between him and Edward. Dad hadn't forgotten or forgiven any more than I had.

"Thank you Carlisle. I'm OK, now if your son would only leave me alone I'd be perfect. Dad and Jake are just leaving, perhaps you could all go together."

"Cosy" stage whispered Jake,

But Charlie gave him a hard look and he stepped back.

"I think we'll hang around until you've finished talking to Edward and his father."

I wasn't the only one in the room uncomfortable with this idea but I stood aside and they came in. The room was now filled to capacity, it was very cosy indeed. Then I remembered my washing but I didn't think I'd get away with leaving them all together while I hid in the laundry, nice thought though it was.

Charlie

Bella had made herself very clear and in a way I understood, it was easier for her with people who hadn't know her when she was...well before her accident.

"Carlisle"

"Chief, I'm glad you are keeping an eye on Bella. I was shocked to hear of her accident."

"Yeah well, I guess we all were but I'm not keeping an eye on her actually, she's old enough now that she doesn't need that. I understand she's already spoken to Edward so I'm surprised he's still here."

"I think he was worried that Bella was a little highly strung and in need of a few friendly faces."

Before I could say anything Bella jumped in struggling with her words in her anger,

"Highly strung?...Ed...Edward has a nerve...I don't w...want to see him...that's wh... what annoyed him so he br...ings you in to speak to m...m...me."

She was so angry now she was shaking and becoming almost incoherent,

"Bella please, I never meant to upset you I just thought perhaps if you and Edward sat down and talked you could work out your differences."

"Carlisle...th... th... there's no difference...I don't wa...n...nnt t...ooo see Edward any more."

She was very upset and it showed in her broken speech, her eyes were filled with tears of frustration and I felt so sorry for her so as Carlisle looked at his son I thought I could explain for her.

"Carlisle I think Bella feels she's happier without people from her past and don't forget your son dumped her. Come to think about it you all did, without a word, not exactly very helpful but she's moved on and I think Edward needs to do the same."

Bella nodded her agreement and I could see she was seething.

"So I think maybe we should all leave. She knows how to contact us if she wants to."

I walked to the door and opened it waiting for them to move. Edward stared at Bella longingly but she turned her back on him and Carlisle touched his arm,

"Come on son. I think Chief Swan is right, we have to respect Bella's wishes."

Edward shrugged his father's hand off and moved to stand toe to toe with Jake.

"You stay away from her"

"Back off leech"

"Edward enough"

I hadn't understood the exchange but Carlisle's voice held a warning while Jake just smiled not intimidated by Edward's threatening manner in the slightest.

"You want to take me on Cullen just name the time and place"

"Stop it"

Bella had turned round and she was shaking with tension,

"Both of you get the hell out... and stop acting like school yard bullies."

They both looked chastened and Edward stepped round Jake following his father out of the door turning back to look at Bella.

"I wont forget you Bella, you'll see sense soon enough."

"Just go Edward"

Bella sounded weary as she said this and her shoulders drooped.

"Come on Jake we should go too."

We followed them out into the street where I touched Carlisle's shoulder,

"We need to leave Bella alone Carlisle, you can see how much stress affects her. Please keep Edward away and I'll do the same with Jake."

The two young men looked at each other with malice and I wasn't sure either of us could control these two for very long.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

I watched from my perch as first Charlie and Jake then Carlisle and Edward turned up at Bella's and I moved closer to hear what was said. Bella was doing a good job of handling things but both Edward and Jake were sailing very close to the wind with Charlie there, if they didn't shut up he was going to learn all our secrets. I waited for Carlisle to intervene but they all took more notice of Bella eventually. I felt bad for the way they were affecting her, making her stumble over her words, her frustration and anguish hitting me like a brick wall but neither of the guys seemed to care and neither were either of them showing any sign of giving up any time soon so it looked as if I might be here for a while. I didn't mind being close to Bella, I found her presence restful but I needed to get my own life in order and I couldn't do that while I was trapped here in Buffalo. I'd called Alice a few more times but I only got through once and she just told me that Bella needed me more than she did. That I should look closer for my future whatever that was supposed to mean. Was she actually telling me it was over?

I thought I'd speak to Carlisle before he left, maybe he could tell me what was going on, and I in return could tell him how upset Bella was by Edward's actions. I dropped down to the alley behind the apartment building I was using as an observation post and ran to catch up with Carlisle and my "brother".

"Carlisle"

He turned not looking that surprised to see me while Edward just scowled.

"I might have known you'd still be sniffing around Whitlock."

I just ignored him but Carlisle touched Edwards shoulder and shook his head,

"No bad feelings please. Jasper, Edward told me Alice had sent you to keep an eye on Bella"

"Yeah, sent him like a lap dog to sit in the cold and spy on my girlfriend."

"In which alternate universe is Bella still your girlfriend Edward? You need to leave her alone, you're just upsetting her."

He laughed harshly,

"I'm not the one scaring her, that would be you Whitlock."

"Edward, Jasper, enough."

"He needs to go, leave Bella in peace, she's asked him and she's asked you to speak to him. It's not difficult to work out Carlisle. She's not in love with Edward any longer and she wants a Cullen free life."

"Oh a Cullen free life? Fancy your chances do you then Whitlock?"

"Edward just shut up, your infantile innuendos are getting a little wearing. Carlisle, take him home and keep him there."

"What about Alice? Do you have someone keeping an eye on her dear brother?"

I looked at Edward wearily,

"More innuendos?"

But Carlisle's face betrayed the message in Edwards barb,

"Carlisle is there something I should know?"

Carlisle looked embarrassed and shot an angry glance at Edward who merely smirked before answering me,

"Jasper, I spoke to Emmett a few days ago and he let slip that Alice is seeing someone else. I'm very sorry son, I wouldn't have said anything, it isn't any of our business. I did try to speak to her but I don't think she's forgiven me for the divorce."

I felt as if I'd been kicked in the stomach by a horse, sick and breathless, and I saw Edward smile.

"See Whitlock, you're not doing so well in the love stakes yourself, are you?"

"At least I'm not hanging round Alice's ankles begging to be let back into her life."

Edwards look turned thunderous and I smiled crooking my finger at him,

"Come on Edward, any time you think you're man enough."

A fight with Edward would let me express some of the hurt and anger I was feeling and Carlisle recognised that so he stepped between us but only because he was scared for Edward, I could feel it. They all knew except me and Alice must have been laughing behind my back. She sent me here while she set herself up with another man. My mind was in turmoil and I desperately needed someone to talk to but there was no one so I did the only thing I could, I turned away.

"Tell Alice to send the paperwork, I'll sign it. But tell her this as well, keep out of my way because if I ever see her again I'll kill her and the bastard she's with."

Carlisle came after me,

"There's no point in making threats Jasper, sometimes these things just happen. Why don't you come back with us? Or visit Esme I'm sure she would be so happy to see you. I'm sure she's worried and Alice hasn't said anything about a permanent separation Jasper. This may be a simple misunderstanding"

"Worried? Really? So worried she sat back like the rest of you and watched while my wife runs around with another man? You know something Carlisle, I don't want to see any of you again. Not Esme, no one, especially that slut of a wife of mine. The safest thing would be for you to get as far away as possible from me while you're still safe. As for a "simple misunderstanding you just tell me how you work that out. My wife is seeing another man and that's a misunderstanding? When will you join the real world Carlisle?"

"Please don't leave like this Jasper, we're still family."

"Really? Family? That's a joke! None of you were interested enough to warn me that Alice had stabbed me in the back. Now suddenly I'm family? Am I the charity case again Carlisle? No thanks, I'll stay here and watch over Bella until ass hole there and the canine wonder decide they've got the message."

I walked away wanting to scream my anger but bottling it up inside, the way I did with every hurt I received. Making my way slowly back to my perch I heard my phone vibrate and took it out seeing Alice's number. Carlisle had told her or she'd seen it. I answered feeling more numb than angry now,

"What do you want?"

"Jazz I'm so sorry you had to hear the news like that but Carlisle wouldn't lie to you, not even for me, after Edward let the cat out of the bag"

"So he has some scruples then?".

"Don't be bitter Jazz, it will work out for you, I've seen it."

"Really? Then why don't you enlighten me. How long have you known? How long have you been sleeping around behind my back? Making a fool of me? I'll bet you all had a good laugh thinking of me here and oblivious to what was going on. When exactly were you going to tell me Alice?"

"It's not like that Jazz, Damien is my mate and when I finally met him I knew"

"Why didn't you tell me? Let me in on the little secret? No, thinking about it don't bother, I don't even want to know. I fact I don't want to see you or talk to you again. Just send the papers to a lawyer here in Buffalo and text the name. But remember this, if I ever see you or the bastard you're with you'll see just why they called me the Beast of Mexico."

"Please Jazz don't be bitter, I didn't want to hurt you, I was trying to help."

"Help me, really? So sleeping around behind my back was supposed to make me feel better? I'm sorry I don't quite get that, and I don't feel any better, in fact I feel pretty crappy right now"

"You will and we will meet again one day, I've seen it"

"Did you see me ripping your lying tongue out and ramming it down his throat as well?"

"Bitterness is so ugly Jazz, actually you'll be thanking me"

"For showing me what a bitch you are? Good, lets take it we've had that conversation. It's safer...for you."

"Jazz stop being so melodramatic for heaven's sake, your mate is right in front of you, but you're too blind and too stupid to see it, to let your feelings tell you."

"So I'm blind as well as stupid? You know something...you're right, I am, and this conversation is over."

I disconnected and slammed my fist into the cinder block wall I was sitting on, punching a hole through it in my rage and frustration. I couldn't believe Alice had treated me so badly, and I had given her every opportunity, going wherever she pointed. What a fool I'd been!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jasper

I heard a sound and turned to look at Bella's building then groaned, would those two never give up? This time Jake was climbing the fire escape having leapt up to it from the ground. I sighed and standing on the edge of the roof jumped, landing silently above him and on a level with Bella's window. I peeked in and saw she was reading while eating a sandwich, thoroughly engrossed in her book, not having heard anything to upset or alert her. Jakes head came over the edge of her ledge and he saw me standing above him.

"Jacob why aren't you travelling back to Forks with Charlie?"

"None of your business leech" he hissed quietly.

"Go away. Bella told you earlier she's not interested in you or Edward any longer. What does it take to get the message through that thick skull of yours?"

His lips curled back over his teeth and he growled menacingly but I just sighed theatrically,

"Look, if you want a fight that's fine but shall we get off this fire escape before you alert Bella to our presence?"

He calmed at my words but I could see it wasn't finished,

"You can't stay here for ever leech and I can wait."

"Oh good, then just wait elsewhere, there's a good dog."

I could see him working out the odds before he slid out of view and I sat down on the metal steps tired with my life and everything in it. After all I'd put into my relationship with Alice, all I had given her, my love, my devotion, my very soul, she had thrown it all away without a seconds thought as if it meant nothing, as if I meant nothing and perhaps she was right, perhaps I was worthless. Maria had cast me aside for another, I meant nothing to her either. Maybe that should have told me something, as a man I was worth nothing, only as a warrior, a toy to be wound up and pushed in the right direction to do my mistresses bidding. I had tried, really tried, to please Maria but it had come to nought and the same was true with Alice. Was there something fundamentally wrong in my make up? Perhaps I was incapable of love, unworthy of it. Had being turned into a vampire killed the man inside? With Maria I had felt a man, I thought I had pleased her yet it wasn't enough, she gave her body to another and from then on I took what I needed from any woman I wanted. Had that damaged me beyond repair? Since meeting Alice I hadn't been able to give her what she craved, what she deserved as a right as my wife. She had tried, I had tried, but I just couldn't bring myself to touch her like that. Every time I felt the need for a woman my mind was filled with terrible images from my past. I was afraid I would become The Major, the monster who brutalised women, I dare not let go.

The mark of Cain stood out on my brow, marking me out as one of the lost souls, lost to all humanity. If there were any good in me at all then Carlisle or one of the others would have warned me what Alice was doing but even they saw me as too insignificant to matter. Did they think I had no capacity for hurt? Perhaps with my history I deserved all the hurt and scorn that it seemed was all I would ever receive. Carlisle's words seemed to bear this out. "These things sometimes happen". How could they when one partner gave all they could and the other said they accepted that. I had been stupid enough to believe that Alice would be my life long companion. No, I was something to be played with and then discarded, there was no point in trying any longer. I had fooled myself into believing that I was worthy of love, tenderness, and regard, and now the ugly truth hit me hard. There was nothing for me in this world except loneliness, frustration, and self loathing, what was the point of struggling on? Why didn't I just give up the hopeless fight and surrender? I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes feeling bone weary, wanting nothing more than to stop thinking and feeling, to rest my weary mind. In truth I wanted to die if only I could find the energy to accomplish the task.

Bella

I waited for the doorbell or phone to ring convinced it wasn't over but as the evening wore on with nothing except peace and quiet I relaxed a little and made myself a sandwich and coffee taking them to the table where I continued reading my book but then I started to feel uneasy and I didn't know why. A black cloud of depression grew in my mind although it felt detached, weird, as if I were feeling someone else's emotions and I wondered if this was how Jasper lived. A life experiencing the feelings of everyone around him, how it hadn't sent him crazy I had no idea. I washed my supper plate up and then took a shower and got my things ready for the next day, first thing in the morning I was much slower and I'd found it paid to do as much preparation in the evening as I could.

Then I remembered it was the weekend, I'd lost all track of time but what the hell! It just meant I could take my time getting up and still be able to go shopping before mid morning. I hated the crowds at the mall and usually shopped late at night but since I'd been stalked I'd stayed in and I was getting low on essentials like milk, cheese, and Pop Tarts! Then I remembered I still had to retrieve my laundry, that could wait until morning too. I hated going into the laundry room in the evening, too many people all wanting to chat, it was like a social club especially weekend evenings.

Throwing an old cotton top and sweats on I checked the door once more then turned the light off, I could see well enough by the light from outside to go to bed. As I walked to the door giving a final look round something caught my eye, a shadow on the blind. It looked as if someone was hunched up on the fire escape, unmoving. I grabbed my cell phone ready to call 911 and limped quietly to the blind lifting just the edge. I half expected to see Jake or Edward sitting out there patiently waiting to wear me down and I had decided if it were I would throw a bowl of water over them, maybe that would cool their ardour!

I could see a figure sitting very much like a medieval gargoyle out there and groaned, I had been right. Then the moon came out from behind clouds and gleamed off blond tousled hair... Jasper? What was he doing there? Had one of the others tried to climb up? Was he still guarding me? I pulled the blind up but he didn't react to the sound,

"Jasper?"

I called quietly knowing he could hear me but still he didn't move and I started to worry. I pushed the window up with a struggle but still he didn't react so I reached out and touched his shoulder. It felt hard and cold, like stone. I shook it but still didn't get a response and now I was truly concerned.

I climbed out awkwardly to sit beside him, shivering in the bitterly cold wind.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

He didn't move or answer and I twisted awkwardly to look into his face. His eyes were open but unfocused and full of pain, his face a mask of torment. What had done this to him? It was too cold for me to stay out here but I couldn't leave him like this. At the same time I couldn't see how I was going to get him inside. I tugged on his arm but it was like trying to budge a mountain, he didn't move or react. I thought for a few seconds then tried again whispering his name and touching his face which felt like a block of carved ice but without any more success. He couldn't stay there all night, it had started snowing, besides someone might see his outline on the fire escape and call the cops thinking he was a burglar.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I had to do something, it was just too cold to stay out here, especially with my leg, it only needed to get cold for a few minutes and I wouldn't be able to move it tomorrow so what did I do? He wasn't reacting at all so I leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"Jasper I want you to follow me, it's very cold and I need to go in but I won't leave you out here."

He showed no sign of hearing me but when I took his arm and tugged gently he reacted and let me pull him in over the window sill. I slammed the window shut and locked it then flicked the light on to see him properly. On his face was an expression I hoped never to see again, he looked like someone who had given up and shut down, his mind full of terrible images he could no longer bear.

He resumed his former crouched position under the window ledge so I sat down beside him then realized it was too cold, I was already shivering, so leaving him for a brief moment I grabbed the comforter and pillow from my bed and sat down beside him again wrapping the comforter around me so I could lean against him and put my arm around his stiff shoulders without freezing.

"What happened Jasper? Let me help you."

I talked quietly to him until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I fell asleep exhausted, my head on his shoulder.

I woke the next morning in the same position my neck hurting from the strange angle. He hadn't moved and his expression hadn't altered and he was scaring me. Something had happened and I thought perhaps it had driven him over the edge, into despair, a despair I could almost feel and I knew all about despair, I could write the book! I felt in his jacket pocket and took out his cell phone. His jacket was soaked with melted snow and I struggled to get it off his stiff frame but managed eventually then opened his phone and looked for the last number to ring him. Alice was the last shortly before I found him and I had the awful feeling that she was responsible for all this I so I rang hoping she could help me. Her voice wasn't as bubbly as usual in fact she sounded worried,

"Jazz? I thought you didn't want to speak to me again"

"Alice, its Bella."

"Bella? Oh!"

"Alice I need your help"

"Bella it's not a good time right now"

"I'm sure it's not but this wont take long. You rang Jasper yesterday."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Happened? Why?"

I looked at him, I hated telling Alice but I couldn't help him on my own, I didn't know what to do.

"I found him outside my window last night and he's frightening me"

"Bella really, he wont hurt you."

"I know that Alice, I'm not frightened for myself but he's... I don't know...he's not responding to me. He's just curled up in a ball and I can't get anything from him. What did you say when you rang him Alice? What did you tell him?"

She side-stepped my question,

"Where is he now?"

"I got him through the window so he's in my apartment but I can't just leave him like this, I need help Alice, he needs help. What's wrong? What did you say to him?"

"Why assume I said something? That's a little unfair don't you think?"

"As a matter of fact no and after all you were the last person to speak to him. What did you say to him Alice?"

This time there was a long silence and I looked at Jaspers face, my anger with Alice rising all the time. I had to stay calm or I wouldn't be able to string a sentence together.

"Oh God! I didn't tell him anything, Edward and Carlisle did."

"What?"

I could feel myself getting frustrated and tried to push it down or I wouldn't be able to continue this conversation.

"Bella, we're getting divorced. I found my mate and Edward told Jazz I'd been seeing him while Jazz was looking after you"

I thought about this and saw a glimmer of light.

"You sent him here when you saw your mate coming didn't you? Just to get him out of the way. How could you Alice? I thought you loved him, he thought you loved him."

"Bella don't judge me, you don't know the facts. Jazz isn't...well he couldn't give me what I needed and I did try, I really did, but I guess I always knew it wouldn't work in the long run. I can't help you Bella. He's withdrawn, it's a kind of depression, he's very fragile mentally Bella. I know he doesn't appear to be but Jasper isn't the strongest of men. It sounds like he's withdrawn from the world, he just couldn't cope mentally with his own weaknesses so he's escaped into a kind of shell."

"Alice cut the psychology crap. What did you say to him?"

"I rang to tell him the situation, Edward forced me to. I told him it was over between us".

"You told him you'd been sleeping around behind his back with another man over the phone?"

"Don't put it like that. I couldn't tell him before or he'd have ruined it for me. Then when the time came I wasn't there to speak to him face to face."

"You selfish bitch. You're telling me you just dropped it on him?."

"Well my hand was forced, it was Edwards fault really, you should be having a go at him not me. Anyway he over reacted so I couldn't explain everything to him but he knew enough to get to you."

"Over reacted? Is there another way to react when you find out something like that? I have no idea what to do. You have to tell Carlisle. Get him here, Jasper needs professional help."

"Carlisle can't help him Bella, there's nothing physically wrong, I told you that."

"Yeah you told me you sent your husband crazy."

"Bella your little jabs are getting boring so shut up and listen to me. The only person who can get through to Jasper is his mate."

"And that's not you?"

"No"

"So how exactly is she supposed to find him?"

"She already has."

"What?"

"Yes Bella, you I'm amazed you didn't see it yourself. I couldn't tell you before when you were with Edward and then things got too complicated but I'm sure you've felt the pull, you have a connection with him. If you can't get through to him or you don't want the bother of another vampire boyfriend then leave him alone and he'll fade away. There will be just the body left and you'd have a very nice statue for your balcony."

"Alice!"

"Well Bella it's down to you to reach out and bring him back. By the way if you do, ask him to pop into the lawyers and sign the divorce papers, it's just a formality but it tidies things up for me. Best of luck Bella"

"Alice how can you be so callous towards your ex husband?"

"Well theoretically he's still my husband but I wont pick at minor things. Jasper has been hard work all through our relationship, he's weak and needy Bella, believe it or not. That's why he's run away to hide in his head but I can tell you that's not a place I'd like to be. Trapped with all those horrid memories. I don't suppose he thought about that before he went into hiding, he was looking for some peace away from all the feelings and thoughts he can't handle. Well guess what, I'm pretty sure they've followed him in. It might be best if you left him as he is, if you bring him out of it you might find only The Major comes back and I can promise you he is someone you do not want to meet. Thinking about that, maybe it would be better if you rang his old friends, they could take him off your hands before you get too involved or even hurt. I'll give you their number if you like but I must warn you that Peter Whitlock is almost as crazy and dangerous as Jazz."

"Alice you sicken me and one day I will come looking for you and this mate of yours with Jasper and his friends and then watch out because it will be your turn to suffer."

"Ooh, Bella strikes back, how scary! I don't think so somehow Bella although I don't see you any more, too insignificant I guess. Well its been nice exchanging threats with you but I have to go now, we're travelling to London to look at wedding gowns. I'll text you Peter's number, good luck with Jazz, you're going to need it."

She cut the connection and I looked at the display in disbelief. Was that the same Alice Cullen who'd been my friend in Forks? She had been bubbly, fun, and full of ideas and energy. Or had she been shallow, thoughtless, and worried only about herself? That fit my memories just as well.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

I thought about what she'd said about Jasper and I and then of the black depression I'd felt the previous evening. It hadn't been mine but his that I'd felt, so there was some kind of connection between us. Feeling his phone vibrate I saw it was a text from Alice with a cell phone number and a name, Peter Whitlock. I touched Jasper's shoulder again,

"Do you want me to ring Peter? Alice said only I could help you but I don't know what to do Jasper. Help me."

I looked but his expression never altered and he didn't move, I felt helpless but strangely reluctant to bring someone else in on this. I wrapped the blanket around him although I knew he wouldn't feel the cold or warmth of it but hoping he might get some comfort from the feeling of being wrapped up and comforted.

Leaving him for a few minutes I used the bathroom and made myself some breakfast then brought it back to his side to eat one-handed, the other laying over the one of his hands I could reach wrapped tightly around his body. I stroked it gently hoping the feeling might register somewhere inside his mind. I didn't want to leave him so put my shopping off, I had powdered milk and rolls in the freezer plus a few TV dinners for emergencies and this certainly qualified as an emergency. The day passed surprisingly quickly as I sat with him and because it seemed the right thing I read my book aloud hoping he would hear my voice and recognise it.

As it got dark I grabbed some more blankets and another pillow from my bed and made a temporary one on the floor beside him. I wondered if I could get him to lay down relaxing his present cramped position, not sure I should be touching him so much but then I thought what the hell, maybe he'd wake up just to tell me to keep my hands to myself, it was a reaction and I'd take any reaction I could get. I tugged at his hands until they loosened then pushed his knees down until his legs were straight. Deciding I was doing OK I carried on, pushing on his chest forcing him to lay down, well this was progress of a sort.

Laying beside him I put my head on his chest hoping he would register the heat of my body close at his side, smell my familiar scent and recognise me. I finally fell asleep knowing I was due at work the next day but unwilling to leave him so I'd think of something. When I woke up the next morning I was stiff and sore but I struggled up and rang work putting on the sounds of a cold and getting a couple of days off sick, they were really good about it because I never normally took time off. Rustling up some coffee and microwaving a couple of rolls from the freezer I grabbed some spread and jelly to put in them then went back to his side. He still lay looking at the ceiling and I had the strangest feeling that if I didn't get a response soon he would be too deep to call back. Why and how I knew it I wasn't sure but I knew it to be true so if I couldn't reach him I would be forced to ring his friend.

Finishing my breakfast I decided I would have to try something before it was too late, so I unwrapped the blanket from around him and suddenly I was curious to know how his skin would feel under my fingers. Without conscious thought I had begun to stroke his cheek with my fingers and although they often trembled when I tried to get them to do what I wanted this time they were rock steady. I ran a finger down to his jaw and felt the hard scars from bite wounds that were almost undetectable to the human eye. I remembered Edward telling me about Jasper's dark past. He had fought for decades for his own survival and these were just some of the reminders he carried of that time. I could feel the scars continued down below his collar and was tempted to follow their tracks but I stopped myself. Instead I lay my cheek against the cool skin of his and smelled his scent, spicy and musky which set my pulses racing and made my mouth go dry. It felt strange, as if I were violating this man who couldn't defend himself from me but I was going on instinct here. I kissed him very softly on the corner of the mouth then ran a trail of soft kisses down his throat to the hollow where it joined his chest and felt the tiniest movement, he had swallowed rapidly and I couldn't help the tiniest smile, I was getting somewhere at last, and enjoying myself at the same time!

Jasper

Here in the darkest recesses of my mind I expected to find some peace sanctuary from all my hurts but I'd been mistaken for here were hiding all the bad things in my life, the memories of my time as The Major and he greeted me warmly. It wasn't long before I was immersed in blood and carnage and the more it battered at the last of my humanity, the finally vestiges of my sanity the more I cowered in the darkest corner my arms over my head to shut out the screams and the sights of savaged bodies and weeping naked women begging for their lives. Was this the real me? Had the monster become the man? There was no way back for me, no glimmer of hope or help and I knew I was lost. All I could do was wait until The Major became strong enough to take me apart and take his place in the world, in my body, with my face but his dark thoughts. I have no idea how long I stayed here the emotions of every one of my victims battering at my sanity when suddenly I was no longer alone.

I could feel another presence, a softer, kinder presence that called to me. Someone was trying to communicate but who and why? A feeling of peace lapped at the ragged edges of my mind and I grabbed at it only for it to vanish like smoke through my outstretched fingers. But it came again and again, every time a little stronger a little more solid until my fingers touched it and it remained. I could hear a soft voice talking, was someone speaking to me? IT was almost inaudible over the screaming but I concentrated feeling I should know the voice but my pounding head refused to work, memories were just too painful to allow. Then very slowly the voice became louder although the words were still a mystery but it didn't matter. I wasn't interested in the words so much as the emotion the voice drew from me. I felt the feather touch of a kiss on my cheek and knew I had finally gone mad. A woman's kiss, a soft feminine voice, these were things I would never experience in the outside world, not freely given. I wanted to speak, to tell this demon to stop tormenting me but I couldn't force the words past my parched throat. Something about the scent of this phantom spoke to me, I knew this woman and it wasn't Alice but she might just save me from my demons so I clung to her, hoping to hold her close enough to keep them at bay.

Bella

I moved a little to look at him and wondered how long I had before he woke up and pushed me away. Then I lay my head on his chest and traced the scars on his neck with a finger thinking about this man and all he'd been through in his long life. He was incredibly sexy and beautiful and I wondered why Alice had let him go when she couldn't possibly find someone better. As I drew circles on his throat with my finger I felt another movement, his arm came up and he touched my face with his hand very softly then pulled me close wrapping his arm around me tightly as if afraid I might disappear.

"It's OK Jasper, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

He didn't answer but neither did he release me and I felt his chest rising and falling too fast and speeding up as if he were running from something,

"Jasper it's OK relax, you're safe here with me. Bella remember?"

I heard my name as a whisper on his lips and smiled.

"Yes Bella, the crazy lady."

The fingers on the hand holding me against him started to stroke my arm and his breathing slowed down, I knew I had reached him before it was too late and the rest would just take time and patience.


	26. Chapter 26

**Just to let you know I'm going to be away for the next week but I'll post if and when I can. Many thanks to all those reading and reviewing my stories. Jules x**

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

We stayed like this in silence for a while but I was worried he might fall back into the dark place again.

"Jasper? Can you speak to me? Please try, you're scaring me"

"Bella?"

It was more a sigh than a sound but he was communicating and I'd take whatever I could get for now.

"Yes its me, are you OK?"

His head moved and I lifted my own to look into his eyes which focused at last, and registering me he looked awkward.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"Hush, don't, there's no need to apologise. I should be apologising to you, I don't know what came over me. I was just trying to get a response I guess."

His lips curved in a ghost of a smile,

"It felt good."

"How are you feeling?"

He closed his eyes for a moment,

"Weary, so very weary, but I shouldn't be here worrying you Bella and taking up your time. I'm really sorry, it just kind of hit me without warning".

"Jasper, you can have as much of my time as you like, now stop apologising."

He pulled me close again taking deep breaths of my scent and I could feel the tension leaving his body a little at a time. His shirt was crumpled and pulled from his waistband showing part of his belly and I couldn't resist the urge to touch the scars I could see there. He misunderstood the slight shiver that ran through me as I touched him,

"I'm sorry, my shirt's still wet, you must be cold."

He was right of course it was except where I'd leaned against him and the heat from my body had only partially dried the cotton. I sat up,

"Perhaps you should take it off. I'll hang it over the heater, it wont take long to dry."

He hesitated then shrugged and pulled it over his head handing it to me as if the very task, doing that much, had worn him out. I tried hard not to stare at the sculpted body now revealed as I limped over to the heater, draping his shirt over the back of a chair.

"I really shouldn't be here Bella. You have enough problems of your own, you really don't need mine too."

"Well I don't think its a good idea for you to walk out of my door stripped to the waist so unless you're taking the fire escape I guess you're stuck here a while. Besides its nice having company that doesn't want something from me."

I could feel his eyes on me as he lay back with a deep sigh,

"You really didn't get anything but aggravation from us did you Bella. Look at you now, making a new life for yourself despite all the hurdles you have to overcome and we have to turn up and make things even more difficult for you. I'm so sorry Bella."

"Hey, it's not your fault. This was an accident and there are a lot of people much worse off. I thought about giving up, I wanted to and then I thought no. I wasn't ready to give up, I still had some fight left in me but I wanted a fresh start. That's why I left Forks, left everyone who remembered me as I was. I'm not the same person as the girl you met in Forks."

He smiled, it was still weak but it was an improvement,

"No, you aren't, you're much stronger than that girl and I'm not the same man, I'm much weaker."

"Then perhaps we need each other for a while eh?"

His eyes so full of hurt and confusion started to clear a little,

"You are a very unusual girl Bella Sw..."

The door bell rang insistently and he froze.

"Its OK, probably someone from work wanting to know if I'm OK. Stay there I'll be back."

I struggled to my feet and cursing under my breath I limped to the door and opened it, not expecting the figure that pushed past me into the room almost knocking me off my unsteady feet. Edward took one look at Jasper laying there among the blankets his shirt missing and screamed in rage, his face twisted into an ugly sneer,

"You bastard, you couldn't wait to fill my shoes could you? How dare you? Bella deserves better than an animal like you. I knew you were hanging around just waiting to take advantage of her."

As he said this Edward grabbed Jasper's leg and dragged him towards the window intending to throw him out. I knew Jasper wasn't totally recovered by any means and hadn't hunted or Edward would never have got away with such actions. Grabbing my cane I swung it round and hit him on the back of the head as hard as I could. Stunned he dropped Jasper and whirled on me,

"Bella what the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm doing something someone should have done a long while ago Edward Cullen"

I punctuated my words with blows of the metal cane which buckled under the onslaught but kept him away from Jasper.

"Get the hell out of my apartment and don't you dare come back Edward Cullen."

He backed away holding his hands up to protect his pretty face and throwing the stick at him I looked around and snatched up the lighter I used for the gas.

"If you don't get the hell out I swear I'll set you alight."

He continued to back up until he hit the door frame when he stopped looking over my shoulder,

"You animal."

"Hey Edward, don't insult my guest, you want to say anything say it to me. Now get the hell out and don't come back."

I struck the lighter and moved forward waving it before me seeing the fear in his eyes before I shut the door in his face.

There was another knock almost immediately and this time I had every intention of making good on my threat. I had the flame alight as I wrenched the door open only to find a guy I'd never seen before standing there looking impressed,

"Well I'll say this for him, The Major knows how to pick a girl with backbone. Now would you mind pointing that flame somewhere else, its making me nervous"

As I looked more closely I realised he too was a vampire but I didn't know him and without that there was no way I was putting my weapon down. He peered over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow nodding his head then looked at me again.

"Sorry we haven't been introduced, my name is Peter, Peter Whitlock and I am The Major's oldest, no make that only, friend. I was impressed by the way you tackled Edward the Ass hole, can't stand the prick myself."

I heard Jasper groan and turned to see him looking surprised but not alarmed,

"What are you doing here Peter?"

"Ah, he walks, he talks, well almost. You look like shit Major. I knew something was up but having a girl cover your ass? And a human at that? Very sloppy Major, very fucking sloppy"

I put my weapon down and stepped aside and he slipped past me looking round.

"Well, it's not the Cullen house thank fuck and you my dear aren't a Cullen so things have finally improved for The Major. Why don't you get dressed while this pretty young creature and I get to know each other."

Jasper struggled to his feet and looked around for his shirt but I shook my head,

"No way, it's still wet. Just sit down and you can tell me who the joker is."

Jasper collapsed into the chair and lay his head back,

"This is my friend Peter, a loose cannon with a very dirty mind, not to mention mouth."

"You slander me my friend, I haven't started swearing yet.

"Where's Charlotte?"

"Parking the car and chatting up the rather cute doorman I expect or she could just be waiting to see that Cullen actually leaves, take your pick."

"Who's Charlotte?"

"That my little mouse is my mate and The Major's only other friend. Now, shall we sit down and you can fill me in, then you need to get off your ass and hunt before you decide your friend here looks like a meal."

He gazed at me, wondering what response he would get to his words but I just smiled,

"You're the one with the red eyes, so its you I should be watching."

"Nah, I've just fed, besides it's the height of bad manners eating your friends...well whatever you are."

He sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him,

"Come on, get comfy and tell me a story. I love stories."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

With Bella's help I told Peter what had happened and waited for his reaction which wasn't long in coming,

"I told you about that fucking woman didn't I? She's trouble, always was, always will be. If you'd listened to me you wouldn't be here now looking like you've been through a spin cycle but do you ever listen? No. Bella this ass hole needs a woman who needs him not that fucking Cullen harpy. You look like a nice enough girl, I approve"

"Peter, please. There's nothing to approve of."

"Really? So you pulled yourself out of the hell inside your head did you?"

"No, but that doesn't..."

"Bull shit Major. If that fucking harpy got one thing right it's that this girl is your mate. Take it from me...well no, you don't have to. When Char gets here she'll soon tell you. That's her gift Bella she sees relationships. By the way, what's with the stick?"

He pointed to Bella's walking stick that still lay buckled and bent on the floor, I glared at him but Bella shook her head at me,

"It's OK Jasper, I'm not ashamed of it. I had a serious accident a couple of years ago, trying to outrun a wolf as a matter of fact and it left me with brain damage and a wonky leg. I learned to walk and talk again but I'm still a little unsteady when I get tired."

To his credit Peter just nodded then turned back to me.

"So you going to hunt? I'll look after Bella here and Char will be up in a minute or don't you trust me with your mate?"

"Peter, Bella isn't..."

"Ready to tell anyone about it yet"

Her interjection surprised me then she got up,

"Right well you can't put that shirt back on yet but I think your jacket is dry so here"

She handed it to me,

"Go, I'll be fine with Peter really."

I didn't like it but my thirst was getting dangerously intense so with Peter smirking widely I was forced to leave Bella with him. I knew she would be safe physically but Peter could play mind games with the best. I just hoped he wouldn't upset Bella too much while I was gone.

Bella

As soon as we were alone Peter gestured for me to take a seat again,

"Right Bella let's have the real story now he's gone."

"I told you the real story."

"Well I like all the little details, the ones you left out, edited so to speak. First, why here? Why your apartment and why the little love nest over there"

I explained how Id felt Jasper's despair and encouraged him in, making a bed on the floor for us because I couldn't get him any further.

"OK, you said you rang Alice but I don't think you told him everything she said did you?"

I hadn't told Jasper the hurtful things she said or that she'd said only his mate could help him and why I found myself telling his friend I didn't know, it just felt right.

"You know that bitch could teach vitriol at degree level. So, did you believe her?"

"No, not really. I don't know what to believe, not from her"

"Good, you've learned the most important lesson, never ever believe that witch unless you can verify her words. If she says its raining, stick your head out the fucking door before you agree."

"She said a lot more, mostly out of spite. She said it wasn't worth his mate's time to save him, she should just let him fade away but I couldn't do that. She gave me your number too. Said to call you to come and take him away, like the trash."

"But you didn't ring me?"

"No, nor did I take her advice. I reached out and found him, helped him back."

"You did. So, you believed her"

"Yes I guess so, because I felt the connection myself, When he shut down, out on my fire escape I felt his depression but I didn't understand it."

"Bella do you know what you are saying don't you?"

"Yes, he and I are meant for each other."

"Are you sure it's what you want? After all you and Edward the Ass Hole Cullen didn't last."

"How did you know about that? Anyway you nailed it, because he is an Ass Hole."

Peter nodded smiling,

"Well we agree on one thing at least but do you really know The Major?"

"Maybe not but I know Jasper and I trust him."

"Trust is a dangerous thing in our world Bella and The Major is a particularly dangerous individual."

"I trust him."

"Well its pretty obvious he trusts you and let me tell you, The Major trusts very few people."

"I'm not sure how he feels about me Peter but I know Alice had been right about my feelings for him. What I don't understand is how she could send him here and then just go off with another man without any remorse or regret?"

"That's the Cullen bitch for you. She only thinks about herself but then everyone says I'm biased because she didn't like me."

I looked at his indignant face and laughed,

"Now how could anyone not like you Peter?"

"You know Bella, I ask myself that question all the time."

"There's something you want to tell me though isn't there? About Jasper."

"Yeah but its kinda personal. If you truly believe he's the one then do something for me Bella, take it slowly. The Major has little self-esteem when it comes to women, he's been kicked in the teeth both times he thought he'd found the one and I don't want to see it happen again. I like you Bella, you're different but I warn you. If you hurt him I'll find you and I'll make you wish you'd never been born. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes we do Peter"

"Good, then I'm sure we're gonna get on great. Which is just as well because any minute now your gonna have company and I don't think its a friendly visit. Do you want me to go or shall we have a little fun?"

"Do you know who it is?"

"Well two are human but the third smells kinda wolfie, no make that two smell wolfie but one more than the other. The third smells a little like you so maybe your dad?"

I groaned, I really was getting heartily sick of this constant badgering and I looked at Peter with a smile,

"Lets have a little fun shall we?"

His smile was truly wicked as he stripped off his shirt and shoes and lay on the couch picking up my book as if he'd been here for quite a while then he winked,

"Ready Bella? Its show time"

His Jim Carey impression was very good and I couldn't help laughing as I went to answer the knock at the door. Jake stood there and with him were Harry and Charlie and all looked as if they meant business, this was going to be interesting!

"So, you brought reinforcements again Jake? Well you'd better come in I guess but I warn you now I have a guest."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

Jakes face was a picture when he didn't recognise my guest, he'd been expecting Jasper I assumed and here was not only a stranger, but another vampire and one who looked very relaxed and at home.

"Dad, I don't think you know Peter"

My dad looked coldly at my guest and nodded,

"Peter, I take it you are a friend of my daughter"

Peter got up slowly and held out his hand,

"Pleased to meet you Chief Swan"

As Peter sat back down ignoring the other two who I didn't bother to introduce Charlie turned back to me,

"Could we have a private word Bella?"

I looked at Harry and Jake,

"How private?"

"Bella, I think there are a few things you should be aware of and I think it would be better if we could speak to you alone."

"So, not private then? In that case I think I'd prefer it if Peter stayed. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of him."

Peter put the book down and stood up,

"I'll just get a shirt then, if its a formal conversation"

I smiled as he winked at me and went through to the bedroom.

As soon as he was gone Jake came over to me, hissing in my ear,

"What's he doing here Bella and half naked at that?"

I pulled free of his hand,

"Get your hands off me Jake. Who I invite in and what we do is none of your business. You are neither my father nor my brother so butt out."

I felt myself getting wound up then suddenly I relaxed, I knew that Peter might not be Jasper but he did have a way of making me feel calmer. With him here I knew I could actually have a conversation, even a hearted one and remain coherent.

Charlie

The presence of a friend, what looked like a close friend, in Bella's apartment threw me somewhat especially as it wasn't Edwards brother as Jake had suggested. When Jake told me that the Cullen boys were still hassling Bella and he was scared for her I agreed to come back and talk to her, see if I could help but then Harry got involved. It wasn't so much what he said but the way he said it that worried me. He knew things about the Cullen boys, especially the one Jake had mentioned, Jasper Hale, that made him extremely uneasy about any kind of relationship between my daughter and said Jasper. I'd checked on the police databases but found nothing, he was clean, and when I pressed Harry he still wouldn't give me anything concrete.

"He's bad news Charlie, they all are. Look how upset Bella was when they left last time. Look what happened."

"Harry, Bella slipped and fell, it had nothing to do with the Cullens."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Hey either give me something or shut up Harry. I'm sick of the secrets. What do you have against the Cullen boys?"

"Look, just talk to Bella. Tell her to steer clear of them...its for her own good Charlie. I'll come with you."

I wasn't sure what he hoped to accomplish by accompanying me, any more than Jakes presence would help going by our last visit but he was insistent and he had saved her life.

She waited arms folded glaring at Jake and Harry until Peter came back in wearing a very rumpled shirt then he took her hand and they sat together on the couch.

"Make yourselves at home"

We sat down at her invitation and she looked at me,

"OK dad I'm listening. Why the mob handed visit?"

"Bella, everyone is concerned about you, about the company you are keeping"

She looked at Peter then back at me,

"Excuse me but I'm an adult, I can keep whatever company I like...unless that is the law has changed?"

"Bella, you've been ill, you have problems, we all know that and we worry about you."

So that was the attack he was using was it? Well I'd heard enough but before I could speak Peter interrupted him,

"Excuse me but are you saying that Bella is mentally incapable of making her own decisions?"

"No, of course not Peter but she did sustain brain damage which makes her vulnerable."

"Vulnerable? In what way exactly Chief Swan?"

"She isn't as quick as she used to be, she finds it difficult to concentrate and sometimes she forgets things."

"Yeah things like how you got hurt in the first place Bella"

Jake glared at Peter as he spoke and I wondered if this vampire at my side was about to attack but he just scratched his head with a puzzled look on his face,

"If memory serves me right that would be running away from you wouldn't it cub?"

I squeezed his hand in warning, my dad didn't know about the wolf pack.

Peter

I didn't like the way they were treating Bella or the things they were saying but I acknowledged Bella's warning, I wouldn't bring the wolves in...at least not yet.

"So you think I'm taking advantage of your daughter?"

"Well son, it looks like you were making yourself pretty much at home here. Are you living with my daughter?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Chief Swan, unless Bella chooses to tell you that is."

"How long before she disappears?"

Charlie looked at Jake with concern,

"Disappears? What do you mean?"

"If he gets his hands on her you can say goodbye to your daughter forever, isn't that right leech?"

"Jacob"

Harry snapped the warning but to my mind it was far too late. The seed had been planted in Charlie's mind and it wasn't going to die.

"So, what did Jake mean?"

"He means that if I choose to have a relationship with Peter and you disapprove you won't be seeing me, didn't you Jake?"

The two looked at each other but I didn't think Jacob was going to back down and he started to shake slightly,

"Harry I think you should talk to your companion before he does something stupid."

Harry looked at Jacob but so did Charlie, just as the cub started to phase. He halted it quickly but Charlie had seen something, how much I wasn't sure. Bella was livid with him. She stood up using me as her crutch, her face stormy,

"Get the hell out Harry and take Jake with you. I don't ever want to see either of you again. Peter's not the dangerous one here, he is"

Jake snarled loudly and once more his shape quivered. Harry stepped forward but he wasn't an Alpha and had no control over Jake.

"Chief Swan, Bella step away now."

As Jakes form rippled into that of a wolf Harry tried to get between us but he wasn't fast enough. Jakes claws ripped into his chest and he went down hard so I jumped over him and grabbed the wolf around the chest before he had time to defend himself and squeezed hard. There was the sound of breaking bones and the wolf became the boy again and slumped on the floor groaning and holding his chest.

"Bella, see what you can do for Harry, Chief help me"

We picked Jake up and I put a hand across his mouth to stop the screams from being heard by Bella's neighbours.

"Take him in the bedroom"

Charlie, too shocked to speak, helped me put Jake on the bed then I pulled out my cell phone,

"Stay with him. I'll contact The Major"

There was another knock at the door and I heard Charlotte's voice,

"What the hell have you started now Peter?"

"Charlotte get in here quick, we've got a bleeder."

Charlie was looking totally confused when Char came through and looked at Jake,

"This ones OK, his wolf genes will heal him quick enough and if he doesn't heal properly he can find someone on the res to help him."

I followed her back into the other room leaving the Chief to watch over him,

"You're safe enough Chief, just stop him making too much noise and alerting the neighbours. The last thing we need is the fucking police knocking on your daughters door."

Bella had wrapped towels around the older guys chest,

"I think it looks worse than it is. Are you OK with the smell of all the blood?"

I nodded swallowing down the venom that had flooded my mouth and opening the windows as Charlotte pulled the towels away to look at the wounds,

"IT looks worse than it is, he's lost some blood but the wounds are pretty superficial. I'll bandage him but he's gonna need a shot and maybe some stitches."

"It would seem the crap has hit the fan now Bella. I'm sorry."

She got up and came over to me wrapping her bloodstained arms around me almost causing me to choke on more venom, then she kissed my cheek,

"It wasn't your fault Peter, you only acted when you had to. I'm glad you were here."

I nodded feeling good that she had understood that but I wasn't sure The Major would see it the same way and it sounded like he'd just arrived,

"Peter get the hell out here now. What the fuck have you done?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Charlie

I sat beside Jake who was conscious and in a lot of pain trying to work out exactly what had happened here. I thought I'd seen Jakes body change into that of a wolf, just like the legends said and Harry had certainly been injured by something. Then Peter had grappled with the huge wolf causing the injuries that incapacitated Jake now but none of it was possible, men didn't turn into giant wolves except in fairy tales and legends and men certainly didn't wrestle giant wolves and incapacitate them so what the hell had really happened? I seemed to be the only one puzzled by these things, Bella had been annoyed not scared but what happened but how could that be? She had warned that Jake was more dangerous than Peter but what did she mean by that? One thing was for sure, I wasn't leaving this apartment until I got some answers, truthful answers. I heard voices out in the living room and then the door opened and Jasper came in looking angry more than anything.

"Chief Swan"

"Jasper."

He came over and looked down at the helpless Jake.

"He's got broken ribs, a broken arm and possibly internal bleeding but he'll be OK. Charlotte knows what she's talking about. I warned you Jake but you don't listen and now see what's happened."

I thought he was being harsh with the badly hurt boy on the bed but then he turned to me,

"I've contacted Carlisle who's still in Buffalo and he's coming over. He'll set up a morphine drip to help with the pain but Jakes own metabolism will heal him quickly enough."

"Shouldn't you be calling an ambulance? Admitting him to hospital or something?"

"No Chief, I don't think that would be a good idea for any of us, Bella included. The police will want to know what happened, there will be questions and what would you say as an eyewitness?"

He had me there, so I played for time,

"How's Harry?"

"Charlotte's dealing with his injuries, Carlisle may need to put some stitches in and give Harry some antibiotics. He'll be fine after a few days rest."

"Jasper, what happened out there?"

"I wasn't here Chief Swan"

"But you know what happened even so."

"Very well, I don't see how we can keep it secret from you now in any case. Jacob Black is a shape shifter, a wolf guardian and he became angry. He phased, became his wolf self and couldn't control it. Peter saved anyone else from getting hurt."

"How?"

"You saw how."

"Let's try again, how did a man wrestle a giant wolf to the ground and break its ribs?"

"Peter isn't a man Chief Swan"

"OK, what is he then? Another shape shifter? A bear? A buffalo? Shit what is going on? And why isn't Bella surprised by any of this?"

"Because she already knows our secret Chief Swan."

"Your secret? Which is?"

"They're vampires Charlie"

I looked down at Jake who had spoken in a pained whisper,

"Jake you sleep, you're sick."

Jake closed his eyes and I turned back to the young man at my side,

"So? I'm waiting"

"Jake just told you Chief, we're vampires. That's how Peter could take down a giant wolf."

"Vampires? Dracula? Fangs? Drinking blood, that kind of thing? Do I look stupid to you Jasper Hale?"

"No Chief Swan you look stunned and confused, even a little scared maybe, but not stupid. That's why I'm telling you this."

Bella

I washed up realising the smell of Harry's blood all over me must be a terrible temptation to Jasper and the others and when I came back in the room wearing fresh clothes I found Edward kneeling beside Harry who was lying on the couch now, all bandaged up.

"What are you doing here Edward? I thought I told you to keep the hell away from me"

"Jasper called, I came with Carlisle to help Bella, that's all. I didn't come to give you any grief and I'm sorry for the way I've behaved recently, it was wrong"

I was tempted to ask him who he was and what he'd done with the real Edward Cullen but he sounded sincere.

"Well thank you for your help Edward and I accept your apology as long as it's over now"

"Yes it is but if I could speak to you for just a couple of minutes please?"

I looked at Peter who was standing with Charlotte and appeared to be getting a real telling off but he must have heard Edwards question because he nodded.

"OK where?"

"Well we have some bloodstained towels and clothes, perhaps I could carry them down to the laundry for you."

I wasn't sure but with Peter and Jasper around I thought I'd be safe enough so I agreed and went for my stick, collecting up the bloodstained things and handing them to Edward in a plastic bag. His eyes had darkened but he just nodded,

"I'm fine I promise. Can I offer you my arm?"

"Its OK. I Have my stick"

Again he nodded and I followed him out more puzzled than ever. He didn't speak until we reached the laundry where he put the things in a machine and started it, coming to sit beside me on one of the benches. The room was empty except for us and his nearness made me feel uneasy,

"Bella I truly am sorry for upsetting you again, I realise I was totally out of order, please forgive me. I just wanted you to know that you wont see me again, I've found my mate at last."

He laughed a little awkwardly,

"Really? I hope she makes you very happy Edward"

He hesitated his eyes closing for a moment,

"It isn't a woman Bella."

"Oh, I see"

"Its...Carlisle. I guess we both tried to hide our feelings for too long"

"Carlisle?"

I was shocked,

"What about Esme?"

"She and he are divorced and Esme is remarried, to a very nice guy who thinks the world of her and we're both very happy for them"

"Do the others know? About you and Carlisle?"

"Alice I suppose and I think maybe Esme suspected a long time ago but the others? No, not yet. It only happened when we sat talking about my behaviour towards you. I suddenly realised I was hurting Carlisle and that hurt me. The rest just kind of fell into place after that. So you see I wont be bothering you again."

"Well, I guess if you aren't hurting anyone else then I wish you all the best, both of you"

"What about you Bella? I saw Jasper and his friends are here. Has he told you about Alice?"

"Alice?"

"Yes, she left him, she's found her mate so be careful. I think she might have pushed him in your direction to assuage her guilt, he's alone now and I don't think he does alone very well. You could do worse than make a good friend of my brother."

"Don't try matchmaking Edward, it doesn't suit you"

I got up and walked out, I didn't like the way he spoke about Jasper, as if assuming I might do a good Samaritan number on his brother. Why could no one see that Jasper was a real person with real feelings, emotions, and a need to be loved? It made me angry but I didn't believe that Alice had just cut Jasper adrift, she knew he and I were destined to be together, the thing I questioned was her motive for keeping it a secret so long. Had it been convenience on her part or had she a genuine reason for only telling us now? One day I hoped to meet Alice again and ask her why among other things, but for now I just wanted to get back to my apartment and away from Edward.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jasper

When I got back to Bella's apartment I could smell blood and hear voices, voices that I wasn't happy to recognise. Charlie and Harry Clearwater plus Bella, Peter, and Charlotte, and I walked in to see Harry on the couch bleeding into towels wrapped around his chest. The windows were wide open and I couldn't see Bella but Charlotte assured me she was OK,

"The blood isn't hers Major, she's just changing."

"Peter get out here now and explain just what the fuck is going on"

I could feel my rage building but that wouldn't do anyone any good at the moment. When I saw him bare footed I felt a snarl growing in my chest, had he tried something with Bella?

"Chill out Major. Losing your cool in front of Bella's dad isn't going to help. He arrived with the two dogs and the young one, Jake, lost it and phased. I could have left him to tear Charlie and Harry to pieces but I thought that might be a bad move so I saved their asses. What the fuck are they thinking, allowing an unstable wolf boy out without a handler?"

All I could think of was Bella,

"Bella?"

"She's fine. I like her."

"It looks like it, making yourself at home were you?"

He looked down at his bare feet and groaned,

"I can explain, it was just a joke."

As I moved in on him he backed up hands out to hold me back,

"Bella, can you get out here please before your boyfriend here rips me a new one"

The door to the bedroom opened and Bella appeared looking as if she'd just showered then seeing the look on my face she came over to me taking my hand and once I saw she was fine I calmed a little.

"I'm gonna ring Carlisle, see if he's still in Buffalo but later you and I are going to talk Peter. You put my...Bella in danger."

"He didn't Jasper really, it was Jakes fault"

I put a finger up to stop her as Peter shook his head frantically,

"Don't defend him Bella."

Had he moved in on my mate? Was that what happened and Jake tried to stop him? I couldn't think straight but I kept hold of Bella's hand as I rang Carlisle and only then did I look back at her trying to smile,

"I need to speak to your father Bella. Just stay here where you are safe."

She nodded but I could see incomprehension in her eyes, she had no idea how close to the edge I really was and I was thankful for that.

"You"

I pointed at Peter,

"Stay away."

He nodded and walked over to Charlotte who had been watching the conversation with concern.

Charlotte

Once Jasper was out of sight I grabbed hold of Peter and shook him,

"What the hell were you thinking Peter? He could have killed you, haven't you learned anything?"

Bella looked from Harry to us and was about to come over, the worst thing she could do, when the door bell interrupted her. It was Carlisle and of course Edward was in tow which would only wind Peter up more so I sent Carlisle in to see Jake while Edward made a bee line for Bella. I just hoped The Major wouldn't come out and see them because I knew full well what his reaction would be. Then she took the bloodstained clothes and towels and went out with him so all I could do was hope she'd be back before he came out of the bedroom or there would be an explosion.

Jasper

I left Jake and Charlie in Carlisle's capable hands, I didn't have time to spend explaining things to Charlie and if I stayed with Jake much longer I'd probably only kill the idiot, besides I wanted to be with Bella. I still felt edgy and I didn't like the thought of Peter close to her, whether Char was there or not, but when I walked back out of the bedroom neither Peter nor Bella were there, only Charlotte and Harry Clearwater still laying on the couch but looking more comfortable now.

"Where are they?"

Charlotte looked up shocked by my tone.

"Sorry Major?"

"Where are they?"

Understanding cleared her face,

"Peter's gone to hunt, he thought you had the situation under control and I guess he was hoping you might have calmed down a little."

"And Bella? Did he take her along on his little hunting trip?"

"I don't think I like the accusation Major so drop the attitude. Bella went to the laundry room with the bloodstained clothes. I assume that was allowed?"

"And you let her go alone?"

"Major, the only people likely to hurt her are in this apartment and both are injured. Besides Edward carried the laundry bag."

"Edward? You let her go off with him?"

"I could hardly stop her now could I? Besides she's capable of looking after herself isn't she?"

I didn't bother arguing with her I just went out slamming the door a little too hard I'll admit and took the stairs two at a time reaching the laundry to hear her final words to Edward,

"Don't try matchmaking Edward, it doesn't suit you"

She limped out almost colliding with me but her smile when she realised who I was made me feel a lot calmer,

"I thought you might like a hand,"

"Its OK I was just coming back, Edward's looking after the laundry."

"Yeah I heard"

She blushed and looked even more appealing, I had lost not only my heart but my head to this girl.

I called the elevator realising she couldn't manage the stairs, she looked tired and I put an arm around her as she leaned against me,

"Sorry but its been a long day."

"My fault, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have freaked out on your fire escape. You have enough to worry about, you don't need my problems too. I'll leave just as soon as we sort out the wolf situation. I can go back with Peter and Charlotte."

She hit the emergency stop button and turned taking my face in her hands and kissed me on the lips. I froze, unsure what she was going to do next but she smiled,

"Now I have your attention please listen to me. You aren't going anywhere Jasper. I want you to listen to me. You're here for a reason. I didn't believe it when I was told that reason... until now. But now I know it was right. You found your way to me when you needed help and I helped you."

"Why though? Because Alice made you feel guilty? Why didn't you just leave me out there? You don't need any more complications in your life Bella."

"You think I was going to leave you on the fire escape to freeze? And after all you've done for me?"

"I wouldn't have frozen."

"Not physically but I think you might have mentally. Alice seemed to think it was likely and I wasn't going to take that chance Jasper"

She leaned against me, her head on my chest and it just seemed so right to be here like this together. For a brief moment I wished it would always be like this but I wasn't that lucky, I never had been, not where women were concerned.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Charlie

Once Carlisle had finished with Jake I asked him to take a walk with me. I wanted to get out of Bella's apartment and away from the craziness inside. I thought Carlisle might be able to explain what was going on without mentioning monsters and weird creatures but I was destined to be disappointed because he just confirmed everything that Jasper and Jake had said.

"So, there's not only a group of vampires living in my town but a pack of shape shifting wolves too?"

"I'm afraid so Chief Swan and by becoming aware of our secrets you have put yourself in a very dangerous position. In our world it is a crime punishable by death to be human and know about vampires. If it should get out then your life would be in serious danger."

"Yet Bella's known for some time and she's still alive?"

"Yes, Bella was very careful to keep our secret Chief and her accident kept her out of the picture for a long time. I think Jake and the pack have been watching over her, he is in love with your daughter, but then I guess you knew that."

"Yeah, but I guess she doesn't feel the same way about him."

"I don't think so. After she and Edward broke up I worried about her but then he made us promise to stay out of her life and that's why we didn't know about her accident. Not that I could have helped her in any practical way."

"Meaning?"

"If Bella had still been with Edward and intended to stay with him then I could have offered the same I offered the others, well Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett."

"And that was?"

"I saved their lives by turning them."

"You mean if you hadn't turned them into vampires they would have died?"

"Yes, I suppose I played God to an extent but I did it for the very best of motives. I gave Edward a life he would have lost and Esme a chance at happiness with a family of her own."

"What about Jasper?"

"Jasper was turned by a woman, not me. He came to me with Alice and both were already vampires. I merely offered them a chance at a different way of life."

"Such as?"

"We live on animal blood Chief Swan, we don't attack humans."

"Never?"

"I can't say that, most of us have slipped over the years but its rare. We all strive to be better."

"In Forks?"

"No, none of us have ever hunted humans in Forks. I made a treaty with the Quileutes many years ago. We don't hunt humans and in return they keep our secret."

"So that's what Jake was talking about. Are the Quileutes a danger to humans?"

"Not in general Chief Swan no. Harry was injured because he got in the way. The wolves only hunt one thing, vampires. Jake is just badly disciplined"

"So there are a lot of vampires around?"

"No, not a lot, and most are nomads who travel constantly so their hunting isn't noticed. Few of us live like we do."

"And Bella's involved with Jasper?"

"It would seem so."

"What about this Peter? Where does he fit in?"

"Peter Whitlock is Jaspers closest friend, why?"

"He acted like he and Bella were more than just friends."

"I would guess it was his idea of a joke Chief Swan. Peter has a very strange way of seeing the world."

"So she's not tied up with both of them?"

Carlisle stopped, looking shocked,

"If Bella and Jasper are indeed involved then it would be highly dangerous for Peter to attempt to muscle in."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes, if Jasper didn't kill him then his own mate would."

"Mate?"

"Yes, its like a wife but much more committed, we "mate" for life and in our case that's eternity, or usually anyway."

"Then I guess I should get back and find out exactly what the hell is going on with Bella"

Jasper

I wondered how long it would be before someone called for a maintenance engineer for the elevator but it didn't seem to bother Bella. She was quiet for a while then she looked at me again,

"Jasper we need to talk"

"I thought we were"

"You know what I mean, talk properly, alone. Until then I want you I want you to promise me you'll stay."

I nodded,

"Until you kick me out"

She frowned and I understood this was important to her and she thought I was being flippant,

"Promise?"

"I promise"

If only she'd known, I realised when I opened my eyes and saw her face, I understood that she was the one. I couldn't allow any harm to come to Bella, I loved her, she was indeed my mate. But was I destined to watch her disappointment and frustration as she found I couldn't give her what she needed. Did I have the strength to allow her to walk away?

Bella

I knew that if I didn't get time alone with Jasper I was going to lose him although I also knew he didn't want to leave. There was something blocking him, stopping him, frightening him, and I needed to discover what it was but things at the apartment and with my dad had become so complicated. I had to find a way of escaping. I hit the button once more and the elevator moved on but I held tight to Jasper as if terrified he might disappear otherwise as silently as he had appeared outside my window. When we got back to my apartment I found my dad had gone out with Carlisle and I could guess what they were talking about. Peter and Charlotte were sitting together on the couch and Harry had disappeared, presumably into the bedroom with Jake. I just hoped Jake was having a hard time of it, he deserved to be suffering. It was his fault Harry had been injured and my dad had been made aware of their secrets. If Jake were well enough to have visitors he wouldn't be when I finished with him!

Peter looked at Jasper warily as we entered but then relaxed when he saw we were together,

"You OK Bella?"

I nodded,

"Yes, thanks Peter for acting as fast as you did. My dad could have got hurt."

"Instead of just being put in danger by finding out our secret you mean?"

"That wasn't your fault Peter. That was Jake."

"Well could you put in a word for me with The Major only he's still glaring at me and its making me feel pretty fucking uncomfortable."

I had to smile but I spoke up for him,

"Peter really didn't start this Jasper. Jake did"

"I'd still like to know why he'd made himself so at home?"

I frowned and Peter pointed to his feet which were still bare,

"Oh, we just decided to have some fun. I was fed up with being bullied. You should have seen their faces when they saw Peter with just his jeans on"

Peter groaned and got, up both hands out,

"Did you have to tell him that Bella? I thought we were friends"

Jasper had stiffened and I could feel the tension coming off him in waves,

"Hey, down tiger. I'd choose you any day"

Jasper looked at me, one eyebrow cocked in question,

"Really?"

"Yeah really? Whys that? I have a much better body or so the girls tell me"

Charlotte hit her husband hard,

"Quit while you're ahead Peter."

He rubbed his arm cursing loudly and I couldn't help laughing, these people made me feel lighter and happier than I had in such a long while and even Jasper had to smile, the tension leaving the room with his chuckle.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Charlie

I still didn't know what I was going to do when we got back to Bella's, I didn't like the thought of my daughter dating a vampire but then I didn't like the idea of her dating a wolf either yet I'd tried to push her towards Jake often enough before I knew. How could I continue to act as Chief of Police in a town I hardly knew any longer? Would I fear every animal attack was in fact a shape shifter or vampire attack? How had I missed all these things for so many years? Carlisle stopped me before we entered her building,

"Chief Swan, I know this has all come as a huge shock but please believe me when I say that Bella is safer with Jasper at her side. Yes he is a vampire but he would never harm Bella, in fact most of his problems have stemmed from his actions in keeping her safe since we first met her."

"Then where was he when she had her accident?"

"Edward wanted a clean break between us and Bella and Jasper was forced by Alice to leave. Now he knows what she means to him he will never leave her again."

"So you say, but what about these laws of yours. If anyone tells your rulers about Bella and Jasper wont they kill her?"

"As they will stay together and if Bella wishes it then I'm sure Jasper will change her and if not he will find a way to keep her safe and he is the best man for that job."

"Change her? Turn my daughter into a vampire? I don't think so Carlisle, I'll kill him first."

"Chief Swan I don't think its your decision to make. Bella will choose what she wants and I think we must all stand by that choice."

"No way"

I hurried into Bella's apartment but she wasn't there and I started to panic, then the door opened and she walked in with Him. He glanced at me and asked her to check on Harry and Jake then came over to speak to me.

Jasper

I could feel Charlie's panic and anger, determination to keep his daughter safe and now I was the enemy. We needed to talk,

"Chief Swan."

"I want you to stay away from my daughter. She's not becoming a vampire like you and if I have to I'll kill you to ensure that"

I didn't want to argue with him but at the same time I wasn't going to be told what to do,

"I appreciate your concern but I think you should be talking to Bella. Unless she tells me to leave I'm staying."

"Oh really? And what if I tell the authorities about you?"

"Then some humans might get killed and Bella will come to the attention of the Volturi. I imagine Carlisle has told you what that means?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, just telling it like it is. If you are concerned about Bella's welfare then you need to keep our secret."

Charlie

Of course he was right although I didn't have to like it.

"Then I'll speak to Bella."

I went into the bedroom to find Jake conscious but looking rough. He watched me warily and with good reason,

"You and me are going to have words once you're up and about, you too Harry. You put my life at risk but more than that you put Bella at risk and I'll never forgive either of you for that. The lies too. Bella can I speak to you?"

She nodded and left without any goodbyes, it seemed I wasn't the only one who had decided the Quileutes were no longer my friends. I waited while she grabbed her stick and we walked out of the apartment watched by a concerned Jasper and his friends but I didn't give a shit, Bella was my daughter and I wanted her to myself. Edward met us as we left carrying the laundry but I passed without a word, yet another vampire in Bella's world.

Bella

I knew this meeting was necessary but it didn't mean I had to like it. We walked slowly along the street to the corner diner and went inside sitting down in a window booth and waiting for the server to take our coffee order. Once she'd brought the coffees over and left dad started,

"Bella, I know all the secrets now. Why didn't you tell me about Jake? Or Edward for that matter?"

"Because you didn't need to know and it would just put you in danger. Besides it wasn't necessary once the Cullens left Forks. I tried to tell you I didn't want anything to do with Jake but you just wouldn't listen. I'm not interested in him, I never was and it was Jake who caused my accident not the Cullens remember. I was trying to get away from him not Edward or Jasper."

"Why though? Why do you see them as less dangerous to you? They are blood drinking vampires for God's sake!"

His voice while very low held a hint of hysteria.

"I've never been in any danger, even when I thought I was. Dad, I have to make my own choices, its my life and I want Jasper in it if he'll agree."

"Agree? He's crazy about you Bella but have you thought about what making a life with him involves?"

"You mean becoming a vampire too? Yes of course, I thought about it when I was involved with Edward."

"Yeah and aren't you at all concerned that Jasper might leave you just like Edward did? Aren't you glad you didn't get changed?"

"This is different dad. I'm not a child any longer and I will think very hard before I make any decisions but he's good for me and I like to think I'm good for him. You never liked Edward."

"No, and now I have even less reason to like the Cullens in general. Bella I want you to come back to Forks with me, at least for a while. Get a little distance from Jasper."

"No, I can't do that. I'm a woman now and I know what to do Dad. I'm not rushing into anything but I have to do things my way. I promise I'll keep in touch and let you know how things are going but I won't go back to Forks."

I could see Charlie wasn't happy but he understood there was nothing he could do about it so he just sighed and ran his hand across his face,

"Well its your life I guess but be careful Bella, Jasper is dangerous."

"They're all dangerous dad, just like the Quileutes and I will be careful. Now I need to get back, my leg hurts and I need my medication."

"You're still taking medication?"

"Yes, pain meds basically, I'm fine dad really I am, come on"

I took his arm and we walked back to my apartment together to find Carlisle and Edward had left but the others were still there. Peter and Charlotte were sitting together watching T.V while the other two were presumably in the bedroom.

"So, everything OK Bella? This TV is crap by the way."

"I know, I don't watch it much, it strains my eye."

Peter nodded ignoring the glare from my dad,

"Harry rang friends he has and they are sending someone to pick Jake and him up, from a nearby reservation. I don't think they like it here much."

"Good"

I went into the bedroom to find Harry sitting on the edge of Jakes bed, Jake had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep.

"I hear you're leaving."

"Yes, I have friends on the Tonawanda Reservation. They'll be here soon. Doctor Cullen said Jake can be moved if we're careful."

"Harry you need to tell Jake to stay away from me. I don't want him around any more."

"Oh I think you've made that clear. I'm sorry he put you at risk Bella that was wrong"

"No Harry that was unforgivable and you make sure he knows it."

I turned and walked out going straight to the kitchen and fumbling for a glass of water as my hands started shaking. I knew if I didn't get my medication soon the tremors would start and the fits wouldn't be far behind. If my dad saw that he wouldn't be leaving and I really wanted some peace and quiet, I was tired and I felt worn out. As I struggled to take the top off my pill container a hand came over and took it from me,

"Allow me"

I turned to see Charlotte standing there, a smile on her face,

"You're overdue for these aren't you?"

I nodded,

"Right, you take them and stay here. Harry's friends have just turned up and Charlie and the guys are helping take Jake out. I'll keep everyone away for a little while, you gonna be OK on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm used to being alone Charlotte"

"Not any more, you have us"

With that she winked and went out leaving me in peace.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

As I sat there feeling sick and dizzy I knew this was the closest I had been to having a fit since I arrived in Buffalo. I'd been so careful to make sure I took my medication, the brain damage was to blame for the short circuits but I could manage the problem. I was scared I might be too late this time. If Jasper saw me on the floor he might understand just how damaged I really was and run away and I couldn't blame him if he did. I heard voices and knew Harry and Jake were leaving but I felt too sick to see them out and I was sure Peter and Charlotte could cope well enough with Charlies help. All I wanted to do was lay down in a dark room with a cold compress on my forehead until the sensations passed and I lay my head on the counter top feeling the cool surface on my pounding temple then suddenly there was a cold hand on my cheek,

"Bella? Are you OK? Charlotte told me you had to take some medication"

I wanted to tell him to leave, go away before everything went to hell but I needed him here,

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's in the other room getting ready to leave but he wants to say goodbye, can you manage that?"

"Yes, if I don't he wont leave. Can you help me without making it obvious?"

"Of course"

He put an arm around my waist as I stood up, the room beginning to swim and I gritted my teeth, I could do this, I would do this.

Jasper

I was really concerned about Bella, she was paler than usual and I could feel her emotions, she was terrified of something but not me. I did as she asked and she managed to keep appearances up until Charlie left, threatening to be back in the morning before travelling back to Forks. Peter watched us from the corner of his eye,

"Would you like a ride Chief Swan? I need to grab a few things in town I'll drop you at your hotel."

I nodded my thanks as he followed a slightly nervous Charlie out of the apartment and as the door shut behind them I heard Bella groan. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body started to shake uncontrollably. I lifted her into my arms and took her through to the bedroom followed a few seconds later by Charlotte.

By this time Bella had bitten her lip and blood was trickling down her chin so I wiped it away with my fingers not tempted in the slightest by its sweet smell.

"Charlotte what's going on?"

"I think Bella's having a fit of some kind. She took her medication but it was late and I think the stress of the last couple of days has got to her. Just hold her, make sure she doesn't hurt herself. It will settle down soon."

"If it doesn't you get Carlisle"

"I don't think Bella would thank you for that. Her meds will kick in just stay with her. Hold her a minute while I change the sheets."

I cradled Bella in my arms as her body spasmed uncontrollably and I knew she was in distress because tears trickled down her cheeks dropping onto my shirt.

Bella

I knew what was happening, my brain was misfiring again, it had been so long since I'd had a seizure I really thought they were in the past but I'd become complacent and while my life was steady and stress free I'd managed very well. The past couple of days had just been too stressful, I'd become wound up and over tired and this was the result. I knew Jasper was holding me and I could hear their voices but I couldn't control my body or even my mouth to tell Jasper I would be OK.

I just wanted it to stop because the longer it went on the longer it took me to recover. I was glad my dad had left before it started or I might never have got rid of him but I was glad Jasper and Charlotte were here with me, for the first time in months I didn't feel alone. As the tremors slowed and the room stopped spinning my body started to relax and Jasper who had laid me on the fresh smelling sheets stroked my face tenderly,

"Bella?"

I nodded, my jaw was still too rigid to allow words but I squeezed his arm and then closed my eyes as exhaustion overtook me and everything disappeared into a soft blackness.

Jasper

Once I knew Bella was in a deep sleep I tucked the cover around her and joined Charlotte in the sitting room where she was studying the computer screen. Seeing me she smiled reassuringly,

"I was right, that medication was to prevent seizures. Bella had a serious accident didn't she? Sustained brain damage? Peter told me."

"Yes apparently she had to learn to speak and walk again and she only has sight in one eye."

"So it was very serious. I think she's been keeping the seizures at bay by not allowing herself to get overtired or too stressed and taking her medication. Its a new experimental drug used to prevent possibly fatal brain seizures. Major, Bella is a walking time bomb, she could die at any moment if she has a serious seizure. We have to keep her quiet and relaxed and that's not going to happen here, not with her father and God knows who else dropping in at any moment. You'll have to persuade her to come with us."

"Us? Where?"

"Our place of course. It's quiet and peaceful. She can rest and get plenty of fresh air and peace."

"Why are saying this Charlotte? You hardly know the girl."

"Major anyone who knows you can see how important she is to you, that makes her important to us. Besides she's been through too much crap already so just do it."

"Charlotte, I don't know what to do...she deserves so much better, so much more than I can offer her. You know my history, you know things aren't easy for me but even you don't know everything Charlotte. I can't give her what a woman has every right to expect from a mate, or even a serious boyfriend."

Charlotte looked at me hard for a moment then got up and came over taking my hand,

"Major, you love her and she's the one. I know if you just give it a little time, take it slowly everything will work out for you. Don't listen to Alice Cullen or Maria, just listen to your heart and follow its instructions."

I wanted to believe her so badly but could I? If I made a mess of this I could cause the death of the beautiful and fragile human girl who had reached out to me in my hour of need. I nodded,

"OK Charlotte. We'll get ready when Peter comes back. If Bella wakes I'll ask her what she wants but its her choice."

"I understand Major now go back to her, she's going to need you when she wakes up."

I went back into the bedroom shutting the door very quietly but she opened her eyes looking a little confused,

"Jasper?"

I went to her settling down beside her on the bed and pulling her into my arms,

"Have they gone?"

"Yes, it's just us and Charlotte. Bella, I know about the seizures and Charlotte says you need rest and quiet. She asked if you'd like to go to their ranch for a while to rest."

"With you?"

"Yes with me for your sins"

"It sounds wonderful but I have a job, I have rent to pay."

"Let me worry about those things. You just tell me, do you want to go?

She closed her eyes and I heard yes as a sigh before she fell asleep once more, it was enough, she could sleep as long as she wanted now, we would take her to the Whitlock ranch where she could find peace and quiet for as long as she needed... among friends.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Peter

I had a good idea that something was about to go down in Bella's apartment and I was sure they didn't want Charlie there so I offered him a lift although I was slightly surprised when he accepted, knowing what I was.

"So, you'll have to direct me, I don't know Buffalo well."

"Why are you here Peter?"

"Here?"

"Yes, you were in Bella's apartment when we arrived but I get the impression that you don't know my daughter that well."

"Listen Chief Swan"

"Charlie"

"OK Listen Charlie, The Major, Jasper, is my oldest and best friend and I sensed he was in trouble that's why I was in Buffalo."

"You came here to help him because you got a feeling?"

"Yeah, well its a bit more than that. I have a gift, a kind of radar that starts pinging when he's in trouble and as his friend I try to help. I can tell you it was going fucking mad by the time I arrived."

"So how long have you known him?"

"Ever since he changed me in 1880, I was 21 and full of myself."

"1880? And he turned you into a vampire? Don't you resent him for that?"

"I did at first but he soon beat that out of me along with my arrogance, well some of it anyway. I was his Captain and we worked well together. Then he saved my mate Charlotte, let us escape from Maria, the Mexican Bitch so I owe him."

"I take it he escaped with you"

"No he didn't. I went back for him but if you want to know any more you're going to need to ask him yourself"

"Fair enough. This is it"

I pulled up outside a small hotel and waited as Charlie looked at the hotel sign then back to me,

"She's going away with him isn't she?"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing concrete."

"Then your guess is as good as mine but whatever she decides she'll be safe with him."

He got out and then looked in the window,

"Peter, tell her to keep in touch"

"I will Charlie but its down to her whether she does or not."

He watched me pull away and I could tell he was resigned to losing his daughter, if he hadn't already done so, by the way his shoulders sagged.

When I got back Charlotte told me what she'd offered and I was in total agreement, I liked Bella, she was a breath of fresh air and I thought she was probably good for The Major. He seemed somehow different, more relaxed, or at least less wound up than he had been in years.

"She's asleep Peter, she had a fit after you left, a hang over from her accident so I'd like to leave as soon as we can."

"The car's gassed and waiting Char, you just get her organised and we'll leave."

I didn't ask questions, if the kid needed some space then we had plenty and I thought getting away from here and all the hassle was the best thing for her. While Charlotte packed some things for her and checked the paperwork for The Major I turned the TV back on. We didn't have one at home, reception was really crappy so anything we wanted to see we got on DVD or watched on the net so it was a novelty to watch terrestrial TV for a while. The news came on and I zoned out until I heard the latest news flash. A visitor had been mugged outside his hotel about an hour ago. It was Charlies hotel and I cursed then turned it off in case Bella was awake and could hear. Mind I didn't know if she was aware of the name of his hotel. I needed to find out who the victim had been so I rang the local police department making out I'd just dropped a friend off at that hotel, a Charlie Swan, Police Chief from Forks Washington.

"Perhaps you could come to the station sir and give a statement."

"So it is him?"

"I really think it would be best if you came to the station."

"Listen I'm with his daughter who is sick and I just want to know if its him."

They wouldn't tell me anything but I already knew and I cut them off before they could trace me, or at least I hoped so. This was a real fucking mess, I went to the bedroom door opening it quietly and sticking my head through,

"Major we have a situation."

He nodded and laying Bella down very gently so as not to wake her he joined me and I told him of my suspicions.

"We need to get out of here now Peter, they may have traced the call. What a mess and just when Bella needs a rest from all the stress. Has Charlotte packed everything?"

She joined us equally silently looking at Bella kindly,

"I've got enough,, including all her paperwork, the rest we can get. Let's go,"

Jasper

How Bella was going to react to this news I had no idea but for now she didn't need to know. I sent her a hefty dose of lethargy to ensure she would stay asleep and carried her down to the car. Once we were away from her building I took out my phone and rang a friend.

"Major?"

"I need you to tap into the Buffalo police department and find out all you can about a mugging that happened about an hour ago at a down town hotel, The Ambassador. I want the name of the victim and anything else you can find out."

"OK give me a few minutes and I'll call you back"

I knew Darius wouldn't let me down, we'd been friends too long for that and sure enough he was back in five,

"Victim is a Charles Swan, Police Chief in Forks Washington. He was dragged round the alley at the side of the hotel and beaten up then stabbed.. No good eye witnesses, nothing taken. Can I ask what it's got to do with you Major?"

"His daughter is with me."

"Right and you think the mugging might have something to do with you?"

"Well, we upset some shape shifters earlier."

"Not really their scene though is it, mugging humans?"

"No, but if you could keep an eye on developments I'd be really grateful."

"Can do, this number OK to contact you on?"

"Yes but if I don't answer can you ring the Whitlock place"

"Don't tell me you're with that idiot."

Peter looked over the seat

"Hey Darius, fuck you too"

"Ah the dulcet tones of my favourite moron. Will do Major. Speak to you when I have anything to report."

I'd done all I could and now Bella was my only concern. She slept peacefully and I hated the thought that I would have to give her the bad news as soon as she woke up, what she needed was a peaceful stress free life, not more worry.

"I tell you what Major, you go with Charlotte and I'll hang around. When Darius gets back to us I might be able to see Charlie, find out exactly what did happen."

I nodded, thankful for friends like Peter,

"If it is the Quileutes or their friends Charlie might need protection."

"I'm sure I can manage, if not I'll call for reinforcements. In the meantime you worry about Bella.".

So it was decided and leaving Peter behind Charlotte and I set off for their ranch in Boulder. It would be a long drive but I didn't think Bella was up to flying, at least we could pull over and give her as much chance to rest as she needed. It gave me time to talk to Charlotte too and I badly needed a woman's advice, I didn't want to screw things up with Bella and I knew I would if I didn't find a way to get past this block I had. It was going to be an embarrassing conversation but it was that or disaster.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Peter

I didn't have to wait long for Darius to get some information on Charlies condition, The Major had already passed on my number to him,

"Right Peter. Charlie is stable but they almost got him. The knife missed his heart by less than an inch, glanced off a rib. He's lost a lot of blood and he got a good kicking from all accounts, fractured more ribs, broke his fingers on one hand and a dislocated jaw so he's going to be hurting right now. No one saw the actual attack but a couple who walked by a couple of minutes after it happened said they saw three tall men with long dark hair walk out of the alley and it looked like one of them had blood on his shirt. Charlie is in a side room on the third floor of the hospital and he's under guard so I guess you'll be needing my help to get to him. Lucky for you I'm not far away, been visiting friends, so I'll meet you at the hospital in an hour and Peter, dress respectably, we'll be going in as a couple of trainee trauma doctors."

"I'll do my best not to shame you Darius."

He just laughed and cut me off but it would be good to see our old friend again, most of the time he was just a voice on the end of the phone.

When I reached the hospital about forty minutes later Darius was waiting and guided me into an empty changing room where we "borrowed" two white jackets and fixed fake badges to them proclaiming us to be student doctors, the outfit was completed with stethoscopes,

"You know I've always wanted one of these."

"Pay attention Peter, let me do the talking until we get in Charlies room then I'll keep watch while you talk to him but we wont have long, his own doctor is due to make his rounds in just under an hour and I want to be out of the hospital by the time he arrives."

"No sweat Dr Doom, lets go"

We walked along the busy corridors without anyone giving us a second glance until Darius nudged me,

"Show time"

I looked up to see a police officer sitting in a chair opposite a closed door. As we approached he stood up nervously touching his holster but Darius soon put him at his ease with a few words and a little of his particular brand of magic. He had a way of persuading humans that whatever he said was right. I slipped inside and approached the bed seeing Charlie's face which showed plenty of signs of the beating he'd endured.

He opened his eyes slowly and I saw recognition there which made it easier,

"Charlie? You look like shit man."

"I feel like it too."

His words were indistinct and it was painful for him to speak so I tried to keep it short and sweet,

"What happened? Did you see who did this?"

He nodded grimacing and I could hear his breathing was laboured,

"Yeah, friends of the Quileutes. They wanted to know where Bella was. I think they wanted to keep her away from you. They said I was a traitor to my kind when I refused to tell them, you have to get her away from here Peter."

"Already done Charlie but didn't Harry tell them where Bella was?"

"He wouldn't, I don't know why, that's why they came looking for me."

"Well she's gone anyway. Are you gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, just keep Bella safe for me."

"We will and as soon as you're discharged we'll be in touch."

"How?"

"Don't worry I have a friend who can. You take care of yourself and we'll look after Bella. I can't stay, its too dangerous but any problems you call this number."

I gave him my cell phone number, hidden inside his hand cast and slipped back out where Darius stood apparently discussing the Super Bowl with the cop. Once he saw me he nodded and excused himself and we made our way back to the changing room where we replaced the coats we'd "borrowed" and left the hospital. I filled Darius in on events and he turned to me with a look of amazement on his face,

"Are you telling me The Major has split with Alice Cullen and fallen for a human girl?"

"Yeah not only that but his brothers ex girlfriend, she's OK though, I like her"

"She may be OK but you think its gonna last?"

"Who knows but he's different around her so I'm willing to give it a chance. You going back now?"

Darius grinned and shook his head,

"And miss the biggest story of the century, The Major finds his mate? Not on your life, I'm going with you my friend"

"Hey don't talk so loud someone might hear you, I'd lose my fucking street cred if anyone thought we were friends."

"Peter, you never had any in the first place so don't sweat it. Now are we driving or flying to Boulder?"

"How did you know we'd moved there?"

"Peter, I am the God of Intelligence gathering. I know everything, just remember that."

"Yeah yeah, God of nosiness if you ask me, its fucking creepy you sitting there in the centre of your web watching everything. The peeping tom of the vampire world."

"As long as I don't invite you into my parlour you're safe Peter now shut up and drive. I want to see if I can find anything about Charlie's attackers."

"And just how the fuck are you intending to do that? He didn't know them and there were no eye witnesses except the courting couple who'd been having a quickie in the opposite alleyway."

"You disappoint me Peter. CCTV is all over the place, the eye in the sky sees all. The cops may not have access to all surveillance but I do"

With that he pulled out his I pad and started tapping away. I didn't even understand all this computer shit so I left him to it and started the long drive to Boulder, flying made me nervous so I avoided it where possible. For the first few hours Darius was engrossed with his computer having discarded the tablet a short way into our journey,

"Not enough power for the big boys but it started the process, now all I have to do is wait for the downloads."

"Downloads?"

"Yes, the photographs taken by every camera within a mile of the mugging and any satellite surveillance that might show me something. I take it we wont just be ignoring what they did?"

"I haven't really thought about it but I guess not. Those fucking mutts think they can do what they like. If they don't like the choices people make they kick the shit out of them. I could do with a new wolf skin jacket, what about you?"

"Never liked fur myself but I'll make an exception in this case."

"Good thinking. How long before you get all the shit?"

"Depends how many satellites were in the right place and when they come close enough to dump their data but a few hours I guess. In the meantime I'll scan the CCTV and see if I can get any hits then we'll see what information I can get on them, the more the better."

"I'd better contact The Major, if Bella wakes up she's going to want to know what's happening. I'll give him the good news that we have our very own eye in the sky on side for now. That should cheer him up"

"Peter, a compliment? You're slipping!"

"Don't worry its the only one you're likely to get so remember it Darius."

"Oh I will Peter, I will"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Jasper

I was relieved to hear that Charlie wasn't seriously injured and even more so when Peter told me we'd picked up another ally in Darius. If he couldn't get information on the attackers then no one could although I was surprised the guardian tribe had come out in the open to attack Charlie. Why were they so interested in Bella's choice? Harry had refused to tell them where she was and I wondered at that too? He was no friend of ours so why keep silent? I checked Bella was still deeply asleep and then rang my friend back,

"You just can't cope without me Major can you? What's up now?"

"Ask Darius to do some digging on the tribe that attacked Charlie. I want to know why they are so interested in what's going on and why Harry didn't drop Bella straight in it."

"Will do Major, is she OK?"

"Yes she's asleep Peter but thank you for taking Charlie out, she had a bad fit after he left".

"I thought something was happening. Just tell her I said hi when she wakes up. I take it you wont drive straight through?"

"No, it wouldn't be fair on her, we'll stop in another couple of hours. I'll let you know where we are. Maybe you'll catch us up."

"Will do, this cars a heap of shit but it goes like the devil, see you soon."

Charlotte looked at me then smiled returning her gaze to the road,

"So Major what's on your mind?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"I just know you and before we start let me tell you categorically, she is your mate."

"Yes I know and that's what worries me Char"

"Why? Because she's human? Or because she's a damaged human?"

I knew she was trying to get a reaction so I ignored the question.

"Charlotte, I lost Maria which was no bad thing I know but I lost Alice too and both for the same reason."

"I very much doubt that Major but go on"

"This is really hard and please don't tell Peter if you can avoid it. I have nightmares about losing control and becoming The Major again. Not this man, but the one I was when you first met me. I can't get the images out of my mind, the way I acted with women, the things I did to them. Charlotte I can't...".

"I understand Major, you don't have to explain any further"

"Yes I do Char, if I can't even articulate these thoughts then how can I learn to deal with them? I couldn't make love to Alice, I couldn't touch her without those memories coming back and freezing me. That's why she divorced me"

"Did she say that?"

"Not in so many words but I felt her frustration, her hunger, and it just made things twice as bad. I'm not sure I can give Bella what she has a right to expect from a...mate or husband or whatever. I can't make love to her, it frightens me"

"Major you have to stop this now. Bella is your mate and you would never ever hurt her. Whatever happened in your past should be relegated back there. Take it slow and easy. She wont push you or pressure you, Bella loves you and she will understand. It will come but I wouldn't worry too much about Alice, she either really fancied you and got frustrated or maybe she was trying to help you get over this block knowing that your mate was getting closer."

"Why didn't she warn me or at least give me some idea of what Bella meant to me? It doesn't make sense."

"Not to you no, but Alice is a complicated person. I don't like her but I don't think she's deliberately tried to hurt you. I think her mate arriving was just bad timing or perhaps I'm seeing things wrong and she's a class A bitch just as Peter maintains but whatever, forget her and concentrate on Bella. She loves you and she needs you. Just be gentle and slow, I promise you it will work out, she's probably as worried as you are."

Bella

I wasn't sure where I was or what was happening but I recognised the sounds, I was in a car and it was travelling pretty fast. My head was pounding and I remembered the fit with a groan. Jasper had asked me something but what?...Yes, if I wanted to get away for a while. It had sounded a wonderful idea in the abstract but I had a job, rent to pay, utilities...I couldn't lose my home small and humble though it was. I started to panic sitting up too fast which only made me feel nauseous. Looking out of the window I saw unfamiliar countryside and knew he'd taken me at my word. Then I realised he was sitting beside me and I had been laying with my head on his lap. He smiled at me and touched my cheek with a cool hand,

"It's OK Bella, please don't worry. Your rent is paid for the next six months and I organised everything else too. Work are giving you a months sick leave and I explained you might need longer but we'll see. I hope that was OK?"

"Why did you do all that Jasper? I have no way of paying you back"

"I was paying you back Bella. You saved me out on that fire escape, remember?"

"That's different Jasper"

"No it not. Please Bella let me do this"

I looked into his face. There was a strange light in his eyes, a kind of fear laced with longing, a look I didn't quite understand, especially if Alice had been correct about my being his mate. Why would he be scared of me? I didn't understand and I felt too tired and weak to think straight so I just nodded and closed my eyes again but before I fell asleep once more I heard his quiet voice,

"Thank you Bella, I love you."

My dreams were a mixture of the past and the present, the first time I saw the Cullens, Edwards pretty face, but this time it didn't make my heart beat faster, it filled me with anger. My run through the woods and the tumble over the edge of the falls but this time I didn't hit the rocks, this time my fall was broken by a pair of strong arms. Did Jake save me in this reality? No, when I opened my eyes they gazed into a golden pair it was Jasper's arms. The months at the hospital and rehab passed in seconds and then my fight for independence. The struggle with Jake and Edward, why wouldn't they see I didn't want anything to do with either of them any longer? Then my own personal guardian angel appeared and suddenly everything was better. But as I became stronger he grew weaker until Alice appeared standing over him laughing as he cowered at her onslaught.

I saw his body, cold and still, hunched in on itself and I knew what I needed to do. I would save him as he had saved me, I held out my hand as a friend and as he grasped it my hand became that of a companion, a lover. I wanted Jasper, body and soul and I knew it was within my grasp if I could only figure out the fear and reserve and I would, given time I would find a way through the fear to the man below and give him my hand for eternity. I just needed time and he had already given me that, now it was up to me.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

I kept Bella asleep as much as possible during the road trip, she was weak and frail and I didn't want her to feel worse for the long hours of driving. Instead she slept peacefully in my arms and I could have stayed like this for eternity. The feel of her warm soft body against mine was heaven and I wasn't sure she would stay so happily so close to me when she woke up. Her scent was intoxicating and her blood called to me, my thirst growing stronger the longer we stayed on the road but I couldn't bear to be without her, to leave her, so I suffered in silence staying in the car when Charlotte was forced to pull over and hunt or fill up the car. I appreciated the difficulty being in such close proximity to a human posed for her but not once did she complain or indeed say anything.

Only when Peter and Darius finally caught up with us did she insist I hunt,

"Major this isn't a game and when we reach the ranch you're going to have to let her wake up properly. Do you think she'll feel better for knowing you've starved yourself? Do you think she wont know you are thirsty? It might make her feel unsafe or uncomfortable. Now I'm pretty sure that between us we can keep her safe for a few hours. I'll even keep driving if you like, you can catch us up but you will go hunt if I have to throw you out of the car myself, is that understood?"

Darius burst out laughing to see me getting a tongue lashing but Peter just shook his head,

"I wouldn't argue with her Major. You know how cranky she gets if you argue. I'll go with you if you like. I haven't seen you wrestle a bunny or Bambi in decades, it could be fun"

I rolled my eyes but knew Char was right and eventually Peter and I went off together but I promised myself we wouldn't be away long. As we ran through the forest I asked him if Darius had anything worthwhile to report, we hadn't got a chance to talk before Charlotte started with the threats,

"Yeah some. The guys who jumped Charlie were tribal, so guardians or at least from the guardians. They tried speaking to him first but from the body language they weren't getting far, then they started beating him up. We got an ID on the guy with the knife so I reckon maybe Darius and I could have a short and very bloody conversation with him later on. Charlie couldn't tell me much, he was pretty beat up but he got the impression these guys were pissed that Harry wouldn't tell them where Bella lived. I think they were looking to find us. Kill a few vampires and make a name for themselves. Of course they could have been trying to save the innocent human girl too, who knows? Either way they got the main Intel from Harry or Jake so those two need a short lesson in keeping their fucking mouths shut too it strikes me. What do you intend doing about Bella anyway?"

"Doing?

"Well its pretty obvious she's crazy about you and if I'm not very much mistaken you feel the same way about her so are we gonna hear the patter of tiny vampire feet or what?"

"Make sense Peter."

"Nah, that's boring. Go on then tell me, is she the one?"

"I think so"

"You think? What kind of fucking answer is that?"

"OK yes she is but it wont be easy for her, the reason she got hurt was a vampire and Edward broke her heart so she might not be quite so keen to try again"

"Major, wise up for fuck sake. She looks at you like you're the second coming. I think you should give her a few of my best lines, a bunch of flowers, a box of chocolates then screw her brains out."

"Peter that may be your idea of sweet words and romance but it's not really me."

He looked at me for a second screwing his face up in mock concentration then nodded,

"You're right of course, just screw her brains out, its more your way"

I know he meant it as a joke but it hit me hard because he was right, it had been me for far too long and now I wasn't sure I could manage the romantic stuff and I certainly didn't want to just force myself on Bella, not that it would get me anywhere anyhow. I'd failed too often over the years to believe anything better of myself.

"Shall we change the subject Peter, the attack?"

"On Charlie? Yeah I guess its more important just for now. Well Darius and I did a little brainstorming and we came up with a few more questions."

"OK tell me, see if they're the same ones I have"

"Right, Harry rang some his f friends to collect Jake so they knew where Bella lived while these guys didn't so either they were kept out of the loop or they weren't the same tribe. IF not though, how did they know about Bella and what did they want with her? In short, what the f is really going on here?"

"That about covers it. We need Darius to trace these guys, give us a fix so we can pose those questions to them,"

"Great minds think alike. While we destroy the local fauna he'll be letting those magical fingers do their work. With luck he'll have more information for us when we get back so let's get hunting Major, I think I hear a bunny in the undergrowth although it sounds large, might prove a bit too much for you. I'll cover your back...just in case the Bunny Battalion is lurking around. Don't want to see you gnawed to death or choked by one of those cute little fluffy tails now do we?"

I shook my head, knowing there was no point in saying anything, it would only encourage him so I tried to ignore his antics, checking under every bush then shaking his head and putting a thumb up,

"Looks safe enough, no droppings here"

Bella

I woke up and I knew Jasper was gone, there was a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach and a coldness in my bones. I opened my eyes scared at what I might see but with relief I recognised Charlotte in the passenger seat. She looked over and smiled,

"Well hello sleepyhead. How are you feeling? We'll stop soon so you can eat."

"Where's Jasper?"

I know I should have been a little more friendly but I couldn't help myself. She seemed to understand my concern because she winked,

"He's gone to hunt with Peter. They'll catch us up soon."

The driver turned round then and I saw with a shock that it was a stranger but seeing my concern Charlotte introduced us,

"Bella this is a very good friend Darius. He's joining us for a while."

I held out a shaking hand and he gripped it firmly in his over the seat,

"Nice to meet you at last Bella. I was beginning to think you were auditioning for Sleeping Beauty"

I couldn't help the giggle that burst out and it broke the tension.

"Sorry, I'm not usually as dopey as this, it's the medication"

"Well at least you have an excuse for it, Peter on the other hand...well, lets just say its a natural feature of his character shall we. Right, restaurant up ahead so I'll pull in. You two girls go eat, I'll gas up the car and see if I can get a call through to the other two, find out where they are."

Charlotte accompanied me to the restaurant and I found I was really hungry, a normal feeling after one of my fits, that and weariness.

"Do you think they'll catch us up soon?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry Bella, I don't suppose for one minute the Major will be away any long than he has to be. He's very taken with you."

"Did he tell you what Alice said?"

"Yes, does your memory go after a fit?"

"Sometimes its fuzzy, why did I tell you?"

"Don't worry about it. I know you two are meant for each other but you are both damaged souls so it will take a little time, just relax and everything will come together. We'll be at the ranch in a few hours and you can start to unwind properly, for now you need to eat."

She was right and I really enjoyed my meal although I kept gazing out the window, just in case Jasper returned while I was in here. When we got back to the car I couldn't help the broad smile that crossed my features when I saw Jasper leaning against the hood talking to Peter and Darius but looking in my direction as if eager for a sight of me.

"Well hi there. You're looking a little better for the sleep. How are you feeling?"

He held out a hand and I took it ignoring Peters broad grin, or at least trying to.

"Feeling much better now you're here. I'm sorry about what happened at the apartment. I haven't had one of those in a long while. I guess I just got complacent."

He pulled me closer and kissed me,

"You never need to apologise to me Bella. Not ever, I love you and I'll always be here for you whatever happens"

That was all I needed to hear and I smiled relaxing into his embrace.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jasper

It didn't take long to get to the ranch and while Bella cleaned up and rested Peter, Darius, and myself held a council of war.

"Right Major well you're gonna be a little tied up here for a while, if you're lucky that is, so I guess its down to Darius and myself to have a few words with the pups who attacked Charlie, show them the error of their ways."

Much as I wanted to disagree I couldn't leave Bella, not now, not when I'd finally found her and understood my feelings for her. If I left now then would I have the courage to return?

I nodded,

"Is that OK with you Darius? After all its not your fight."

"Its been a while since I saw any action and its about time Peter learned at the feet of the master so sure. Besides if the guardians start beating up on the humans there's something seriously wrong don't you think? Its my guess they weren't actually guardians but other tribe members. If the leader found out they'd probably be punished but I think our brand of justice would fit better don't you Peter?"

"Fuck yes. They wont forget any lesson we teach them"

"OK then and thank you. I owe you."

"Of course, I'll add it to the slate if I can find space and I know Peter will do it for the sheer fun."

"Too fucking right my friend. Lets go get us some Wolfie punch bags."

"We'll call in and see how Bella's dad is too Major so you just concentrate on the girl. She looks like a strong breeze might blow her away"

"You know something Darius, looks are deceptive where that little girl is concerned. I watched her in action and she's pretty tough. I like her and that's saying something"

Darius and I both looked at Peter in astonishment, praise from his lips was something indeed.

Bella

I felt so much better after a soak and clean clothes but I made sure to take my before I went back downstairs. Charlotte was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious and Jasper sat alone on the couch with a book but he looked up and smiled as I reached the bottom step.

"Char's cooking you a lasagne or so she says. You look rested"

"I feel rested all thanks to you. Where are the others?"

He patted the seat next to him and I sat down but I was nervous. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a social chit chat.

"Bella, Charlie was attacked outside his hotel after Peter dropped him off. He's in hospital but he's going to be fine"

"Who by?"

"Friends of Harry and Jake it would seem. Darius traced them so he and Peter have gone to have a quiet word in their ears. Then they'll check on your dad again and let him know you are OK."

"Why did they do it?"

"We think they wanted to get you away from us and it seems Harry wouldn't tell them where you were so they tried to get Charlie to. It seems he wasn't keen either"

" How did they know where he was staying?"

"I don't know yet Bella but I'm sure its one of the questions Peter and Darius will be putting to them"

"So he got hurt protecting me? Jasper I seem to bring trouble wherever I go. Are you sure you want a part of that?"

"Bella I bring problems enough of my own so don't worry about adding to them just remember I love you"

We kissed and I forgot about Charlie, my accident, everything for a while, then Charlotte shouted through that my dinner was ready. I was reluctant to leave Jasper but he winked,

"I'll be here when you finish I'm not going anywhere without you Bella"

The meal was delicious and I couldn't help asking Charlotte how long it had been since she cooked human food.

"Sorry that's a rude question"

"Its OK Bella its been a long time but I still like to watch cookery programmes sometimes and read cook books. Peter thinks I'm mad but then he's the one who keeps chickens."

"Chickens? Why?"

"He says it reminds him of his home when he was human."

"What do you do with the eggs?"

"I put some at the end of the track free to anyone who wants them. The others Peter uses for target practise"

"He shoots?"

"Not exactly, Peter likes playing horseshoes but he says its more fun when he's got a target that explodes. Don't ask Bella, he marches to his own tune does Peter. You'll get used to him, just remember he means well and if you can ignore the language he's a really good friend to have"

"I like him already"

"Well that's a first. Most people take time to acclimatize to his ways. He likes you too and that's even rarer, Peter doesn't like many people so you are joining a select band."

I was eager to get back to Jasper and when Charlotte said she had to go out for a few hours I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or grateful so I settled for both and snuggled next to Jasper by the fire watching the flames from the logs flare and die in the otherwise dark room. I could have stayed like this forever but as I yawned he stood up pulling me with him,

"Come on Bella, I think you should get some sleep"

"I was comfortable. I could sleep by the fire"

He ignored my protests and carried me up the stairs to the bedroom Charlotte had given me. I felt awkward as he headed for the door and I knew once he'd left the room I would never have the courage to call him back.

"Will you stay?"

He looked slightly scared by my words and that confused me but then he nodded and came back,

"Of course"

I slipped into the bathroom glad Id left my nightwear in there ready but slightly ashamed it wasn't at all sexy then shrugged, he knew what I was like by now. When I limped back in, I'd forgotten to bring my stick upstairs with me as I was carried, I found he'd drawn a chair up beside the bed and I think he felt my disappointment because he looked down,

"I didn't want to make any assumptions Bella"

"Well, I'd like it if you could join me, I need a cuddle"

He sat on then bed and waited for me to get in then lay down beside me but on the covers, this wasn't quite what I'd meant by join me but it was a start, of sorts. He pulled me into his arms and I heard him taking deep breaths savouring my scent as Edward had once done but this felt different, I wanted to do the same so I inhaled deeply, a spicy scent that was all Jasper. I put a hand on his cheek and stroked it, much as I had done to try bringing him out of his despair at my apartment but this time I allowed my hand to continue inside his collar feeling the scar that ran down to his collarbone. He tensed and I froze not quite understanding his reaction but then he relaxed again so I decided to keep going. He'd soon tell me if I was out of order I was sure. I undid the buttons on his shirt slowly, my fingers not working too well these days and pushed it open to lay my head on his bare stone chest waiting for his reaction.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

I could feel the tension in Jaspers body but I could also feel his love, something was scaring him and it was up to me to break through.

"Jasper, do you trust me?"

"Of course, I should be asking you that question by rights."

"Then lay back and relax, close your eyes."

He did so a little apprehensively and tensed as he felt my hands on his shoulders,

"Relax".

I slipped his shirt off and threw it on the floor then undid his belt and pulled it through the loops on his jeans. I smiled as I saw his fists clench on the sheet.

"Relax, I promise I'm not going to attack you."

As his fists unclenched I undid his jeans and slipped them off too then slipped in beside him and pulled the blankets up to cover us.

"Right, now cuddle up and relax."

He curled into me, wrapping his arms around me and I heard a sigh of relief. I stroked his hair feeling his skin no longer cold against mine but almost as if it were the same temperature as my own. We lay like this for hours and his breathing evened out as if he were really sleeping. I smiled and kissed his tousled hair, stroked his naked back and realised with shock that I wanted so much more. It was the first time I'd thought about sex since Edward left me. I stopped those thoughts immediately for fear they would register with him and cause him to tense up again but it was difficult, so difficult when my own body was screaming out for release.

Jasper

I couldn't believe I was here in bed with Bella almost naked and I hadn't frozen up and it was entirely down to her. The gentle way she had undressed me and then just held me although she wanted me to make love to her, I could feel her own sexual tension battering against my own terror of what I might do. The thought of making love to this sweet vulnerable human girl made me feel sick with panic when I allowed it to surface. She felt my emotions because she looked at me, her head to one side.

"What are you thinking about Jasper? You look unhappy suddenly."

I closed my eyes embarrassed and shook my head in frustration,

"It's not you Bella, its me."

"Sorry?"

The longer I lay here in bed with Bella the more my panic threatened to overwhelm me and I fidgeted uneasily. How could I explain my fear to this girl without scaring her half to death? She turned my head to look into my eyes,

"Jasper I know how I feel about you and you've told me that you love me. If there's something I've misunderstood then tell me"

"No Bella you haven't misunderstood, its me. Look, there is a reason Alice found herself someone else and in all honesty I can't blame her. I couldn't give her what she wanted. Maybe she knew from the very start, maybe she tried to help me but if so it didn't work. I have a …...history with women and it's not a pretty one. I know Edward told you about me, or at least something of my history. My sire Maria...well she wasn't a good person and she taught me a lot of bad things. Well maybe that's too harsh, maybe they were already there inside me and she let me express them. All I know is that the very idea of making love to a woman scares me Bella because I know what I'm capable of and I wont subject you to that, I can't. So you see, it's just not going to work because no matter how much I love you and desire you I can't allow myself to let go. I won't let The Major take over."

Bella sighed and kissed me very gently then stroked my cheek again,

"Jasper, I love you and I want you as much as you want me, maybe even more. I'm not afraid of you but more importantly I'm not afraid of The Major and you know why? Because he's only a part of you, the darkest part maybe but he can't control the Jasper I know because that man is intrinsically good and kind and gentle and he would never hurt me, he couldn't, so please lets just take it slowly but don't freeze me out because I wont accept that. I wont let Maria destroy the man you really are."

Bella

I hated what Maria and Alice had done to him and it made me twice as determined to make good on my threat. Alice may think it was just words but she had no idea how much I hated her and how strong my determination to get revenge for the man I loved was. It might take me some time and a lot of hard work but one day she would turn around and I would be waiting. I had one thing on my side, she had told me herself she could no longer see me so she wouldn't know I was coming for her.

"Bella"

Jaspers voice startled me from my thoughts,

"I'm sorry."

"You looked very determined just then but I have to tell you that I've tried over the years to get past this block but I just couldn't and I'm not sure if I ever will but...you seem so sure Bella"

"I am, we are meant for each other, we both know it and that's the thing that will give you the strength to break the barrier. You forget I haven't had any experience as such so I'll be as lost as you and maybe that will help."

He sighed and pulled me close,

"You know laying here with you now. Like this, I really believe you mean it."

"Oh I do my love, I do."

"But that wasn't what you were thinking about just then was it?"

"No, I was remembering a promise I made"

"A promise? To who?"

"Alice"

"You made a promise to Alice? Can I ask when and what it was?"

I smiled at him,

"You can. It was when I spoke to her after finding you on my fire escape. When she told me what she'd done I told her that I would hunt her down. That one day when she looked around I would be there waiting and I would make her pay for what she'd done to you."

"You threatened Alice because she'd hurt me?"

"Yes, I knew then what you meant to me and I intend to make good on that promise one day. Alice can't see me Jasper so she wont know when I decide the time is right but it will come I'm sure of that. For now though lets forget about her, lets forget about everything but you and I."

Jasper

This Bella was an Amazon compared to the quiet timid little girl that Edward had brought to the house and introduced to us. I liked the new Bella but I knew beneath the harder shell she'd grown the soft and gentle girl still remained and it was that girl who had fallen in love with me. It was now down to me to show her just how much I really loved her...and if I were it was up to me to make the first move so I slowly slid my hand up inside her tee shirt savouring the feel of her soft warm skin under my fingertips and heard her gasp slightly as I cupped one perfectly formed breast. I wanted to see her naked but I was so nervous I was going to do something wrong, to hurt her,

"It's OK Jasper. You wont hurt me I promise you"

I pulled the tee-shirt over her head and feasted my eyes on her naked torso, it was almost perfect except for a faint scar under her rib cage, a scar I traced with my finger then with my tongue, the taste of her was sending me crazy and I waited for The Major to rear his ugly head but he was silent and I relaxed just a little.

"You are so beautiful Bella"

Perhaps this time I could finally allow myself to enjoy a woman's body, the only woman I would ever want from this day forward.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Jasper

I couldn't stop myself, I had to see Bella naked, to touch her body, taste her, the urge was overwhelming and I tested myself kissing her again, I couldn't feel any of the sensations The Major usually filled my mind with. She helped me strip her and I saw for the first time some of the scars caused by her accident. I traced their tracks and felt her tense up.

"Bella, if you want to worry about scars, try these"

I sat up so she could see the terrible scars of my time with Maria, my time as The Major hoping they wouldn't repulse her as they did almost every woman who had seen them. She smiled and kissed each one running down my chest to the waist band of my shorts and then hooking her fingers in them she slowly pulled them down to reveal the fact that I might be frightened of what I could do but it didn't stop me wanting her. My dick was throbbing and as she touched it with her warm fingers I gasped in pleasure. There was a snap inside my head as The Major woke up and snarled, he wanted her, he wanted to taste her blood, to ram himself inside her and take his pleasure before killing her by draining the last dregs from her body. I couldn't allow that, this woman was mine and I would protect her the only way I could, by sealing my need for her deep in my mind, so deep he couldn't find it and use it for his own ends but then I heard her voice in my ear,

"You can do this. I won't let him destroy us Jasper, I love you"

I heard her words but I was just so scared and so frustrated because I knew he was stronger than me and by shutting him out I was shutting myself out too. Bella had no idea the danger she was in right now as the terrible memories started flooding my mind, The Major urging me on to take her however I wanted.

"Jasper, look at me"

I opened my eyes expecting to see fear if not terror in her soft brown eyes but instead all I could see was love and concern.

"Keep looking at me"

Her eyes were like magnets forcing my own to gaze into them,

"I'm not afraid Jasper, you wont hurt me, he won't hurt me. I know he's there and I know you think he's just waiting for you to lose concentration for just a second so he can take over but you're wrong."

His laughter, cruel and dark echoed inside my head, just to prove her wrong.

"I can't Bella, I'm so sorry I just can't, I daren't."

I tried to break free of her gaze but it held me and the laughter lost a little of its strength.

Bella

This was what Jasper was so afraid of and I knew if I let him escape now he would never allow himself to get into the same situation again with me. I had to convince him he wouldn't harm me or I would lose him and I just couldn't bear the thought of that.

"Jasper, listen to me. I know you think The Major is some mobster living inside you, just waiting to take over if you weaken but you're wrong. HE is only a small part of the whole, just a tiny part of you. Don't give him the power to control you. Jasper, you are strong enough to banish him, you can do it, we can do it together. Please listen to me, you trusted me before so trust me again."

He was still gazing into my eyes and I saw the conflict raging in there, for so long, so many years, he had allowed the brutal side of his nature, the vampire war lord that Maria had created, rule his life that he didn't know how to cage him now. I knew he was strong enough to do it, I just had to make him see it.

"Jasper, I trust you, I love you and I know you love me. You have to make him admit that he does too and he doesn't want to do that because it puts you in control but you're strong, you can do it if you really want to. Do you really want to? Or do you want to be crippled by him for ever? I don't care who wins, I'm not leaving you so you have to decide. Do you want to spend eternity longing to make love to me and knowing I want you to but being too scared to or do you want to make love to me?"

Jasper

They were brave words indeed considering the position she was now in, naked and helpless in bed with me but as her words sank in I realised that she truly meant them, every one. This beautiful creature really wasn't afraid of me, she wanted me and it was up to me to decide how this would end. Of course I wanted her, my body was screaming with desire but could I wrest mastery from my Mr Hyde? Was I really strong enough as Bella insisted to take control of my body and mind and send him back where he belonged, under my control. His roars were getting weaker with every word she uttered, she had such faith in me and my hands cupped her face bringing our two closer together to kiss her, never breaking eye contact. I could feel the strength and confidence washing over me, pouring from her eyes and into my brain. The quieter he became the stronger I felt, I was the master of my body not him. I was master of my thoughts and dreams, not him. I could do this, I had to do this or risk losing the most important person in my life, in my eternity. I felt the anger and frustration leak away to be replaced by a different feeling, a terrible urge, one I could no longer control and I gave myself to it.

Bella

I saw the change in his eyes, felt the difference in his body, one tension replaced by another. Had he beaten The Major or had he been beaten? Was he trying even now to stop himself harming me by shutting down or was he winning the fight? I couldn't tell but I still wasn't afraid, I loved Jasper and I trusted him but if he lost the fight, if I were hurt or even killed it would be better than watching him torture himself and wanting him until the day I died. I wasn't being brave, not really, I had so little left to lose and if I lost him then I had nothing. I was tired of fighting on alone, I'd found my companion, my lover and if I couldn't have him then I wanted nothing. His eyes had gone almost black and his breathing was harsh and quick, his chest heaving then he broke eye contact and his hands left my face, instead grasping my shoulders and he pulled me close once more.


	41. Chapter 41

**Brace yourselves folks, The Major gets defeated!**

Chapter Forty One

Jasper

His snarls became softer as if he were being pushed back in his lair and although he struggled for dominance he wasn't strong enough to overcome the love we had for each other, the bond forged by our commitment and I felt myself break free of him for the first time since Maria changed me. I took a deep breath and held Bella again tentatively, waiting for him to surface again while understanding at the same time that as long as Bella were by my side he could never control me again. I kissed her rolling on top to feel her soft body beneath me and made sure not to crush her with my weight. As I kissed her throat I knew that what I wanted was her body and soul not her blood, the thirst was muted, almost gone as if I had just fed and I felt light and relaxed as my hands found the soft centre of her being and stroked her to a climax which shook her whole body.

Her scent enveloped me and I breathed deeply as I found my way into her body, sliding home as if she had been waiting to greet me all her life. She gasped again half breathless and clawed my back then grabbed my hips pulling me into her. As I started to move I heard her whispering my name still half scared The Major might battle his way through the shield her love for me provided. Then I relaxed there was nothing and I was able to give myself over to pleasuring her using every trick I had learned over the years but this time doing it for her, not my own gratification. I monitored her vitals only allowing myself to climax when I knew she was unable to take any more and then we lay together spent and panting locked together in each others arms and I felt complete again after so many years as only half a man.

We lay together like this as she slept and I lost myself in her feelings. She was tired but happy and sated just like me. All those years unable to do anything gentle with a woman were washed away by Bella's love, the mate I thought I would never find was laying in my arms, the last person I would have ever guessed, Bella Swan. But now I had her I wanted to make sure she would be mine for eternity, I couldn't lose her not to anything, not even death, but I feared she might not want to become a vampire any longer and that scared me. Feeling the tenseness flood back into my body she woke and stroked my face, hers glowing with satisfaction,

"What's the matter Jasper?"

"Nothing, I was just realising how precious you are to me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I love you and I want to spend eternity with you"

"Eternity? That's a long time Bella, are you sure its me you want to spend so long with?"

She didn't answer me with words but her actions told me what I needed to know and showed me her appetite for my body and I was overwhelmed with her emotions pulling me in deeper and deeper until I thought I would never break free, not that I would ever want to. I had all I needed right here, right now, and if she asked me to change her I would do it in a heartbeat.

Bella

I could feel the change come over Jasper as I lay in his arms, it was as if his bogeyman The Major was finally put to rest and an inner calm filled the space he had occupied for so long. I knew he would always be there but not waiting his chance to break free, now he would be there only if Jasper needed to call on him. He finally had complete control of the two halves of his personality, in balance as they should have been and would have been if not for Maria. She was the one who had encouraged him to believe that the monster was the stronger part of his character, that he would always be subject to The Majors thirst and darkest desires.

Although I wanted nothing more but to stay here like this for ever my human body had other ideas and as my stomach started to growl in protest Jasper sat up grinning. I saw his eyes were dark so he was hungry too which made me feel a little better although I still got up reluctantly blushing slightly as he watched from the bed as I pulled my nightwear back on.

"I prefer you naked"

"Well I prefer you that way too but I'm not giving your friends a free shot so I guess you'll just have to use your imagination for a while"

He got up and approached me grinning mischievously,

"No one's back yet so we could try for a repeat performance if you like"

"Cool off tiger, later. I'm starving and I need a few human minutes."

"Cool off? What a great idea"

He picked me up and ran through to the bathroom standing in the shower with me still in his arms then he turned the cold water on and I shrieked as it hit my body like icy jets.

"You'll pay for that Jasper Whitlock"

"I do hope so but I think you'll need to change again before you go downstairs and I can hear the guy's voices so I'd be quick about it if I were you"

I struggled free of him and grabbed the largest towel, hurrying as best I could without my cane, through to my room again to dry off and change. I would pay him back one day, I just needed the right opportunity and it would come if I were patient. The thing that pleased me most of all about the shower prank was that it showed just how relaxed Jasper now was with me. The terrible fear that had crippled him was gone, he no longer had to worry about The Major, between us we had laid that particular monster to rest.

As I pulled my clothes on I thought everything had changed, for the better. I had my soul mate and Jasper was free of his demons, now all I needed to do was get through facing Peter. I knew he would be ready with some wisecrack and I needed to be ready for him. But for all his rude comments and sarcasm I felt he was a man I could trust, he had shown how loyal he was to Jasper and he had helped me and Charlie when we didn't even know each other. They lived by a code, a friend to one was a friend to all and if one had a problem the others would be there to help. It felt good to be a part of this comradeship. I really felt I was among friends although from the strange noises that drifted up the stairs and the odd aroma I thought it might be a good idea to make an appearance sooner rather than later!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

When I finally got downstairs I found Peter and Darius in the kitchen accompanied by the smell of burning. They turned guiltily and I saw the pan in Peters hand,

"I think that omelette is a little too well done but thanks for trying"

"See I told you it should be on a lower heat"

"No Darius, that just means it takes longer. I blame it on the eggs."

"The eggs?"

"Yes, see when they are really fresh they want to be eaten so they cook quickly and you have to time it just right or they burn"

"Peter, that's crap and you know it. You're just too impatient to cook properly"

"OK then Mr I Know All About Cooking Darius. Its your turn, here you go"

Peter threw the pan to Darius who caught it dexterously enough but the contents shot out of it and landed on the floor just as Peter stepped back and as a result he went flying hitting his head on the side of the refrigerator. I guessed by the stream of invective that issued from him that he wasn't badly hurt but I still went to check while Darius laughed loudly as he cooked the perfect omelette and slid it on to a plate for me.

"See Peter, all it takes is a little know how and a lot of finesse, something I have in bucket loads and you have none of"

"Fuck you Darius. I could have broken my neck."

"Hey you threw the damn thing"

As they continued the squabble I sat down to enjoy Darius omelette and it was really pretty good.

I hadn't laughed so much in a long time, it was like a comedy act, Darius and Peter and I almost choked on my omelette but straight after it I made sure to take my medication, there was no way I was risking another fit, not while my life had suddenly turned around. When Jasper joined us I could see he'd sneaked out to hunt, his eyes were a beautiful golden again and he joined me with a kiss that started a fire in my belly once more.

"I take it the Dynamic Duo have kept you entertained?"

I nodded then turned as Peter spoke,

"Just one fucking minute. The Dynamic Duo were Batmen and Robin weren't they?"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Well I think of Darius more as a Tit than a robin that's all"

"Hey, who put you in charge? I think I fit the part of Batman much better than you, I've got the brains, the good looks, and the bat cave, while you my friend have only one redeeming quality"

"Oh really? And what would that be oh wise one?"

"Simple, you look good in pantyhose"

As he said this Darius was out the door and gone, across the yard and into the trees in a blur, closely followed by Peter who was cursing enough to turn the air blue. Jasper just sighed and shook his head while I laughed outright,

"I like your friends Jasper."

"Yeah, its easy to like the clowns but remember they are vampires and they can be deadly."

"They wont hurt me"

"How can you be so sure Bella?"

"Because they'd have to face you afterwards and they both respect you too much. I think you're probably more deadly than the two of them rolled into one"

He eyed me speculatively,

"And that doesn't scare you?"

"No, because you love me and you know I love you in return. You'd never hurt me Jasper I know that."

The other two were back a few minutes later as if nothing had happened,

"Right well now we've entertained the masses we'll be on our way. Don't you worry about Charlie, we've got someone keeping an eye on him for now while we attend to business. Take care of The Major Bella"

Before I could answer Darius Peter piped up,

"Oh I shouldn't worry about that Darius I think she already has by the smirk on his face"

Seeing my expression he beat a hasty retreat followed more leisurely by Darius who shook his head sadly,

"Sorry Bella I can't take Peter anywhere...but he does have a point"

Then he too made a quick exit while my cheeks flamed but Jasper just winked at me.

"They may not hurt you but they'll drive you mad if you let them"

I got up winding my arms around his neck and going on tiptoe to kiss him which wasn't easy with a dodgy leg. He lifted me off my feet groaning,

"Bella I can feel your emotions you know"

"I know"

"Are you seriously contemplating dragging me back to bed?"

"Well we have a lot of lost time to make up and I just want to make sure you were really as good as I thought"

"Oh I am but I don't mind a second time just to put your mind at rest. There is just one problem though"

I suddenly remembered his fears,

"Oh? You don't mean..."

"No, I think you caged The Major for me. I was thinking of our hostess who has just walked in"

As he put me back down, making sure I slid down his body to feel how eager he too had been I blushed and turned to Charlotte who just smiled,

"Don't worry Bella, its good to see you two have finally made the connection. Was that my husband I saw drive off with Darius?"

"Yes, they've got a lead on the guys who attacked Charlie so they're flying back to Buffalo"

"Oh good, that will give you two a little peace. I'm sorry I interrupted by the way. I was coming to tell you I'm off for a few days to see Lottie, a friend in Denver. I didn't think you'd mind having the place to yourselves for a while."

I went to her and took her hands in mine,

"Thank you Charlotte for everything. You've been a really good friend to me since we met and I appreciate it"

She patted my cheek with one hand as she put mine back in Jasper's,

"I'm just glad you've brought my friend to life Bella, it's about time he found his hearts desire."

With that she went upstairs to pack and he pulled me back into him,

"My heart's desire...she couldn't have put it better."

Once Charlotte left we allowed ourselves to go just a little crazy, I wasn't sure it was hygienic but we first made love on the kitchen table then moved through to the huge lounge where the fireside rug looked very tempting. By the time we made it upstairs I was exhausted and sore but very happy and I fell asleep in Jaspers arms once more. Again I dreamed of my past but this time the memories were all of the man sharing my bed, the first time I saw Jasper with Alice in the school cafeteria, the tender way he spoke to me at the hotel in Phoenix, his efforts to protect me at the birthday party and the way he looked when he pulled Edward away from me in my apartment. Jasper had always been there when I needed him, except for my accident and I knew that was just fate but I also knew that whatever fate threw at me from this day forward I would never be alone. He would always be there at my side.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Garrett

Charlie was still concerned about Bella so I rang the ranch and eventually The Major answered, I could guess what he'd been up to and had to smile to myself.

"Sorry to interrupt Major but Charlie wants to speak to Bella."

"That's OK we were in the shower and she just said the same thing. Give her a few minutes and we'll ring you back. How is he now?"

"Boiling mad as a matter of fact and very confused but I think he'll work through it all. I think they'll be discharging him in a couple of days and I thought I might go back to Forks with him unless the others sort out this problem before hand. How about you?"

"I'm great Garrett."

"You sound it. Good on you Major. Speak soon."

Bella

I felt great but guilty about not checking in on my dad, I needed to hear from him telling me he was OK. Jasper had understood my thoughts and when I came out of the shower he explained Garrett's call then took out his cell phone and rang him back.

"Garrett Bella's ready to speak to Charlie"

There was a short silence then he handed the phone to me,

"Take your time. I'm going to rustle up something for you to eat, you must be hungry"

I nodded,

"Starving actually"

He kissed me then went just as I heard dads voice. I hadn't realised how worried I was until I heard him and then I couldn't help the tears despite the fact he assured me he was getting better and hadn't been injured in any lasting way.

"Honey, I'm being discharged in a couple of days. It takes more than a couple of punks to kill your old man."

"What will you do?"

"Do? I don't honestly know. Go back to Forks I guess but its going to be strange knowing what I do."

"Where will you go though if you don't stay there? Forks is your home."

"I don't know Bella, Seattle maybe or Portland if I can't make it work in Forks any longer. I'm just not sure I can go on in Forks wondering if the next animal attack is just that or a Quileute wolf gone bad. Its come as a shock finding out that my best friends have been keeping such important secrets from me all these years. Still that's enough about me how are you? Garrett told me you'd had a fit, are you taking your medication?"

"I'm fine dad, it was just an oversight with everything that was going on. I promise I wont forget again. Ring me once you get out of hospital and tell me what you've decided. What's Garrett like?"

"OK for a vampire I guess"

I heard a deep chuckle in the background so Garrett was still there, that made me feel a lot better about things.

"Well I have to go, Jaspers cooking for me"

"That's a relief, he's not starting you on blood then?"

It was only half joking, Charlie was scared about me becoming a vampire but what could I say?

"Speak to you again soon dad."

"Bye Bells"

Jasper

When she'd finished talking to her dad Bella looked less worried but I needed to say something about the information Garrett got from Charlie and passed on.

"Bella your dad told Garrett that your fits are potentially dangerous, that you could die of a blood clot in the brain. Do you have enough medication and are you taking it?"

She smiled and wound her arms around me pulling me close,

"Don't worry Jasper, the danger becomes less the longer I go without a fit and I am very careful to take my medication. I have a months supply and when it gets low I'll have it refilled. I'm not going to leave you now I've finally got you. The other day was a one off"

I sat her down and knelt before her so I could look into her eyes ass I spoke, it was very important she understood the seriousness of what I was about to say.

"Bella there's something I have to tell you. If you had a fit that they couldn't control and I thought I might lose you as a result I want your permission to change you. I can't live without you, I won't, but I wont change you if you say no, I'll just join you."

She thought for a moment and I became more anxious until she smiled a little sadly,

"Once upon a time I begged Edward to change me so we could be together for eternity and he refused. I know how much that hurt me and I wont do the same to you so yes you have my permission. I wont be the reason for you to end your own life Jasper. I want to spend eternity with you so I have no choice but thank you for allowing me the final say."

My relief was apparent because she leaned close to kiss me again.

"Well now we've got the serious stuff out of the way how about you amaze me with your culinary skills or I might just waste away"

"Whatever you say darlin'"

Garrett

When I left Charlie to rest I rang Peter and explained what Charlie had done,

"So he's looking for answers too. Tell him as soon as we have any we'll be in touch. I'm not convinced they were Guardians or friends of the others. Guardians wouldn't risk getting thrown out of their tribe by harming a human besides the furry fuckers friends knew where Bella lived. No, these are something else entirely. You take care and watch Charlie, they might try again although I doubt it. Can you ring The Major and tell him what Charlie told you about Bella's fits, he needs to be aware how dangerous they are."

"Already done Peter. What do I do if Charlie discharges himself and wants to see Bella?"

"Dissuade him. They might still be watching and until we know who the hell they are we don't want to give them a fucking road map"

"Got it Peter. I'm just glad its Darius working with you and not me"

"Hey, you just don't want to be shown up by a master."

"No, I just don't think I could stand your cockiness."

"You listen to me, when you are the best, the very fucking best, it never hurts to remind others. This time I will be giving Darius a master class in dealing with scum bags."

"Lucky him"

"Never mind, you'll get your chance one day. For now enjoy babysitting Charlie, that shouldn't over tax the few brain cells that haven't stagnated and died"

"Bye Peter"

He hadn't changed but I was glad I wasn't one of the guys he was tracking and although he wasn't the best he wasn't far off.

I did a circuit of the hospital grounds but couldn't smell any guardians and didn't see anyone hanging around but I couldn't do the same inside the hospital. All I could do was stay with Charlie during visiting hours now the guard had been pulled off after they'd decided it wasn't a deliberate targeted attack. Once the hospital calmed down for the night I crept back into his room and we talked until he fell asleep. I liked Charlie, he was keen and intelligent and his questions were never frivolous. He filled me in on the background, about Bella and the Cullens and her accident.

"It occurs to me Charlie that Bella made her feelings pretty clear regarding Jacob Black."

"Yeah I guess she did but I just thought he would look after her"

"She made a pretty good job of that too until you turned up with the wolf boy"

"Hey, Edward Cullen was already looking for her."

"Yeah but I think The Major had that one covered, as it was he had to watch out for you and wolf boy too."

"I know, I got it all wrong but at least I got to see she was really coping. I hated the thought of her on her own, with all the problems she has"

"I don't think you need worry any longer Charlie, she'll never be alone again."

"No, she's tied up with a blood drinking vampire, no offence intended but that's hardly likely to make a father feel any better now is it?"

"Under certain circumstances yes, The Major wouldn't do anything to hurt her and he certainly won't turn her unless she wants him to."

"The problem is Garrett that she will want him to which means I lose her."

"Not necessarily Charlie, anyway that's for the future. For now you concentrate on getting your strength back and we'll take it from there"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Yeah, here until we know you're safe now try to sleep."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Garrett

I made myself comfortable in a chair in the corner ready to make a hasty exit if the nursing staff came to check on their patient. I was carving another animal to add to my collection. My father had taught me to whittle a very long while ago and it gave me a connection, however tenuous with my human life. As I carved I thought about my sisters and my mother, their faces when I told them I was leaving to join the patriots fighting for our independant homeland. I had promised to be careful and return one day. Well I did one out of two so I guess that was something. I almost died from my wounds before a coven of vampires appeared to feast and for some strange reason I was only bitten, not drained and abandoned on the battlefield to transform alone. I never met my sire again although I looked for many years.

When I was finally controlled enough to think straight I went back to our town Falmouth, which is now called Portland Maine. I wanted to see my family again even if I couldn't meet them, but our house had been burned to the ground and I found the small collection of graves in the local cemetary. They were all dead, whether shot or burned alive in the house I had no way of knowing but it sent me crazy for a long time. That was when I found whittling calmed me and I started my collection of animals. There were thousands by now but I kept going, each one keeping me from slowly going mad in my lonliness.

Then I met Carlisle followed by Peter and The Major, my first real friends in this life. They made the difference between wanting to die and wanting to live and I owed them all a great debt of gratitude which was how I found myself in a building full of wounded and sick humans. It was like a supermarket for vampires but I'd learned self control a long time ago and the burn was a minor irritation these days as long as I fed regularly.

My phone went in the middle of the night, vibrating quietly in my pocket, and I took it out wondering who it could be. Peter was contacting me and I answered as quietly as I could, I didn't want to wake Charlie who had needed pain meds tonight.

"What's up?"

"We found the furry fuckers, well Darius and his creepy eyes in the sky did, and it looks like they might just try to get to Charlie again. Just wondered if you wanted an invite to the dance?"

"Where and when?"

"They're headed your way right now on the main highway so we thought maybe we'd run them off the road about ten minutes out, that gives you time to join the fun. How's Charlie by the way?"

"Not too bad but he's still in a fair amount of pain. He's sleeping now and if you're watching the attackers it should be OK to leave him. I'll see you in five"

I checked Charlie was soundly asleep then left through the window jumping down the three storeys to the ground into the darkness and set off to meet up with the others.

I was almost in time but I heard the sound of impact before I saw them. Peter had run a dark blue truck off the highway into a deep cutting filled with thick mud and as I joined them the three young men clambered out cursing loudly until they saw us standing above them, then they went quiet and tensed,

"Now I'd say from that response these guys know who we are, or what we are anyway. Need a hand fellas?"

He jumped down and grabbed the largest of the three dragging him up the steep side struggling to no avail. Once on top with us Peter turned the guy so we could see his face. He was certainly Native American and scared, very scared, so Peter was probably right about them knowing what we were.

"And your name is?"

The guy spat in Peter's face, never a good idea! There was a snap and the guy howled in pain, his left arm bent at a strange angle,

"Let's try again shall we? I'm not in the mood for twenty fucking questions. Name."

"Luke, Luke Fallow."

"Well Luke, how about you tell me what you are doing?"

"We were driving into town that's all"

"Really? Into town? To the hospital maybe?"

Luke started to shake his head but as Peter grabbed his uninjured arm he screamed in fear,

"OK, We were going to see the guy in the hospital."

"Good boy, much better. Why?"

He hesitated then spoke rapidly as Peter took his hand and exerted enough pressure to cause pain.

"We want to know where his daughter is."

"Why?"

"Because she's human and you want to turn her into a leech."

"Really? And just how would you know that?"

"Jed told us. He heard it from one of the tribal elders, they wouldn't send the guardians to save her so we thought we'd try."

"And who asked for the guardians to help out?"

The guy didn't answer quickly enough and Peter, never the most patient of men lost it. Luke never knew what hit him. Peter snapped his neck with one blow then sank his teeth into the neck drinking the still warm blood the blood as the two other guys watched in horror. I was about to grab the next guy but Darius beat me to it,

"You saw what happened to your friend?"

He nodded his face white and his eyes open wide in shock,

"Well Peter is the mildest of us so I suggest you do better. Who asked the guardians for their help?"

"It was one of the Quileutes, I don't know which one but Jed told us that the elders refused because she wasn't one of us."

"So you three thought you'd try a little rescue of your own? Taking on the vampires to do so?"

Darius

He shook his head, tears of terror in his eyes,

"We didn't know any of you would still be there. We thought she would be on her own with her father but then we heard he was staying in a hotel so we went to speak to him. He wouldn't listen though. He wouldn't tell us where she was. I don't think he understood just how much danger she was in."

"So you beat the shit outta him?"

"We just wanted him to tell us"

"What did you intend doing with her if you got hold of her?"

He looked at me and shrugged,

"We were going to take her back to the res. Once she was there she'd be safe. The guardians wouldn't let any leeches on the res."

Garrett nodded, they'd got one thing right at last!

"So you decided to play hero's eh? Bad move my friend but you know your biggest mistake?

The guy shook his head trembling with fright,

"Stabbing Charlie Swan when he wouldn't tell you what you wanted to know. Not a good idea, not a good idea at all. What do you think Garrett?"

Garrett

I shook my head,

"Bad move"

As Darius threw him to me I caught him one handed and brought my lips close to his ear,

"Who had the knife?"

"Mike, I didn't know he had it on him"

"Really, so what's this in your belt?"

I held up the knife I'd removed from his belt and flashed it in front of his face,

"I borrowed that tonight. I was worried we might run into some of your kind"

Peter burst out laughing only a little blood on his lips from his feast,

"And you brought a knife in case you met any vampires? Are you fucking stupid? What the fuck did you expect to do with that?"

We looked at each other, just how stupid was this idiot?

"I thought it might give me time to get away."

Darius nodded sagely,

"Really? Well let's try your great plan out shall we. Go on Garrett give him the knife"

He shook his head wearily but he could see I was in deadly earnest so he handed the knife hilt firsat to the guy who looked at it terrified now.

"Go on, stop me long enough to get away"

He thrust with the knife trying to slide it between my ribs, so it looked like this was the one who'd stabbed Charlie and tried to lie his way out. I grabbed the knife, his hand still on the hilt then bent it back towards him. His eyes opened wide as he saw what I was about to do and screamed as the knife slid in between his own ribs, hot blood soaking my hand. I lifted it to my mouth and tasted one finger before sinking my teeth into his neck and draining him while his remaining companion watched in horror. He couldn't tell us anything new and there was no way he was going free so Darius fed and then we put the bodies back in the smashed truck and set it on fire. BY the time the emergency services got to them the cause of death would be unclear at best. Especially as we simulated car crash injuries easily enough. Now all we had to do was report back to The Major and then I would return to the hospital and Charlie.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

My life couldn't have changed any more if I'd been dreaming, Jasper and I had the place to ourselves and when I wasn't eating or sleeping we were together, usually in bed as he revelled in his freedom from his monster. He just couldn't believe that he needed that monster in him, The Major was an integral part of who he was but for now I was happy to see the young carefree man he should have been. I wanted to see him hunt but it was the one thing, like Edward, that he refused me.

"I don't want you to see me as a killer Bella and that's what I become when I hunt."

"Our ancestors were all hunter gatherers Jasper so it isn't something unnatural."

"Our ancestors killed and ate the flesh of their prey, they didn't drain it of blood. Doesn't it ever occur to you that you are kissing lips that a short while ago were stained with the blood of a living creature?"

"No, you do what you have to do to survive, how could I find that horrifying?"

"I don't know how you rationalise everything like you do but I am glad you see the world in such a unique way."

When Peter rang to fill Jasper in on the people who stabbed my father I insisted on listening in, much to his dismay. I knew Peter had edited the story for my ears but the bottom line was that they weren't connected with Harry and Jake directly and they had paid for their crimes with their lives.

"Sorry Bella but that's just the way it works. They tried to kill Charlie, we killed them."

"I understand Peter. Thank you for the information you got from them first."

"We knew you'd want to know and now we're heading back before you destroy every bed in the house. Darius wants to know if you need him any longer?"

When Jasper said no I felt sad, I had become very fond of Jaspers friend and I had hoped to be able to thank him personally but I understood they didn't live in each others pockets and he probably had things to do.

Peter told us that Garrett would tell Charlie only that the guys who stabbed him had died in a car accident but that they weren't connected directly with Harry or Jake. What he decided to do after that was his decision.

"Garrett's gonna stay at the hospital, just to make sure. Personally I think he's got his eye on one of those pretty little nurses but hey what the fuck do I know? See you soon."

I looked at Jasper,

"He's going to know."

"Yes but its his conclusion. Garrett wont tell him they killed the attackers, it puts Charlie in a difficult position as a police officer."

I understood, they were being very careful and thoughtful in their dealings with Charlie.

"So, I guess it's all over now with one exception"

"Only one?"

I knew what he was alluding to but I wanted no loose ends in my life, not any longer.

"Alice"

He sighed and I felt a twinge of jealousy, why was he suddenly worried about her?

He felt my emotion and grinned then picked me up holding me tight,

"Don't worry darlin', there's no one else in my life, only you. I just thought you might be thinking of you and I. An engagement perhaps?"

My eyes widened in shock,

"Engagement?"

"Well I thought we should probably do things right for Charlies sake. An engagement followed quickly by a wedding? Unless of course you don't want to marry me?"

Tears of joy coursed down my cheeks as I nodded,

"Of course I want to marry you, I just wasn't sure you wanted to."

He didn't bother answering that, just whisked me upstairs to show me how much he desired me and wanted me beside him for ever.

When Charlotte got back the following day I approached the subject with her, after all I didn't have anyone else and she'd been so good to me. Her smile was so wide I thought her face might split,

"Of course I'll help you Bella, congratulations. It's about time someone made an honest man of him, someone who loves him just for himself that is. When were you thinking of?"

I shrugged but Jasper who came in as she shrieked at my question took my hand,

"As soon as possible Charlotte. I want a ring on her finger so everyone knows she's mine"

"Then I suggest you shove off Major and buy the girl one while we make plans. Peter needs picking up at the airport so you can do that at the same time, and give him the good news."

Jasper was reluctant to leave me but once he'd gone we got down to some serious planning.

"There's just one thing Charlotte. I want to see Alice first"

"Alice? Why? Does The Major know?"

"He knows I threatened her, I hate her for what she did to Jasper and I told her one day I'd go looking for her. I just want her to know that whatever she did doesn't matter because he's mine and if she ever hurts him again, or even comes near I'll kill her."

Charlotte looked at me seriously,

"I'd be careful threatening a vampire Bella, we don't take threats well"

"Then I'll be careful. Will you help me?"

"Without telling The Major?"

"Yes."

She sighed deeply and looked out the window and as the silence grew I thought she was going to refuse me but then she grinned,

"What the hell? Why not?"

"Let me see if I can trace her, you know she'll see you coming though?"

"No, she wont, Alice can't see me and she's hardly likely to be looking for you is she?"

"True but she might watch out for Peter so he'll have to stay in the dark too which will not please him when he eventually finds out. We need help though so..."

"What about Darius?"

"Darius? I guess we could try him but he's The Majors friend, he might not be happy working behind his back."

"Can we try?"

"I guess so. May as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb"

She dialled and waited then made a face,

"I was afraid of this, his phone is on voice mail and there's no guarantee he'll get back to us"

I held my hand out and she handed the phone over,

"Darius its Bella. I need a favour, I want to trace Alice but I don't want Jasper to know."

There was a click and a deep chuckle,

"Girl you sure know how to court trouble. Can I ask what you intend to do?"

"I don't know yet but I owe her for what she did to Jasper."

"Revenge? I like it. OK I'll gladly help. Is Peter in on the secret?"

"No, we thought he might tell Jasper or Alice might be watching him"

"Are you kidding? He hates the bitch but it's up to you I guess. Give me a day or two to see what I can do. Oh yeah, congratulations."

"How did you know?"

"Good news travels fast. The Major rang me before he picked Peter up, you've made him one happy man. We'll call this an engagement present, a secret one between us."

"Thank you Darius. I appreciate your help"

I gave the phone back to Charlotte wondering at their willingness to help me, all of them. None of them knew me well or Charlie but they all did what was necessary to keep us safe and more, so much more. I wasn't sure I could ever repay their kindness,

"Hey Bella, if you're worried about paying us back you already did, you freed The Major of his demons and made him smile. That's all the payment any of us need."


	46. Chapter 46

**Just to let you know I'll be away for a week from tomorrow but I will post if I can. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review my stories, it is much appreciated. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Six

Charlie

I knew as soon as I woke up that something had happened although apart from feeling heaps better for a good nights pain free sleep I didn't know what. Garrett slipped into my room as soon as the nurse left after taking my vitals with her customary smile and flirtatious look. Or was that just wishful thinking on my part? She was kinda cute!

"Good news Charlie. Your friends weren't involved in the attack on you. However one of them did ask the tribes guardians to act, save Bella from the dastardly vampires."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you but my money would be on the wolf boy."

"So who were they? Guardians?"

"Nope, the guardians refused the plea, Bella isn't one of them so they keep to their own. Something the Quileute pack would do well to think about. These were a group of boys looking to make a name for themselves, maybe they thought they could impress their way into the pack or maybe they just felt like helping a damsel in distress. Either way they were wrong, I think the stabbing was too much testosterone and frustration but the three of them wont be doing anything like it again trust me."

"What did you do?"

"Would you like to think again before asking that question? You being a cop and all that?"

"They're dead?"

"A car accident, tragic really"

"OK I know when to quit. Have you told Bella?"

"No, just The Major, he'll decide how much or little to tell her. How you feeling today? You're looking much better and flirting with that cute nurse tells me you're almost ready to get out of here."

"Yeah, can't wait but I guess I should speak to Harry at least"

"Here"

Garrett threw me his cell phone,

"Knock yourself out, I'll be back soon."

I waited till he'd gone and dialled the Clearwater place and this time Harry answered,

"Charlie? I heard you'd been assaulted. Sue told me you thought I knew something about it"

"Yeah, well it seems I was wrong Harry. It seems a few boys heard someone ask for help from the wolves or whatever the hell that tribe has but were turned down so they thought they'd try a rescue attempt themselves. Was that you or Jake?"

He sighed heavily,

"Jacob still loves Bella"

"Yeah well she doesn't love him Harry. I want you to tell him from me to stay away from her or he might find himself dead next time."

"You coming back to Forks?"

"I'm going to see my daughter first but yes I'll be back, its my home and no damn wolf pack is keeping me away."

"Good, perhaps we can talk more then. You do know that three young men from the Buffalo res were killed."

"Really? Should that mean something to me Harry?"

He was silent for a long time then,

"No, I guess not. I hope you're back on your feet soon."

When Garrett got back he was smiling,

"Right Charlie, it seems they're going to discharge you today so long as you promise not to travel or run any marathons"

"Your work Garrett?"

He waggled his hand,

"A little me and a little a friend but I thought you were going crazy in here besides I know Bella wants to see you and she's visiting with Charlotte in a couple of days. She said to use her apartment. What do you think?"

"Think? Get my clothes before they change their minds."

He laughed then helped me dress so when the doctor called in I was ready to go. He gave me the usual warnings, no lifting, no exertion, come back if there are any problems, take it easy, rest...etc etc. I half listened then signed my forms and while Garrett collected the car I stopped at the nurses station for my medication. The pretty little nurse was still on duty and as she handed me the paperwork I noticed a telephone number scrawled across the corner and a name, Tina. I looked at her and she smiled blushing just a little. Well, maybe I might be tempted, but she was a little young for me, it was flattering though to know I still had it in me.

We drove back to Bella's place where I found my bags waiting,

"I called in at your hotel, paid the bill and picked up your stuff. I hope you don't mind?"

I shook my head sinking gratefully into the armchair, I was exhausted already. Garrett made me coffee and a couple of cheese rolls then threw a cover over me,

"Get some sleep Charlie, you're looking grey."

I don't know how long I slept but it was getting dark when he woke me with fresh coffee and pizza.

"Coffee I can manage but cooking...probably safer to get take away. I hope you like pizza."

"I'm a cop, we live on take out, do-nuts, pizza, subs, Wendy's, you name it I'm a fan."

"Bella and Charlotte will be here in the morning."

"What about Jasper? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I think Bella wanted to see you and she has some shopping to do so they're killing two birds with one stone."

"Shopping? Bella? Garrett those two words don't belong in the same sentence."

He shrugged,

"You got me then, that's what I was told and I didn't question them. Now, what do you want to do this evening? Watch TV or play cards? I'm a poker demon."

"Really? OK, I play a little but let me pay you for the hotel first"

"Nah that's OK Charlie, don't worry about it"

I tried to protest and his eyes flashed suddenly,

"Hey, were friends and I'm not gonna argue over money so shut up and help me find a pack of cards,"

For the first time I felt slightly uncomfortable in Garrett's presence but it was gone as soon as it came. I just needed to remember he lived by a different set of rules in his world and I thought maybe I'd offended him.

He wiped the floor with me and by my reckoning I owed him about twenty thousand dollars but he accepted a dollar bill instead!

"Charlie, I haven't enjoyed myself this much in decades, just occasionally its nice to forget what I am and just act human for a while. That's worth all the money you owe me"

I had a sudden feeling,

"Were you cheating?"

He grinned but shook his head,

"If I'd been cheating you wouldn't have won a hand, besides it's more fun to play properly."

"OK then. Well I enjoyed it too Garrett."

"Right, I'm going to hunt while you sleep. Here's a cell phone for you with my number on speed dial. Any problems you call, got that Charlie?"

"I got it Garrett but as you say its all over now"

"It never hurts to take precautions Charlie, that's something you learn in my life."

I watched as he went out the door,

"Lock it behind me Charlie and the window leading onto the fire escape."

"How will you get back in?"

"I wont be back till morning and if you aren't awake I can wait. Sleep well"

I did as he bid then went into Bella's bedroom smiling to see her teddy Max on her pillow and a photograph of Bella and I on her bedside cabinet. I got wearily into bed and took my pain meds then picked up the photo,

"Night Bells"

Before turning out the lamp and slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Garrett

I didn't go far, just in case, but I never heard from Charlie and when I got back I could hear him talking to someone. I didn't hear another heartbeat or any movement so he was on the phone. Tapping quietly on the door I heard him unlock it and let me in,

"I wont be long Garrett"

"No problem, take your time."

I picked up the pack of cards and set them out for a game of solitaire trying not to eavesdrop but it was one of the drawbacks of being a vampire sometimes, you couldn't shut off the ability to hear everything around you and I soon worked out it was the young wolf he was talking to. Interesting, he'd rung the wolf?

"Listen to me Jake. I know it was you who asked the guardians for help and that's what happened as a result."

"Charlie I didn't know that a few hot heads would try something on their own. I'm sorry you were harmed but I don't apologise for wanting to save Bella from the leeches"

"Well lets be clear on one thing. You stay away from my daughter because if not, the next time you try to interfere you'll find yourself not only facing Jasper and his friends but me too and I know a bullet would certainly cramp your style if it doesn't kill you."

"So that's it? You're sacrificing her to them?"

"For God's sake Jake, its her decision. She knows what Jasper is and what that means for her. You have to let go before anyone else gets hurt."

"It seems I have no choice Charlie but you're wrong and so is she"

"Yeah well that's none of your business so butt out"

The call finished then and Charlie handed me back the phone,

"Thanks Garrett, I just thought I should lay it on the line for Jake before someone gets killed."

"Did you really mean it? I mean standing with us against wolf boy?"

He looked at me and I saw the fathers love for his daughter in his eyes,

"Bella's all I have Garrett and I have to respect her decision, besides I haven't found you vampires too scary so far but then I guess as Bella's father I'm off the menu."

I laughed at his joke,

"I guess so Charlie but personally I like my blood younger, besides I like your company and if I killed you I'd lose that. Now I suggest you get showered and dressed before your daughter arrives."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

When I told Jasper I was going on a shopping trip with Charlotte he looked a little hurt and I understood he thought I didn't want him with me but when I explained this particular trip was rather special, wedding shopping, his face cleared.

"Really? Wedding shopping?"

"I think Bella thought she should grab you before you changed your mind Major"

He pulled me close to kiss me and then pulled me outside onto the porch past Peter who was just coming in.

"Hey don't I get a kiss from the prospective bride?"

"No, because we haven't set the date yet"

"Then I'll have one to congratulate Bella on her engagement."

"Peter she doesn't have a ring yet"

"Then for fuck sake get a move on before I'm too old to remember what it means. God you are slow sometimes Major"

I laughed as Jasper pushed him through the door into the kitchen,

"Charlotte tie him up or something for a while please"

He popped his head round the door waggling his eyebrows like a silent movie villain,

"I like the sound of something myself"

Then Charlotte yanked him inside and slammed the door.

Jasper

When I had told Peter about my decision to marry Bella I expected one of his normal outbursts but he just nodded, lips pursed,

"Good, she's right for you. So we gonna have a stag night or what?"

"We haven't organised anything yet."

"Like what? You asked, she said yes, what more is there to do?"

"Arrange a date. Organise a wedding...

He shook his head impatiently,

"Major that's woman's work, they love all that shit. All you have to do is supply a couple of rings, have a bath and wear a suit. As long as you turn up on said day at said time you've done your bit and as your best man the rest is up to me."

"You? Best man?"

He turned on me eyes narrowed,

"Well yes or did you think of asking someone else?"

I laughed,

"No, who else is there? Just promise me one thing Peter"

"What's that?"

"You wont ruin things for Bella."

HE looked at me screwing his face up as if this were a really difficult promise and for him it probably was.

"How about I promise to make it interesting?"

"Interesting? That choice of word makes me nervous."

"Good, its supposed to, OK memorable."

"I'm not sure that's any better"

"Right now we've cleared that up, let's go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Are you telling me you already got the ring?"

"Well no but..."

"No buts, as your best man its down to me to guide you"

I closed my eyes almost wishing I hadn't told Peter...almost.

He dragged me round every jeweller in town although I had to admit even I hadn't seen anything that called to me.

"Why is it so fucking difficult to find a ring?"

"I don't know Peter, have you seen anything?"

"Nope. I think its time to break out my secret weapon, follow me Major"

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me Major, have I ever led you wrong?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Well maybe occasionally but not this time, come on"

He led me down a side street into a grubby alleyway ignoring my protests,

"Not much further...right here we are"

He had stopped outside a doorway, shut with rusted iron grating in front of a peeling and faded red wooden door. There was an intercom hanging from the wall which looked as if it stopped functioning years ago. Peter ignored this, instead pulling out one of the discoloured bricks to reveal a keypad on which he typed a long sequence of numbers. There was a soft click and the bars retracted as the door swung open,

"Follow me"

Inside there was a dimly lit corridor with a narrow staircase disappearing into the gloom but it was far too clean and tidy for its appearance and as we went upstairs there wasn't a sound. At the top was another door,

"Sound proofed."

Peter hit a buzzer beside the door and we waited.

After a few seconds the door slid open to reveal a startlingly white room full of filing cabinets, work stations, and a huge table over which was suspended a glaringly bright light.

"Peter Whitlock as I live and breathe"

The speaker turned to look at us, he was old, very old, wizened and slightly stooped but his eyes were bright and intelligent,

"And who is this?"

"The Major, you've heard me mention him."

"Oh yes, your sire. Pleased to meet you Major."

He held out a claw like hand and I shook it slightly surprised to feel its coolness, so this wasn't a human? No, I hadn't heard a heartbeat and I smelled no blood in his body but I didn't question him.

"A polite visitor, such a change from the usual riff raff."

"Hey I'm the only one who visits Saul."

"My point exactly. What can I do for you Major?"

Peter stepped in,

"He needs a ring, something special for a very special woman."

"I see. Do you have a picture of this special lady?"

Peter nodded and I took a snapshot out of my wallet, I'd borrowed it from Bella's place and forgotten I still carried it, well chose to or I'd have had to admit I had it. He took the photograph and studied it,

"A pretty girl but my guess would be that she has developed into rather an unusual woman. Still lets see. Please take a seat or if you prefer to browse, feel free"

He disappeared out the door and I looked around, the surfaces were scattered with gemstones, small nuggets of gold and photographs, thousands of photographs, all of pieces of jewellery.

"Who is he?"

Peter smiled,

"A forger of expensive jewellery. Mainly husbands in financial difficulties. They hand over the real thing to him and he in return gives them fakes that pass almost any test. Wife is happy, she has what she thinks is a very costly piece of jewellery and hubby sells the real thing to free up cash or sometimes Saul takes the real thing and pays a lower price out. Good scam eh?"

"How did you meet him?"

"I got into a spot of bother with a couple of nomads one night, they took exception to something I said and tried to kill me. Saul saw it, video surveillance, and opened up for me. I think it was a bit of a shock when he found out what I was but in return for his kindness I changed him."

"So he's a vampire too?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure it would work, he was so old but he went from strength to strength. Now he does little favours for me. A trinket when I piss Charlotte off normally"

"Yes, Peter's my best customer."

"I can believe that"

Saul came back in holding a small black velvet covered box,

"I think this might be what you're looking for Major"

I took the box from him and opened it slowly, nestled on a black velvet cushion inside was a ring, a plain rose gold coloured band with a single heart shaped diamond held in place by two rose gold hearts.

"Its beautiful."

"Yes it is rather beautiful and a little old fashioned. I modelled it on one I saw in a portrait and it came out rather well. Do you think your lady will like it?"

"Yes I do. How much do I owe you?"

"Just a moment because I have the wedding band to match, here"

He held out his hand and in it sat a rose gold wedding band with tiny heart shaped diamonds encased in the centre channel.

I nodded and he put it in another box and handed that to me too.

"There's no charge Major. I owe Peter despite what I say about him. May they bring you and your lady good luck."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Charlie

It was great to see Bella again and she looked different, she looked happy now, her face was radiant and I had to admit Jasper was good for her. She hugged me carefully, mindful of my still sore and bandaged ribs then while Garrett took her friend Charlotte out for a while we sat together and discussed what had happened,

"So it was Jake who asked for help?"

"Yeah but he and I have spoken and he knows it's a lost cause now. I spoke to Harry too, I owed him an apology I guess but it will never be the same between us Bella, I thought he was my friend"

"He was dad, he had a secret to keep that's all and it wasn't his. I'll never forgive the Quileutes for what they've done but if you can get past the secrets maybe there's hope for you in Forks, its your home after all."

"Well maybe, I have to go back in any case but its been nice to see you, especially looking so happy and I have to admit I like your friends, Peter and Garrett, I'm going to miss him when I leave."

"Dad, I want you to know I'm going to be fine, Jasper asked me to marry him and I said yes."

That startled me for a second but then I saw that it was the right thing,

"As long as you're happy Bella then I am but I'd better get an invite to this wedding, I want to walk you down the aisle."

"Thanks Dad. You know what it means though don't you?"

"You becoming one of them? Yes I do but now I've met a few, strange ones maybe, but I know you'll be looked after and helped all you need. Just don't disappear altogether Bella. I'd like to keep contact with you if that's possible."

"Me too dad, me too"

"So that's the reason for the shopping trip, I did wonder at my daughter and shopping in the same sentence when Garrett told me"

"Yes but we have another reason for being here. Do you remember Alice Cullen?"

"Yeah Edwards sister, pretty little thing, full of bounce"

"Yeah well I have a score to settle with her and it's too complicated to explain."

"You are looking to settle a score with a vampire? Are you crazy Bella? Leave it to Jasper."

"No, its personal but don't worry, I've got friends helping me."

"Do I know these friends?"

"Charlotte and Darius, he's the computer whizz and I think he has a few ideas of his own that mean I don't even have to go near her, until I want to"

They stayed all day then went off to a hotel for the night, strange when this was Bella's apartment but they wanted to plan her revenge and I guessed the wedding too and I have to say I was secretly relieved. Although I felt a lot better I was still tired and the thought of trying to make conversation with a couple of women didn't fill me with excitement. Also, I was enjoying Garrett's company and we ended up playing cards again although this time I did slightly better. Whether he was giving me an easy time or not I didn't know nor did I care, I just liked him. Once again when I was ready for bed he went out to hunt,

"Do you hunt every night?"

He smiled ruefully,

"Not usually no but I think The Major, not to mention your daughter, would be a little put out if I drained you and being in such close proximity it just makes sense."

"You know I hadn't thought about that Garrett, in that case thank you for everything, it can't have been easy in the hospital either."

"No, it wasn't but all the drugs and chemicals in there kinda put me off a little. Don't forget to lock up and I'll see you in the morning"

Bella

As soon as we'd booked in Charlotte rang Darius,

"Where are you? It will be easier if I explain my dastardly master plan in person"

"Majestic room 772."

"Give me an hour"

He was true to his word, an hour later he appeared at our door, computer in a bag slung over his shoulder. He looked round the suite Charlotte had arranged,

"Nice, very nice. Does room service cater for vampires too?"

"No Darius, afraid not"

"Just as well I've already eaten then. Bella you look great, I've half a mind to run off with you myself but as I'm a confirmed bachelor I guess it will stay a dream. Anyway, to business."

He took out his laptop throwing the bag on the floor and opened it up,

"Right, prepare yourselves to be amazed."

I sat beside him with a cookie and a cola and he started his explanation,

"Right, I thought the wedding preparations would be the perfect setting for revenge."

"The wedding? My wedding? I don't want a cat fight at the service"

"No Bella listen, I think you should invite Alice and her mate to your wedding, you know the line, bury the hatchet, well maybe not exactly those words, maybe... it all went right in the end or something like that. She'll be concerned but I know her, she can't pass up a chance like that so she'll accept. That's when the fun starts, I take it you don't want her dismembering and burning? I guessed you'd have asked Peter for his help if you did. He loves all that stuff."

"No, I just want her to pay, to hurt for what she did to Jasper."

"OK, step one, I will be watching her accounts for any purchases, flights, clothes designers, hotel reservations, and every step she makes, I'll be there with her."

"So we'll know what she's wearing, how she's getting to the wedding and where she's staying. I guess it helps but it's hardly dastardly Darius."

"Patience my little Swan. Once I have the details I can...let's say put a gremlin in the works."

"A gremlin?"

I smiled, I was beginning to see where this was going, he was planning to throw a spanner, well the whole tool box probably, at Alice and her precious mate. Thinking about her mate...

"Darius, what do we know about this mate of hers?"

"I haven't checked him out, do you want me to?"

"I just wondered what kind of a man he was"

"I like the way your mind thinks Bella, Peter's deviousness is rubbing off on you. Lets see what I can find out."

"How will you do that?

"I wrote a special program that trolls the dark net, that's where most vampires lurk, if Damien is into anything I'll find him. In the meantime let me give you a little taste of what I can do. I can alter flight tickets even flight plans. Ah, I think a little demonstration is in order, Alice has booked tickets for the theatre tonight, nice ones too, a box all to themselves. Lets see, ah good, its a theatre with more than one show playing so..."

He typed away for a few seconds then sat back smiling,

"What did you do?"

"I altered the booking, Alice is picking the tickets up at the box office tonight so all I had to do was swap her booking with someone else's, she gets the cheapest seats in the house and a Mr Cullam and companion get the box. That should put her in a bad mood. So you see, just imagine what else I can do. I just thought waiting for the wedding was a good idea but I'm happy..."

I shook my head and took his hand,

"Darius I want you to start now, make her life a living hell please"

He shook his head,

"I wonder if The Major knows just what he's getting tied up with Bella Swan. This had better be worth a good seat at the wedding."

"It will be"

I leaned in and kissed his cheek and immediately missed Jasper so much I made my excuses and went into the bedroom to ring him.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Jasper

Now I had the ring I was eager to place it on Bella's finger and the house seemed empty and cold without her there. I helped Peter with a few chores on the ranch and agreed to go riding with him tomorrow then went up to the room I had shared with Bella such a short time ago and sat looking out of the window. I wondered what she was doing and if she'd remembered to take her medication. I knew she had Charlotte with her but I wanted to be there to protect her. It was strange to feel so lonely yet so happy. My life had been totally transformed by Bella and I knew I would never be the same again.

When my phone rang I grabbed it eagerly smiling when I saw it was her number,

"Bella? I've missed you. How's your dad?"

"I missed you too but we'll be home again tomorrow evening. The shopping went better than I thought it would with my vampire sister at my side"

I laughed at her casual attitude to us,

"Did you remember your meds?"

"Yes of course, don't worry I'm fine. Charlie wants to walk me down the aisle by the way, he sent you his congratulations"

"He didn't run screaming in horror at the idea of you marrying me then?"

"No, I think Charlie understands how I feel and he's made a friend...Garrett."

"Really? That's good because Garrett's going to stay with him until after the wedding, it's just a precaution really but I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I'm sure Charlie will be delighted but I'm not so sure about the Quileutes when they see dads house guest."

"I'm sure he's thought about that, Garrett wont cause any problems if they don't."

"Well enough about that, what have you and Peter been doing without us around to supervise?"

"We went shopping ourselves and I met a very unusual old man but I'll tell you about him when I see you. Have you thought any more about a date for the wedding?"

"Yes, I thought Christmas Eve would be nice, at the ranch."

"That's only six weeks away, can you be ready?"

"Of course, unless you want to wait longer?"

I was forced to smile at her anxious question.

"No, that's plenty long enough for me. What about guests? Are you going to invite your mum?"

"I don't think so, we haven't spoken in a long while and the thought of her glaring at dad..."

"Well its up to you of course"

"What about your family?"

"I'm talking to her."

"You know what I mean, Carlisle and Esme...oh, Carlisle and Edward and Esme and her new husband. I guess that's awkward too but I'd like them to see us together"

"Well, Rose will kill me if she and Em don't get an invite and I know Esme will be disappointed but Edward? Are you sure?"

"Why not? He's found his mate and I've found mine. It will do him good to see us together."

"What about Esme seeing him and Carlisle together?"

"I think we have to give her first choice but he did help when Jake attacked Harry so I guess we owe him."

"I'll talk to Rose and Esme first. Anyone else?"

Bella

I almost said Alice but somehow the thought of bringing her up even in conversation was too much, besides Darius had a plan for that.

"No I don't think so, I left my past behind after my accident and I want to leave it there."

"Fine."

"Is Peter going to be your best man?"

"I think he'd sabotage the wedding if I said no to that."

"I guess you're right, well it's getting late and I'm tired so I'd better get some sleep."

"Don't forget your meds"

"I wont Jasper, stop worrying"

"Just one thing before you go Bella"

"Yes?"

"Did you see Alice?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing I just thought you might be looking for her."

"Why do you know where she is?"

I know I sounded suspicious but I couldn't help myself until he laughed and I relaxed,

"No and I don't want to. I love you Bella and I miss you."

"Miss you too, see you tomorrow darling"

When we broke the connection I felt empty, I wanted him by my side and I was really glad we were headed back tomorrow. Darius had given me a cell phone to ring him on when I was alone, I wasn't sure Jasper would be too happy at our little plan so I didn't want him to know until it was all over and the bitch on her knees!

I had forgotten my meds although I wasn't going to admit that to Jasper and I took them hurriedly as I got ready for bed. Charlotte had gone hunting with Darius for a while and I was enjoying the peace, just for a little while. I'd been alone for so long that sometimes all the people around me crowded me. I was going to have a soak in the tub but after taking my medication I decided that probably wasn't a good idea so I showered and got into bed but then my conscience pricked me. Renee, I really should tell her the good news although I had no idea what she might say, her reactions weren't always predictable and I hadn't spoken to her much since I moved to Buffalo.

I sighed and grabbed the phone off the night stand before I could change my mind, it was only ten and I knew she and Phil were night birds. I just hoped I'd catch her in now I'd taken the plunge,

"Dwyer residence, Phil speaking."

"Phil its Bella."

"Bella? Hey its been too long, how are you?"

"I'm fine, well better than fine. Is mum there?"

"Yes just a sec I'll get her."

I heard him call my mums name and a few minutes later she came to the phone,

"Bella? I was in the tub, now don't worry. Whatever's wrong I'm sure we can sort it out. Is it Charlie?"

"No"

"Good, a boy? Well a man I guess. You have to be careful Bella, they take advantage of girls like you if you aren't careful."

My first inclination was to ask girls like what? but I bit it down and interrupted her before she could put her foot in it any further,

"Mum, I've got something I want to tell you"

"I knew it. I told Phil this would happen. Now don't worry, I'm sure we can find a family who want a child unless of course you were thinking...".

That was it, I couldn't listen to any more,

"Mum stop. Listen to me."

"Well there's no need to be like that, I was only trying to help."

"I don't need any help. I rang to tell you I'm getting married."

There was a long tense silence,

"Married? I see, who to Bella?"

"His name is Jasper Whitlock and he loves me very much."

"Where did you meet him? At the clinic?"

"No, he's not a doctor."

She laughed,

"I didn't think he would be silly, I thought he might be a patient, someone like you."

"Like me? You mean someone not quite normal?"

"Of course not, did he tell you that?"

"What? No, he's Edward's brother actually."

"Edward? Edward who?...Oh God, not another Cullen please. Bella will you never learn?"

"Mum he's nothing like Edward, I rang to tell you were getting married in Boulder on Christmas Eve if you want to come."

"Boulder? Is that where you're living now? I thought you were in Buffalo or did I get the two mixed up?"

"No I was, but we're staying at his friends ranch in Boulder."

"Ranch? So he's got rich friends, that's never a bad thing I guess. Have you told your father yet?"

I knew this wouldn't go down well but I couldn't lie to her,

"Yes, I saw dad today and told him"

"Oh I see, he gets a personal visit while I just get a call. Couldn't you and Jasper fly to Jacksonville after Forks?"

"Dad's not in Forks, he's staying at my place, he was assaulted when he came to visit."

"Assaulted? I knew it was a dangerous place for you to live all on your own. You make sure this Jasper finds somewhere safe to live."

"We will mum don't worry. So will you come?"

It was evident she wasn't going to ask how Charlie was so I didn't say any more.

"Well of course, I'm not missing my only daughters wedding. When do you want me to fly out?"

"Fly out?"

"Well you'll need help planning things wont you?"

"No its OK, my friend Charlotte has it in hand."

"Well if I'm not needed I guess I'll see you for the ceremony. I have to go, my bath water's getting cold"

So that was it, yet again I'd hurt Renee's feelings, it had become a habit over the years. I sighed, turned the light out and closed my eyes, hoping to dream about Jasper.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

I didn't breathe easily until Bella was back the next day and although she said she was fine she looked tired to me.

"Major stop worrying, we did a lot yesterday. Bella's just not used to it."

"Did she get everything she wanted?"

"Stop fucking fishing Major. Come on we have plans of our own to make"

While Bella rested Peter and I went out to the barn,

"What plans Peter? You told me it was all down to the women to do the organisation, make your mind up"

He shook his head looking unusually serious for him and sat on a bale of hay,

"You need to talk to her about changing, she's not well, even I can see that. Ever since she had that episode she's looked tired and pale. If you don't do something you're going to lose her."

"If she were really sick she'd tell me"

"Really? And ruin the wedding plans? After all she can hardly walk down the aisle a blood crazed newborn can she? Major bring the wedding forward."

Somehow I knew he was right, I'd just been denying the truth before my eyes,

"I'll speak to her Peter."

"You do that and I'll speak to the others, get things moving. I'd rather attend a wedding than a funeral."

I left him in the barn and walked slowly back to the house thinking about what he'd said. It wasn't often that Peter gave me advice and when he did it wasn't always the best but he was right on this occasion although from the laughter drifting out the window it didn't sound like it. I looked in to see Bella and Charlotte at the table writing out what looked like invitations so I was only just in time. As I walked in they both looked up and Bella sensed there was something wrong. She got up and limped over to me,

"Is there something wrong?"

I nodded trying but failing to hide my concern as I heard her heartbeat and breathing, neither sounded the way they should and I wondered how much time we had.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing and I already asked you to marry me so I thought we should make it official."

She smiled as I took the ring from my pocket and slid it on her finger,

"Oh Jasper, it's so beautiful."

Charlotte got up hurriedly,

"I think maybe I'll leave you two alone for a while, I need to see Peter anyway."

Bella

As soon as Jasper walked in I knew there was something wrong,

"What's the matter?"

He lifted me up and sat down with me in his lap as soon as Charlotte left then turned my head to look into my face,

"So you're planning a Christmas wedding"

"Yes, Charlotte says we can get it all done in time why is that too soon?"

"No, it's too far away. I think we should get married as soon as possible."

"OK, any special reason? Do you think I'm going to change my mind and run away?"

"No, but I am afraid I'll lose you Bella"

I tried to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about but he would see straight through me.

"How did you know?"

"I guess I felt it myself but Peter gave me a sharp talking to. I understand you want to marry me before I change you but you're getting worse Bella. Ever since that "episode" as Peter puts it."

I sighed,

"I guess I should have told you but I was just so happy being normal, I tried to forget but that's stupid isn't it?"

"Bella I wont lose you so the only way is to bring the wedding forward. I'm sure Charlotte can manage that even if she has to call in reinforcements and I'll speak to Charlie. Garrett can come straight here with him. What will you tell your mum?"

"I'll tell her the truth, I'm running out of time and I want to get married to the man I love before it's too late. That's the truth after all isn't it?"

He held me close kissing the top of my head,

"Bella, you wont run out of time I wont let you, but I understand that you want the experience of a wedding, something every girl deserves."

"Thank you Jasper."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No, they already told me what would happen if the seizures started again, I don't need to be told again."

When Charlotte came back it was obvious Peter had spoken to her and she came over smiling at me,

"Bella, we can do this express speed if you don't mind me calling on a few friends. Darius and Garrett are already on board but I thought you might like your mum too?"

I shook my head in horror,

"I don't think so, she wouldn't be a help in any case trust me."

"Well, there's always Rose or Esme? You said you were going to invite them so it would just be an extension of that."

Jasper looked at me with concern,

"You're going to invite Esme and Rose? I thought that was my job"

I nodded,

"Yes Jasper, they are your family after all and so much water's flowed under the bridge now that I'm not going to hold a grudge. It would be better if I spoke to them so they understand that"

"OK its your wedding darlin'. I think I'll leave you and Charlotte to it but Charlotte, you make sure she rests."

"Don't worry I will."

Once he'd gone she turned to me and shrugged,

"I thought we might get past The Major but I didn't count on Peter being observant just for once. Sorry"

"It doesn't matter, I just thought a Christmas wedding would be extra romantic but I guess there's no way were going to get that past him?"

"Not a hope in hell sorry. So what do think about roping in some extra help?"

"I'll ring Esme and Rose. You make a to do list."

She handed me the phone and some phone numbers and sat down with a pen and a long sheet of paper.

"Got those from Darius, just in case you decided to invite them."

"Thanks Charlotte. What would I do without you?"

"Well as you're never likely to find out we wont worry about it. Now get on with your calls before the guys come back. If Peter knows who you're ringing he'll go mad, once its done he can only moan or sulk and I prefer him that way to ripping the phone lines down or sabotaging the cell network, he can be very stubborn at times."

I rang Rose first and I know she was surprised to hear my voice,

"Bella? How did you get this number?"

"A friend of a friend. Look Rose, I know you didn't like me very much but you are Jasper's family..."

"Has something happened to him? What are you doing with him?"

"Rose. Jasper and I are engaged and we're getting married. It's all very complicated and I really can't explain everything over the phone but I need your help."

"Married? My help?"

"Yes, I'm ill and I want to get married before he has to change me. We don't have much time and Charlotte and I need some help. Would you help? For Jasper if not me...please?"

"Where are you?"

"Charlotte's place in Boulder."

"We'll be there tomorrow Bella."

That was it, she put the phone down and I wasn't sure if she was coming to help or kill me to save her brother!

"I think that went well"

Charlotte laughed,

"She's coming, that means it went well."

I rang Esme next and although she was just as surprised to hear from me she was over the moon to be asked for her help,

"Of course Bella, we'll be with you in a couple of days. You do know I'm not with Carlisle any more don't you?"

"Yes, I've seen him with Edward. I'm sorry Esme."

"Don't be, Rick is wonderful and we are very happy. You take it easy until we get there."

So that was it, I had help now all we needed was to get the other invitations out as fast as possible, I'd heard of speed dating but speed marriage just didn't sound the same!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Charlie

When Jasper rang and asked to speak to me I knew there was something wrong and took the phone apprehensively.

"Charlie I'm sorry to drop this on you knowing you aren't recovered yourself but Bella isn't well and we're bringing the wedding forward. I'm sure you understand why."

"You mean that last seizure caused some damage?"

"Yes I think so, I'm scared of losing her Charlie and I want your blessing to change her after the wedding."

"You don't need it Jasper, Bella already made up her mind, she told me"

"I'd still like it."

"I'll be the one walking her down the aisle, is that blessing enough for you?"

He sounded relieved at my words,

"Thank you Charlie, it means a lot to me. I thought perhaps you and Garrett should come straight here as soon as you feel up to it. Bella has a small army helping her with all the details and Peter and I are feeling a little outnumbered as Emmett and Esme's husband aren't arriving until the day before the wedding. Apparently the girls have them on a secret mission and I am out of the loop."

"I'll speak to Garrett and get back to you. In the meantime you look after my little girl"

"I will Charlie I promise"

Garrett had heard the conversation so I didn't need to explain to him,

"I'm sorry Charlie, it seems everything is happening at vampire speed. Do you feel up to a flight?"

"I'm not missing this wedding so I'll fly if it kills me"

"Bad choice of words Charlie. I think a few hours first class will be bearable".

"First class? Are you mad? Do you know how much that will cost?"

He just smiled and picked up the phone,

"Oh I think we can get a couple of seats cheap, you see I have a friend who can get almost anything. Leave it with me. You just worry about what you're going to wear. It's a good job Peters not organising this or we'd probably all be in Santa suits!"

I closed my eyes in horror, having met Peter he was probably right.

Two days later we arrived at the airport for our flight and Garrett still wouldn't say more than,

"Darius has magic fingers Charlie"

We were shown through to a luxurious lounge where staff offered us drinks and snacks before being boarded first in what looked to me like an upmarket bar and lounge rather than the cramped seats I was used to.

"This is flying? I could get used to being pampered"

"Spare a thought for the two business men who got bumped for us Charlie"

I looked at him to see if he were joking but it was clear he wasn't and I did feel a little sorry for them, well for all of ten seconds. Associating with vampires was beginning to be fun!

When we landed Peter was waiting impatiently,

"I thought this was supposed to be a fucking jet. I could have run from Buffalo faster. Hi Charlie, you ready for the fun and games?"

"Fun and games?"

"Well we guys have been banned from the house and a five mile radius of said house, fucking great its my place and I can't go near! It seems the harridans have a cunning plan."

"Harridans? Isn't that a little harsh Peter?"

"No, not when you're thrown out of your own house by a load of cackling women it's not and you know the craziest bit of all? Bella's been thrown out too. She and Esme are spending a week in a hotel down town while the house is prepared. Prepared? What the fuck does that mean?"

"No idea"

"Me neither and it makes me nervous. Would you like to see Bella first or go straight to the den of iniquity?"

"The what?"

"Well it sounds better than the motel we've been relegated to."

"I think I'd like to see my daughter if you don't mind."

Bella

I knew Charlie would want to make sure I was OK especially now he knew I wasn't well although I thought Jasper had been a little dramatic in the way he told him. Then I felt the headache that had developed over my bad eye twinge again and I couldn't fool myself any longer. The last seizure had started the very thing the hospital warned me of, there was a small amount of bleeding into the brain and it was slowly putting pressure on which would only become worse. I knew if I went to the emergency room they would want to operate and I only had a fifty-fifty chance of making it through the operation. This way I only needed a couple of weeks, I wanted to walk down the aisle human with my dad at my side and our friends around but I knew it was going to be a close call. If I collapsed Jasper wouldn't hesitate to change me but I knew he was terrified my heart would give out before his venom could pump round my body. Esme kept looking at me suspiciously and last night I saw her checking my pain meds, she was counting how many I had left.

Dad looked pretty good when he arrived, much better than I had expected and I finally got to meet Garrett who had looked after his safety for us. He came over and gave me a very courtly bow before kissing my hand,

"The Major has impeccable taste."

I giggled as Peter rolled his eyes in exasperation,

"Cut the crap Garrett, Bella's heard all the smooth lines from me already."

"You never bowed and kissed my hand Peter."

"No, cos only ass holes try that move. Right well I'm gonna take my friend here out for a while, I haven't seen him in years and I want to catch up. Take your time Charlie. When you're ready to leave just shout if we aren't back."

"You're going to be close enough to hear?"

"Nah but it'll make you feel better"

Peter and Garrett disappeared although I didn't think they'd left the hotel and dad came to sit beside me,

"How are you doing Bella and no bullshit."

"Not too bad, I know Jasper told you I wasn't well but I will make the wedding and after that it doesn't matter. Have you spoken to Renee?"

"Not yet, I was going to wait until I felt better but Jasper volunteered me to give her the news of the new wedding date. I am not looking forward to that conversation one bit.

Esme patted his hand,

"I'll do it if you like Chief Swan"

"It's OK Esme but thanks for the offer, I could do with a good row besides which once I've spoken to her I can wipe the floor with Garrett and feel so much better."

Peter popped his head back round the door,

"What? You're not playing cards with him are you Charlie? He's a fucking card sharp"

"I'm holding my own Peter."

Garrett appeared grinned,

"Your father thinks he can beat me at poker but so far I seem to have a winning streak, he's about one million dollars down."

I looked at him shocked but then Garrett laughed,

"Its OK Bella we're playing for fun and he is getting sneakier. I think I might have to roll out my secret weapon."

"Oh yeah Garrett and what's that?"

"Peter of course Charlie, I defy even you to concentrate when Peter gets started."

I thought Garrett was probably right there, Peter could try the concentration of a saint!

Charlie left after this, he was tired and so was I but I had one more call I was waiting for. Darius had promised to ring with an update on "Operation Bitch" as he had christened it. He rang soon after they left but I was already in the tub, orders of Esme.

"Bella you are looking tired and I am not going to be the one to tell Jasper his bride collapsed so go."

She handed me the phone and went out,

"So, 'I'm talking to a naked bubble covered human female eh? My imagination is running overtime here"

"Darius"

"OK, OK, just saying. It's been a good day. I made sure Alice got her wedding invitation but only after she'd had a really bad morning. The rental car she booked turned out to be a really small one which didn't please her and then her card was refused at the mall. I didn't like the dress she was buying anyway."

"Sneaky! So is she coming?"

"Does a bear crap in the woods? Of course. I told you she wouldn't be able to resist although I think she's pretty pissed you didn't ask her to help with the arrangements. She did try muscling in on the caterer but her computer went down, shame that."

"Isn't she at all suspicious?"

"Not yet, we all get bad days, it's when you get a string of them you start to wonder and as I don't plan anything until the last minute she can't see that things are going to go wrong so why should she suspect anything but the fickle finger of fate? How're you doing anyway?"

"You too? That's all anyone asks me. I'm fine...well not fine but I'm still standing."

"Yeah well you make sure you keep that position or well lose The Major too."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

As the days ticked by and all I was allowed to do was rest and chat I became curious, I still hadn't met Esmes husband.

"How did you meet Rick?"

"He was introduced to us by Carlisle's friend Alistair, he's a lovely man Bella, so kind and thoughtful. Carlisle spent so much time away from home I sometimes wondered if he preferred being apart from me and now I know. I guess I don't blame him any longer, he thought changing me was the right thing to do. He really thought the feelings he held for me were love but he was denying his true feelings. Carlisle struggled against his true nature for so long and that's sad. He and Edward were always meant for each other, they were just too afraid to admit it. I understand he helped you when Jake attacked Harry."

"Yes and I'd like to invite them both to the wedding but only if you are comfortable with it."

"Bella its your special day, you invite who you like, I wouldn't dream of objecting but there is something I wanted to ask you."

"OK, its your turn I guess."

"Why Alice?"

"Sorry?"

"I know how much you dislike my daughter and I think she acted wrongly although I'm not sure her motives were as black as everyone thinks."

"Alice was prepared to let Jasper spend eternity in misery and I will never forgive her for that Esme but she is family and like you I'm prepared to let bygones be bygones."

Esme studied me for a moment then smiled wryly,

"Why is it I don't entirely believe you Bella? You're up to something."

"Me?"

I tried to sound surprised but she just shook her head,

"Very well Bella but remember this, Alice has been around a long time, she isn't a fool."

"I know but lets just say I have right on my side"

"Plus the Whitlocks and other assorted friends like Garrett and Darius."

I didn't bother to argue with her, what was the point? Besides which it meant I had a buffer for when Renee arrived which was going to be any time now. Apparently she hadn't been at all impressed when Charlie rang to tell her we'd brought the wedding forward. Of course her first question was, are you sure Bella isn't pregnant? And the second which hurt a lot more was is she worried this guy might change his mind about taking on someone like her? I daren't tell anyone about that and I hoped Charlie would realise to keep it to himself too.

I missed Jasper and the others, especially Charlotte who had become close as a sister to me, but I understood they wanted me to rest and,

"Its going to be a lovely surprise for you Bella so stop moaning or else."

"Or else what Charlotte?"

"I'll send Peter to pick up your mother."

That was enough to silence me, the thought of the damage Peter could cause with my mother was frightening.

"OK, you win but can I at least see Jasper?"

"He's on his way over, they couldn't keep him away any longer but this is the last time before the wedding. Then you'll have to make do with memories and phone calls, understood?"

I hardly heard her, I was thrilled at the thought I would be seeing Jasper soon and Esme understanding we would like a little while to ourselves decided to go over to the ranch and see if there was anything she could do.

"Your mum has promised to ring as soon as her flight lands and I'll pick her up and bring her to the hotel so just enjoy yourself for a few hours."

"Thanks Esme"

"Its OK I remember what its like to be in love and desperate for time with your mate."

As soon as Jasper arrived she left and I threw myself into his arms,

"I missed you."

"I missed you too darlin'. I'm not sure I can keep away another three days"

"Then don't. Stay here with me, I feel so much better when you're here"

He lifted me into his arms kissing me passionately and carried me straight to the bedroom. Within minutes we were both naked and I touched him greedily as he kissed my throat and I pulled his face closer to mine, my fingers tangled in his hair.

"Make love to me Jasper, please"

As he pulled his head back I saw his eyes were dark with desire and soon we were wrapped in each other, the sheets a tangled heap on the floor and I cried out in ecstasy as he entered me eager to pull him deep within. The next hour was wonderful as he played my body like a musical instrument taking me to heights I never knew existed and my headache and all my worries simply melted away with his touch.

I lay in his arms my eyes closed and a satisfied smile on my lips when we heard a sound at the door, an insistent knocking.

"Did Esme say she'd be back so soon?"

I shook my head,

"Stay here, I'll see who it is"

I watched as Jasper pulled on his pants and shirt as he disappeared through the bedroom door then I heard the outer door open and a voice I recognised. I groaned getting up as quickly as I could and limping into the bathroom where I grabbed a robe, and tying it with fumbling fingers I went to greet my mother who shouldn't even be here yet.

She stood looking at Jasper and it was patently obvious what we'd been doing from the state of his clothes and hair.

"Hi mum, I thought you were going to ring Esme from the airport. I didn't expect you yet."

"So it would appear. I thought I'd surprise you and it seems I have."

She looked critically at Jasper then turned blazing eyes on me again,

"Does your future husband know what you're doing while he arranges a surprise wedding for you? If you were going to be unfaithful I'd have thought you could do better than a bell boy."

My cheeks flamed red with anger which she took for embarrassment.

"Yes you should be ashamed of yourself young lady. I spoke to Alice earlier and she told me her brother was busy making sure your wedding day would be something wonderful but she was afraid you might be up to something while her mother was away helping and it seems she was right."

Jasper burst out laughing and I couldn't suppress a grin myself,

"Mum this is Jasper. Alice set you up"

Renee looked furious then glanced at Jasper again,

"I don't think I like your family's sense of humour and what are you doing here? Bella is supposed to be resting, you're so worried about her health yet here you are rolling around like a couple of rutting deer."

The laughter stopped as suddenly as it had started and I could see Jasper was getting angry so I took his arm,

"Let me handle this, you go and I'll speak to you later. Love you"

He wasn't happy but he nodded and collected the rest of his things leaving without another word to Renee. Once he was gone I rounded on my mother angrily,

"How dare you speak like that to Jasper"

"It seems to me that someone needs to speak up. You could have waited until the wedding. You know this will only get your blood pressure up and we all know what will lead to don't we? If you don't look after yourself you wont live long enough to get married. What I don't understand is why you're bothering at all, the doctors told you how long you had to live and how careful you needed to be. We all tiptoed around you, gave you your own way and why? Because we cared and what for? So you could screw yourself to death?"

I couldn't believe the words I was hearing and just stared at her in shock.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Jasper

I left because Bella asked me to but I couldn't go, I couldn't walk out of that hotel and leave her with that woman, mother or not. I made it half way down the hall when I found my feet wouldn't continue, I couldn't put one foot in front of the other. I leaned against the wall, every fibre of my being pulling me back towards my mate. Then I heard what Renee was saying and took my phone out calling Charlie.

"Jasper? What's wrong? Is it Bella?"

"Charlie I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Ask Garrett to drive you to Bella's hotel. I'll meet you outside her room and Charlie... hurry"

I know he was terrified that Bella was ill but I couldn't force any more words out, a red mist was descending across my vision and my hands were shaking with suppressed rage. If it had been anyone but Bella's mother who had treated her like that they would have been dead and even now the urge to protect her was so strong I was losing the battle. My feet started moving back towards Bella's room and as much as I struggled I could do no more than slow them hoping Renee would stop before I lost control altogether and ripped her to pieces.

Bella

Renee had stopped talking, she just looked at me waiting for me to say something but I couldn't speak, instead a feeling of dread filled me and I glanced towards the door knowing time was running out. Renee started again,

"Is he still lurking outside listening? It's not the sort of behaviour I would expect from Edwards family but then I guess a guy who has the front to seduce his brothers ex can do just about anything. Alice told me all about him Bella, his history, the kind of man he is. Did you know he was dangerous? That Carlisle and Esme took him in as a charity case? That he seduced her then left her? That he has a string of abused girlfriends he's left behind? Why do you think he's interested in you? Have you thought about that?"

I just stared, what had Alice done? What had she said?

"I thought not, Alice told me he made a bet with Edward that he could make you fall in love with him, that he could get you to the altar but that he had no intention of going through with the wedding. Why would he want someone handicapped like you for a wife? It's a game to him Bella and you fell right into his trap. Now collect your things, we're leaving. He may have fooled your father but he doesn't fool me."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the bedroom scowling at the rumpled bed, the tell tale signs that Jasper and I had made love there recently.

"Are you completely blind girl? He wasn't going to meet you at the altar, he was just playing with you, it was a laugh, a roll in the sack with the brain damaged girl who was so grateful to get the attention she would do anything to keep someone like him interested."

I sank to the floor sobbing for the injustice of it all. I knew Jasper and I knew he loved me. This was all down to Alice and I was going to kill her for this but the thing that hurt most of all was that my mother thought so little of me she was willing to believe Alice's pulled open the drawers and closet door and started throwing my things on the bed. When Renee pulled out my wedding dress, still in its zip bag, I held out my hand for it but she just dropped it on the floor and stepped on it as she took an armful of clothes to put in my bag. I couldn't help a cry of distress and that's when I heard the door smash open and there he was, Jasper, standing looking at my mother. The look on his face was murderous and I knew in that second that he would kill her but as he moved forward there was another blur of movement and two figures went through into the bathroom the door slamming so violently that the plaster work around it cracked and fell to the floor.

Charlie

Garrett drove me straight to the hotel breaking every speed limit and explaining as he drove.

"If The Major called for you urgently then something bad is going down, he needs us."

"Why me though?"

"Well let's find out shall we?"

I hadn't realised we'd reached the hotel and as I ran through the doors Garrett threw the keys to the valet and almost carried me up the stairs to Bella's floor.

"Fuck"

We saw Jasper kick the door in as we appeared and Garrett shouted instructions as he ran forward in a blur.

"Whoever's in that room get them out. Take the car and get to the motel. I told Peter we got trouble, you stay there until you hear from me."

I nodded but he'd gone and I followed into the room to see Bella on the floor and Renee, of all people, standing open-mouthed looking at the bathroom door.

Bella

I saw Charlie at the same time Renee did and she ran to him for protection,

"Charlie, someone just ran through I thought he was going to attack until another man ran in. I told Bella she isn't safe, we have to get here out of here."

Charlie broke free of her clutch and knelt down by me,

"Bella are you OK?"

I nodded unable to speak and he helped me up looking around at the mess,

"Did someone try to rob you?"

I shook my head looking at Renee and understanding dawned in his eyes,

"Come on we have to leave"

Renee nodded and grabbed her bag making for the door but I was held in place by the waves of anger coming from the bathroom and the savage noises emanating from there.

"You go, I can't."

She turned at my words and snapped,

"Bella get over here. You'll get yourself killed, now move"

I looked beseechingly at Charlie who wavered and then Peter appeared. I tensed waiting for him to send me away but he merely looked at the bathroom door then turned to Charlie

"Go, I'll keep Bella safe."

Without waiting for any argument he passed through to peer into the bathroom and Charlie grabbed Renee by the arm and dragged her, still protesting, into the corridor.

Peter

From the noise I'd already realised that Garrett was in trouble, he'd got a hold of The Major but if he weakened or made one false move our friend would rip him to pieces. The only person who could talk The Major down sat white-faced in the centre of the bedroom. I approached her slowly smiling reassurance,

"Bella are you OK?"

She nodded still looking at the closed door,

"Tell me exactly what happened quickly."

As I listened I knew was right, if The Major broke free he would kill not only Renee but anyone who got between him and his target and that meant Charlie.

"I'm going to help Garrett before he gets himself killed in there but I need you to come with me. I promise you that I wont let any harm come to you. I want you to make eye contact with The Major and talk to him. It doesn't matter what you say you just need to get his attention. Can you do that?"

"Yes. What if I can't talk him down though?"

"You can Bella, you're his mate, you're the only one who can."

"But what if I can't?"

"Then we have a serious fucking problem so now is not the time to start doubting yourself. Come on"

I took her arm and helped her to the door then looked her in the eye,

"You ready?"

She nodded and I opened the door slowly to get a good view of what was going on...it was worse than I'd feared. Garrett was holding on by the slimmest of margins and The Major was out for blood.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Garrett

I was only just in time to stop The Major ripping Bella's mothers head off her shoulders and knew the only thing I could do was to get him in a good grip and hold on until help arrived. I was under no illusions that I could calm him down, he was in a place only his mate could reach now and there was no way I was asking Bella to come in, it was just too dangerous. I wrestled him into the tub and lay holding him down as he bucked and snapped at me, having caught me a couple of times already. If Peter didn't arrive soon I wasn't going to be able to hold him and God knows what he would do in a hotel full of humans. When the door opened I tensed and redoubled my attempt to keep him in place then I smelled Bella and Peter. What the hell was he thinking? Bringing her into such a dangerous situation. I lost concentration for just a second but it was all he needed and I found myself beneath him as his hands gripped my throat tightly. There was another noise outside and Emmett arrived looking to Peter for direction.

"Emmett, stop him ripping Garrett's head off. Bella now would be a good fucking time to speak up"

"Jasper?"

Her voice stopped him momentarily and Emmett hauled him off, throwing him against the tiled shower wall and cracking a dozen or so tiles.

"Right, Emmett let go and stand by the window. Garrett do something with the door into the corridor and stay there. If he tries to get by you stop him any way you can."

Emmett backed off and The Major went for Garrett again but at Bella's voice he hesitated again.

"Peter are you sure?"

I shook my head warningly at Emmett and he subsided but kept a hold of his "brother" although both of us knew if The Major wanted out nothing short of death would stop him.

"Jasper? Look at me please"

Bella limped further into the room and everyone stiffened but she had eyes only for her mate who stood there teeth bared and still snarling, his eyes black and flashing dangerously.

"Jasper?"

Bella

It broke my heart to see Jasper like this, it was like our first time together when he had been terrified of The Major, the monster inside him, and now I was seeing a manifestation of that "monster". He was lost and I had to connect with him so I called his name again and stepped further into his field of vision. He stopped struggling and I nodded to Emmett who dropped his restraining hands reluctantly.

"Jasper its OK. I'm fine really. Come on"

I held out my hand and waited as he looked down at it slowly,

"Please?"

His own stretched out and our fingertips met,

"It's OK Emmett you can go, I've got it from here"

Emmett looked at Peter who nodded and walked back to stand at the window but I kept eye contact with Jasper, no one else in the room mattered.

" Peter just go and take Em with you, I'll be fine"

They left slowly shutting the door behind then although I knew Em was still nervous. Sliding my fingers along Jaspers I took his hand and brought it to my lips kissing it gently.

"Its OK, she's gone. Charlie took her away so you don't need to be angry any longer."

He swallowed convulsively and stepped forward pulling me close and burying his face in my hair. I could feel him calming as he held me and I smiled stroking the back of his head,

"I love you Jasper. Thank you for being concerned but I'm fine. It's not Renee's fault, Alice wound her up and set her in our direction and I guess that's my fault."

He didn't answer just stood here with me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I made a fool of myself but she made me so angry."

"I know, Charlie says she could try the patience of a saint so don't feel bad. Everything is OK but I think you might owe Garrett, you gave him a couple of nasty bites."

I felt him relax further and heard a groan,

"I'll never live this down"

"Yes you will, you were protecting me and that matters. Are you OK?"

He nodded and sank to the floor amid the broken ceramic and discarded towels and pulled me onto his lap looking fearfully into my eyes. I knew what he was looking for but I felt fine. My headache was back but no worse than usual. No one, not even my devil of a mother was going to force me to miss my wedding to this wonderful man.

We stayed like this for a while then suddenly he stiffened again and I too smelled the faintly metallic smell of fresh blood. He pulled back and checked me over, a sliver of broken tile had sliced into my hand as I put it on the floor to steady myself. He lifted the bleeding hand to his face and slowly brought it to his lips our eyes locked and kissed it very gently before licking the cut with his cool tongue. It stung for a few seconds but when he moved it from his mouth the cut was already healing. On his lips was a smudge of my blood and he wiped it with a finger looking at it,

"I will never allow anyone to hurt you again Bella."

"I know, its one of the many reasons I love you but I think I need to get up, this floor is cold."

He lifted me up and carried me back into the bedroom where the others waited, having mended the door as best they could.

"Let's make things easy all round shall we? Before you rip some other poor fuckers head off. Charlie took Renee back to the motel and I reckon he'll be having a stern talk to her so you take Bella back to the ranch, I rang Esme and they're waiting for her. I can't take any more fucking about so tomorrow you two are getting married and then you can change Bella so she doesn't need a full-time fucking bodyguard."

I opened my mouth to speak but Peter arched one eyebrow,

"I don't remember opening the discussion to the floor so shut it. Emmett, you and Garrett go with them, any trouble, whatever it is, just kill everyone, well sort them out later. Go."

Jasper allowed me to dress hurriedly then with my bodyguard of vampires I went down to the car and Garrett drove us out of town while Emmett watched through the tinted windows.

"What are you looking for Em?"

He turned at my enquiry and grinned,

"No idea but the way things are going we might be abducted by aliens and I am not going to explain to Peter why I didn't see them coming."

I smiled at him then closed my eyes and rested my head on Jaspers shoulder trying not to think about Renee's words. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was arriving at the ranch and being taken from Jasper's arms and carried upstairs by a concerned looking Charlotte with Esme and Rose in hot pursuit. I managed to explain what had happened without going into too much detail and I could see Rose and Charlotte were annoyed.

"You two go and get on with things, I'll stay with Bella."

Once they'd gone Esme turned to me,

"I'm sorry Bella but I did warn you not to play games with Alice, she plays rough."

"It's OK Esme, no real harm done yet, but I would like to use the phone."

Esme wasn't happy but she could hardly refuse and when I stared at her she went downstairs to get me a hot drink. I was sure she could still hear the conversation if she wanted to but I was way past caring. I dialled Darius number and cursed as it came up engaged but then I heard his voice,

"I thought you might be joining the plotters Bella. You OK?"

"Sure but I don't understand Darius"

"You're on conference call with Charlotte and Rose and both are deeply unhappy about what Alice did. I take it we're ramping up a level?"

"Yes I don't care what you do Darius but I want her to suffer big time."

"Leave it with us. I'll see you tomorrow bride."

I smiled as he disconnected, my friends had already started plotting revenge before me and I knew how lucky I was to have such good friends. Now I would stop worrying about Alice and concentrate on getting a good nights sleep for tomorrow. I knew I wouldn't see Jasper again until the ceremony, Esme and the others would see to that but I did wonder what Charlie had said to my mother.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Charlie

I made Renee tell me what had happened word by word as I drove her back to the motel wondering if the others would rip her heart out much as I felt like cutting out her spiteful tongue. I knew Bella and Alice had a history but this was taking it to the extreme. I understood why Jasper was so angry, he was incredibly protective of Bella but I hadn't seen the real vampire in him until tonight. Renee was damn lucky Garrett was there to save her life. When she finished speaking it was clear Renee still didn't get it so I spelt it out in simple terms.

"You could have got yourself killed tonight Renee and you've made some serious enemies. Why didn't you ask Bella about the things Alice told you? Or me even? Instead of taking them as the gospel truth."

"Alice was so sure, so persuasive"

"Yeah because you were happy to believe her Renee. Don't you have any faith in Bella's judgement?"

"Well mine didn't lead me anywhere good did it Charlie?"

I knew she was referring to me but I wasn't taking the bait, there was no way I was going to start a row about that old chestnut with Renee, especially when she was in this kind of mood.

"If you feel that way maybe you should stay away."

"You'd like that wouldn't you Charlie? The big tough cop with his fragile little daughter and no wicked mother."

"Actually I was thinking of your safety but knock yourself out Renee. It might be fun to see Jasper and his friends take you apart."

She went silent then and didn't speak again until we reached the motel. Inside the room she looked around sneering

"So that's how you while away your time before your daughter's wedding is it?"

She pointed to the cards scattered on the table and the half empty bottle of scotch I'd poured myself a drink from before getting the call.

"We were playing cards that's all"

She pointed to the stack of dollar bills strewn across the table,

"For money Charlie? So Bella's husband to be is a gambler too? He sounds just right for our daughter."

I ignored her knowing from bitter experience that to answer her would only prolong the encounter. In the end she glared at me and stalked off to the bathroom. The room was empty and quiet but not for long. As I stood sipping my scotch Peter sauntered in.

"Where's the wicked witch?"

"Cleaning up. How's Bella?"

"Coping but I'm telling you Charlie. If she says one more thing I'll rip her fucking head off myself."

"Yeah and I'll help Peter. I think we should put her on a plane back to Jacksonville, she wont stop you know, Renee doesn't know how to."

"Oh she'll behave, I'm going to make sure of that Charlie"

"You're not going to kill her are you?"

"Now how the fuck is she supposed to behave if she's dead Charlie? Wake up man! Listen Bella's at the ranch and its all set for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought it was set for Saturday?"

"It was, but any more trouble and Bella wont make Saturday so I brought it all forward, is that a problem?"

I shook my head seeing a side of Peter I hadn't before, he was worried and angry but at my response he smiled and nodded, the tension leaving his face.

"Good, now you ready for another round of cards?"

Renee

I didn't like these men around Charlie and Bella, they were dangerous just as Alice had said but they were also very fond of Bella and Charlie it seemed. When I came out of the bathroom I saw one of the men was back and alone. He and Charlie were playing cards,

"Where is my daughter?"

Charlie ignored me but the other man put his cards down with a sigh and stood up walking over to face me,

"You know I don't have the faintest where Bella gets her manners and character from but it sure isn't you. Bella is far away where you can't upset her again. Do you have any idea what will happen if you get her upset or do you just not give a fuck?"

I glared,

"How dare you speak to me like that. I know my daughter and I don't like the people she's associating with these days."

"Really? Tough crap. Now you can either promise to shut your trap and be nice tomorrow or I'll stick you on a plane back to Florida tonight, the choice is yours."

"You can't stop me attending my daughter's wedding"

"Oh really? You'll have a problem attending if I snap that scrawny neck of yours and don't for one minute think that's an idle threat because I don't waste time with those. So you decide and let me know."

I turned to Charlie,

"Are you just going to sit there and allow this...this ….animal to speak to me like this?"

Charlie stood up and I smiled at the other guy,

"See"

Then Charlie grabbed his jacket and opened the door,

"I'm going to get some ice, see you later"

As the door shut on him Peter smiled broadly and watched me,

"Looks like Charlie's had enough of you too, maybe I should just kill you now and be done with it."

He approached menacingly and I shrieked holding my hands out in a vain attempt to ward him off but he was far too strong. His eyes burned into my brain, he genuinely frightened me.

"You're going with me to the airport and you are catching a plane to Florida. You will not talk to Bella or Charlie and you will not cause any problems for either of them. Is that understood. In fact you'll tell everyone you and she fell out and you wont talk about her again."

I nodded my mouth dry,

"Good. Grab your bags"

I picked them up and followed him out to the car climbing meekly into the back as he threw my bags in the trunk and drove off watching me in the mirror and I couldn't tear my eyes from his face.

Peter

I waited at the airport to see Renee board her plane and said plane take off feeling a little smug, I hadn't tried that little hypnosis trick in a very long while and I wasn't sure it would work but it had and the bitch was gone. I'd think of something to tell Bella although as long as I hadn't killed the fucking woman I didn't think she'd be too worried. When I got back to the motel Charlie was sitting with the TV on and the bottle of scotch on the table by his elbow the cap off and a large tumbler waiting in his hand, ice already melting in it.

"Did you kill her?"

His voice was tense but as I shook my head he relaxed and put the tumbler down with a sigh of relief,

"Nah, I thought about it but it wouldn't be much of a wedding present for Bella would it?"

"So where is she? Buried alive? In hospital with broken limbs?"

"Give me a little credit for fuck sake. I put her on a plane back to Jacksonville with orders to keep her mouth shut."

"And you think she will? She never has up to now"

"Charlie you just need to know how to ask that's all. Right well I guess we might as well head over to the ranch now unless you're going to empty that bottle."

He shook his head and put the screw top back on,

"If she's alive I'll hang on to it but you can tell me exactly what it was all about as we go, so I did and Alice gained another foe.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Alice

They must have thought I'd lost my grip or they never would have tried the tricks with the theatre and the credit card. Although I couldn't pin those down to anyone even when I looked hard I felt someone's hand behind it all so I decided to do a little mischief making of my own. It proved really easy to wind Renee up with a few "untruths". After the threat Bella had made and the fact she and Jasper were getting married I was rather put out. What was it she had that I hadn't? How come she had got through his stupid barrier when I couldn't and brought that magnificent body back to life? After all I was twice the woman she would ever be with her brain damage and stutters. They might suspect it was me but they couldn't prove it and I had every intention of attending the wedding. Damien had been less sure, The Major and his friends worried him but as I'd explained they wouldn't do anything at the wedding.

"Chill out Damien, its family. We'll enjoy ourselves and you can meet the rest, I think Edward and Carlisle will be there although they still haven't decided for sure."

"Are you scheming Alice?"

I looked at him innocently and he laughed,

"Now I know you are. Just don't get us killed."

His friends were pulling out all the stops to make her day special poor little Bella. I wondered if she would survive the day human? Not if I had my way, I'd teach her to threaten me! After all I wasn't finished just yet.

I'd packed ready for the wedding when my phone went and I couldn't see who it was which was puzzling.

"Hello?"

"Alice my dear. I was afraid we'd missed you."

My mouth dried as I recognised Aro's voice.

"Missed me?"

"Yes, you are going to The Major's wedding aren't you?"

"We've been invited yes. Are the Volturi sending a representative?"

"Not exactly, we thought you might help us out with a gift for the "Happy Couple""

"Of course, you want us to deliver it?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. There will be some guard with you shortly, perhaps you would cooperate with them."

I didn't like the way he'd phrased that but before I had a chance to warn Damien there was a knock at the door and I heard him open it then silence.

Standing in our hotel room were Jane, Alec, and Felix who was watching Damien closely. I managed a bright smile and walked confidently to stand at Damien's side.

"Aro just rang and told me you needed our help."

"Is that what he said? How diplomatic of him. Felix pick up the bags, if you would follow us please"

I shook my head warningly at Damien before he could speak and we followed the guard out to a waiting car. Alec opened the door for us and we slid in the back seat to find it already occupied by a guard I never expected to see outside Volterra, Chelsea. She smiled and gazed into my eyes and I felt myself falling into hers. I knew somehow Bella had got to the Volturi and we were about to pay the price. Damien tried to wriggle out but Felix took his arm and held him fast.

"I think your presence is required too Damien."

Darius

I could make Alice's life a misery until the end of time but I couldn't stop her from attacking Bella in return and one day she might succeed in causing real trouble so I played my ace card. The Volturi had long wanted me in the guard and although they knew I would never do so they also understood I was their worst nightmare, a vampire who could control the technological world around them. On occasion I had put a spanner in the works especially if it upset Caius or caused him great trouble. This time I was ready to make a deal, one they couldn't refuse. I spoke to Marcus, he was the only brother I was prepared to deal with.

"Darius?"

Suspicion was thick in his tone.

"Marcus. I have a problem and I think the Volturi can help me with it"

"You think the Volturi would help you Darius? Caius would rather stick needles in his eyes than lift a finger to help you."

"Never the less I think he will agree this time."

"Very well I'm listening"

"There is a human girl, The Majors mate."

"Yes we know of her and of the upcoming ceremony. She was Edward Cullens love at one time wasn't she?"

I didn't bother to answer that,

"There is a certain member of our race out to cause Bella trouble."

"And you'd like our help to stop this member?"

"Yes. I think Bella and The Major deserve their happiness and we all know he will be changing her soon after the wedding."

"So we understand but again why should we help them, or you for that matter?"

"It's very simple Marcus. You stop Alice Cullen and her mate from causing Bella any trouble now and in the future and in return I won't destroy your entire computer system there in Volterra and just in case you doubt my abilities I've prepared a small demonstration. I'll expect to hear from you"

Marcus

I never doubted Darius ability to take down our computers and we used them to monitor our kind among other things. We would lose control of our finances, our records, and our way into various institutions like the police forces of the world, the stock markets, our archives...the list was endless and it didn't bear thinking about so I went straight to my brothers with his deal. Caius of course went crazy slamming his fist down on the table and scattering computers, books, and papers, around the room,

"No way. I refuse to deal with Darius."

"I don't think he's giving us a choice Caius. Without the computer system we are blind and deaf."

"We managed without computers over the centuries and we can do so again."

I rolled my eyes, sometimes my brother could be so stupid!

Aro held up a hand for silence,

"Caius think about it, how much easier our job is with access to computers and what he wants in return is really very little. Actually Darius is doing us a favour. We now know that Alice Cullen is out of favour with her family and therefore fair game. We would find her gift invaluable and I understand Felix is impressed with her mates fighting ability so what do we have to lose?"

"Face Aro, if we deal with Darius we lose face."

Aro smiled cunningly at Caius,

"Brother I would deal with the very devil if he offered me something I wanted and Darius although a thorn in our side is not the devil."

He turned to Alec,

"Take Jane, Felix, and Chelsea. I want Alice Cullen and her mate brought to Volterra. Chelsea is to use her gift on them, by the time they arrive they will be willing members of our organisation."

Alec bowed and left much to Caius disgust but before he could speak the computers before us went black and Aro watched as I tapped commands into them only to be met with continued silence. Gerard, or communications expert came in looking flustered,

"We've lost all connection with the outside world Aro. Not only are the computers down but the phone lines too and cell reception. There's been a major break in security and we're isolated. Also we just lost ten million on a trade option because I couldn't complete the deal"

Aro looked at Caius,

"And this is merely a small demonstration brother. Imagine what he could do if he put his mind to it. We have no choice. We may hate him Caius but for now he has the upper hand. Marcus as soon as the phone start working again make the deal. One day we will be powerful enough to take him on at his own game but for now...for now let him enjoy his small victory."

"How can you accept that Aro?"

"Because my dear friend there are no losers. If I gain in a deal I'm happy and we gain Alice Cullen. End of story"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Bella

When I woke up the sun was shining but it was too bright and puzzled I crept out of bed to look out the window onto a world white with snow. It lay thick and even over everything and sparkled in the early morning sun, how had I been so lucky? I went to shower and threw on my robe ready to go down for breakfast but I was met at the top of the stairs by Esme who led me back into my bedroom followed by Charlotte with a tray containing steaming coffee and scrambled egg on toast.

"If you think you are seeing all our hard work before the ceremony think again madam. Now eat up and then Rose is going to do your make up while Charlotte gets your dress ready."

I thought about the pretty white lace gown that Renee had trampled and tears sprang into my eyes.

"Don't worry, everything will be perfect, even the dress, now eat"

I forced some food down so I could take my meds but I was too nervous to eat much.

"Have you heard from my mum?"

"Peter persuaded her to go home."

I knew there was a story behind that simple sentence but I was too nervous to ask so I just nodded.

Rose came in with a bag of cosmetics and I sat like a statue I was so nervous but she and Charlotte soon had me giggling at their interpretation of Peters conversation with Renee,

"I'm sorry it went down like that Bella"

"I'm not Charlotte, she'd only have spoiled things if she could. So long as my friends and Jasper are here I'm happy."

"Jasper? Who? Haven't seen him have you Rose?"

I started to panic before I realised they were teasing me,

"Bella chill out or we're going to have to carry you down the aisle"

I nodded and Esme came in with a champagne flute half filled with bubbling liquid,

"For medicinal purposes of course. Its Dom Perignon so it should be good. Carlisle sent it up for you"

I looked at her wide-eyed

"He came after all?"

She nodded smiling,

"Yes he came, with Edward and both look much happier so stop worrying."

When Charlotte came in with my dress I looked at it open-mouthed, this put my lace dress to shame. It was thick red velvet edged with white fur complete with a muff

"We don't want the bride getting cold hands now do we?"

"Well this is one bride who wont get cold feet that's for sure!"

They laughed at my comment and I looked out the window again,

"It snowed just like magic for me"

Rose looked at the others,

"Shall I tell her or will you Charlotte?"

"Tell me what?"

"The snow is magic Bella, care of the guys. They hired a snow maker, or maybe stole one, we didn't like to ask. They just wanted things perfect for you"

I could have cried but a sharp warning from Rose stopped me,

"If I have to do your face over again you are going to be late for the wedding and what will Jasper think?"

They had gone to so much trouble to make my wedding day perfect that I wouldn't spoil it by being late.

They helped me on with the dress and once the hood was just right I was allowed to look in the mirror. I looked like a fairy princess, a snow princess, with some curls escaping from the hood dark against the white fur.

"Its beautiful"

"No, you're beautiful Bella and I can't wait to see The Majors face when he sets eyes on his bride."

There was a knock on the door and Charlie popped his head round,

"Is it safe to come in?"

Rose laughed and dragged him inside while Charlotte slid a white lacy garter up my leg much to everyone else's amusement and my blushes.

"Everyone's waiting Bella and you look...WOW!"

Dads eyes were open wide as he gazed at me.

The others disappeared leaving Charlie to help me down the stairs, I was determined not to use my stick, not today. The stairs were covered in holly and ivy, red berries against the green foliage and everywhere were thick cream candles their flames flickering in the breeze from the open door. The music was soft and festive and in the hall stood an enormous fir-tree covered in red and white decorations and topped by a figure dressed just like me. I hesitated swallowing nervously and Charlie patted my arm,

"You think you're nervous? You should see Jasper"

As we passed out of the door onto a red carpet laid over the snow I saw our friends standing in a group at an archway also covered in holly and ivy and red and white bows. As we walked towards them they parted and I saw Jasper standing there handsome in a black suit and who had eyes only for me.

As we reached him Charlie placed my hand on his arm,

"She's all yours now Jasper. You make sure you look after her."

The ceremony was short and sweet, our vows simple and then Emmett who had graduated his postal course just in time to conduct the wedding ceremony, lr so I was later told, pronounced us man and wife.

"You may kiss the bride."

As our lips met I felt different, complete, happy, and safe in the arms of my mate.

After the ceremony there was music and I danced with everyone, luckily being vampires my partners were all able to support my weight and make me look as if I'd been dancing all my life. I half expected trouble with Peter but he was on best behaviour watching me closely,

"I'm fine Peter. No, I'm better than fine"

"I know I can see it in your eyes but it wont stop me worrying."

As the music changed I heard Edwards voice,

"My turn I think to dance with the bride"

I nodded at Peters questioning look and Edward took my hands as a waltz started.

"You look radiant Bella, congratulations and thank you for inviting us"

I looked to where Carlisle stood talking to Esme and Rick, I'd been introduced to her mate straight after the ceremony and liked him.

"Thank you for coming. I'm glad to see you looking so happy, Carlisle too"

"Yes, life is good now. We have a small house just outside Boston, maybe one day you'll visit."

"Maybe."

I was rescued for the next dance by Darius who told me what he'd done as we spun around the floor.

"I can never thank you enough Darius. Any of you"

"See the smile on The Majors face. You keep it there, that's thanks enough for us"

I was happy but tired when Jasper finally rescued me from dancing,

"I think its time we left darlin'"

"Where are we going?"

"Not far I promise"

He swept me off my feet and ran into the trees deeper and deeper, the snow churned up in flurries by his passing until he reached a clearing. In the centre was a small cabin nestled in among snow drifts, smoke curling from the chimney. How had Peter and Darius managed all this in the time they had? I looked at Jasper whose eyes were shining like my own,

"It's like a fairytale house."

"Well there aren't any witches or dwarves inside, shall we?"

He opened the door and carried me over the threshold. Inside it too was decorated for Christmas although it was still a couple of weeks away, and carols played softly in the background. On the hearth stood a tray with steaming hot chocolate and various little dainties for me and Jasper put me down on the thick rug sinking down beside me. He stroked my cheek,

"Happy?"

I tried to answer but my heart was so full that I couldn't, tears of joy trickling down my face. He wiped them away and kissed me,

"You should eat"

"I will but don't leave me"

He lay his head on the soft velvet covering my lap,

"Where else would I go?"

I ate a little and drank my spiced chocolate before he carried me through to the back where a bedroom had been prepared and I was grateful for no stairs before understanding that's why it had been arranged this way. Jasper slipped the gown off my shoulders to kiss them and I gasped as his cool fingers unzipped my dress and slid it down tugging it gently to show the lace lingerie that Rose had bought me as a wedding present. Jaspers eyes went dark with desire again and as we lay on the bed he made slow sweet love to me until I could hold my eyes open no longer and I fell asleep still joined to him.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Jasper

As Bella slept I monitored her vitals and suddenly her heart rate began to speed up instead of slow and her breathing became laboured. We had known the excitement of the wedding and the physical exertion might trigger another seizure and made plans accordingly. She had wanted to experience everything like any other bride and I couldn't refuse her but she had promised me if she fell ill I could change her and I knew the time had come. I lay her down gently and covered up her beautiful body before laying back beside her and kissing her lips which already felt cooler, her face was pale and her eyes flickered open but there was no sign she could see anything so I kissed each one closed then turned her head to one side and with feelings of guilt I bit down on her tender flesh, my sharp teeth slicing through skin to the blood vessels below but I couldn't drink, the very taste of Bella's blood made me feel sick. Instead I injected my venom into her poor sick body then using more of my venom to seal the wound I lay back down with her holding her tight to my body and praying, making deals with God to keep her alive long enough for the change to take place.

Charlie

When we didn't hear from Bella or Jasper the following morning we knew what had happened, my baby was becoming a vampire and even though I knew I had to return to Forks to wind up my affairs there I hated the thought of leaving her. Garrett joined me at the breakfast table where I struggled with the egg and bacon Charlotte had cooked for me.

"She'll be fine Charlie. The Major will make sure of that."

"I know, I can't help worrying though. He said I might not be able to see her for a couple of years."

"Well, she'll be a newborn and they have issues with humans, all that scent of blood and I know she wouldn't want to hurt you Charlie."

I sat quietly thinking about this, the fact I was losing my baby all over again.

"There is a way round it of course"

I looked into his face knowing exactly what he meant,

"Become one myself? I'm not sure I have the courage to start over."

"You'd have us...and Bella to help you."

"I know Bella would and Jasper will be there for her but can you honestly say that any of you would want to be tied to a newborn you hardly know for as long as it takes?"

Peter and Emmett joined us at this point,

"So, are you joining us Charlie or not?"

I laughed at Peters keen look,

"Hey, I know what a burden it is and no one wants that kind of commitment for years."

"Actually you're wrong Charlie. We talked about this the other night while you were asleep. Its rare in our world to find a true brother and we've found one in you. Not once have you shown distrust or fear of us, you accept what we are and you let Bella marry The Major without a battle. You may not realise it Charlie but you're already one of us, a brother, and were all happy to stand by you if you want to become a vampire. Darius too although he couldn't be here for the decision making. I know how happy it would make Bella."

"Yeah besides Charlie who you got waiting for you back in Forks apart from a few mangy mutts and a job you don't want any longer?"

"As you say Peter nothing but I have nothing here either, nothing to support myself that is."

Emmett laughed,

"And you think we did Charlie?"

"All I had was a stubborn streak, Rose had even less, Garrett well..."

"I had a rage and a love of fighting, nothing more."

Peter laughed out loud,

"I can bear the lot of you, I had a really bad attitude and a death wish so you see Charlie we'll all help you but its your choice to make."

"Let me think about it"

"Sure"

I spent the rest of that day waiting for any news of Bella which didn't materialise and talking to Peter and Garrett about the process of becoming a vampire.

"You mean Bella's burning right now? She'll never survive it, I didn't expect it to be so hard."

"She will Charlie, we all did but I wouldn't worry. I don't suppose for a second The Major will let her suffer, he'll be burning for her, mark my words."

I was relieved to hear about that and by bed time I'd made my decision, I'd rather live among these "monsters" than among the humans and wolves in Forks and I told the others.

"Great, now you just need to choose your sire."

"My what?"

Peter rolled his eyes,

"Who do you want to bite you Charlie? The choice is slightly narrow because neither Emmett or Rose are controlled enough to change a human, they'd just drain you. Which leaves Charlotte, Garrett, or myself. We've all done it before so you're safe enough and afterwards we'll teach you to hunt and control your thirst. It wont be easy but we'll get you through and best of all you'll still have Bella in your life."

First I had to return to Forks and resign my job but Garrett volunteered to go with me, for support.

"Just in case the wolves decide they don't like your choice Charlie."

He was right of course, if they discovered my intentions they wouldn't be happy but I was hopeful they wouldn't find out. After all I wasn't going to tell them now was I? As we left Charlotte promised to ring the moment there was any news on Bella but I was still nervous and when we landed in Seattle Garrett rented a car while I rang the ranch but there was still no news,

"Charlie it takes about three days and if The Major is helping her he wont be in any state to ring us now stop worrying and get back as soon as you can."

By the time we reached Forks it was dark and the house seemed lonelier than ever especially when Garrett left to hunt in Port Angeles. I was past being upset at the thought he would be taking a human life and the fact he hunted what he liked to call "scum" made me feel even better. He was taking out the worst of society and helping the rest of us that way. I'd already written my letter of resignation and sent it in so the staff knew and sure enough Andy and Eddy turned up as soon as word got out there were lights on in the Swan house. They tried to persuade me to stay and I'm not sure they believed my reason for leaving although they knew all about Bella's injuries and her attempt to live alone.

"I need to be closer to her guys. That's all there is to it."

By the time they left I was exhausted and just getting ready to take a shower when the doorbell went again. This time my visitors were less welcome. Harry and Jake stood there waiting to be invited in so with a sigh I turned and walked back to the lounge followed by the two of them.

"We hear you're leaving Forks."

"News travels fast."

"They say you're moving closer to Bella but we know that's crap so why don't you tell us the truth."

"I'm not sure it's any of your business Harry, or Jake's. You caused enough trouble as it is."

"Is Bella still with Hale?"

"Yes."

"Is she planning on joining him as one of the living dead?"

I didn't answer Jake's bitter question and he looked at Harry,

"I told you we should have acted and now its too late. That's why you're leaving isn't it Chief Swan? To join her?"

I still didn't answer, just looked at my old friend with sadness,

"I never wanted it to end this way Harry but you pushed and pushed. If anything its Jake's fault Bella made the decision she did, he just couldn't leave her alone. Still she's happy and that's all I ask from Jasper."

"From a vampire? Really?"

I got up and walked slowly to the door,

"I think you should leave and please... don't come back."

"Or what? You gonna set your vampire friend on us? I can smell the stench."

"Goodbye Harry, Jake"

I waited and eventually they left Harry looking sad but Jake angry and I wondered if he was going to be trouble, yet again.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Garrett

As I approached Charlies I got a whiff of wolf, so they were watching the house. Had they visited or was it just a re-con party? I made my way silently towards the door only to come face to face with two of the huge wolves.

"Do you really want to do this outside Bella's dads house?"

They looked at each other but I read the signals, I was far too old at the game to be caught so easily. As the two smaller and younger wolves tensed ready to spring I acted first and snatched the first as he launched himself snapping his neck and throwing the carcase into the undergrowth. The next almost got to me before he too died in much the same way and then the larger one pounced and his weight knocked us both over but I kept his teeth at bay although he caught me with his claws across the chest and thigh. When I heard the sound of another wolf running through the undergrowth I knew I was in trouble but then there was the sound of a bolt shooting back and the sound of a rifle cracked the air. The wolf coming to join his friend spun in the air, shot in the chest, and crashed to the ground its snarls fading to a whimper.

"If you don't back off I'll fire again"

Charlie's voice was cold and deadly and the wolf attacking me hesitated then there was another crack and he too went limp in my arms.

We buried the wolves in the forest after making doubly sure they were dead by shooting each in the head and breaking their necks. By the time we finished my wounds were healing but it had taken all my strength to fight the wolves and I was running on empty. Charlie steadied me as I swayed drunkenly and helped me into the house. He looked at my face and I knew he understood how thirsty I was again.

"Garrett, you can change a human can't you?"

I nodded,

"So you could feed and then stop, yes?"

I understood what he was suggesting and shook my head,

"Its too risky Charlie, I might not be able to stop in time."

"Yes you can, I trust you my friend"

His words changed me somehow, a human who trusted a vampire to drink from him and not drain him?

"Come with me"

Charlie led me down to the cellar locking the door behind us with a hasp and padlock.

"I put the lock on when I used this as an office once. I didn't want anyone finding the files I kept down here. It should keep the wolves at bay long enough for you to recover. If I remember rightly there is an old camping bed here somewhere."

He dragged it out and sat on it baring his neck,

"You need to feed and I need protection from the wolves so you drink what you need then bite me or whatever. I'll change and then we can both get the hell out of Forks."

I shook my head but I felt very weak and his blood called to me so strongly it was all I could do to hold myself back.

"I'm not sure I can do this Charlie."

"Then you'll live and I'll die. If you don't we'll probably both die. Now come on Garrett quickly before the other wolves arrive on the scene. That door is oak covered iron so it will hold them for a while."

He waited looking at me until I sat down beside him,

"You know I don't think I've ever met anyone with the courage you have Charlie."

"Yeah or stupidity but get on with it before I change my mind"

I turned his head away and before I could change my mind bit deep into his flesh the taste of his blood calling me on. At first all I could think of was the warm salty blood but then his face swam into view, he trusted me and I would earn that trust. I stopped myself but not a moment too soon, his heart was labouring now. I pumped venom in to replace the blood I'd taken and hoped I'd left enough to keep his human body alive to pump it around. He slumped back and I laid him on the bed covering him up with an old dust sheet and went to the top of the steps to listen. It was quite a while before I heard anything but eventually there was the soft padding of wolf paws and a clicking as their claws struck the wooden floor of the kitchen. They were testing the air but my scent was diluted by Charlie's blood and they were confused.

I sat patiently and after a time they left but I knew they would be back when they found the hastily dug graves and then they would find a way into the cellar. I needed to move quickly so I opened the door cautiously and checked we were alone then picked up Charlies writhing body stuffing part of the cloth into his mouth to stop him screaming out and ran to the car bundling him into the boot and shutting the lid down. I couldn't afford to get caught with a transforming human in the car. As I sped out of Forks I heard angry howling, the graves had been discovered but they were too late, I wouldn't be stopping until I reached the ranch and Charlie would have to stay in the boot for now.

I rang Darius and explained the situation.

"You'll never make it if the wolves put out an alert. Drive to Portland. There's a small airfield just your side of town, I'll meet you there with a plane, we'll fly him down to the ranch."

I agreed with relief and put my foot down apologising silently to my friend who's muffled cries I could still hear. As promised Darius was waiting at the airfield for us and helped me carry Charlie on board. I looked round for a pilot but Darius shook his head,

"Too dangerous to involve anyone else, I'll fly."

I nodded and helped him strap Charlie in for the flight but as we took off he started to scream again and there was nothing we could do but watch him in pity, we'd all been there and knew what he was going through. As we flew on I told Darius what had happened and the sacrifice Charlie had made.

"Some family these Swans. He sounds like his daughter"

"Any news on her yet?"

"Yeah Charlotte risked a quick visit and she said it wont be long now. Bella lay peaceful like a corpse but The major had it rough. Can you imagine any situation when you'd willingly go through the transformation again?"

I shook my head, no I couldn't and that showed just how much The Major loved Bella.

We touched down to find Peter and Emmett waiting with a truck, they looked at Charlie then wrapped him firmly in a blanket and lay him in the back.

"Surrounded by fucking newborns, this is gonna be fun. I can see us getting our tails whipped not to mention chewed off."

"It never fails amaze me how you always see the bleak side of things Peter"

"Yeah well it comes from my years of experience with newborns Darius. They like to beat the crap out of anything that moves and when they aren't doing that they're chewing their fucking way through, its great fun"

Emmett laughed,

"He's a real ray of sunshine Garrett. Oh yeah by the way Bella's just woken up so well be seeing her soon too.2

"And the idiot is smiling! Fucking morons the lot of you."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

I woke up feeling better than I had in years, there was no stiffness, no pain, and when I opened my eyes I could see. Everything was in sharp focus and the colours bright but something was wrong and I looked around. Laying beside me his eyes open but circled by black smudges was Jasper and he frightened me. He looked as he had on the fire escape and I sat up fast reaching out to touch his face but understanding I had moved too fast with too much force and only just avoided punching him.

"Jasper? Jasper what's wrong?"

He shook his head weakly,

"I'm fine, just thirsty."

I understood what he'd done, taken all my pain for three days without a break to feed.

"Oh Jasper, you shouldn't have done that"

"Yes I should. I couldn't bear the thought of you in any more pain. How do you feel now?"

I smiled and stretched like a cat,

"Wonderful"

I jumped up and spun round watching the disturbed dust motes dancing in the sun's rays. He chuckled,

"Thirsty?"

I thought about that, there was a dull burn at the back of my throat but it wasn't more than an inconvenience.

"A little"

"Then we should hunt before we meet the others"

"Others?"

I felt suspicious but then remembered our friends and the wedding,

"Of course. Come on then, I'll race you"

I ran through the cabin and out into the snow jumping and skipping in my delight, my body was whole once more thanks to my mate and I hadn't even suffered.

When he joined me moving slowly I felt guilty and ran to him, holding him close,

"I'm so sorry, that was thoughtless."

"Its OK you're entitled to feel euphoric, enjoy it Bella"

I couldn't though., not while he was like this, so I took his hand and we walked slowly through the trees all my senses heightened and waiting for a certain signal that I wasn't sure I would recognise but I did, a dull quiet thumping sound and my mouth flooded with venom. I couldn't stop myself pulling free of his hand and darting after that tantalising sound to find a huge elk foraging in the undergrowth for food.

Instinct took over and I leapt on his back my teeth slicing through his flesh to the jugular and drinking the warm blood down greedily but then something made me stop and I looked up. My mate stood there in need of blood, his thirst terrible because of the sacrifice he'd made for me and I beckoned him to join me offering the elks throat to him, the blood still spurting out and he fell on it drinking ever faster than I had. I felt warm inside, I had found blood for my sick mate and soon he would be well again. Jasper, my mate, my husband. Memories of the wedding flashed through my mind and his attack on Renee and I understood the feelings that had driven him that day. I knew I would feel the same if anyone hurt him like Renee had hurt me.

We continued the hunt, Jasper much stronger already and by the time we'd tracked and felled two more elk we were both beyond a thirst for blood. This had been replaced by a burning thirst for each other and we made love in the forest, his body even more beautiful and desirable now I could see it in all its glory, scars and all. It was dark before we finally dressed again and walked hand in hand back to the cabin. There was a note on the table and we read it together. Charlotte explained what had happened to Charlie and Garrett and hoped I would understand.

"Charlie is becoming a vampire? For me?"

"I don't think he could bear to lose you again Bella"

Venom pooled in my eyes, my dad had made the ultimate sacrifice to stay with me, I could hardly believe it.

"Can we go see him?"

Jasper looked at me a little strangely,

"What?"

"You aren't angry or thirsty yet you are a newborn, how is that?"

I shrugged,

"I have you, that's all I need."

He smiled and kissed me,

"Peter is not going to believe this, trust me"

We ran together to the ranch to find everyone relaxing, at least until they saw me when they all tensed,

"Its OK, Bella decided to skip the blood crazed phase."

Peter approached me suspiciously,

"Now look here newborn, you have certain standards to uphold. You should be attacking everything that moves, fangs dripping venom and snarling like a mountain lion."

"Fangs dripping venom? Who the hell writes your script Peter?"

Peter glared at Darius,

"I write my own and you know what I mean. This isn't normal and that makes me nervous."

"I could attack you if it would make you feel better."

"You could attack Darius, that would make me feel much better"

I laughed at Peters suggestion while Darius stared indignantly at him,

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

I crept closer to Peter until my teeth were less than an inch from his throat,

"Still want me to flip out?"

He shook his head clearing his throat nervously,

"Try Garrett, he's the one who bit Charlie"

I laughed and kissed Peter before dancing over to thank the others for everything, saving Garrett for last. He looked at me nervously until I smiled and held out my hand,

"Thank you Garrett, for looking after Charlie. For all you did, it can't have been easy."

"You should be thanking your father, he's the courageous one. I saved both our lives."

I nodded understanding he was right,

"How long till he wakes up?"

"About a day, just over."

"Where is he?"

Then I heard a muffled scream come from an upstairs window,

"Dad?"

I flew up the stairs and stopped dead seeing Charlie twisting in pain on the bed, Rose at his side.

"Dad?"

"He can't hear you Bella. But it wont be much longer"

I couldn't bear to hear his screams and I sank down on the bed wrapping my arms around him trying to keep the pain away which was stupid but he stilled and Rose looked from me to Jasper who had joined us.

"Did you do that?"

Jasper shook his head,

"Bella step away from your dad for a second"

Reluctantly I did so and he started screaming once more, writhing in the agony of the burn so I held him once more and he stopped again.

"She's a shield"

I didn't understand Rose's words but Jasper did and smiled,

"Bella never ceases to amaze me Rose."

I stayed with my dad until he woke up to his new life and much to Peter's chagrin he wasn't blood crazed either.

"Some weird fucking genes in the Swan family. Controlled, gifted, it makes you sick doesn't it"

Both Garrett and Darius thought this was hilarious which only wound Peter up even more until Charlie mollified him somewhat with a suggestion that he, Peter, should take Charlie on his first hunting trip.

"Ah Dad, I'm not sure that's a good idea remember Peters diet."

Peter glared at me but my dad surprised me with his reply,

"Bella, I understand you and Jasper choose to live on animal blood and that's fine. I left behind a life of struggling to make the world a safer place by locking up the bad guys. Just because I'm a vampire now doesn't mean I don't still think what I did was right. I can't lock the bad guys up any longer I now but I can still rid the world of them, just in a more permanent way. Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Charlie

I know Bella didn't approve although she did understand my motives and at first at least I wondered if I'd made a mistake choosing to hunt humans. Finding the right humans wasn't always easy although as a cop I had a pretty good idea of the type of places they hung out. Peter lost patience, he wasn't quite so choosy over his prey and it was left to Charlotte to suggest I might be better off hunting with Garrett. I'd missed my buddy after he left soon after I woke up. He had business to conduct or so he said but I thought maybe he'd just become bored with babysitting duties. After all he nursed me through my time as a human and even helped out when I woke. Maybe he thought I was becoming too reliant on him and I guess in a way he was right.

Garrett and I were like brothers in my mind and although I liked Peter he was too abrasive, if he'd been a human I would have been tempted to lock him up many times, he just couldn't help pushing the boundaries not only with me, I wasn't a special case, he did it with everyone and they'd learned to accept him for what he was. I found it hard, his constant barbs even if not meant as such niggled and living at the ranch made it difficult to find space away from him.

Charlotte

I understood Peter was an acquired taste although I loved him, most of his friends ignored his more unsavoury characteristics as just Peters way but it was hard for Charlie. The person he related to best was Garrett and he was gone.

"Fucking great that, he just waltzes off into the sunset leaving his charge here for us to teach."

"Peter, Charlie hasn't bitten you or attacked you has he?"

"No"

"Well then..."

"Well then nothing, he's fucking odd Charlotte. He doesn't act like a newborn and he's got this weird fucking hero attitude, only kill the wrong doers. I feel like the Lone fucking Ranger when I go hunting with him. He needs to lighten up."

"Maybe you should Peter. Its not easy for him especially with Bella and The Major away."

"Yeah and that's another thing. He's her fucking dad, why isn't he living with them?"

"She's still learning to live as a vampire herself Peter. They deserve a little time alone surely?"

Peter went off mumbling to himself so I decided to act before things came to a head, I rang Garrett myself.

Garrett

When Charlotte rang I knew there was trouble, I shouldn't have left but I needed to clear my head and think. I'd been a vampire for so long and I'd never found my mate or got anywhere near. Charlie called to me in a way that unnerved me. I didn't feel for him sexually but I did feel something, something I didn't understand. I thought getting away would be easy, give me some distance and I could let go. Go back to my old life but when I looked at that it wasn't appealing. I'd travelled alone most of my vampire life. I had friends like The Major, Carlisle, Peter, and even Darius, but they all lived their own lives, we just caught up from time to time. I wanted someone in my life on a permanent basis, not necessarily a lover but someone who was more than just a friend. The problem was I didn't know how to explain this to Charlie. He didn't strike me as the kind of man who would take what I needed to say lightly, he might just decide to rip my head off so I stayed away and kept my phone switched off but that didn't work either. I found myself headed back in the general direction of the ranch much as I tried stopping myself. When I finally switched my phone back on I had a host of messages, angry ones from Peter who wanted Charlie out of his hair, two from Charlie just wanting to thank me for all I'd done and touch base, similar ones from Bella and one from Charlotte asking that I ring her as soon as I got the message.

I sat contemplating my options for hours before dialling her number,

"Garrett? Thank God. We've got a problem and I think you have too."

"Don't know what you mean Charlotte."

"I think you do and I wouldn't mind betting you're no more than fifty miles from the ranch right now."

I didn't answer, I was actually fifty five miles away but what was a few miles between friends?

"Garrett, Peter and Charlie aren't getting along."

"Well that's not really a surprise Charlotte. Not many people do get along with Peter."

"True, but I don't want it to become physical and you know how short a fuse Peter has. Charlie needs you."

Those few words shook me,

"Why?"

"Oh come on Garrett, you and he belong together, you're best pals. You and Charlie fit just right."

"Are you accusing me of..."

She cut me off sharply,

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything but its run through your mind or you wouldn't be asking me that question. If you and he are mates so be it but you could just be partners, its not unknown. Remember Seth and Adam?"

I did remember the two guys we'd met on the road. At first we had wondered if there were anything sexual between them, not that it mattered it just seemed a little strange to us old timers but then it became apparent they were like brothers but closer, they fit together well. They liked the same things and they drank hard and played even harder as buddies. Could I see Charlie and myself like that? More importantly could I see my life ahead without Charlie in it?

Charlotte just waited.

"I don't know what to do Charlotte. What will Bella think? What will Peter say?"

"To hell with Peter and I'm pretty sure Bella would be happier to see Charlie with you than rolling around with Peter trying to rip his throat out."

She was right of course, besides what the hell did it matter what anyone else thought? My problem was explaining the situation to Charlie.

"If you're worried about what to say to Charlie, why don't you ask him to take a road trip with you. Learn to hunt and blend in with the humans. See what he says. What do you think?"

I thought it was a good idea and I told her so then arranged to arrive at the ranch first thing in the morning after Peter went out with the horses. It would be easier without him around.

Charlie

I had to get away from here but I wouldn't leave without telling Charlotte and I had no idea where to go or how I would survive, only that I would lose my friend or my life if I stayed. She was the one who begged me to stay another night although she wouldn't say why. After all she'd done for Bella and myself I couldn't refuse her this so I stayed but I kept as far from Peter as I could. If I'd known what she had planned would I have left? I can't honestly say but I'm glad I didn't because when I saw Garrett coming down the drive I felt better immediately, more relaxed. At least he didn't pick fault with every damn thing I said or did. I was also glad Peter wasn't here, he would be sure to have something to say and I thought maybe I could steal a little time with my pal.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Bella

When Garrett left I saw a change in my dad, he became withdrawn and very quiet, often refusing company when he went hunting although Peter insisted on following him if he couldn't accompany Charlie.

"You listen to me Bella. I live here and I don't want some crazy newborn fucking things up for me. If he's too stubborn and thick headed to see he needs guidance then he'll get it the hard way."

"Has he done anything to put you in danger so far Peter?"

"No he hasn't Bella and guess what...he's not going to get the fucking opportunity."

Jasper felt the tension between Peter and myself and suggested we take a few days break.

"I know Darius wanted to see you again Bella and I'd like to find out which wolves were killed, he's looking into it for me. Charlie can't remember since he woke up and Garrett wouldn't recognise them, not the state he was in. You could ask Charlie to come with us if you're worried but I'm sure he can hold his own with Peter."

I did ask my dad but he seemed strangely reluctant to leave the ranch even though his relationship with Peter hadn't improved so Charlotte promised to keep an eye on him for me and we left although I was ready to drop everything and return at a moments notice.

Garrett

I knew Peter was absent and I saw Charlie sitting on the porch with Charlotte but I took my time, sauntering towards them but feeling better the closer I got. Charlie stood up smiling and held out his hand,

"Hello there stranger. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us"

What he meant was forgotten about me, there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. I took his hand and shook it.

"Sorry I was gone so long. I had some thinking to do."

"Oh right"

Charlie let my hand fall and sat back down looking worried now.

"Is this just a flying visit?"

I nodded at his question,

"Yes I wanted to speak to you in private, if I could that is"

Charlotte smiled and winked at me as she went into the house,

"Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye Garrett or I'll skin you alive"

Charlie

So Garrett wasn't here to stay, I wondered what he had to say to me but I waited as he leaned against the porch looking out over the paddocks with a sigh.

"You know Charlie I almost didn't come back. I wasn't sure what to say or how you'd take it but I missed you friend."

I could hardly believe my ears, he felt like I did,

"Oh right, well I guess I missed you too. We made a pretty good partnership didn't we? I thought you'd be back sometime though, if only to pick up your poker winnings"

He laughed and turned to me,

"Can you pay?"

"Nope"

"Not much point in asking then."

"True."

"Charlie, I'm going away. Taking a trip to Europe, look up a few of my favourite places, see a few old friends"

"I understand, you've been tied up a while with me."

"Yeah but it was kinda interesting all the same. The thing is...shit...Charlie I need company and you and I get on well. How'd you like to come with me? Its not as if you have anything keeping you here except Bella and you can see her whenever you want. You haven't changed diet I take it?"

"Nope, still looking for scum to kill."

"Well there's just as many in Europe as here. What do you say?"

I thought I understood what he was offering but I'd look mighty stupid if I assumed wrong so I screwed myself up for the important question.

"Are there plenty of pretty girls over there?"

"I hope so Charlie because there's been a lack of them in my bed recently and I hate the thought of waking up next to your ugly mug."

So, I knew where I stood and I smiled,

"You know something, if I don't get away from here I'm gonna rip Peters heart out...or his tongue...or probably both so yeah I'd like to go with you Garrett."

Bella

It was good to see Darius again and I could see he was pleased to see us too.

"Well folks its good to meet without someone trying to kill us or generally fuck things up. I found out about the wolves for you. Charlie and Garrett killed three, a Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea and of course Jacob Black. I don't think Forks is safe for vampires these days. The rest of the pack are out for vampire venom."

"Well I guess I expected Jake to be one of them. Why he couldn't just leave things be I don't know. He just had to keep pushing."

Jasper smiled and put an arm around me,

"I think Bella that Jake never gave up hope of saving you from us. He blamed your father for not stopping your relationship with Edward and then with me. He blamed us for abandoning you, for your accident and ultimately for your transformation, he knew it was coming."

Darius nodded,

"Well he paid the ultimate price. Anyway, I've given you my news now tell me yours. Anything interesting going on at the Whitlock place?"

"Apart from my father and Peter almost coming to blows? No, not much. I just wish Garrett hadn't left, he and dad got on so well."

Darius looked at Jasper smiling then back at me

"Oh I don't think it will be long before Garrett reappears."

"Meaning what?"

He raised an eyebrow at my terse question.

"Hey, I'm on your side remember?"

"I'm sorry, this whole business between Charlie and Peter has me going crazy."

"Charlie's a newborn and he doesn't have a mate to calm him down like you. His sire has gone and he's feeling lonely, out of place."

"Sire? Oh I see. Well he and Garrett got on well before he became a vampire and I guess he doesn't have many friends now, he gave them all up, or they gave him up."

Jasper

I knew Bella was worried but like Darius my money was on Garrett coming back soon, I'd seen how well they got on and expected he and Charlie would pal up again soon. Quite how Bella would view that remained to be seen but I would be there to help if needed. Bella decided to stay at the apartment and have a soak in Darius huge tub while he and I went out to hunt, or at least he would hunt and we would chat. I caught up on news of mutual friends and he also informed me he'd monitored the Guardian headquarters,

"I thought it would be nice to know if Johnny H decided to chew our asses off but it seems he felt the Quileutes had chosen a battle that wasn't theirs. He's given orders that no one is to go looking for revenge. If we happen to wander into their territory of course...well then all bet's are off but we knew that anyway."

When we got back Bella sat watching TV with a contented smile on her face.

"You look like the cat that got the canary. Care to enlighten us?"

She sighed and stretched then came to pull us both close,

"I just heard from Charlie. He and Garrett are off to Europe for a couple of years, sight seeing, girl watching, you name it, whatever too eligible bachelors are into."

"And you're happy about that?"

She looked at Darius knowingly,

"Well dad's happy enough and I think its just companionship but if there's more? Well good luck to him. I got what I wanted and he should too. What Peter will say however I can't begin to imagine!"

"Oh yes you can, you're just going to avoid hearing it. I imagine my guest room will be occupied for a little longer?"

"Yes please Darius, sanctuary"

Bella had taken the news well and a few weeks with Darius wasn't the worst idea in the world. We sat down together to watch TV joining in with the competitors in the quiz program, just like a real, if rather unusual, family.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Charlie

I hadn't known what to expect when we flew out to Europe, I'd never been abroad before and I was nervous but Garrett sensed it and put me at my ease chatting about the friends we would be visiting and the places he thought I might enjoy. The beer halls of Germany for one,

"Garrett we don't drink beer any more."

"True Charlie but you can appreciate the ambience and the places are full of young wenches all looking for a good time."

I had to agree and soon saw that this trip had been planned especially for me. The friends I was introduced to were nothing like Peter for which I was grateful, instead they were welcoming and eager to share their experiences of being newborns. I noticed that not one had been sired by Garrett and on our way to Amsterdam,

"The best whore houses in Europe Charlie"

I asked him about that,

"How many vampires have you sired Garrett?"

He was quiet for a while and I thought maybe I'd offended him but then he turned to me with a smile,

"Only two Charlie including you. I don't as a rule, it's very difficult to stop as you know so I just feed."

"Can I ask you about the other one?"

"Sure, she was a girl I met in Charleston. We went out a few times in the 60's.

"A great time to be alive if I remember rightly"

"Ah, I meant the 1860's Charlie but you're right. We fell in love, or at least I did, and then her father found out about our relationship and he beat her almost to death. I found her in an alleyway where he'd dumped her to die. There was nothing I could do to save her human life but I couldn't bear to see her die like that so I bit her then hid with her until she woke up"

"So why aren't you two together now?"

"She hated me for what she'd become. At the first opportunity she escaped from the cellar I'd been hiding with her and went back to her father's house. She killed every one in the house including her little sisters then set fire to the place. Whether she intended to commit suicide or whether it was a tragic accident I don't know but she died along with her victims. That taught me a lesson Charlie. Never assume becoming a vampire is preferable to death. For most it isn't."

"So that's why you were worried about changing me? Not because you couldn't stop but because you thought I might react like the girl?"

"Yeah."

"But I didn't"

"No you didn't but you could have. Maybe having a reason to go on, Bella, made the difference. All I know is that the girl I loved preferred death to an eternity with me. I guess that made me wary of women."

"Which is why we keep moving? Just one night stands."

"You got me there Charlie. You're far more perceptive than you let on."

"I'm a cop...well I was a cop. We see a lot more than most people. You should ease up on yourself Garrett. I've been there, my wife preferred to run away with my baby daughter than to live in Forks with me but I'm hoping that was a one-off. Maybe we'll find our mates on our trip."

Garrett just laughed but I had a feeling I might be right.

Bella

Charlie sent postcards from the places he and Garrett visited, mostly bawdy ones that Peter delighted in collecting and sticking on the wall in the kitchen. Every time we visited he would hold his hand out eagerly. Looking at the latest he whistled,

"You know I'm beginning to envy those two, I should have gone along to chaperone them"

Charlotte hit him in the chest as she passed and he groaned rubbing the spot,

"See, I'm an abused spouse. I could get you arrested for that you know"

Charlotte turned at the door,

"I have my own handcuffs upstairs"

He turned back to us,

"Excuse me, I have an urgent appointment with a beautiful cop. I'll see you later"

He followed her up the stairs begging to be arrested and we knew we wouldn't see them for hours so we went for a walk by the river.

"Do you ever think of your mother Bella?"

"Renee? Sometimes I guess but we didn't exactly part on good terms did we?"

"No, but she's still your mother and I know family is important to you. We could visit if you like, you could tell her you've been in Switzerland for an operation. It would explain the paleness and the walking."

I kissed him,

"I think she'd only find something bitchy to say."

"Bella I don't want you to lose everything just because you chose a life with me. Shall we give her a final chance? She might not even let us in."

"I'm not that lucky but if you think we should then OK, but just remember it was your idea. Will she remember our last encounter?"

"I'm not sure, Peter's hypnosis is a little patchy but hopefully not."

We left the following day and flew to Jacksonville arriving after dark for obvious reasons and rented a car to drive to Renee's place. Jasper took my hand,

"Don't worry Bella. I won't touch her. If she starts anything we'll just get up and leave. OK?"

I nodded but I had a feeling this wouldn't go any better than last time and I was beginning to regret the decision. When Renee answered the door though I was thrown off guard,

"Bella, I was wondering when you'd get in touch. Come in and bring..."

"This is Jasper. We're..."

"A couple"

Jasper put in quickly and I understood why, to tell her she'd missed her daughters wedding probably wasn't the best idea but we'd forgotten the invitation. Renee might not remember the incident in the hotel but she did remember there had been a wedding.

"I know you're married Jasper I'm not an idiot or feeble minded and I still have the invitation somewhere. If you're looking for an apology for not coming to see you two marry you'll wait a long time. I have problems of my own but please, sit down."

I sat uneasily on the edge of my seat while Renee looked us both over as if deciding whether we were worth her time.

"So, why are you here?"

That threw me too,

"We thought you'd like to hear the good news. I had an operation in Switzerland and I can walk again."

"So I see. Where's your father?"

"Dad? He's in Europe."

"Europe? Has he married a rich widow or something?"

"No, he's with a friend, Garrett."

"Oh"

That single sound held a thousand words and I wasn't going to try explaining things to her so I changed the subject,

"Where's Phil?"

"He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, I told you I had problems of my own and they started at the same time you decided to get married so you see I was a little preoccupied. Apparently I wasn't as interesting as a twenty year old blonde with legs up to her ears and a huge chest. I found them together in our bed when I got back from...well, its a bit blurry, shock I guess. He's in Hawaii I think, surfing or something."

"I'm sorry mum I didn't know"

She stood up laughing bitterly,

"How could you? You don't ring or write and this is the first visit in years. Don't pretend you care Bella when you obviously don't. I'm glad you have a husband and a pair of legs that work. Now I have to get ready."

"You're going out?"

"I'm going to work Bella to pay the bills. Phil cleaned me out and Charlie just disappeared into the mist. Oh no I remember, he sent me a check but I burned it. Where the hell would he get that kind of money from?"

Charlie must have felt he owed Renee something for taking off into a new world with me.

"I'm sure the check was good Mrs Dwyer."

"Was it? How did Charlie get that money? Rob a bank? And its Higginbotham not Dwyer. Not any longer"

"No I think maybe he cashed in his pension"

She laughed bitterly,

"So he decides to pay off his conscience by sending me money? He can go to hell."

"Mum"

"Bella I think we should leave"

"Good idea Jasper. I don't suppose I'll see you again in fact I don't want to see you again Bella. I'm done with the Swans."

We left then but I didn't feel the way I thought I would. My mother had become bitter to everybody and everything and now she'd cut herself loose. I hoped she'd find happiness one day, like Charlie had although somehow I doubted that. All I knew was that she wanted nothing more to do with either of us.

"I'm sorry Bella It was a bad idea"

I smiled at Jasper's worried look,

"No, it was a good idea because now I can let her go, its what she wants but I'll tell dad. The check was a sweet gesture. The only family I need is right here beside me, and the crazy Whitlocks, and Darius, and Garrett, and Dad of course. See I have more than enough family."


	64. Chapter 64

**Sorry I'm late posting but I decided this morning it might be fun to slice the top off my thumb! Anyway I'm back now all bandaged up so on we go. Jules x**

Chapter Sixty Four

Garrett

Both Charlie and I started to feel uncomfortable as we travelled through Hungary, we had a nasty feeling we were being watched although we never saw anyone and there were too many different smells to pinpoint more than a general one. It was most strong when we travelled through the dense forests and I had a bad feeling.

"Charlie I think we've got trouble. We need to get out of this forest quickly"

"I think you're right, but we're too late, look"

He pointed to the edge of the clearing we'd just come upon and standing there was the most beautiful white stag watching us.

"That's not normal behaviour for any deer I ever saw, they're usually timid unless its the rutting season and I don't see any "ladies" around do you?"

I shook my head as the stag lifted its magnificent head and barked out some kind of call. The next minute we were surrounded by four smaller stags, each with its head bowed, antlers with their wicked spikes pointing at us.

"Shit, these must be guardians. Do you think they know about the Quileute wolves?"

Charlie spoke so quietly I could hardly hear but the leader cocked its head then shimmered becoming a beautiful young woman clothed in a golden mist hiding her body from us. Her voice was low and husky,

"Igen, tudjuk, hogy a gyilkosságok a testvéreink."

I moved forward slightly,

"I'm sorry I don't speak your language."

She regarded me coldly but repeated her words in English.

"Yes, we know of the murders of our brothers."

"They were trying to kill us at the time. I don't know if anyone pointed that out when they told you the story and we were led to understand that Johnny H had instructed we were not to be pursued."

"Az üldözöttek Ön jelenleg a weboldalon most...

Seeing our incomprehension she started again,

"Pursued? You are in our domain now, he never said we could not take revenge if you stepped on our territory."

"It wasn't the Quileutes fight and its not yours. We don't want any trouble, we didn't know this was your territory and we apologise for intruding. We'll leave now."

"Nem hiszem, hogy olyan vámpír"

We didn't need any translation that time, it seemed we weren't going to be allowed to leave.

"Look the fight was mine. It was my daughter who married a vampire. Garrett here was just defending me when your friends attacked and tried to kill me. Your argument is with me, not him"

"Charlie what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to save your sorry ass so shut up"

I shook my head,

"No, we go down together or not as fate decides"

Charlie smiled at me a little sadly,

"And I never got to see those beautiful Greek girls, damn"

I couldn't help a smile, Charlie was one of the bravest men I'd ever encountered.

Before we could say anything more the stags attacked slashing with their antlers trying to behead or disembowel us ready for the final kill. I could already smell the funeral pyre and see the purple smoke curling up into the clear blue sky. The first attack was repulsed but the second time a lucky slash took my right arm and I gasped in pain as the deer came in for the kill but there was Charlie, standing in it's way and snapping its neck as another ran its antler into his back and he fell to his knees.

He looked at me,

"Well Garrett it was good while it lasted. Goodbye friend"

He stretched out a steady hand and I took it shaking it firmly,

"Its been fun Charlie. See you on the other side"

We knelt there as the three remaining stags moved in for the kill stepping around their dead comrade, another beautiful girl. The leader stood watching impassively and then we heard a shout,

"Állj, van, hogy nem lehet több megölése Eneh. Hagyja, hogy a vámpírok el szabadon, vagy válaszolni nekem."

The girl turned then snapped a command and the stags fell back still watching us eager for the kill.

A young man strode into view taking in the situation and as they saw him the stags melted back into the trees and we sighed in relief, maybe we weren't going to die today after all.

"Any idea who our saviour is?"

The young man turned his head as Charlie whispered his question then turned back to the girl and spoke rapidly in her own language and she bowed her head then she too faded away. Waiting a minute, looking at the trees, the young man came over to us and I could see he wasn't happy but whether about the attack on us or stopping it I had no idea but I didn't think he was a friend to the vampires.

"You are lucky today but you will not be so lucky again so I suggest you stay off Guardian lands unless you are eager to die."

"We didn't know this was Guardian land and we apologised for our trespass. Can I ask the name of our saviour?"

"My name is unimportant. I stepped in only because I do not want an all out war with your kind. Too many of my people and innocent humans will perish. One day the final battle will play out but it will be at a time and place of my choosing and I do not choose here or today so I suggest you get out of Hungary as swiftly as you can and back to your own country where you know the forbidden ground."

I helped Charlie to his feet and nodded,

"Understood but don't be too sure about that great battle, we might just decide the time and place, not you"

He laughed,

"Well lets hope we all live long enough to see who was right and who wrong. Tell Bella and The Major to refrain from trespassing on Guardian lands because every tribe is ready and willing to kill both them and you too, revenge for the death of the Quileute wolves."

Without another word he turned on his heel and walked off in the direction he had appeared.

"So that's the great and powerful leader of the guardian tribes, Johnny H, he doesn't look much does he?"

Charlie shook his head,

"No, but neither does Jasper at first glance does he?"

I had to agree with that and we made our way as fast as we could from the forest stopping only long enough to hunt in a small town before catching a flight back to the States.

Bella and The Major met us at the airport keen for a blow by blow account of our encounter.

"You could have been killed dad, and you Garrett. What I don't understand is their actions, Johnny H told the tribes to leave it."

The Major smiled at her,

"I think maybe he knew there might be those willing to take a chance if it presented itself"

"You mean he's been watching?"

"That would be my guess and when he saw the problem he stepped in. He knew none of the guardians would defy him in person. We should be thanking him"

Of course he was right but the thought of a letter of thanks stuck in my craw,

"We already thanked him. Cocky little fucker though isn't he?"

"A very powerful and intelligent cocky little fucker Garrett to borrow your description. He's all that keeps our two worlds from colliding and if they did that it would be Armageddon for the humans. Now are you ready to get back, Peter's waiting for some magazines you promised him"

Charlie looked at Garrett and they burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see his face when he gets them. I've waited a long time to get my own back on him for his remarks when I was a new born".

Sure enough he was waiting at the door when we pulled up at the ranch his hand outstretched like an eager child.

"There you go Peter, dirty magazines as promised."

He took the bag from Charlie and shook the contents out onto the swing seat,

"I've been looking forward to these..."

His voice trailed off as he took in the titles,

"What the fuck..."

Bella picked up two and looked at the front covers then burst out laughing,

"Mud Racing X and National Geographic, the Mud Wallowers of the Andes. Well I guess you can't get dirtier than that"

I saw a blurred streak as Charlie took off just ahead of a furious Peter.

"Well its good to have the kids back home I guess"

Bella giggled at Jaspers comment and we went inside to wait for the next instalment of the Charlie and Peter saga because I was positive it wasn't over yet, not by a long way.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Alice

I hated it here in Volterra, there was nothing to do, no decent shops and certainly no night life and our meals, well. Once Aro realized there was no way I was drinking from any humans we were allowed to hunt, under supervision but then Damien decided as a member of the guard he wanted to go back to his old diet and despite all my pleas he refused to change his mind. He did still accompany me but it wasn't the same hunting while watched by him and at least two other guards. I was disappointed in my mate, he was nothing like Jasper. True he was much more physical but he was too eager to please his new masters.

I began to think he had been happy to join the Volturi, I think it was the feeling of power he felt when he and his friends went off to bully or kill some vampire who had transgressed. I tried to explain that he was just a lowly foot soldier and that he would never rise up the ranks which was his ambition but he was too busy listening to the others, especially Jane and Felix. While I didn't have a problem with Felix and he spending time together I was unhappy about him having so many cosy little chats with the blonde bitch.

My gift wasn't working properly either and I found out quite by chance that a new member of the guard had the ability to interfere with gifts like mine that required visions. It meant that he could affect Jane too as she only implanted visions in your mind of torture and pain which I filed away in the "May come in useful" folder. I had no intention of spending the rest of my life here, with or without Damien. So I began to cultivate a friendship with his talented friend who seemed only too happy to play along although I could see he was nervous about Damien finding out.

"If you stopped blocking my gift I'd be able to warn you if he finds out. That is...if you want to know"

"I'm not supposed to do that Alice"

"But who would know? You don't see Aro do you? No one else can find out now can they?"

It took some persuading but then he allowed me to use my gift and the visions I saw were very interesting. So, Garrett and Charlie were pals, vampires together, and the guardians had backed off. Well I never expected any better of them. Their leader was cautious and intelligent and he didn't want a war any more than the majority of vampires did. Bella and Jasper were married and ready to live happily ever after...or so they thought. I was sure they hadn't organized my capture by the Volturi but someone in their circle of friends had and it wasn't difficult to figure out who either. It had to be that nosy Darius, Jasper's technical genius. So I had a couple of scores to settle.

The Volturi and Darius had a mutual hatred society going on so he had threatened them in some way to get me picked up. I guessed it had something to do with computers which left me out in the cold. They were useful for shopping and browsing the latest fashion news but that's where it began and ended for me. Our own computer guru had been Emmett but I doubted he'd be feeling very generous towards me these days so I would have to think of a way to get my own back on Darius some other way.

As for Bella and Jasper, well one without the other would be tragic and beautifully poetic, I just needed a way to accomplish such a thing. Perhaps with my new best friend however... I smiled mischievously. I loved a good plan and although I didn't have one yet I was sure I soon would have. Damien was away in Russia somewhere, a small coven of vampires had gone off the rails slaughtering the peasants wholesale or something like that so I had plenty of time to think of a plan, escape from Volterra, and get my revenge with a little help from my friends.

What I hadn't counted on of course was Feenans loyalty to his masters. He may like me, even want to take me to bed, but he was a Volturi guard first and last and of course he spilled his guts to his masters. I knew as soon as I was summoned to the main audience chamber that something was amiss. If only I had persuaded Feenan to lift his block for always but I only got a short respite so I couldn't see what trouble I was in before I got there. All three brothers sitting gravely in their chairs made me nervous and when I saw Feenan standing at their backs with Felix and Jane I understood I might be in more trouble than I could talk my way out of.

Straightening my back and fixing a bright smile on my face I walked confidently forward to the chair placed for me before them,

"Please Alice, be seated."

"Thank you"

I sat down and crossed my legs, my eyes on Aro, he was the one you needed to watch, every time.

"Dear Alice we wanted to apologize for keeping your mate from you for such a prolonged period. There have been complications however and we wondered if you wished to join him?"

"Go to Russia?"

I was horrified,

"I don't think so, unless we're talking Moscow maybe?"

"No, sadly not. Our small group are working in Siberia"

"Then I think I'll have to decline, snow really doesn't do it for me."

"Well, we have another alternative if you prefer."

"Such as?"

"You could join the guard full-time."

"The guard? Would that mean I got out of Volterra?"

"Of course. We have need of talents such as yours in various parts of the world. You would be invaluable to our work in keeping our kind safe from the humans."

I thought about this, it seemed too good to pass over but Aro made me nervous. When he was offering you something too good to be true then it usually was. However I was heartily sick of being a prisoner in Volterra. It was frustrating being so close to places such as Rome and Milan and not being able to travel there.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, we have no wish to force you into a hasty decision. Please take your time."

I went back to our rooms still looking for the hidden agenda, the Volturi brothers always had one, but it was tempting. I wasn't going to freeze in Siberia if there were other, warmer and more pleasant places on offer and as my gift was indeed useful then I guessed I might find myself somewhere more rewarding. Besides I really didn't want to go back to Damien, he had turned out to be a disappointment and I was on the look out for someone new. Not Feenan, I didn't trust him any more after seeing his place today. He was closer to the inner circle than I had known but did that make him more or less able to help me? All these questions and no easy answers, it was frustrating. I knew the brothers wouldn't give me too long to decide and I would need a compelling reason not to rejoin my "mate". Still I always came up with something, it was one of my many talents!


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Darius

I had been watching all communications within and emanating from Volterra, I wanted to know the moment Alice or her mate left Italy. When Damien left for Siberia I continued to watch him but still kept my finger on the pulse of my favourite bitch. Her mate had been gone some time yet as far as I was aware she had neither complained not requested to join him, a little strange for mates but then I had my doubts Alice even knew the meaning of the word. I think her world view was so skewed by her gift that she truly believed infatuation was the same thing as the bond of mates, poor bitch had no idea of the real meaning of being mated. I started thinking about Sara but quashed that quickly, that way lay only pain and bitterness, two things I avoided these days where possible.

So when the spy program picked up a communication between Aro and the leader of the party in Siberia which mentioned Damien by name I was interested. It seemed Aro was interested in how Alice's "mate" was doing without her and the reply was as expected. Damien had already found himself a young girl who had been recently changed to share his quarters with. How had Alice missed that one? Thinking about it I remembered a communication that had come in a couple of years ago regarding a newborn with a rather interesting gift. I checked back through my files, yes a certain Feenan who had the ability to disrupt mental gifts which would make him ideal to use against Alice. Without her visions she was pretty helpless. Stuck in Volterra alone not aware that her "mate" had already found himself a new lover, so much for true love then.

Now what would Aro do with this piece of information? If he told Alice she would either go to pieces, which was highly unlikely, or she would shrug and set herself the task of snaring a new companion. Now if I were Alice and knew of this Feenan I would be looking to charm the pants off him, twist him round my delicate little finger and get my gift back. If I were Aro on the other hand I would be pretty worried about that scenario but what would I do? It was time to discover for myself so I rang Marcus once more.

"Darius? I didn't expect to hear from you again. Do you have another demand for us? Are we about to become blind and deaf once more?"

"I'm just looking for a little information this time."

"You looking for information from us? Well this is a turn up for the books. How can I help?"

"Its a query about Alice Cullen now her ex mate has a new love"

There was a short silence,

"Yes, little gets past me Marcus and you'd do well to remember that."

"So what is it you want to know?"

"What do the Volturi plan to do with her? Especially if she has Feenan in her sights"

The silence this time was longer, Marcus was shocked I knew quite so much.

"Don't worry, I wont give away your secret weapon. I just want to make sure Aro intends to hold up his end of the bargain. He promised to keep Alice in Volterra. I was just ringing to remind him of that obligation."

"I'll have to speak to my brothers and call you back"

"Sure, I'll be waiting"

So, the shot across the bows had been delivered, lets just wait to see what the outcome was.

Aro

Caius was all for sending Feenan away and keeping Alice here,

"Look Aro, she's a devious hell cat, we know that, and I know she'll find a way around him and get her gift back. If she does that she becomes a threat once more."

"Brother she came here to use her gift on our behalf yet you set him on her as soon as she arrived. She is no use to us without it"

"She's too dangerous with it. Alice will find a way to not only escape but bring problems crashing down around us."

"But Caius, if we send him away she gets her gift back anyway."

"Yes but she doesn't have anyone else to plot with. Haven't you seen the way he looks at her? Aro, a relationship between them will be too dangerous. She needs her mate back here or Feenan has to go."

"Damien isn't her mate Caius, surely that's obvious even to you. Anyway I have an idea. Alice has been offered a chance to join the guard officially, if she does so then we decide what she does and where she goes. I intend sending her to Siberia to join Damien. Let them sort out their differences on the frozen steppes. She can't get into any trouble there, thousands of miles from anywhere, except of course to kill Damien or his lover. Who would your money be on?"

"We should never have brought Alice here, given in to Darius demands."

"We had no choice, you know what he can do. Besides he gave us Alice as a gift. We should use her wisely."

"And sending her to Siberia is using her wisely?"

"I am opening up an outpost there, the Russians are proving to be very unpredictable and we need a permanent presence there. Who better to man it than someone who can see the problems before they arise?"

We were interrupted by Marcus arrival and when he told us of his phone conversation with Darius Caius hit the roof again. It took some time to calm him, I didn't like the idea of our gifted guards or any other information falling into Darius hands but we didn't have the computer expertise to block him. We'd tried before but each time he circumvented our new security and we paid in lost data or some other serious inconvenience.

"Face it Caius Darius is a necessary evil. He keeps us on our toes, stretches us. He wants us to keep our part of the bargain but we might just sell him on my idea. What do you think Marcus?"

"Siberia? I have no idea. Is it secure enough to stop her causing problems? I can run it by him but whether he bites I couldn't say."

"Tell him to bite or we'll pull all his teeth."

Marcus and I both rolled our eyes but he went to sell the idea to our nemesis.

Darius

Did they really think I would allow Alice out of Volterra? She was a thorn in their side too but that did not give them the right to just let her go. I pointed this out to Marcus who very cautiously told me it was the best offer I was going to get.

"So you wont take a negative?"

"I'm afraid not. My brothers are set on sending her to run our operation in Siberia. I'm sure you can see its a good compromise"

"Can I? Thank you for pointing that out to me. Tell Aro and Caius that hell will freeze over before I allow Alice to leave Volterra."

Marcus sighed but agreed to tell them,

"I think arrangements are already in hand though Darius."

I didn't answer, just put the phone down and started tapping away on my computer, did they really think Alice was getting out of Volterra after all their promises? Had they forgotten who they were dealing with? I could, should, have told The Major and Bella what was going on but it hardly seemed worth upsetting their peace. No, I would deal with this alone.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Bella

Everything was going so well and we were so happy that I knew something would be coming along to spoil it although Jasper laughed at my fears.

"Bella, your father is happy with Garrett, much to Peters disgust I'll admit but I think there's a little jealousy there. Peter hates being left out of anything but its his own fault for being such a dick to Charlie when he was a newborn. Darius keeps an eye on Renee for you and you know she's getting along OK on her own. You and I are happy and all our friends are too. The guardians have been warned to stay away so what could possibly ruin it all?"

"I don't know and my fears seem silly when you say all that but I'm scared of losing this wonderful feeling that alls right with the world. I'm scared of losing someone and I don't know why"

He held me tight kissing away my fears but I knew he was more watchful after this and the others too seemed to be more alert, they may not think anything bad was coming but they respected my feelings of dread. The only one who made light of it was of course Peter.

"Hey there Bella, seen any ghosties or ghoulies coming for us? I looked up an old witch I know and bought you a magic talisman, it'll ward off evil for you. Here"

Without thinking I held my hand out and he deposited in it a strange looking scroll of parchment which looked quite old. When I opened it at his bidding I found myself looking at a photograph of Peter dressed as a superhero complete with costume and on his chest was printed,

"Evil Doers Beware. Superman is here"

I couldn't help laughing and he nodded,

"See its working already. You look less tense and there's a smile in your face. My work here is done, farewell fair maiden"

He was gone before I could say anything but I appreciated his gesture even if the sight of Peter in a pair of Charlotte's pantyhose with a G-string over the top, wearing an old faded curtain round his shoulders and hiking boots wasn't exactly my idea of how a Superhero should be dressed.

Darius

I knew exactly when Alice was leaving Volterra and waited to see what she would do. Did they really believe she would toddle off to Siberia like a good little guard? Aro must be going soft in his old age. Alice never did anything she didn't want to, unless compelled, and she didn't want any part of Damien or Siberia. I had eavesdropped on the next meeting between Alice and the brothers, curious to see what they had decided.

"Well Alice, have you decided what it is you want?"

"Yes, I'd be happy to join the Volturi guard but not if it means going to Siberia, you know Damien isn't my mate as well as I do. I want to work with Feenan, anywhere except Russia and if you ask him I think you'll find he feels the same way. We could be very useful as a team Aro."

I think she had outflanked him because he was silent for a few minutes and Marcus filled the vacuum.

"Did you have a particular place in mind?"

"Yes, England. I happen to know you have problems there with a group of renegades. Let us sort them out for you and if you are happy with the results then you allow us to stay together."

"I see and Feenan will agree with you?"

"Of course, we've become close since I was left here alone. If Damien had been my mate that would have been against your laws wouldn't it? But you already knew, that's why you parted us isn't it? Not that I mind, its given me time to think about the future, my future here in the Volturi. You want my gift and I want to leave Volterra so what do you say?"

As always Alice's reasoning was impeccable and I knew before anyone spoke that she would get her way. At least for a while,

"Very well but any attempt to run will be met by the severest of penalties."

"There's no need to threaten me Aro, I understand my position perfectly."

"Just remember that if you are seen and recognised there are certain people who would be only too happy to make sure this trip is your last."

"You mean Bella Swan and Jasper Hale? I'm not scared of them, don't forget once free of Feenans gift I can see them coming as soon as they decide to make a move. I will be free of his interference before I leave."

It wasn't a question but a statement of fact and it seemed she had a power over the brothers but then Alice had always been charismatic, it was one of her strengths.

Alice

I knew they would accept my offer, after all I was little use here without my gift whereas working with Feenan I would be much more useful and if I started to get a little rebellious they knew their loyal little guard would use his powers to stop me dead. Without my gift I was helpless, purely because it had always been there to rely on. Now Feenan I didn't think I could rely on in the same way, he was loyal to the Volturi but he was attracted to me and given a few weeks alone together I thought I might well be able to weaken that loyalty. Between us we would be very powerful, even the Volturi would find it difficult to best us, especially if I could persuade a few of my gifted friends to join us. I was sick of being pushed around, it was time to take my destiny into my own hands. I had been puzzled by Aro's seeming indifference to reading my mind. Was he slipping or did he have plans of his own that required me out of Italy? I would have to be careful, very careful.

Darius

Well I knew when Alice and her companion were leaving Italy, even the flight path of her jet and decided to act while she was in the air after which I expected the Volturi to understand the lesson, don't fuck with me. I suppose I should have known better than to become too self satisfied and cocky but then... The phone call came out of the blue quite literally. I was driving through the mountains to a good spot for a satellite link when my phone rang so I pulled over expecting it to be one of my friends but instead I heard the sweet lilt of one of my least favourite women.

"Darius?"

"Athenadora? I didn't expect to hear your voice again"

"Don't be so bitter, I kept my end of the bargain, just not the way you expected."

"You were going to keep my Sara safe."

"And?"

"You let her die Athenadora."

"Darius I expected better of you, the man with all the answers. You believed every word I told you, probably the last time you ever did that. Did making a mistake teach you anything?"

"No, I believed your assertion Sara would be safe, that was my biggest mistake."

"No Darius, your biggest mistake was believing that Sara died."

The connection ended and I sat there unable to believe what I'd just heard.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Darius

I had no idea how long I sat with the phone in my hand, Athenadora's words going through my head on a never ending loop. What was she saying? That she'd lied? That Sara was still alive? But that was impossible, where could she have been all these years? Why hadn't she found a way to contact me? Why hadn't I felt her in my chest and been drawn to her? Well if the Volturi were involved there was a possible answer to the last of these questions, Chelsea. She manipulates bonds so it was possible if Sara was still alive Chelsea had weakened the bond between her and myself enough that I no longer felt her there. Maybe the cold dead feeling in my chest was a result of Chelsea's actions not Sara's death. But it was equally as possible that Athenadora was lying and Sara was dead as she'd told me originally. She or at least someone in the Volturi wanted me to believe Sara was alive, so they wanted something of me. Should I contact her? Or would I be playing directly into their hands by doing so? In the end I dialled Bella's number, I needed someone to talk to.

Bella

I was pleased to hear from Darius, at least until I heard his tone, he was in agony over something,

"Bella I really need to talk to someone and I was hoping you might have some time."

"Of course. Where are you?"

"On my way, could you and The Major meet me in town only I'd rather no one else knew what we are going to discuss, at least not yet."

I found Jasper in the barn with Peter and Emmett, they were building something but I wasn't sure what. Seeing my puzzled expression Peter grinned,

"It's a whelping box"

"A what?"

"We've decided to breed some hunting dogs, keep the rabbit population down and hopefully frighten away the wolves that scare the horses."

"Oh right. Jasper do you have a minute?"

He came outside with me and once I knew we were out of earshot I told him of Darius call. Within half an hour we were on our way into town, both concerned for our friend.

Darius

I was relieved to see Bella and The Major waiting when I arrived and we walked in the park finding a bench to sit down so I could explain what had happened. Bella didn't know the story and it was just too painful to go into in any detail but he promised to fill her in later.

"So according to Caius wife Sara is still alive? And you believe her?"

"Can I afford not to Major?"

"So, what's happening in Volterra that would cause her to make contact with you now?"

"Alice is getting ready to leave. Damien's already working with the guard in Siberia."

"But I thought they were both staying in Volterra"

"They were Bella but, some thing changed. She's hooked up with another guard called Feenan, the same guard who stops her gift from working."

"Damien's out of favour? I guess he wasn't her mate after all"

"No. I think there's a coup in them making and Athenadora is either working for Caius or Aro."

"But Caius is her mate isn't he?"

"I think things are a little more complicated than that. The mating bond can be broken if one party does something terrible enough or it could be dangerously weakened by..."

"Chelsea"

The Major finished my sentence.

"Yes and Aro would think it great fun if Caius wife ended up working for him."

"We need to know what's really going on there, Any ideas?"

I nodded,

"I have an informant but he's gone ominously quiet of late. Maybe he's frightened of being suspected. I'll try him again but either way I have to know the truth about Sara Major. I couldn't live with myself if she is alive and I don't go find her"

"You wont be alone Darius, we owe you big time as it is. What were your plans before Athenadora rang you?"

"I was going to blow Alice out of the sky. I still might."

"Ring her back, find out what she wants while I contact an old friend who might just be able to help us."

I thanked The Major and as he walked off, his phone to his ear, Bella slid over to sit beside me, her hand on mine,

"Darius, we're in this together. Ring her, find out what's happening."

I nodded gripping her hand as I called Athenadora back.

"Darius, that took longer than I expected. Well?"

"You dangled Sara in front of me like a carrot, what do you want in return?"

"I'm not sure I can trust you."

"You can't but you don't have any choice or you wouldn't be speaking to me now. So?"

"Aro is planning on killing Caius and Marcus and taking over control all by himself. Now while I have no objection to him killing Marcus I am rather fond of my husband, despite his weaknesses, so what I need is someone to take Aro out instead."

"And you think that someone is me?"

"Well I think if you want to know where Sara has been all these years while you were grieving you will agree. I know you have ways of reaching him Darius. Your web of spies is so tightly entwined with the guard I'm surprised you don't take control yourself."

"Well that's just the point isn't it. My web of spies has never heard anything that would lead me to believe Sara is alive and I doubt you could keep her presence a secret all these years, in a walled city full of vampires so..."

"I never said she was here. I never implied she was here. If she'd been in Volterra Caius would have killed her years ago. He hated having his ego bruised. You help me and I'll help you."

"So, Sara isn't in Volterra and Caius doesn't know she's still alive? Now that would be a neat trick for a woman locked up in a tower all the time."

"I'm not locked in anywhere Darius as you well know, besides everything was planned well before Sara "disappeared". I wanted an ace in the hole and you my dear were it. You made it so easy for me. You played the shocked and furious lover to a degree I found awe-inspiring. Caius couldn't stand Sara's decision as we all knew he wouldn't and then...her tragic death. A fall from the balcony of our apartment to the fire below. Was it murder or a mere accident? No one ever knew although Caius likes to think it was murder, it pleases him to think that the girl who spurned his love and patronage lost everything as a result."

"I saw her fall...into the flames Athenadora. You forget, I witnessed her death."

"Did you? Are you sure about that? Are you willing to take a chance on it Darius? Somehow I doubt that. Kill Aro and you will get your precious Sara back, refuse and she will die for real this time."

"And if I fail?"

"Don't."

"What about Sara if I fail?"

Bella squeezed my hand comfortingly and I appreciated the gesture smiling wanly at her.

"If you try and fail and no one suspects us then Sara will continue to live, much as she has all these years. Do you think she pined for you? Wondered why you hadn't searched for her? Found her and saved her? It crosses my mind on occasion when I see...never mind. Will you do it?"

"You give me no choice. How long do I have?"

"Until Alice Cullen lands, or not, as is your want. She's going to be carrying a message from Aro to powerful friends in England. Friends who are ready to rally to his banner if the price is right. Let's hope you aren't too rusty shall we? Goodbye Darius its been a pleasure doing business with you"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Bella

Had I heard something Darius had missed in his shock at learning his mate Sara might still be alive or was I reading too much into Athenadora's words?

"Darius, what did Athenadora mean when she said "It crosses my mind on occasion when I see..."?"

He looked at me, confusion and longing in his eyes,

"What?"

"Athenadora said "It crosses my mind on occasion when I see..." Does that mean she's seen Sara since her supposed death?"

He shook his head as if clearing his mind then turned to look at me,

"Yes she did didn't she? Now was that a slip of the tongue or a well targeted red herring? You don't know the Volturi do you Bella? They are rarely simplistic, everything is hidden under layers of lies and subterfuge but I guess its just possible she really did slip up."

"Would it hurt to find out where she goes when she leaves Volterra?"

"No, if I can but it wont be easy. The only good thing is that she rarely leaves Italy so I guess its either somewhere inside or maybe she makes a special journey somewhere else occasionally. I'll see what I can do and Bella..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being here for me, it means a lot."

I squeezed his hand again,

"After all you've done for me? Jasper and I? I'll be here until this is sorted out and then you can introduce me to your mate. I can't wait to see her. And if the Volturi are playing with you I promise we will rip their hearts out one by one and burn them."

He smiled and shook his head,

"What happened to the sweet frail little human I met?"

"She became a vampire, and not just any vampire but The Majors mate"

Jasper

I hated the thought Athenadora might be playing Darius so I rang an old friend, one I hadn't spoken to in far too long but she was the only one who might know if the Volturi or Caius wife in particular had a prisoner somewhere.

"Major! I hear congratulations are in order."

"You've heard?"

"Of course, I keep an eye on you, I'm just sorry it wasn't me but there you go, water under the bridge I guess, I hope she makes you happy."

"She does Amber."

"So what was it you wanted to know? I'm sure you didn't ring me just to reminisce or brag. Not your style."

"No, do the Volturi have a secret prisoner?"

"Ah, the hard ones first. Who and why are you asking?"

"Amber please don't play games. I don't have time and it affects a very good friend"

There was a long pause and for a moment I thought she'd rung off but she was just thinking,

"Are we talking the Volturi in general or a particular person here? Because the answer will differ."

"OK then, lets say Athenadora wanted to hide someone from her husband, could she do it?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking me Major or if I should answer you. It could get me in deep trouble if the brothers found out I'd been talking to you. After all you aren't exactly on their Christmas card list."

"Please Amber."

She sighed and I could feel the tension as she formulated her answer.

"If you are looking for someone that has been in hiding, and it has something to do with Caius wife then its possible yes."

"Where?"

"I want your word you wont tell a soul where you heard this."

"You have my word Amber."

She still hesitated, was it because if Darius found out that she'd known Sara was alive he would hunt her down? Or was she just scared that the Volturi, or Athenadora, would find out she had given away her secret hideaway? Or could it be there was nothing to be found, nothing I would be interested in anyway? I waited,

"OK, There is an island off the coast of the Greek mainland, to the north of Santorini. Its small and no one goes there, its private. I've heard there is a small group living in an abandoned monastery. A female and six others. Twice a year Athenadora and Chelsea call there on their way back from Crete. Apparently Caius wife loves the island, it allows her to move about freely in the sunshine and Chelsea goes at Caius order to make sure his wife comes home. A strange thing, needing a gift to ensure your wife returns to you but I think his wife is only too glad of this. Poor Caius, he has no idea how his wife manipulates him. If he'd been true to her I don't think she would have attempted anything but...he was stupid and she does as she wishes leaving him to think he is in control. Much as all we women do Major, never forget that. I was told once that at the moment of conception a female becomes conniving and manipulative. Maybe its true, maybe not, I leave you to decide the answer and now I must go. I've already said far too much. Remember your promise."

"I will Amber and thank you."

When I rejoined the others I could see Bella was helping Darius just with her presence, she was so compassionate and I knew what a shock it must have been for my friend to find out that all these years his mate had been alive but hidden from him, he would blame himself for that. The important thing was that we could find her and reunite them, possibly. I explained what Amber had told me without revealing her name.

"So we need to find out if Sara is on this island? Can you use a satellite to snoop Darius"

He smiled at Bella,

"I'm going to try right now Bella. My computer is in the car, I just need somewhere to work, and not the ranch. Its just too difficult to think of explaining to the others yet. Until I'm sure there's something to tell them."

"We'll go with you"

I could see he was grateful for Bella's offer and we accompanied him to his car then rented a motel room for a couple of night.

"How quickly can you get a satellite in position?"

"Depends who has one over the area. Let's see"

We watched as his fingers flew over the keys but he was making mistakes, a sign he was tense and worried and I didn't blame him but if Sara were alive we would find her and bring her back to him.

"What about Alice?"

He looked up at her question a bleak look on his face,

"She will never reach England Bella, I can't risk it."

"And Aro? Do you have someone in place who can kill him without committing suicide?"

He shook his head,

"I'll just have to do that deed myself."

"I've never been there, it sounds nice. If you can verify Sara is on this island we'll tell the others, everyone will want to help Darius"

He sighed,

"If I can find her Bella, but its one hell of an if, and if we can trust Athenadora. If she's telling the truth and if Caius doesn't find out. Pinpointing her is only the first problem. I have to get her away from there alive Bella. If my Sara is there I have to get her out and hope she'll forgive me for not looking for her, for believing her dead and that's a big ask after all these years."

"She'll forgive you Darius, she's your mate, of course she'll forgive you."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Alice

I breathed a sigh of relief when the plane took off, I almost expected the Volturi to change their mind at the last moment but here I was in their private jet with Feenan, on our way to England, and I had my gift back. Unfortunately being in such close proximity to him meant his gift affected mine without any conscious thought so everything I saw was misty and confused. Once we got off the plane I was sure it would clear and then we could make plans to stay free of Aro and his brothers. Feenan was captivated by me and I knew when I asked him to run with me he would do so. I felt ecstatic for the first time since the call from Aro which resulted in my imprisonment in Volterra, yet something else Bella and Jasper owed me for. Deciding how they would pay kept me amused for some time while my companion sat reading a magazine on motorbikes he had brought with him.

When the pilot rang through to tell us we had a communication from Italy I wondered if it would be our recall to Volterra but he indicated it was a phone call so I picked up, Feenan listening in curiously.

"Hello? Aro?"

"Wrong answer, care to try again Alice?"

I gasped in shock as I recognised Darius voice,

"What do you want? How did you know where to contact me?"

"Alice, I make it my business to always know where you are. I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to think very carefully before you answer, your life depends on it. So, are you ready?"

"Yes."

I was furious, I'd finally got free of one enemy only to be tracked down by another!

"There is a small Greek island close to Santorini. I want to know who lives there."

"I have no idea. Is it a Volturi held island?"

"You have half an hour to get back to me with an answer, if not...well no one will ever find your remains scattered across the ocean floor."

He cut communication and Feenan scowled,

"A friend of yours?"

"Did it sound like it you fool? Darius is a very dangerous man and I suggest you remember that. Do you know anything about this island?"

"I've heard of it. Athenadora and her friends go there sometimes for a holiday away from the men."

"Really? So who looks after them while they are sunning themselves?"

"Athenadora only takes females with her, Jane sometimes, Heidi, and Chelsea of course."

"Why of course?"

"Athenadora and Chelsea are close friends, they always travel together, its why they aren't allowed to stay too long. I don't think Aro trusts the rest of us with her out of Italy."

So, Chelsea goes with Athena, now why was that? Not that it mattered to me but I would close my eyes and concentrate, maybe I could see what was so special about the Greek Island and why Darius was so interested in it. But of course with Feenan sitting so close I couldn't get a clear view of anything. When the phone went again I knew Darius would be looking for answers, the dilemma was how much did I tell him? Nothing and I had no doubt he would make good on his threats, if I told him all I knew the outcome would probably be the same which meant I had to appear to know more than I did, more than I was telling."

"Darius, how good to hear your voice again"

"Cut the crap Alice. I'm waiting."

"Very well, its a holiday island for the Volturi wives and their guests"

I waited hoping for a clue as to what he was looking for but I should have known better,

"Anything else?"

"Not only the wives but some of the guard too. All female so I hear. I haven't been invited myself of course"

As I finished speaking I understood I had just signed my death warrant, whatever Darius needed he knew I didn't have.

"Wait"

"Too late Alice, make your peace with your enemies, I think you just about have time if you're quick"

Feenan jumped up looking out of the window,

"Fuck, someone's fired a missile at the plane"

The pilot took violent evasive manoeuvres but we were never going to escape our fate and seconds later the plane exploded in a fire ball.

Darius

I felt no guilt at killing the three people on the plane, Alice deserved it, Feenan was just another puppet of the Volturi and the pilot knew what and who he was flying around the world. The pay was good so he closed his eyes, well now they were permanently closed. It also meant the message wouldn't get to Aro's friends, such a pity! I told Bella and The Major what I'd done and they just nodded, I hadn't expected anything else of him but I thought it might affect Bella more. She just smiled at me.

"So I take it we are off on a Greek adventure? Are you going to tell the others or not?"

I shook my head,

"I couldn't cope with their pity if Sara isn't there Bella. Unless you think we need extra help?"

"No, I think we'll manage just fine. Remember we found out I was a shield so anything they try to do, I can stop them. If Sara is alive, on that island or somewhere else, we will find her Darius, I promise you"

"Thank you Bella for everything"

Bella

Of course Darius wasted no time in arranging a private plane to fly us to Greece, soon Aro would be looking for those who killed his messenger and we wanted to be out of the country by then. Otherwise he would just slow us down.

"Do you think Aro will worry that maybe the others have uncovered his plot?"

"Its a possibility but I'm not warning Caius, I don't care if Aro kills him but if she is alive then my next port of call will be Volterra to rip out Caius black heart along with Aro's"

"You still plan on killing Aro then?"

"If Sara is still alive and I can save her then Athena can kill him herself, she'll have no hold over me any longer."

"I don't think he knows what Athena's up to Darius, I can't imagine Caius allowing Sara to live for so long in secret. You've thrown a spanner in the works killing Alice now we have to decide if she is on that island and if not, why does Athena want you to think she is?"

"I think she's well aware if I go looking for Sara I wont be alone and she knows you two are my closest friends. It could be a trap Major."

"I'd thought of that Darius but unless she thinks we are stupid she'll know we wont go in blind. How are you doing with surveillance?"

"I have a satellite passing over the island twice a day, the U.S meteorological service aren't happy about it but with a bug in the system there isn't much they can do but watch and wait for it pick up their communications again."

"I know you haven't seen Sara yet but any sign there is a prisoner being held?"

Darius shook his head, a sadness in his eyes,

"Nothing so far. There is only the monastery on the island and about six vampires looking after it but none appear to be looking after a prisoner and as far as I can see the building isn't secure so either she's underground or Athena is lying."

"Which do you think it is?"

He looked at me and sighed heavily,

"I'd like to say the former but I'm beginning to think its just another way to get at me. If we get onto the island there may be guard waiting for us."

"Why though? What can she possibly want with you? With us?"

"My guess would be help defeating Aro's ambitious plan. I think that's why she rang me in the first place, she needs help and she doesn't think Marcus can help her and while she doesn't want Caius dead I don't think she wants him in control either. No, we are her only chance at help and she's using Sara to get to us, I think she's dead Bella. But hope is all I have left."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Aro

So someone had discovered what Alice was doing and stopped her, or was it just an accident? I doubted that and it meant I needed to be even more careful than usual. Who exactly was responsible for her death, not to mention that of Feenan and his very useful gift? I had been watching Caius closely for years knowing how ambitious he was. He'd never made a secret of the fact he wanted to rule the Volturi and I doubted he was happy to be just one of three. His biggest mistake had been in taking mistresses and trying to keep it from his mate. Athenadora was a beautiful woman and she had worshipped him but she was also very possessive and she had a talent she thought none of us knew about. It had been her ace in the hole if she were ever threatened and she had guarded it closely, she was adept at implanting false memories. Caius never knew, he wasn't aware that she had used her skill on him after I told her of his mistresses and the next one he was planning on taking.

Poor Caius, along with everyone else he thought he had seen Sara fall to her death from the balcony of the room into the fire that raged below. Even knowing it was false I found it hard to accept that it wasn't the truth. I had made myself two allies that night, Athena who was grateful I had allowed her to put a stop to her mates philandering, he had never taken another mistress after Sara's death, partly the shock I think and of course partly Chelsea keeping him bound to his mate, her best friend in Volterra. Sara was grateful we had given her an escape from Caius attentions but what she hadn't realised was that she could never go free. Darius could never find out she was alive, but Athena refused to countenance her death. So we made her a luxury prison on a Greek island that Athena had acquired many years ago. Chelsea ensured that Sara stayed loyal to Athena and Athena implanted the false memories that Darius was dead.

It was perfect and Athena and I along with Jane and Chelsea had finally decided we had enough power to kill both Caius and Marcus, I would take control of our world and the women would create their own power base which would be under Athena's control. Between us we would have a grip of iron over our world. I had thought Athena would never get to the point where she was able to kill her mate but Caius had proved so helpful on that score, not only had he refused her permission to leave Volterra for her usual stay in Crete but we suspected he and Marcus had a hint of Athena's gift and that Chelsea was actually using her gift on him. So, they had started their own plans. The help from my friends in England would have been welcomed but we were strong enough to manage without them.

Athenadora 

Aro was an idiot if he thought I would permit him to take over the Volturi, leaving me to play at ruler. I needed help though, more than I had, then I had a splendid idea. I knew Darius was close friends with The Major and two such warriors would be very useful to me in the short-term. I was unsure of using Sara to lure them to the island where Chelsea could use her gift to bind them to us but I knew without a doubt that Darius wouldn't give up on any chance, no matter how remote, that his beloved wasn't actually dead. He would be forced to check for himself. I discounted The Majors new mate, after all I'd heard nothing to make me suspect she was anything more than an ungifted vampire, one that could therefore be threatened to give me more leverage over the two warriors. It was perfect and now the news came through that the three of them were en route to Athens. All I had to do was wait, Felix and Heidi were keeping an eye on Aro and Caius, poor Marcus didn't even know he was in any danger, he trusted Aro and I because he had no choice, Chelsea's gift was invaluable and as far as I was aware unique. The only thing that concerned me was Aro's intention of killing Caius, that wasn't part of my plan so they would watch over him even more carefully.

Everything was going according to plan, I wanted to be on the island ready when our "guests" arrived to welcome them. I also wanted to see Darius face when he finally set eyes on Sara after so many years apart thinking her dead. Chelsea was going to keep a good eye on her loyalties, he could have her but not until Darius and his friend had killed Aro and Marcus and any of their supporters first. I loved my island, it was so beautiful and the monastery looked out over the sea, a cool breeze blowing across its rooftops, the tiled courtyards with their fountains and flower tubs filled the air with the scent of flowers and citrus trees. I had wanted to live here for many years and soon, when our coup was complete I would visit more often, after all who would be disloyal with Chelsea there?

It would be wonderful if Sara could stay too, I had a soft spot for the beautiful young girl but I knew once she saw her mate the false memories I had implanted in her would shrivel and die and I would allow Chelsea to set her free at last. Darius should be happy I had kept her alive and in comfort for so long, that must be worth his silence or...perhaps I must keep him here with us to keep my secret. I could force them to forget what I could do with more false memories but I hated the amount of strength each occasion drained from me and I might become a target if word got out. We would have to see but I wouldn't allow any deaths, there had been far too many over the years and it had to stop somewhere.

Darius

The closer we got to Athens the more tense I became, I was afraid to get my hopes

up because if it were a lie and she had really died then I would have to live through the grief of losing her all over again and I wasn't sure I could survive the pain a second time. Bella understood because she sat with me holding my hand and asking me about my mate while The Major sat up front with the pilot, I knew he held a secret desire to learn to fly and I vowed if we survived this, with or without Sara, I would make his dream come true.

"What does she look like Darius? Do you have a photograph or a picture?"

I shook my head ashamed to tell her I had destroyed everything that reminded me of my sweet Sara in my grief,

"She was slim and very beautiful with long black hair and the softest skin, her eyes were brown before she became a vampire and her lips were soft and full. She was the most beautiful creature on the planet, gentle and kind and so loving. I miss her Bella, I almost died from grief and I don't think I can go through that again."

"You wont have to Darius, we'll find her and I know she'll run into your arms as soon as she sees you"

I shook my head,

"You know what I fear most Bella? The questions, where were you all these years? Why didn't you come for me? Because I have no answers. How can she forgive me for abandoning her? Could you? How would you feel if it were The Major and he never came for you?"

"But you did, you are, and if she loves you as you love her then she will forgive anything."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Bella

I'd never been anywhere as exotic as Greece and it was thrilling as we took a cab to Piraeus to hire a boat. I hadn't thought about how we would get to this mysterious island but of course you needed a boat and none of the charter boats went to a private island. Darius and Jasper went into the Port office to get details of boat rentals that were available while I sat outside on a low wall watching the moonlight on the water. The smell and even the feel of the place were alien, as if I had suddenly been transported to a strange new planet.

The few men who were about spoke in a strange tongue and I decided I would learn new languages. All my vampire friends had hobbies, after all we didn't sleep, nor did we ever die, so there were a lot of hours to fill and not all could be spent in bed and hunting although both had their allure. Jasper researched and wrote books on American history, he rode horses and motorbikes and he enjoyed old movies, something I had only learned recently. Charlotte made clothes and furnishings, rode, read, and had her flower garden, Rose, rebuilt old cars, Emmett played around with his games console but I found out he also developed games himself and knew almost as much about programming as Darius although the latter was the genius when it came to hacking and snooping.

So I would learn languages and I hoped learn to ride too although I found horses rather intimidating but as Peter had pointed out to me

"What the fuck do you need to worry about Bella? You're stronger and more durable than any horse and a hell of a lot faster. The horse should be scared of you, especially as you drink animal blood."

"Not horses Peter, or dogs and cats for that matter"

"Hey if you can take down Bambi you can take down any poor defenceless furry, just remember that."

He was right of course. He just had a strange way of putting things across.

Two young men came over and started talking in rapid Greek which meant I didn't understand a word they were saying. One took my arm and tried to pull me up but I shook my head and pulled free of him. I could take both of them but I just wanted them to go away. I thought about the few words of Greek Darius had taught me and fired them off hoping I wasn't saying something too offensive,

Αμοιβές μου είναι πάρα πολύ ακριβό για τους ομοίους σας τώρα πάει μακριά προτού να σχίσει το κεφάλι σας

The two looked at me oddly and I thought I might have trouble on my hands when to my relief Jasper appeared silently at my side. Whatever he said to them worked because they turned and walked away.

"Who taught you that?"

"Darius why?"

"Because you just told those two young men that you were a hooker who s far too expensive for them"

I groaned and turned to look for my "friend"

"Where's Darius? I'm going to kill him... slowly"

His chuckle came to me through the darkness,

"Don't worry Bella, it worked. Anyway I have a boat if you're ready. Or did you want to hang around a little longer touting for business?"

I launched myself in his direction but of course he'd already boarded the boat he'd rented and as he held out a hand to help me aboard I couldn't help a grin. I was just glad it hadn't been Peter, God knows what he'd have taught me to say! It didn't bear thinking about.

Darius

News travels quickly in our world and before we were more than a mile out of Piraeus my phone went, it was Athena and she knew Alice was dead.

"Well done Darius and you did it with such flair. Now about Aro..."

"Its in hand Athena don't worry, he's as good as dead."

"I do hope so Darius, I'd hate for you to lose your precious Sara again and this time it will be permanent, trust me"

"Does Marcus know what you're doing?"

"Why should I tell him? He's just a puppet anyway, I'm surprised Aro sees him as a threat considering he's merely a puppet."

"Yes, I guess if Marcus were free of Chelsea's gift he might decide to take matters into his own hands."

"Marcus could be useful so I doubt that will happen. He knows many things that could be useful to us once Aro is dead."

"And Caius? What are your plans for him?"

"My beloved husband will continue as usual, with just a little more power but instead of sharing it with Aro and Marcus he'll be sharing with me, the Volturi will have its first Queen."

"So what are you going to do with Marcus?"

"Why are you so interested Darius? Don't tell me you feel sorry for him. I'm sure he'll be only too happy that Aro is dead, he can hide himself in the archives, that is his favourite place. Well, enough of that. I want Aro dead and you want Sara so lets play tit for tat. I'll hand her over to you as payment once you kill him but I am very impatient Darius so don't stretch it out too long."

Jasper

I could see the island appearing on the horizon as Darius cut Athena off,

"We're almost there, what next?"

"We anchor out here and swim in. If Sara is alive and we're spotted they might kill her."

Slipping over the side the three of us swam under water the rest of the way and came ashore at dusk. We'd studied a map of the small island and made our way silently to the top of the small hill on which the monastery building stood. There we split up, Darius going to the huge wooden gates leading into the central courtyard while Bella and I made for the windows that looked to the south. We stopped every few seconds to listen but it was quiet, no footsteps, no heartbeats, so there were no humans here. Then I heard the faintest whisper of sound and looked up. The monastery towered over me at least a hundred feet and at the top window I saw a light,

"Bella, you go up, see who's there. I'll get in through the lower window and make my way up inside. I'll meet you up there"

She nodded and with a casual glance at the wall she jumped swinging onto the lower sill and looking cautiously in before shaking her head, it was empty as I thought then swung herself up catlike to the upper ledge where she hung beneath the gaze of anyone who might look out and listened.

Going through the lower window I found myself in an old store room filled with heavy wooden furniture covered in dust. There were no footprints so the room hadn't been used for years. Making my way carefully to the door I tried the knob and found to my relief it wasn't locked. I could have forced it but that would involve making a noise. A noise that might be heard by anyone inside the building. Peering out I saw the corridor was deserted and moved towards the winding stone stairs that up to the room Bella was about to enter. Would she find Sara there? Had Darius managed to force entry through the gates ready to join us once he'd searched the lower floor? As I moved upwards I heard voices, low and female, so who was up there? Was it Sara? It seemed incredible that I might see her face again after so long believing she was dead.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Marcus

They thought me a dull non entity I knew that, but they underestimated me greatly. Living under Chelsea's thrall for so many centuries had worn me down but since discovering that my beloved Didyme had been murdered by her own brother just to ensure I stayed with the Volturi was a bitter pill to swallow and the intense hatred I felt for my "brother" helped me to fight. I had very slowly struggled free of Chelsea and become my own man again. I knew there was little I could do to avenge Didyme, especially while Aro had Renata at his shoulder so I bided my time. A day would dawn when she wasn't there and I would be ready to take my revenge on the murderer. It would mean my own death but I didn't care, anything was better than this endless torment.

There was something going on and I had my suspicions it was more to do with Athenadora than Aro. She needed watching and I had plenty of time for that so I saw her make her move, putting Caius under Chelsea's spell which I found fascinating. Why didn't she just kill him for all his crimes? Because despite everything she still loved him. She was also watching Aro and was as aware as I that he smelled trouble and had called in some favours to protect his position.

I was deep in thought sitting in my usual place deep in the archives where it was peaceful and solitary so my phone ringing made me start. Looking at it I saw a number I didn't recognise so curious I answered,

"Marcus Volturi?"

The voice was one I hadn't heard in years and my mind flashed back to the day he lost his mate. I had quite expected Darius to follow her into the flames but something stopped him. How had he lived with the guilt and pain all these years?

"Darius?"

"Yes, did you think me dead Marcus?"

"It crossed my mind yes."

"Do you know there's a plot to assassinate you?"

"Really, well it wont be the first or the last."

"This one will. These enemies are within your cosy little world."

"You mean Aro? He's tried before too but I'm still here."

"And Athenadora? Are you watching her too?"

So she was involved, I had wondered,

"Aro and Athenadora? Strange bedfellows don't you think?"

"Not partners...In fact they are on opposite sides but while she is keen to save her dear husband the same cannot be said for you."

"Really? Well I never deluded myself I had any friends in the Volturi so I'm not wounded or even surprised Darius. Why are you telling me this? You must want something from me."

"I do. Athena wants Aro dead but she's quite happy for you to join him so I'd be careful if I were you. It might be a good idea to get in first."

"Ah, you want me to kill my dear brother so you don't have to. I assume that's why Athenadora contacted you?"

"Did you know about Sara Marcus?"

"What about Sara? She's dead."

"Is she? Athena says otherwise. She says Sara is being held on a Greek Island."

"I see, and whose idea was that I wonder."

"It would seem not yours and it certainly wasn't Caius, he'd want her dead. What about Aro though? Did he think it would be something he could always hold over her? Behave or I'll tell the others you saved Darius mate."

"But if she were alive surely you would know. You forget I know what its like to lose a mate. I've lived with the pain of my loss for centuries kept alive by Chelsea's gift, and believe me you'd be dead by now."

"What if I couldn't feel her though? What if the feeling was being somehow blocked by Chelsea. If there were enough getting through that I felt the pain and emptiness but not enough to send me into a despair I could never get free of? Is that possible?"

"I often wondered how Aro justified Sara's death, killing or at least allowing her to die and keep you alive but if he knew she were still alive then he hadn't broken the law and he could live with that. Caius I'm afraid is beyond the law and Aro allows that for some reason. I've often tackled him about it but he always just laughs it off. But if Athenadora were protecting her mate because she loved him despite his actions then maybe the threat works both ways. Evil bed fellows aren't they? Leave Caius alone or I tell the world you parted Darius and Sara. It sickens me how low the two of them have sunk."

"Then will you act for me?"

"I take it you are already in Greece?"

"Yes, on the island in fact and I'm taking a risk telling you that Marcus."

"Then let's hope your faith in me isn't misplaced shall we"

I thought long and hard on Darius words, I knew he spoke the truth because everything suddenly made sense, the change in dynamics, all the strange things that happened and Caius being allowed to act out his darkest fantasies without any fear of punishment but something had changed. Aro and Athenadora had a disagreement and now she wanted rid of Aro before he destroyed her and her mate. I knew Darius would be here himself to carry out the task if not for the slender hope that his mate really was still alive. Aro had finally broken with everyone including Athenadora but when did he plan on murdering us?

I had to act fast so knowing Athena was in Greece too, I went to find Aro. I knew why she'd gone, she expected to bring Darius and The Major back to do her dirty work for her under Chelsea's thrall if necessary, and then she would kill them. Or at least I expected so but if she had protected Sara all these years would she really now destroy her by killing her mate? Maybe Sara was never to know that Darius was alive because it was my theory that she had been told he was dead already. Athena had gone to move Sara from the island but she'd been held up by Caius and now, she wasn't going to be in time. She had underestimated Darius drive and determination. There was no way he would come here first to kill Aro and risk losing his one chance to discover the truth about Sara's death.

Aro was in his office, Renata at his shoulder as always. I wondered idly not for the first time if she stood by his bedside as he made love to his wife for fear of assassination. He looked up somewhat surprised that I hadn't knocked before entering,

"Marcus dear brother, is something wrong? You don't seem your usual self."

"I wondered where Caius was, I've been looking for him"

His eyes narrowed,

"Oh, why is that? You and he don't usually speak much, I thought you disliked him"

"I dislike a lot of people Aro but I still speak with them. I understood Athena had left for a little trip and I thought he might be lonely. I wonder if he knows about her little island and the secrets it holds"

His pen stopped moving and he got up, moving to the door, and after looking warily out shut it and returned to his seat,

"Secrets? Are you sure there is anything to tell him?"

"Well let's see, for a start I understand his wife deceived him by keeping Darius mate alive and holding her all these years in secret."

He shook his head to stop me speaking further.

"Renata my dear, would you ask Caius to join us. I think he should be present if Marcus has accusations to make against his wife"

Renata looked astonished, Aro never usually allowed her more than a few inches from his side but she did as he asked and once the door was closed he turned back to me.

"Marcus if Athenadora has been keeping secrets from her husband I think we should make him aware but how did you hear this and why didn't you tell me straight away. We could have delayed Athena's departure"

"Don't play games with me Aro, I'm not a fool. I know you and Athena organised the little party trick with Sara. I also know that you are planning a palace coup or at least you were before Alice got blown up on her way to deliver your message to your friends in England. For my own life I care little but I do care passionately about the law, the same laws we wrote centuries ago. Laws that were for the good of us all, laws you seem quite happy to break whenever you feel like it. You murdered Didyme, your own sister, to keep me here and I have waited centuries to pay you back for that crime. Now I find you continue to flout the law, keeping Darius mate from him. You are no longer fit to rule, any more than Caius is. You are both so corrupt I'm sure should I cut you open you would both be black to the very core."

I laughed at Aro's shocked expression,

"You thought me still under Chelsea's spell didn't you? I started my journey back from that prison a long while ago and Athena taking Chelsea away frequently only made it easier. So you see your little plan with Sara back fired and now you are going to pay for your misdeeds."

I was large, but I was fast and Aro was complacent. I had my grip tight around his throat when the door opened once more and Renata stepped in with Caius.

"Renata you may go. I know you dislike Italy so take your chance and leave now or share your masters fate"

She needed no second bidding and fled leaving Caius to study us with a smile,

"So the monster awakes and has you in his grip. What did you do this time Aro? Or is this about Didyme? Chelsea will need a stern talking to it seems"

I explained quietly about Athena and Sara as well as Aro's little plan to see us both dead and in the end I didn't need to do anything. Caius took hold of Aro around the chest and yanked hard moving back with his body while I still held fast to his head,

"Shall we have a little bonfire brother?"

Caius looked pleased with his work as he took out his lighter.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Caius

I was amused to see Aro in my brothers grip but my amusement faded quickly as Marcus filled me in on his treachery and that of my mate. We watched in silence as Aro burned to ash then walked out into the courtyard to speak, away from the scent of burning vampire.

"So my sweet wife spared Sara's life, why?"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself. I know only that Sara is alive and Darius has gone to find her. Aro plotted to have us both killed but Athena found out and tried to use Sara to force Darius and his friend The Major to help her stop Alice delivering his message to supporters in England and kill our brother."

"How did I not know any of this? Why did I stay with Athena when I knew I needed other women and she wouldn't allow it?"

"Chelsea. She works for your wife but as she's been away quite a lot over the years both you and I have been able to break free of her. Should she return and see thaws happened though it wont take her long to get us both back under control."

"Me you mean, she has no use for you Marcus."

"It seems no one has any use for me Caius but I believe I can rule our people better than our brother did so suicide would be a cowards way out."

"And me?"

"I don't care what you do brother. I know Athena will come looking for you because despite everything she still loves you and she intends keeping you, so stay or go as you like but don't get between me and what is right for our world or I will destroy you myself"

Marcus swept out of the room but I'd seen again the great man I once knew, Marcus was back and he would accept no impediment to reaching his goal, a better world for our kind. I need to think what I should do, I had no way of defeating Chelsea so should I stay as my mates puppet or run? And if I ran where would I go? I had too many enemies out there in the world and all would be hunting me once they knew I was undefended.

Marcus

Whatever path Caius chose he was doomed but I thought I knew he would rather die than be a puppet, even of Athena's, so I rang to warn her he knew what she had done.

"How?"

"I told him Athena, before I killed Aro and took over the running of our world so I'd be very careful because my bet is that he is headed to your little paradise island. Do you think he'll be running into your arms or running you through? You may think Chelsea and your little army can save you but of course, they'll have their hands full keeping Darius and his friends from killing you so it should be interesting. Good luck Athena, you're going to need it."

She cursed me as I hung up on her but I had more important things to do than listen to them. I considered ringing Darius then decided against it, I doubted he would need any warning from me, he had The Major with him and between them I was pretty sure they could take my brother down, so long as Chelsea couldn't get in first but again it was outside my control so I put all thoughts of Greece aside and went through to the audience chamber to find it already filling up. Word had spread that Aro was dead and the guard wanted news of his successor.

Caius

So my wife was a traitorous bitch, well no real surprises there but to keep Sara alive all these years after denying her to me, that was unforgivable and if she found her way back to Darius I was a dead man. I couldn't stop it happening but perhaps I could get together enough of an army to kill them all. I grabbed my stuff and rang the airport to get the jet ready for a flight to Greece and a boat to the island then went to gather as many of the guard as I could. Once they found out Marcus had murdered Aro and was set to take over our world I was sure some would come over to my side, after all I was the better man, the better warrior and they knew how ruthless I could be. But when I reached the audience chamber I found my brother already there telling them exactly what had happened and asking for their pledge of allegiance to him.

As I pushed my way through I was stopped by Felix and Santiago, Aro's most trusted guard.

"Let me through. We'll stop Marcus and then I have a task for you. A hunt which I know you'll enjoy. We should find ourselves a few vampires to kill, including my dear wife who is a traitor to us."

They didn't let go however but grasped my arms firmly and dragged me back towards the doors and no matter how I struggled or shouted for help not a single person raised a hand to help me. I was taken down to the catacombs under the citadel and thrown into one of the empty wine cellars now used as temporary prisons. Neither of my captors spoke, just shut the door and then I heard them take up station outside to ensure I couldn't break out and run. I had to wait for my fate to be decided by my accursed brother Marcus.

Marcus

Once the noise died down I explained exactly what my plans for the Volturi were, a fair system without any of the past abuses by the hierarchy and a strict adherence to all the laws by everyone. I think most of the guard understood I was a fair man and some who had known me for a long time understood I meant exactly what I said. This would be the Volturi I had dreamed of when Aro and I started forming it centuries ago. Before he became consumed by greed for power and began to think himself above the very laws we had written down together.

Next I had to decide what to do with Caius, he couldn't be allowed to leave Volterra because he wasn't trustworthy, nor could I allow it knowing he might start a rebellion, he'd always wanted the power Aro had and would see this as a chance to get just that. Felix and Santiago had reacted immediately to a sign from me so I had at least two supporters willing to act straight away. I knew they would stay with Caius, he was sure to try escaping and if he did so then I would be forced to kill him but then wouldn't I be forced into making that decision any way? If I used Chelsea to bind him to me then I was no better than Aro and I had to be above such things. Caius would get his trial and his sentence would be death, there was no other alternative. It meant losing Athena too but then she had proved herself no better than her husband, prepared to twist the truth to her own ends yet she had kept Sara alive and safe from her husband which meant something, I just wasn't sure exactly what but I intended to find out as soon as I could. For now I would build on my power base making sure the rest of our world understood that just because Aro was dead didn't mean they were free of the Volturi laws or its police force, the guard.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Bella

As I hung here I could hear voices although I didn't recognise any of them, there were three women in the room one of whom was clearly in charge and one subordinate but the third was neither one nor the other, the mystery girl. I listened hoping to find out who they were,

"I hope everything has been done to keep you comfortable. I'm sorry you had to move quarters but there is a storm predicted and your quarters were likely to get the worst of it."

"Thank you. Did any books come on the boat this week?"

"I'm sorry no, but there are some magazines and new DVDs for you. You have a visitor coming soon."

"Really? Athena?"

The voice was almost pathetically eager.

"Yes. I'm sure she's as eager to see you as you are to see her my dear."

The door opened and I heard two sets of footsteps recede down the stone passageway so I hauled myself up to look inside the room. If this were Sara then I would keep her safe while the others took care of the guards protecting or holding her. They hadn't sounded like jailer and prisoner but as with everything here it was confusing.

Sitting with a book in her hand was a beautiful girl matching Darius description and I couldn't stifle a gasp upon which she turned to me in surprise. I was scared she might scream so I pulled myself into the room and held a finger to my lips. She continued to look at me puzzled so I took a chance,

"Sara?"

It was a whisper that couldn't be heard outside the room and her brow knitted as she nodded,

"Yes, who are you? I don't know you so how do you know my name?"

"I'm a friend please don't be frightened"

She smiled,

"I'm not, please come in and sit down, I don't get many visitors. What's your name?"

"Bella, Bella Whitlock."

"Whitlock? I knew a Whitlock once. He was very handsome but a little arrogant. He was my mate's friend. Did you know Darius, I thought he was the most wonderful man in the world and he had such a beautiful smile."

I was confused now, Sara was talking about Darius in the past tense, did she think he was dead?

"What happened to him?"

"He died. I was there and I'll never forget the sound of his scream as he fell into the flames."

Venom pooled in her eyes,

"Still that was a very long time ago. Why are you here?"

"I heard a beautiful young woman was being held here against her will"

I couldn't think of anything else to say and she laughed brightly,

"Well if there is I haven't seen her. There's only me and my friends. Athena visits when she can with Chelsea and sometimes Heidi but that's it. So you were misinformed Bella"

"So why are you here?"

The smile faltered and her eyes fell to her lap,

"There are people who want me dead. Friends of Darius who think I'm responsible for his death. You see I'm the reason he came to Italy. I was working for the Volturi and although Aro had said I could have my freedom his brother disagreed. Caius wanted me for himself and I didn't know what to do so I pleaded with Athena to help me. She protected me but then Darius came to collect me, just as he'd promised. He and Athena's husband fought and he fell over the balcony into the fire that had been lit in the courtyard below. I'll never forget the sight of his face as he fell. It was the face of an angel. I couldn't bear to live without Darius and I couldn't bear the thought of Caius trying to take his place so Athena brought me here. She asked Chelsea to bind me to her so I would no longer feel so much pain and told Caius I was dead. Athena keeps me safe here. That's my sad story Bella."

So Athena had Chelsea bind Sara to her and somehow made Sara believe Darius was dead. She made out she was saving Sara from her husband when really she kept her as a house pet, a substitute daughter and laughed at her husbands fury when she told him Sara was dead too.

"So you see Bella there are no prisoners here, only prisoners of the past."

There was a noise outside the door and she stood up afraid, holding the book like a talisman before her.

"What was that?"

"My friends. I hope. Sara you've been lied to for years. Athena lied to you about Darius and what happened."

She smiled bitterly,

"Oh Bella I would do anything to believe that but it would hurt just too much. I know what I heard and saw. Even now there are moments sometimes in the dead of night when I see it all over again. Athena is my friend, she took my pain away. She has no reason to lie to me."

Darius

I swept the ground floor after scaling the wooden gates and killing the one lone guard on duty. There was no one else to be found so I made my way slowly up the stairs to see The Major waiting for me at the top.

"Only two women here. I locked them in a windowless store room with a thick iron bound door, I didn't want to kill them just in case Sara isn't here. They might know something"

I nodded, it was a good idea, one I'd not thought of in my desperation to find my Sara.

"We heard voices in an upper room, three of them and Darius I think one may have been Sara's."

I didn't wait to hear any more just ran up towards the top floor leaving the Major to follow in my wake. Almost at the top I stopped, I could hear movement from a door on the curve of the stairs and put a hand up to warn him to be careful.

Grasping the door handle I moved it slightly relieved it wasn't locked and on a count of three we went in. The final three of the six guards I'd counted were sitting here watching a film on an old TV. They got up quickly but we were faster and soon all three were disposed of. We didn't kill them just threw them into the sea from the window. From the sounds they'd hit the rocks below the surface so they'd be out of action until they healed, which posed a question. How did they feed on this deserted island? The Major gestured for us to go so I put it to the back of my mind for now and followed him to the only closed door on the top floor.

There was a knock at the door and I heard Jasper's voice with relief,

"Bella are you in there?"

I smiled recognising him but Sara gasped and dropped the book snatching up a fire iron and moving fast to the door ramming the spiked end of the iron through the door at chest height. There was a gasp of pain and then the sound of a body hitting the flagstones.

"Jasper"

I screamed his name and ran to push her aside but she was ready for it and struck me across the side of the head with the iron pole. I cried out and felt venom trickling down the side of my face before anger took over. I closed my eyes and screamed at her as I ripped the pole from her hands and used it as she had smashing it into her face. She went down but I knew it wouldn't be for long so I pulled the door open in a rush and saw Jasper just staggering to his feet, a huge hole in his chest weeping even as it closed.

There was a grunt from behind me and I turned to see Sara also get to her feet her eyes locked on Jasper.

"It is you."

"Hello Sara. I'm glad you're alive"

Her hands shook and she turned away her head moving rapidly from side to side in negation.

"I can't see you, go away Major. Seeing you reminds me that you weren't with Darius when he came to Volterra. If you had been he would still be alive. Its your fault he's dead."

That's why she'd attacked Jasper, she blamed him at least in part for her mates death. Was that her own thought or had Athena manipulated her into seeing Jasper as an enemy too?


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Bella

"I guess that's my cue"

She turned, her eyes wide in shock as Darius came into view his hand held out to her,

"Sara, I thought you were dead. I saw you die."

"Wrong Darius it was you who died I saw it which means you're a ghost and I don't want to remember you, it hurts too much. Now get the hell away from me"

She backed towards the window then turned and threw herself out hitting the grass below and running towards the shore while he stood shocked,

"Athena's lied to her for years Darius. She thinks you died and Athena's had Chelsea bond them so she wouldn't feel the pain any more. You have to find her, tell her the truth, she's just confused and hurting"

He nodded and followed her route out of the room while I ensured my beloved Jasper was OK.

"I'm fine Bella, we need to find Darius and Sara before Athena gets here. God knows what she might make them see."

Darius

I followed Sara's erratic path to the shoreline to find her staring out to sea,

"Who are you? I know Darius is dead, I saw him fall into the flames. So if you aren't a ghost then who are you and what do you want?"

"They lied to you, Athenadora lied to you. She manipulated your memories, she made you think you saw me die and made me see the same thing except it was you who fell to your death. I spent years with a hole in my chest where you should have been. She kept us apart. Don't push me away Sara, I love you"

She shook her head violently snarling as she did so,

"No, I don't know who you are or what you want but get the hell away from me before I rip your lying tongue out."

I took a few steps forward my hands outstretched to her and wasn't expecting the attack she launched. Her teeth fixed deep in my shoulder and as I tried to get free without hurting her my shirt ripped down the seam and she let go snapping at my throat as I struggled to keep her teeth free of my flesh. Then suddenly her eyes went wide and she froze. I let her go and stepped back slightly,

"Sara?"

She looked at me for a long time then her hand came up and touched my collar-bone, she'd seen the mating mark she had put there so many years ago and recognised it. Her eyes rose to my face,

"Darius? Is it really you?"

I nodded ignoring the pain in my shoulder which flared as I moved,

"But...Athena told me you were...I saw you fall."

"She put the false memories into your head Sara, she did the same to me. I thought I'd lost you and now here you are I love you Sara. Please my love..."

I heard a strangled sob and suddenly Sara was in my arms again and I wrapped them around her tightly vowing never to let her out of my sight again... ever.

Bella

Jasper and I followed their trail and saw them standing on the beach in each others arms,

"He's broken Chelsea's spell, Athena's too thank goodness"

We heard a motorboat and turned together to see Athenadora, Heidi, and Jane, jump from it and come running towards us.

"Jane stop them"

Hearing her words I remembered back at the ranch, when I heard Charlie screaming and then those words, "She's a shield". Well if I were a shield then now would be a good time to experiment with it. I closed my eyes and tried to mentally wrap my arms around not only us but the two on the beach. They'd suffered enough, too much, and if I could stop them hurting again I would.

Everything went very quiet, I could no longer hear the sea lapping the shore or the wind in the trees, not even any movement and I opened my eyes slowly to see Athena and her friends standing puzzled. Turning my head I saw Darius and Sara standing still wrapped in each others arms oblivious to the danger as if they'd not even heard Athenadora's shout.

"You did it Bella. You stopped Jane's gift reaching us"

As I realised Jasper was right a smile spread across my face and I turned to look at Athena,

"Call your bitch off before I break her neck"

I moved forward noting with relief that it hadn't affected the protective boundary I had put in place around our friends and Jasper.

"So, The Major has a shield, how interesting. It seems you've foiled all my plans, Aro is dead, Marcus in control, and Darius has Sara back. What do you intend doing for an encore? World domination?"

"Oh I think I can safely leave that to my mate Bella. She's got everything under control it would seem"

I giggled and looked at the blonde bitch who was still glaring at our friends,

"I said call the bitch off."

Athena murmured to Jane and she bowed her head but her face was still full of malice.

"Not only did you deceive both Sara and Darius into thinking their mate was dead but you intended using us to help you wrestle control of the Volturi, well that's not going to happen and I wouldn't mind betting that Marcus has a watch out for you. Once you leave the island I wouldn't give a dollar for your continued well being."

"I know that, I'm not stupid, but the goal was worth the pain and I almost made it, I was this close"

She held up her two fingers, tips almost touching.

"Heidi, Jane, you'll be safe enough if you return to Volterra, Marcus knows how valuable to the guard you are. You can go"

Jane turned and walked to the boat but Heidi hesitated,

"What about you? Where will you go?"

Athena smiled a little tiredly,

"Oh I imagine Caius is waiting for me somewhere, he knows I'm good for him despite his dalliances. Go Heidi, go back to Felix."

Heidi still hesitated and Athena shooed her with her hands.

Once we were alone Athena sighed,

"Well shall we get on with it? I hate long goodbyes"

"I don't think its down to us to kill you Athena, there are others with a far better claim to that."

Darius and Sara had joined us and for the first time Athena really studied them,

"You should be thanking me for saving your lives. Caius would have killed her Darius, she was never really safe until he was dead"

"That doesn't explain you letting me believe Sara was dead all these years or letting her think the same of me."

"I'm a woman, I wanted revenge, sue me. Caius was taken by her pretty face and sweet disposition was I supposed to just let that go? If you think that then you know nothing about women Darius."

It happened so quickly I almost missed it even with vampire sight. One moment Athenadora was standing there and the next her body lay on the sand venom pumping from the severed neck while Sara handed the head to Darius,

"Your turn"

He nodded and checked his pocket but his lighter was gone, fallen out as we swam probably, so Jasper threw his

"Here catch"

It didn't take long for Athenadora's head to burn and I expected them to set the body alight too but instead they buried it in the sand.

"But she's not fully dead is she?"

"The body will desiccate in the hot sand Bella. Athenadora in whatever hell was made especially for her will be headless. Come on darlin'"

Darius put an arm around his beloved and we all headed in the direction of our boat still bobbing on the water just visible on the horizon.

When we reached the mainland Darius and Sara said goodbye

"Just for a while. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"But you will come back?"

He nodded,

"Of course we will Bella. Its down to you that we found each other, you and The Major. But for now, just enjoy yourselves, we intend to."

Sara held her hand out and I took it,

"Thank you Bella for bringing Darius back to me. I'm sorry I stabbed your mate"

Jasper grinned rubbing his chest,

"T hats OK Sara, I've got plenty of time to get my own back now!"

We watched as they disappeared into the night before going on our way to the airport but not for a few days. Jasper had promised to show me the sights and I intended by starting with a night in a hotel, the sight of his naked body was all I wanted for now.


	77. Chapter 77

**I have to say I'm a little sad to reach the end of this adventure and I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed it. I'm off for two days now but I'll be starting a new story upon my return. Again thanks to you all. Jules x**

Chapter Seventy Seven

Bella

Peter was still sulking and it was beginning to get on my nerves, agreed we hadn't told him we were going to Greece, or that Sara might be there but we were back safely and it wasn't as if he'd missed an epic battle or anything. When I spoke to Charlotte about it she tried to explain,

"Peter is a law unto himself Bella. He sees himself as The Majors right hand man and being usurped by Darius really upset him. He'll come round in time, for now just try to ignore him."

That was easier said than done as he stomped around glowering at everyone including Charlotte which was really unfair, she hadn't known so she couldn't have told him. I was beginning to think our tantrum ridden teenager needed a swift kick up the backside when Jasper came to the rescue although he above all of us hadn't seemed to notice Peters mood or he just accepted it as part of his friends character.

We were sitting by the huge log fire Peter had lit insisting it was going to snow and none of us felt like arguing the point with him, it would only lead to a heated exchange, yet another one.

"Right Captain, you've had your sulk now get your head out of your ass, Darius has asked Sara to marry him, something he never got the chance to do before and we are organising the wedding"

This was news to all of us and both Charlotte and I started querying how Jasper knew this then seeing his smile I understood. Peter was the first to know and he was going to do the organising. He brightened up immediately.

"Where?"

"Here if its OK with you."

"Sure, why not. We did one I'm sure we can do another. Any special requests?"

"Yes one from me"

Peter looked at me suspiciously,

"Go on."

"Make it as special as mine Peter and they'll be over the moon."

You could almost see his chest puff with pride as he nodded grinning,

"Will do Bella. Right, you and Charlotte sort out the invitations and the dress, flowers, all that crap OK?"

"I thought you were organising the wedding"

He came over and patted the top of my head,

"That's women's work Bella, The Major and I have more important things to sort out. Just let me know who's coming OK?"

Jasper

I knew this would kick Peter out of his bad mood and if I hadn't done something Bella might well have stabbed him or something, he was really getting on her nerves. I didn't let Peter get to me, I just accepted that sometimes when his pride was hurt he could be very childish but he was my best friend and the one I would trust at my side first every time, after Bella that is. The next day Peter and I visited his friend Saul and once again hearing about Sara and Darius he came up with the perfect wedding ring, the band was engraved with the symbol for eternity.

"Do you think your friend will like it?"

I nodded as Peter pulled out his wallet to pay, but again Saul shook his head,

"You can owe me Peter. One day I might want your help."

We left and I text Darius not to worry everything was under control. He and Sara had stayed in Greece for a month just making up for lost time and they were flying back next week. The wedding was going to be a surprise for her so we wanted it to be magical.

"Magical, now that gives me an idea Major."

"As long as it's not a bad idea"

"Hey I can do romantic, remember your own wedding? The way things are going I could hire myself out as a wedding organiser, do you think there's much money in it?"

"Peter you wouldn't last five minutes. The first time someone disagreed with your ideas you'd throw a tantrum and lose your customers."

He thought about this then nodded ruefully,

"Yeah I guess you're right, the worlds full of ass holes who don't know a good thing when they see it. Anyway, let's get going, we've lots to do Major and only a week to do it in."

Darius

When The Major told me Peter was the main organiser I started to panic but then I thought of the job he'd done on his wedding to Bella. I would trust him to do as good a job and if he didn't? Then I'd kill him later. I was in such a good mood I couldn't stay worried anyway. I had my precious Sara back and she'd agreed to marry me. We spent the hours we weren't making love talking about our time apart and I was relieved to hear that Athena had treated her kindly. Now she was dead the bond forged by Chelsea was broken but my sweet Sara still couldn't say anything bad about her saviour. I filled her in on Bella and her father and she seemed fascinated,

"It's a real love story and I can see its changed The Major, he's softer, kinder somehow."

"I think Bella has that effect on all of us Sara."

"What about Garrett and Charlie? Will they be at the ranch? I'd love to meet Bella's father."

"I have no idea, last I heard they were in London visiting a friend of Garrett."

"Its strange being free to travel and see old friends. I missed Charlotte, she was always so kind to you. I'm sorry Darius, sorry you were so unhappy for so long. I had Athena and Chelsea to take my pain away but you..."

I kissed her lips to stop her from speaking,

"The only thing that matters is you are here in my arms now my love. Lets try to forget the past."

Sara

Darius seemed uptight as we drove to the Whitlock ranch and it worried me,

"Is something wrong?

"No, how could there be? I have you beside me and the sun is shining, I'm as happy as I could ever wish to be"

Two people stood at the entrance to the ranch beside a Winnebago and I recognised Bella and Charlotte as they flagged us down.

"I think the girls want you to go with them Sara but don't worry I think you'll like the surprise"

I looked suspiciously at Darius and noticed his eyes were sparkling with excitement, something was going on. I kissed him then joined the girls as Darius drove on to the house.

"Hello again Sara, we understand you've agreed to become Darius wife"

Suddenly everything became clear and I opened my mouth in shock but Bella put a finger to her lips,

"Come in to our fairy grotto and prepare to become a princess."

Darius

I couldn't help a smile as I got out of the car which Emmett just as quickly got back into and drove out of sight. Standing in the front yard was a flowered arch with hundreds of twinkle lights threaded among the flowers and the floor was sprinkled with glitter dust.

"Don't say anything, just get into your suit."

I nodded at The Major and followed his directions to my room where Peter stood with a huge grin on his face,

"Never thought I'd see the day, congratulations Darius but don't think for one minute I've forgotten you left me out of the Greek escapade."

"I wont Peter but can we drop it just for today?"

"Sure, there you go."

He studied his watch ostentatiously,

"You have precisely forty minutes to get your ass ready."

I looked at the suit on the bed, it was different I have to say. I wasn't sure the red jacket with its gold sash was really me but at least the trousers were black although there was a thin red strip running up the seam. Oh well I'd asked for it getting Peter involved so I gritted my teeth and got showered and changed and I have to say once on the suit looked really good if a little Disney Prince Charming.

The Major stood by my side waiting for the bride as the sun went down and handed me a small box,

"Don't drop it. We haven't paid for it yet."

Hearing the sound of horses hooves I turned to see the most beautiful sight. My Sara dressed in a long white flowing gown, her hair hanging loose but threaded with red bows and white flowers, sitting side-saddle on a white stallion which was led by Charlie. I'd wondered where he'd got to, I'd seen Garrett when I came outside but I'd missed Bella's dad. Walking behind her, also in long flowing gowns but these were red with gold belts were Charlotte, Rose, and Bella. This was truly a dream come true for me. Charlie helped Sara from the horse and held out his arm for her to take then walked her slowly over to put her hand in mine with a smile. I don't remember much of the ceremony which was conducted by Emmett, all I remember was being mesmerised by the beautiful creature at my side, my wife Sara.

THE END


End file.
